


Une Carte de bibliothèque

by Aastel (Parapluie)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Mycroft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 85,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parapluie/pseuds/Aastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft et Anthea sont les BFF au pensionnat d'élite pour toutes dynamiques. Une première. Ils sont discrets et des parias mais le vivent bien. </p><p>Greg Lestrade fait parti de la bande des ultra-populaires. </p><p>Les deux adolescents ne se connaissent pas, ne se fréquentent pas. </p><p>Jusqu'au jour où Mycroft se révèle comme Oméga, perd sa carte de prêt et entre au MI-6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

I

Mycroft Holmes était en retard. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Oh grand jamais! Il était l'exemple parfait du parfait élève parfaitement adoré des professeurs et du directeur.

Cela ne lui arrivait jamais de se réveiller à sept heures du matin. Généralement, il ouvrait ses yeux à six heures vingt-sept. A six heures quarante-deux, il était douché, habillé. Il prenait d'habitude un déjeuner léger vers sept heures. A sept heures trente-cinq, il était en classe, toujours au premier rang.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Il était resté tard la veille à la bibliothèque de l'internat pour terminer une rédaction sur la traite des bêtas au XVème siècle. Ce sujet particulièrement passionnant lui avait fait oublier le temps et même son lit. Il n'était rentré dans sa chambre que vers trois heures du matin, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses camardes et le surveillant distrait qui somnolait au lieu de faire des rondes.

— Attention! fit une voix féminine.

Trop tard, il rentra dans la jeune fille en question. Il se releva à la hâte, prenant juste le temps de grommeler ses excuses avant de repartir dans sa course. Heureusement que ses parents l'obligeaient à rester en forme. Pour une fois, cela s'avérait être utile.

— Hé! Tu as oublié un livre, continua l'adolescente.

Elle le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, sa jupe d'uniforme relevée bien haut au-dessus des genoux comme le préconisaient les magazines de modes féminines pour lycéennes. Il lui arracha son bouquin des mains, rouge de honte d'être surpris dans cet état peu digne pour un élève brillant à la réputation... absente.

— J'm'appelle Apolline mais tout le monde me surnomme Anthea, et toi? lui criait-elle dans les oreilles.

Mycroft prit enfin le temps de baisser son regard sur la jeune fille.  _Quinze ans, de mon âge mais seulement en onzième année comme la moyenne. Une alpha femelle, bonne élève mais sans plus, classe moyenne-supérieure, parents médecins, banlieue de Londres, fille unique, arrivée pas longtemps dans ce pensionnat privé, non boursière, assez banale avec un cercle d'amis normal mais pas proche. Bonne en mathématiques et géographie. Intéressant..._

— Oh! T'as finis de m'analyser? lui demanda Apolline... non, Anthea.

— Heu... Excuses-moi, bredouilla Mycroft avant de se sentir rougir.

— Mouahhhh! Tu es adooooraaablle!

Il leva les yeux aux cieux et se rendit compte qu'elle allait dans la même direction que lui, à savoir, le cours d'histoire politique dispensé en option.

— Cool, j'ai déjà un ami alors que je suis nouvelle! s'écria la jeune fille en le traînant vers le fond de la salle, sans attendre son avis sur la question.

Mycroft leva une nouvelle fois les yeux aux cieux mais se laissa faire de toute manière. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à son frère, Sherlock, encore en cours élémentaire dans le Kent.

— Tu es en douzième année, c'est ça? continuait de l'interroger Anthea, sans perdre une miette du cours qui se déroulait devant eux.

Pitié... ils étaient en cours!

— Oui, finit-il par lâcher après qu'elle eut lancé un regard de chien battu en sa direction.

La jeune fille ne laissait pas indifférente quelques élèves omégas et bêtas. Elle respirait la confiance et était jolie. Mycroft se sentait être épié pour la première fois et pour une raison autre que l'habituelle: ce satané génie en avance sur nous tous et arrogant comme pas possible.

Heureusement, l'intervention de leur professeur restaura un semblant d'ambiance studieuse dans la salle.

*xXx*

— Salut Myc! cria Anthea en courant vers lui.

Mycroft leva une nouvelle fois les yeux aux cieux. Son...  _Amie?_  avait pris pour habitude de le suivre tous les jours à longueur de journée. C'était étrange venant de la part d'une jolie alpha femelle plutôt intelligente et mature. Certes, elle était débordante de joie, mais elle était loyale et devenait de jours en jours la maîtresse des ragots. Elle était au courant de tout ce qui se passait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la curiosité de Mycroft.

Cela faisait à présent trois mois qu'ils se côtoyaient. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, étudiaient ensemble, passaient même parfois leurs soirées ensemble. Leur pensionnat privé avait été le premier à accepter alphas, bêtas, omégas et ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore révélés, qu'importe leur sexe féminin ou masculin. La seule condition était de l'ordre des résultats scolaires. C'était un établissement très ouvert d'esprit et des premiers dans le classement national, à l'exception des indétrônables Eton, Saint Paul's et Westminster encore réservés à une élite alpha mâle.

Or Mycroft n'était pas alpha. Il était soit bêta, soit... oméga. Même si l'idée d'être de la dynamique des procréateurs l'horrifiait. Les omégas, quoique libres de leurs faits et gestes à présents, demeuraient encore peu présents dans les strates supérieures de la société. La majorité était cantonnée au rôle de mère de famille dévouée et en perpétuelle gestation. Mycroft redoutait cela mais savait s'y résoudre si tel serait le cas. Il avait d'autres aspirations dans la vie, comme diriger le gouvernement un jour. Il se battrait donc. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et possédait les ressources intellectuelles nécessaires à sa réussite professionnelle.

— Oh non! Pas eux! cria Anthea en lui tirant la manche de sa veste d'uniforme.

Il vit se diriger vers eux la troupe des élèves populaires. Ils étaient sept, toujours ensemble. Mycroft ne savait jamais lequel était qui en raison de leurs uniformes débraillés de la même façon.

Anthea sembla comprendre son désarroi. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

— Sally Donovan, une bêta. Elle sort avec Rudy Emmett, l'idiot alpha que tu vois-là avec ses cheveux blonds bourrés de gels et sa veste d'uniforme nouée à la taille. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby. Sally est première de classe en sports, présidente du conseil des élèves et lance des modes farfelues. A sa droite, la blonde platine oméga, Candice MacLowen, en mini-jupe encore plus courte que la mienne est souvent dans le bureau du directeur à cause de ses mauvais résultats et de son addiction à la nicotine et aux chemises entrouvertes. Elle a déjà été renvoyée plusieurs fois pour tenue vestimentaire inappropriée et comportement exhibitionniste. Elle sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Tu le connais, il est dans ta classe, en douzième année. C'est Greg Lestrade. Il est alpha, beau comme un dieu et est le plus populaire d'entre tous. Il y a aussi Peter Hoover, un alpha. C'est le fils du milliardaire du même nom. Ils détiennent une bonne partie des banques anglaises et tout le reste. Mais je pense que tu es au courant de cela, hein? Il a des vues sur Sally et elle en profite pour lui soutirer des faveurs. Il a une décapotable Maserati et vit à l'extérieur du campus. Ils ont l'habitude de se retrouver chez eux pour des soirées superbes. J'aurais bien aimé aller y faire un tour... Il est assez brillant, et veut entrer dans la politique. L'autre brun, c'est Michael Dimmock, mais on le surnomme Dimmo, bêta. Il joue avant-centre dans l'équipe du lycée. Il est sympa et cool. Greg et lui sont amis d'enfance. Et puis... voici Irene Adler. Elle est oméga, meilleure amie avec Candice ou Sally, cela dépend de son humeur. Fais gaffe, c'est une langue de vipère. Elle a détruit la réputation de je ne sais plus combien de personnes et a couché avec presque tout le monde. C'est aussi l'ex de Greg Lestrade. Les deux s'entendent bien, mais sans plus. Elle lance aussi des modes comme celle de la cravate à moitié nouée en vogue en ce moment...

Mycroft Holmes constatait qu'Anthea n'était pas étrangère à cette mode. Elle-même portait sa cravate d'uniforme à moitié nouée, comme les autres filles du pensionnat.

Gregory Lestrade n'avait pas de cravate, sa veste pendait sur son dos. Sa chemise était mal rentrée dans son pantalon, le col était ouvert mais pas trop. Il était plutôt classe et bien élevé, en apparence du moins.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe des ultra-populaires passa devant eux sans un regard ni un clignement des yeux. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les laisser passer, comme s'ils étaient membres de la famille royale. La longue chevelure blonde de Candice aux lèvres roses hypnotisait les alphas et bêtas, tandis qu'Irene les envenimait de son regard séducteur. Elle sortit un rouge à lèvre vermeille et s'en tartina la bouche d'un geste sensuel. Sally jouait avec son portable sans quitter des yeux son idiot de petit-ami. Ce dernier riait aux éclats aux blagues de Gregory Lestrade et de Peter. Les deux adolescents portaient la même ceinture de marque internationale. Paul jonglait avec une balle de foot à leurs côtés, l'air de rien.

— Greg est le fils du secrétaire d'état à la défense. Les profs l'adorent. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'ils t'aiment, toi. Il n'a pas son pareil pour les mots.

Mycroft détourna le regard. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ce groupe d'adolescent pouvait autant plaire à tout l'établissement. Il avait une carrière à planifier devant lui et les intrigues lycéennes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Anthea lui suffisait amplement comme amie et commère.

*xXx*

— Aïe, Anthea! cria Mycroft avant de frotter ses sourcils douloureux.

— Allez, un peu de nerfs! Tu dois être digne de ta dynamique, et laisses-moi faire. Dommage que je sois gay, sinon je t'aurais sauté à l'heure qu'il est!

Anthea continuait de lui épiler les sourcils. Depuis son retour des vacances de Toussaint, elle prenait soin de le rendre présentable. Or, il était toujours présentable.

— Mais tu ressembles trop à un premier de classe sans style. Tu ne vas jamais te caser avec ta dégaine crispée! Pour un oméga mâle, tu es bien peu séduisant. Vous êtes si peu nombreux pourtant!

Son amie continuait de le sermonner tout en enlevant ses poils auburn un à un. Il détestait ses gestes précis et ses connaissances sur la mode. A son retour des vacances, elle l'avait traîné dans sa chambre et reniflé de partout. Il s'était révélé à la surprise générale lors d'une réunion de famille dans le sud de Bath et sans l'aide de son père, il serait en cloque à présent.

C'était désormais un Mycroft Holmes oméga mâle sous contraception qui existait aux yeux de la société.

— Ouch! Fais gaffe! cria-t-il de désespoir.

— Comme tu peux être vulgaire! Bon, c'est fini. Regardes-toi, hein?

Elle lui tendit un miroir et il s'étrangla de stupeur face à son reflet. Ses sourcils étaient enfin dessinés, mais pas trop. Sa virilité oméga demeurait intacte donc. Ses cheveux avait poussé, Anthea aimait les styliser avec élégance et sans trop de gels. Elle lui avait acheté des chemises moins larges, ni trop cintrées, et retaillé sa cravate d'uniforme en quelque chose de plus fin. Cela avait pour but d'élancer sa silhouette affinée par des années de régimes et sa révélation en oméga. Son amie lui avait avoué son homosexualité peu de temps après leur rencontre. Elle le vivait aussi bien que possible, mais la société aimait juger.

— Parés pour la rentrée des classes! cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de rouler sa jupe pour la rendre plus courte.

Mycroft ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'aider à se trouver un petit-ami ou petite-amie alpha, mais qu'importe. Ses jambes étaient magnifiquement bronzées par le soleil de Barcelone. Et ses cheveux... ils devenaient de plus en plus catalan comme ses origines. Anthea pouvait rivaliser avec Irene Adler et même cette Candice.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la chambre de l'oméga, tous sourires. Ils étaient devenus très proches en quelques mois. Même ses parents avaient senti le changement et accueillaient cela avec joie. Leur fils renfermé, solitaire et génial devenait sociable. Sa seule et unique amie lui suffisait amplement.

— Sherlock est revenu avec un copain d'école. Il s'appelle John Watson, un an de plus que lui. C'est un gentil garçon et un peu dérangé pour vouloir supporter mon frère, raconta Mycroft tout en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

— Tu me présenteras ton frère un jour, hein? J'ai hâte de le voir avec ce John. Ils doivent être troooooppp mignons! Anthea attrapa un plateau repas.

— Mignons mon oeil. Insupportables, oui! rétorqua Mycroft en s'installant à leur table habituelle.

Ils déjeunèrent entre rires et anecdotes. Mycroft établissait la liste des universités dont il voulait en faire partie et Anthea le priait de l'aider dans quelques cours afin de continuer à étudier dans la même que la sienne. Il se sentait enfin à son aise, moins timide et plus confiant. Son amie l'aidait réellement à prendre confiance. Ses notes étaient meilleures, son humeur moins sarcastique et il souriait même parfois à ses voisins de tables. Malgré tout, il inspirait crainte et rumeurs à son passage. Mycroft Holmes était connu comme étant le génie précoce insaisissable et lugubre. On disait de lui qu'il venait d'une branche de magiciens ou autres. Mais il n'en avait que faire à présent. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tout le monde nageait tels des poissons rouges autour de lui.

— Myc? s'enquit Anthea.

Il leva les yeux et vit Gregory Lestrade, toujours aussi bronzé et débraillé à leurs côtés.

— Heu... Salut! J'me disais... heu... bredouilla l'alpha en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il désigna la pomme laissée de côté par Mycroft.

— Puis-je t'aider? demanda Mycroft en retour dans un ton glacial.

— Ha heu... J'voulais juste te demander si tu veux ta pomme... Tu ne les manges jamais et... ben, voilà, répondit Greg.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil et lui présenta sa pomme dans un geste presque royal. Anthea se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Gregory se confondit en remerciements avant de se précipiter vers sa table et ses amis populaires hilares.

— Que me vaut cet honneur, votre altesse? se moqua Anthea entre deux éclats de rire.

Mycroft lui lança un regard noir.

— Mais Myc! Je te taquine! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Il est traumatisé, le pauvre. Tu as trau-ma-ti-sé Greg Lestrade, le plus populaire des alphas du bahut!

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je fais peur aux gens.

— Tu parles comme si tu sortais d'un romain de Jane Austen et tu t'habilles dans le même style...

— Plus maintenant si je crois tes dires.

— Mouais... j'en pouvais plus de tes noeuds de cravate Windsor et de tes mouchoirs en tissus. Cela m'a fait un bien fou d'affiner ta cravate... Mais, dis-moi? Il ne serait pas en train de t'observer, ce Greg?

— Par... pardon? En quoi l'intéresserais-je?

— Oh Myc! Tu t'es révélée pendant ces vacances comme un oméga et tout le monde le sait à présent. Avec ton nouveau look, ta senteur de chocolat et ta silhouette élancée, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. En plus, tu respires l'aristocratie intouchable même si tu viens du fin fond du Kent de parents banals. Et puis... il a dit que tu laissais toujours ta pomme de côté. S'il ne t'observe pas... Il doit même t'épier depuis longtemps. C'est le premier jour depuis la fin des vacances et tu viens juste de te révéler... Donc... il s'intéressait à toi même lorsque tu n'étais qu'un gosse sans dynamique connue... Aaaaah! L'ammmooouuurrr réel et sans dynamique! chuchotait incessamment Anthea.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux avant de terminer sa tartine.

— Anthea. Il est seulement vorace. Regardes-le, il est en train de demander son yaourt à Dean là-bas... pointa Mycroft en désignant l'autre bout de la salle.

— Mouais... Mais il mange pour combien, ce gars?

— Au regard de la pomme, du yaourt, des deux toasts, du jus d'orange, de l'assiette d'omelette qu'il a sur les bras et qui ne faisaient pas parti de son premier plateau repas, je pense qu'il doit bien manger pour deux ou trois.

— Ben... c'est un sportif. Faut bien qu'ils mangent.

— Mouais...

*xXx*

— Myc, Myc, Myc! cria une nouvelle fois Anthea en se précipitant vers lui. Elle avait réussi à copier la clée de sa chambre, sans qu'il en eut vent, et aimait à y entrer au gré de ses envies.

— Que se passe-t-il?

— Tu ne vas pas le croire. Les Sugary Daddys passent en concert dans le centre ville! Il faut qu'on y aille, c'est ce weekend! cria-t-elle en sautant sur son lit. Elle lui arracha son livre sur la guerre froide des mains et l'envoya valser à la fenêtre.

— Les... Sugary Daddys? interrogea avec dégoût Mycroft Holmes visiblement ne sachant pas quoi faire avec ses mains.

— Ben oui, voyons! C'est mon groupe préféré et ils commencent à vraiment devenir célèbres. Il suffit juste d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir au centre-ville. Avec tes notes et tout, je suis sûre que tu peux avoir cette authorisation. On se débrouillera ensuite pour déguiser notre âge pour entrer dans le bar.

— Mais... nous avons un examen... Et tu n'as que seize ans.

— Pas d'exams avant deux semaines, et je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai appris ton emploi du temps par coeur. Allez Myc, faut bien sortir un peu! On est jeunes, et tu as seize ans aussi! Tu me dois bien cela. Je t'ai aidé à retrouver les chaussettes que l'on t'a volé la semaine dernière. Dis, hein?

Il était vrai que parfois, ses affaires disparaissaient mystérieusement. Sans Anthea et son efficacité d'organisatrice, il serait encore en train de les chercher.

— Bon, soupira-t-il. Mais on ne reste pas longtemps après. Je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas et je ne vais pas parler à des inconnus.

— Tu sais que je t'adore, toi? fit-elle avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre.

_Mais dans quoi m'a-t-elle entrainé?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

II

— Génial, on a réussi à y entrer sans prob les gars! s'entousiasmait Peter en traînant sa bande de potes derrière lui.

Ils avaient tous décidé de quitter le salon cossu de Peter pour le bar. Le groupe qui y jouait était plutôt indé mais Irene avait insisté qu'ils devaient y aller afin d'être toujours au courant des dernières modes.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi un groupe de rock bizarre peut paraître aussi à la mode dernièrement, couina Candice avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière.

Gregory la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec vigueur avant de sourire comme un idiot satisfait.

— Hô les amoureux! Ce n'est pas la lune de miel ici. Qu'on aille boire un truc. J'ai soif, cria Rudy de sa voix grave. Il n'était pas très futé, mais pas idiot non plus en raison de ses résultats scolaires satisfaisants. Pour pouvoir rester à la Baker School, une intelligence moyenne ne suffisait pas.

Le groupe s'engagea dans le bar, jouant des coudes pour se trouver une place. Ils étaient beaux, jeunes, riches comme pas possible et le montraient à qui veut. Quelques élèves de leur établissement les suivirent des yeux avec admiration.

Candice était dans son élément. Elle avait revêtu une mini-jupe à volants noirs sur des collants également noirs et des escarpins de luxe dorés. Sa blouse dévoilait une fine lingerie d'une marque française inconnue. Gregory n'avait jamais vu d'oméga aussi adorable et sensuelle qu'elle. Même son ex, Irene Adler, palissait en comparaison malgré son chignon sauvage et ses lèvres carmin. Il la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avant de jouer avec l'une de ses boucles blondes et inhaler la fraîcheur de sa senteur à la rose. Ses amis se moquaient de lui, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était fou d'elle. Elle était si belle, parfaite. Il voulait tellement la prendre pour femme un de ces jours, lorsqu'ils seraient adultes, la voir enceinte de son enfant, les joues roses et le ventre arrondi. Son esprit déraillait vers des pensées moins chastes lorsqu'on le tira vers une table au premier rang de la scène.

Il suffit à Sally et Irene de lancer un regard supérieur pour virer les actuels occupants, admiratifs et craintifs du groupe populaire. Dimmo s'en était allé avec Rudy et Pater chercher quelques boissons. Greg, Candice, Sally et Irene s'assirent autour de la table.

— J'espère que cela vaudra le coup. Si c'est nul, je dirais qu'il faut être ringard pour les aimer et on me suivra, hein? fit Sally.

— Ou bien, on peut ériger ce groupe en un nouveau Coldplay. Ils ont eu leur heure de gloire. J'ai bien fait de les rendre ringards, rétorqua Irene en se polissant les ongles.

Gregory leva les yeux aux cieux. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi être populaire signifiait être ignoble. Il aimait ses potes, et surtout Peter, Sally et Dimmo lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Rudy les avait rejoint lorsqu'il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de rugby et avait réussi à séduire Sally. Irene s'était simplement incrustée dans la bande. Quant à Candice... c'était son bébé, son amour. Elle était nouvelle mais dès le premier jour, il l'avait remarqué et entreprit de la séduire.

— J'aurais tellement voulu assister au concert de Rihanna. J'adore cette fille, hein? miaula la jolie blonde.

Sally et Irene la regardèrent avec mépris.

— C'est tellement niais et vulgaire ce qu'elle chante. Tu baisses notre populaité là, Candy! gémit Irene.

— Désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Mais c'est ma demi-soeur, elle est fan d'elle.

— Tu parles de Molly Hooper? Elle vit dans le Kent non? demanda Sally.

— Oui. Vous l'aimerez bien. Elle est encore en primaire mais déjà si adorable. Greg... j'ai soif, dit-elle avant de lever ses yeux bleus sur son petit-ami gaga.

— Attends, je reviens!

Greg sauta hors de son siège et courut vers le bar, ravi de s'échapper d'une de ces discussions de filles insupportables et de ravir sa dulcinée. Il pensa à ses yeux bleus et sa peau diaphane.

— Attention, jeune homme! cria une voix.

Il s'arrêta net et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jolie brune alpha en jean noir et talons aiguilles. Elle était une version dominatrix d'Irene bien que plus petite et pulpeuse.

— Dé... désolée... Mais je te connais! dit-il enfin en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil avant d'engloutir une choppe de bière bien trop grande et illégale pour une lycéenne mineure.

— Greg c'est ça? Fais gaffe à où tu vas. Mon top est neuf et Myc déteste l'odeur de la bière. Alors si tu peux éviter de me rentrer dedans lorsque j'ai une choppe entre les doigts, ce serait cool. Hein? dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et se diriger vers l'autre côté du bar.

Greg la regarda partir, abasourdi. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait. Et enfin, il se rappelait d'elle. C'était la fille qui traînait toujours avec ce Mycrot ou Microf Holmes, le génie surdoué. Ils avaient toujours cru qu'ils étaient ringards mais au vu de son attirail très... sexy, Greg avait de sérieux doutes sur le duo à présent.

Mais trêves de pensées inutiles. Il devait rapporter à Candice sa boisson préférée, à savoir un Coca-Cola Light.

*xXx*

— Tu ne peux pas deviner qui j'ai croisé, Myc! s'écria Anthea lorsqu'elle revint vers lui.

— Hmm...

— Arrêtes d'être aussi stressé!

— C'est de ta faute. Je n'ai rien demandé.

— Mais le proprio du bar nous a autorisé à entrer si tu joues au piano. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt ton tour, Myc!

— Et si quelqu'un me reconnaît?

— On ne te dira rien. Le directeur suit toutes tes envies. Tu es l'unique élève à avoir gagné plusieurs championnats internationaux de débats et de sciences. Il était même ravi de ta décision de sortir un peu. Quelle veine tu as avec les profs! le rassura Anthea avant de terminer sa choppe et lui presser la sienne dans les mains.

— Je ne bois pas.

— Juste une gorgée pour te dévergonder. On aurait dit un piquet stérile. Faut que tu te lâches, mon vieux! On est jeune, et ce n'est pas parce que les élèves de notre lycée sont idiots et bornés que tu dois rester en retrait. T'es sexy comme le diable et tu joues comme un dieu.

— Mais quoi?

— Du jazz, du boogy-blahblah ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres. A toi de voir. Faut mettre un peu l'ambiance, Myc! Hein? Hein? Hein?

— D'accord! Et arrêtes de me déboutonner la chemise. Je veux garder un semblant de dignité. J'ai déjà accepté d'enfiler ce... jean cintré et ces... baskets montantes, ainsi que cette... chemise cintrée et cette... veste à capuche... c'est horrible d'ailleurs.

Il tirait sur les fils qui pendaient de la capuche vert bouteille et grimaça. Il ne ressemblait à rien dans cet attirail d'adolescent attardé.

— Mais Myc! C'est un American Apparel. J'ai économisé comme pas possible pour te l'acheter. Et ces baskets, ce sont des Adidas Originals. Tu ne peux pas les jeter au loin! Ils sont géniaux. Et puis, tu es vraiment sexy avec ta mèche tombante et ta barbe de... heu... un jour, hé? C'est un peu court mais mieux qu'un visage lisse!

Mycroft la regarda débiter une salve de paroles toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi bavarde avec lui et si... mystérieusement froide avec le reste des élèves, il n'en avait aucune idée. Néanmoins, il était fier et l'adorait pour cela. Sa meilleure amie à lui et à aucune autre personne.

— Bon, c'est bien mais que vas-tu jouer? C'est pour un bar indé donc de la musique cool, pas les trucs que doivent écouter cette Candice blonde, reprit son amie dans un ton plus sérieux.

Sérieusement, que devait-il jouer? Il possédait essentiellement un répertoire classique, mais ces derniers mois passés en la compagnie d'Anthea lui avaient fait découvrir un panel de musiques bien différentes. La jeune alpha gay aimait le rock indé, l'électro-rock ou tout simplement le rock classique pur et dur. Elle avait également une étrange passion pour tout ce qui se rapprochait du hip-hop et rap indé.

— Je ne vais pas jouer de la sea-punk, fit-il, catégorique.

— Naaaaaannn... Mais pourquoi pas un Daft Punk ou un Macklemore inconnu?

— Je doute que ce soit du goût des habitués, le rap.

— Mais au piano, ce serait génial! Et ça irait avec ton look.

— Depuis quand considères-tu important la coordination entre looks et goûts musicaux?

Il avait piqué son amie à vif. Cette dernière détestait les histoires de clans, de groupes, de genres musicaux et sous-culture pop. En ovnis de la planète je m'en foutiste, ils étaient tous deux considérés comme parias. Personne ne comprenait comment une jeune alpha jolie, bien proportionnée et plutôt au look bien conforme aux attentes d'un lycée privé pouvait demeurer l'amie d'un brillant élève trop ringard. De même pour l'inverse. Ils étaient totalement à l'opposé mais cela les rapprochait.

Sauf que personne ne connaissait le véritable look de la jeune fille. Elle correspondait davantage à ces gamines sorties de Top Shop et Urban Outfitters que d'une fan de Gossip Girls bien bourgeoise. Quant à Mycroft, il cultivait un style pouvant être considéré comme dandy à l'ère victorienne. Il était presque Steam-punk selon Anthea.

— Bon, ok, un Macklemore, mais pas plus.

— Yeah! Je t'aime mon chooouuuu!

Mycroft avala une troisième gorgée de sa bière. Il se couvrit la tête à l'aide de sa capuche et courut vers la scène, acclamé sur son passage.

*xXx*

— Mais c'est quand qu'ils jouent? demandait Rudy.

Sally lui frappa l'épaule, le sommant d'arrêter de faire des commentaires inutiles. Elle en était à sa seconde bière et jouait avec une boucle rebelle. Ils étaient désormais au complet autour de la table. Candice était sur les genoux d'un Gregory ravi sous les yeux jaloux d'autres alphas plus matures de la salle. Dimmo lançait des vannes en coeur avec Peter à qui voulait l'entendre, en grandes gueules bien habituées à être au centre de l'attention.

— C'est qui ce... truc? grimaça Irene, sa main manucurée tenant une coupe de champagne.

— Heu... la première partie? répondit Gregory qui n'aimait pas particulièrement la langue de vipère de son ex. C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui les avaient poussé à rompre. Bonne décision.

Un jeune homme élancé avait grimpé les marches de la scène. Cagoulé, on ne voyait pas son visage mais il était plutôt hipster, avec son jean skinny noir déchiré au niveau des genoux, ses baskets montantes colorées et son sweat vert bouteille. Un col de chemise blanche dépassait du sweat et il dézippa ce dernier afin d'être à l'aise. Il s'installa devant le piano, bientôt rejoint par d'autres musiciens. Il leur souffla quelques mots et ils se positionnèrent.

Et soudain, il se releva et commença à pianoter ses doigts agiles sur le clavier.

— C'est moi où il nous joue un truc inédit? gloussait Dimmo, l'alcool lui montant à la tête.

— C'est Macklemore! cria une voix dans l'assemblée.

Le jeune homme avait un don pour réveiller la foule. Très vite, on dansait, on criait, on trinquait sous sa mélodie entraînante.

Il glissait ses doigts sur le clavier, passant d'une musique à une autre, chacune plus connues les unes que les autres. C'était un festival de guitares, de synthés et de batteries qui l'accompagnait. Tous semblaient rejoindre la bonne humeur de son jeu unique et dynamique.

— Putain, il est bon! C'est quoi son nom? On va lancer une nouvelle mode! criait Sally qui dansait sur leur table, attirant les alphas mâles.

Le jeune homme gardait toujours sa capuche, mais un pan de sa chemise cintrée blanche s'échappait de son pantalon.

— C'est un oméga! cria un autre client du bar non loin d'eux.

Le jeune oméga continuait son jeu, entraînant la foule en délire dans une mélodie plus douce avant de commencer un tube d'Azealia Banks, une des membres voulant se réclamer du mouvement seapunk.

— C'est du délire? C'est quoi? demanda Greg, abasourdi et agréablement séduit pas la dextérité du jeu.

— Azealia Banks. Tiens, t'a oublié ça! intervint Anthea qui avait drapé sa longue chevelure sur le côté. Son top parsemé de trous géométriques et de clous et d'autres choses étranges dévoilait son nombril. Elle était complètement différente de l'image qu'elle donnait au lycée.

— T'es qui, toi? demanda Sally qui était descendue de leur table, bien échauffée par sa danse.

Anthea leur tira la langue et leur offrit clin d'oeil avant de se diriger dans un coin.

Gregory la remercia en silence. Elle lui avait rendu les quelques billets tombés de sa poche.

— C'est Apolline Valas, plus connue sous le nom d'Anthea. Elle traîne avec le génie bizarre, dit Irene Adler, toujours au courant de tout.

Le reste du groupe ignora cette dernière remarque. Personne ne les intéressait à l'exception du drôle de spécimen qui mettait la scène en feu. Enfin, il termina sur une gamme de Chopin et quitta la scène en vitesse après quelques saluts timides.

— Enfin, le vrai groupe va commencer, commenta Peter en s'étirant.

— Mouais, maugréa Greg.

*xXx*

— Tu as joué 212 puis Harlem Shake avant de terminer sur du Chopin, Myc? s'étonna Anthea lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle bondée pour les toilettes.

— C'est réservé aux omégas ici!

— Oh, sois pas pudique! Je suis gay, rappelles-toi.

— Donnes-moi cette veste qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. On reste jusqu'à la fin de ton groupe et on s'en va.

— Le patron nous donne des boissons gratuites. Il veut que tu viennes jouer plus souvent!

— Hors de question, Anthea. J'ai bien trop de préoccupations. Merci.

Elle reprit sa veste à capuche et l'observa enfiler sa veste de costume noire, le sourire aux lèvres. Mycroft avait gardé sa chemise, son jean et surtout ses baskets. Il était si sexy sans même le savoir. Et timide en plus.

— Allons-y, fit-il en replaçant son col.

Elle le suivit dans la salle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ils passèrent derrière la table des populaires toujours au centre de l'attention.

— C'est un gars plutôt sympa, ce Greg, murmura-t-elle à Mycroft.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux avant de s'installer au bar. Il commanda un verre d'eau.

— Sur la maison, canon! lui lança le barman avec un clin d'oeil.

— Je te l'avais dit, Myc! riait Anthea avant de stopper net face au regard menaçant de son ami.

Elle ne manqua pas de constater qu'il épiait de temps à autres Greg Lestrade.

— Il est mignon, hein? dit-elle en engloutissant sa seconde bière de la soirée.

Mycroft se détourna rapidement, rouge vif.

— Je... Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

— Ben voyons! De Greg, hein? Dommage qu'il soit fou de la Candice. J'me demande ce qu'il lui trouve. Un vagin oméga... Beurk!

— Je suis oméga, rappelles-toi.

— Pour une fois que tu le clâmes, Myc! Bon, alors ce Greg?

— S'il te plaît. Laisses-moi admirer le groupe.

— Ce n'était pas toi qui voulait rentrer au plus vite? le taquina-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_Oh, je le sens! Il est attiré par Greg. C'est ma veine. Mais comment? Greg est un populaire adoré mais aussi inatteignable. Le reste de sa bande, à l'exception de Dimmo et de Sally parfois est formé de connards._

— Je n'ai rien demandé, maugréait Mycroft d'une voix timide.

*xXx*

— Excuses-moi, mais c'est à vous?

L'homme lui tendit un porte-cartes. Greg n'avait aucune idée à qui cela pouvait appartenir. Mais il préféra l'accepter. Avec ses connections, il pourrait retrouver aisément le propriétaire et lui rendre son bien.

— C'est quoi, Greg? susurrait Candice dans son oreille.

Elle était trop saoul pour tenir debout et si séduisante pendue à son bras.

— Rien bébé. Viens, on rentre, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Hmmmm... Greg... J'ai envie de toi.

_Ok. Ok. O-K_. Gregory Lestrade se dépêcha de la caser dans le taxi et salua ses amis qui avaient rapidement saisi la situation.

— Restons protégés! lui cria Dimmo sous les rires taquins de ses amis.

Il les salua rapidement et s'engouffra dans le taxi. Candice l'enfourcha de suite, chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

_Je suis au paradis!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

III

Gregory Lestrade tournait encore et encore le porte-carte entre ces doigts. Il machouillait la paille de son gobelet de soda. C'était un cadeau de Peter, qui aimait le nourrir lorsque les plateaux repas du refectoire ne lui suffisait pas à se rassasier. Comme tous les adolescents, Greg possédait un appétit d'ogre pour tout ce que la vie lui offrait, surtout la nourriture, ses amis et Candice. Bon, le sport et les études comptaient également pour beaucoup. Il avait fait un marché avec son père constamment absent: bonnes notes contre vie privée non policée. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait lâcher l'affaire et déclarer forfait!

Le porte-carte appartenait à un élève de son lycée. Ce n'était pas vraiment rare de voir des mineurs dans les bars du quartier. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le nom à moitié effacé de Mycroft Holmes sur une carte de bibliothèque trouvée dans un pub.

Cette dernière était usée, vieillie non pas par les années, mais par une utilisation intensive. Il pouvait reconnaître quelques traces d'une dentition saine, un coup violent sur un coin, le plastique recouvrant l'étiquette portant le nom était déchiré. Un vide faisait office de photo. Sa propre carte de bibliothèque était dans un état semblable, bien que personne n'en connaissait la raison réelle. Greg était un lecteur assidu mais cela ne regardait que Dimmo et lui-même. Même Candice ne connaissait pas sa passion dévorante pour les essais et livres d'histoire.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et se décida à aller rendre la carte au jeune oméga en propre.

Que savait-il de Mycroft Holmes? Il venait de se révéler comme étant oméga, une dynamique rare chez les hommes très convoitée. Il était un prodige qui n'avait sauté qu'une seule classe. Assez grand, devenu élancé depuis peu, il traînait avec Anthea, une alpha. Elle le suivait partout et les deux semblaient bien s'entendre. Irene les soupçonnait d'être en couple, mais cela ne regardait personne. Greg n'appréciait pas tellement les ragôts, préférant se cantonner à ses propres observations et expériences. Mycroft et lui ne se parlaient jamais, sauf lorsqu'il laissait sa pomme de côté au réfectoire ou qu'ils devaient travailler en équipe dans leur classe. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'arrivait jamais. En effet, Greg était constamment entouré, jamais isolé.

Il se leva lentement, attrapa sa veste d'uniforme et jeta le gobelet vide avec sa paille dans la poubelle à côté du banc.

Le jeune alpha s'amusa à faire quelques formes indéfinies avec l'air chaud qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Le temps s'était considérablement raffraîchi, sonnant la fin de l'automne pour l'hiver et ses fêtes de fin d'années. C'était sa période préférée de l'année, loin des suppositions de ses amis. Tout le monde le croyait aimer l'été pour les plages, le soleil. L'été était la saison de Candice, pas la sienne.

Greg finit par enfiler sa veste et nouer à bien son écharpe. Elle portait l'écusson de son équipe de football. Capitain de l'équipe, il montrait l'exemple aux jeunes recrues.

Il prit son temps pour accéder à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci se dressait majestueusement dans un coin isolé de la cour centrale. Vestige de l'époque dorée des académies privées, elle ressemblait aux bibliothèques d'Oxford et de Cambridge, dans la plus pure tradition Britannique.

_Pas surprenant que Mycroft aime y passer du temps._

L'adolescent grimpa les quelques marches menant vers la porte d'entrée. Il fit sonner son badge sur un système primitif de reconnaissance par code-barre et entra dans le grand hall de lecture. Connaissant par coeur — mais chut! — les différentes sections de la bibliothèque, il passa devant des lignées interminables d'essais et autres ouvrages scolaires. Enfin, il arriva dans la zone des romans. Cette dernière accumulait plusieurs centaines d'années d'oeuvres romanesques. Il effleura quelques rangées tout en balayant la salle des yeux. La pression de ses doigts sur les cuirs abîmés et les cartons pliés lui procuraient une bienveillante sensation de calme. Il adorait les livres, pouvait se contenter de vivre avec. Ce serait un rêve que de vivre dans le siècle passé, entouré d'étagères s'étalant à l'infini, noyé dans l'odeur péculière du papier usé, du cuir poli.

Mais le temps lui manquait. Il avait rendez-vous avec Candice lorsque cette dernière aurait terminé son heure de colle. Elle avait toujours le don pour s'attirer les ennuis. D'un autre côté, l'on ne se promenait pas avec un soutien-gorge tout juste dissimulé sous un chemisier trop fin et étroit. Pour un Alpha, Greg devait détester avoir une petite-amie peu pudique, mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Candide avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui dicter son comportement. Et puis... il avait pleine vue sur ses attributs féminins.

_Ok Greg... Ne te disperse pas!_

Il se remit à la recherche du jeune oméga et faillit manquer une tête brune aux reflets roux. Mycroft Holmes était attablé contre une fenêtre, le menton reposé sur la paume de sa main, pensif. Un grand ouvrage, sans doute une encyclopédie, occupait presque tout son bureau. Quelques notes dispersées s'étalaient çà et là. Une mèche tombait sur son front plissé. Il avait les yeux fermés, paisible.

Greg se surprit à s'enivrer de la délicieuse senteur chocolatée qui émanait du jeune oméga. Reprenant les esprits, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le prodige. Il se râcla la gorge, se tordant les doigts. Personne n'aimait parler avec Mycroft Holmes. L'oméga avait la réputation d'être particulièrement froid et arrogant.

— Heu... Sa... Salut! parvint-il à bégayer.

Lentement, Mycroft ouvrit les yeux, longs cils trépignant avec le mouvement. Il dévoilait des iris d'un bleu troublant. Greg était soudainement transpercé par la brillance et l'intensité du regard.

— Que me vaut cet honneur?

Mycroft déroulait lentement les syllabes, prenant soin de les rendre plus chaleureuses et glaciales en même temps.

— Tiens!

Ne sachant quoi dire, Greg lui tendit son porte-carte dans un geste brusque. Il se sentait rougir. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Mycroft ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Merci... Gregory.

Jamais on ne l'appellait par son prénom complet. C'était toujours Greg, Greggy, Capitaine ou Lestrade. Bizarre, cela ne le dérangeait pas venant de la part de Mycroft.

— Oui? fit à nouveau l'oméga, extirpant l'alpha de ses pensées.

— Ah, heu... On me l'a donné samedi soir. Tu étais avec Anthea, non? Je l'ai croisé au pub au concert des Sugary Daddys'. C'était cool, hein?... Ouais... Bon... Et puis... La première partie était géniale! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien. D'habitude, je n'écoute pas de classique, mais là, lorsqu'il a terminé par la ballade après des reprises de raps et tout... C'était... C'était magnifiquement exaltant.

Greg avait terminé sa tirade maladroite sur quelques expressions passables pour un lycéen dans son avant-dernière année. Il était loin d'égaler le niveau de Mycroft, mais n'avait pas à rougir de ses résultats scolaires.

Mycroft le dévisageait à présent, quelque chose ressemblant à un rictus sur le coin des lèvres, une teinte de rougeur sur les paumettes. Greg se surprit une nouvelle fois à le trouver fascinant.

— Je ne suis pas un adepte des sorties nocturnes, mais moi-même dois-je dire que la musique était exquise ce samedi dernier, prononça-t-il avec patience.

Greg se précipita sur le siège libre à ses côtés, curieux d'entendre enfin le jeune oméga parler.

— Alors? Et t'en as pensé quoi du pianiste?

— Un bon jeu technique, mais sans plus. Bien entendu, son niveau est largement suffisant pour lui permettre de se produire sur une scène locale. Mais tout manque. Il n'a pas le doigté de Lang Lang, pas la profondeur et la maturité de Rubinstein...

— Ouah! Tu joues du piano?

Greg s'était rapproché instinctivement de l'oméga, toujours plus curieux d'en connaître plus sur lui. Mycroft semblait être un puit sans fin de connaissances et il avait ce quelque chose que personne au lycée ne possédait.

— Oui, mais sans plus. Sinon je ne serais pas ici.

Enfin. Enfin il souriait. C'était timide mais sincère.

— J'aurais aimé jouer d'un instrument, répondit Greg, transcendé par ce sourire.

Et ce fut à ce moment que son portable choisit de sonner, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

— Silence! cria la voix du bibliothécaire aigri.

Gregory se leva en vitesse.

— Désolé... Mais c'était cool, hein?

Il sortit précipitamment et décrocha l'appel de Candice.

*xXx*

— Ça va? Cela fait quelques jours que tu sembles être dans les nuages, remarqua Anthea en s'installant à ses côtés dans le lit.

Mycroft se décala vers la droite pour laisser à son amie une place de choix. Elle avait troqué sa jupe pour un de ses pantalons difformes mais si comfortables. Une paire de Supra à motifs psychédéliques gisait au sol.

— C'est ce Greg, hein? Quand même! Je n'ose pas imaginer qu'il ait pu te parler pendant aussi longtemps. Alors, il est comment en vrai? On dit toujours que les gens se comportent différemment seuls et en bande, rabachait-elle tout en avalant quelques poignées de pop-corn.

Ils s'étaient programmés une soirée cinéma d'auteurs. C'était à l'origine une nouvelle idée farfelue d'Anthea, mais finalement, cela les convenait bien. Intellectuel mais pas trop, plutôt drôle, assez d'action pour demeurer éveiller jusqu'à la fin, le film était divertissant.

— Il est gentillement venu me rendre le porte-cartes que j'ai perdu à ta soirée pub. C'était par pure politesse. Et pour information, nous ne nous sommes plus reparlés depuis, même à la fin des cours ou au détour d'un couloir.

Il disait la vérité. Depuis cette fameuse discussion à la bibliothèque, les deux adolescents s'étaient croisés maintes fois, sans se saluer. Il fallait dire qu'ils voguaient dans des cercles opposés. Gregory Lestrade était du côté de la lumière, toujours mis en avant, adoré, adulé même. Mycroft Holmes se dissimulait derrière un masque de glace, en avance sur son âge, assez gauche avec sa silhouette élancée, trop tiré à quatre épingles, arrogant et trop... trop. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se connaître, encore moins de se parler.

Mais cela n'empêchait par à l'oméga de se surprendre de plus en plus souvent à penser à Gregory. Que lui prenait-il? Jusqu'à récemment, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Mais quelque chose en lui le fascinait.

— Il est rayonnant, et les contraires s'attirent, chuchota Anthea en repliant ses genous sur elle.

Elle le regardait, tête penchée vers lui, d'un regard plein de tendresse fraternelle.

Mycroft ne savait quoi répondre.

— Tu rougis toujours lorsque j'évoque son nom. Alors, alors?

Elle recommençait à le taquiner, pinçant sa joue pâle.

— Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je le trouve juste... gentil, finit pas répondre Mycroft, las du comportement de son amie.

*xXx*

Décembre approchait à grande vitesse. Tout le monde se préparait déjà pour les fêtes.

Greg et ses amis profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil dans le jardin de la demeure londonienne de Peter. Le jeune hôte avait servit des chocolats chauds à sa joyeuse bande dévouée. Il envoyait quelques messages de son portable.

— A qui tu écris? demanda l'insaisissable fouineuse, Irene Adler.

Sa jupe d'uniforme avait mystérieusement retrouvé une longueur normale et ses chaussettes hautes s'arrêtaient au niveau du genou. Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide, assise sur une balançoire pour adultes. Ses longs cheveux défaits lui réchauffaient le visage. Candice sirotait sa tasse de chocolat, emmitouflée par un caban en laine avec capuche à fourrure de renard. Fille oméga adorée de son père veuf, elle n'avait connu qu'abondance et confort. Les deux jeunes filles s'échangeaient des ragôts, en meilleures amies d'une journée. Parce que Sally était prise par un rendez-vous chez le médecin, les deux seules filles du groupe devaient bien s'entendre.

Greg et Dimmock discutaient de football. Rudy s'était endormi à même la pelouse bientôt gelée par le froid. On se demandait bien ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Mais comme tous les membres du groupe, l'argent ne serait sûrement jamais un problème.

— Je travaille sur un projet avec ce... Holmes prodige. On nous a obligé à faire équipe ensemble. Je n'aurais pas dû m'inscrire à ce concours de débat. Mais comme je veux entrer en politique à Oxford, je dois gagner des points! répondit Peter en faisant la moue.

Greg se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Greg? demanda Dimmo.

— Avec Mycroft Holmes?

Peter le soutint du regard avant d'abaisser son portable et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Mouai et alors? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mec. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Le gars... il est vraiment bon. On est presque sûr de gagner la coupe du lycée! Comme ça, je pars direct à Oxford, répondit-il.

— Sauf si Mycroft Holmes demande aussi Oxford. Dans ce cas, il sera sûrement pris à ton dépend! rétorqua Irene.

Peter soupira et leva les yeux aux cieux.

— Ma belle, il est peut-être un génie, mais il n'a aucune vie sociale! C'est un looser fini. Heureusement pour sa pomme qu'il est oméga. Il pourra se trouver un bon alpha et finir en cloque, ajouta Candice qui dévoilait parfois son côté immature.

— Oi! Personne ne le connait vraiment, à part cette Anthea. Laissez-le tranquille. Il ne fait de mal à personne, se surprit à jeter Greg dans l'assistance avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, les joues roses.

On le dévisageait à présent dans un silence inconfortable.

— J'suis d'ac avec Greg. Holmes n'est pas chiant. Il m'a même prêté ses notes en neuvième année lorsqu'on était dans la même classe et que j'avais attrapé la grippe. Tandis que vous... je ne me souviens pas de vour avoir vu me prêter vos notes! interrompit Dimmo en se ralliant à Greg.

Candice jeta ses cheveux en arrière, peu intéressée par des souvenirs d'avant son arrivée à l'institution en onzième année. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de notes et de cours râtés. Il y avait toujours une personne pour lui tendre ses classeurs et autres devoirs à faire. Certains admirateurs lui rédigeaient même des projets notés. Gregory lui reprochait sa paresse mais elle avait un sourire... des yeux... des hanches... et sa chute de reins!

— Greg, arrête de mater bouche ouverte ta copine. A sa place, j'me barrerai, plaisanta Peter ayant déjà oublié leur précédent différent.

L'Alpha referma aussitôt la bouche. Cela faisait depuis leurs rencontre qu'ils sortaient ensemble, un record chez des lycéens, mais il l'aimait toujours autant, voir plus.

— Bon, j'ai la dalle. Ça vous dit de bouger au le McDo du coin? intervint Rudy qui s'était réveillé.

*xXx*

— Non, hors de question!

— Myc, arrêtes de faire ton piquet! Ce n'est qu'un McDo. Il faut bien qu'on y aille un jour non?

Anthea le tirait désespérément vers les caisses. Ils avaient convenu d'aller au cinéma pour voir un de ces blockbusters sans intérêts autres que faire mal aux yeux et oreilles. Bien entendu, cette idée "géniale" de son amie devait s'accompagner d'une autre idée aussi "géniale". Elle désirait faire de lui un adolescent normal pour lui faire découvrir la jeunesse, sans grand succès.

C'était donc une jeune fille en gros manteau, top en maille troué et mini short en sequins sur collant opaque et DocMartens acompagnée d'un grand gringalet encore rond du visage et emmitouflée dans un long manteau en laine et costume sérieux qui prirent commande devant un caissier abasourdi.

— Il n'y a pas de couverts.

— C'est un fastfood. On y mange avec les doigts.

Mycroft gémit à la vision d'horreur qui s'abattait sur lui. Son nouveau costume offert par ses parents n'allait pas faire long feu. Il craignait déjà pour ses premiers véritables boutons de manchettes, gracieusement offerts par sa mère gâteuse en guise de cadeau de Noël en avance. En effet, comme presque tous les ans, Sherlock et lui devraient passer leurs fêtes chez des amis de la famille ou leurs grands-parents. Leurs parents constamment en voyages n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux. D'où leur introduction très jeune à tous deux dans la vie de pensionnaire.

— Viens passer Noël à la maison. C'est cool et tes parents vont t'adorer. Tu es un peu l'enfant idéal...

Mycroft écoutait son amie argumenter sur les bienfaits de vacances passées entre amis. Elle invitait même Sherlock. Mais la réponse négative ne se fit attendre. Son jeune frère avait déjà prévu de passer ses vacances chez son nouvel ami John. Un certain Jim Moriarty et une petite Molly Hooper devaient également les rejoindre pour quelques jours. En seulement l'espace de quelques mois, Sherlock avait déjà plus d'amis que lui en toute une vie... à l'exception d'Anthea.

— Encore eux?

Le cri d'Anthea le tira une nouvelle fois de son égarement. Elle désigna la fameuse troupe des "popu" du menton, les mains encore occupées par quelques frites et une fin d'hamburger.

Le groupe était complet à l'exception de Sally Donovan. Ils virent Candice et Irene s'installer dans un coin cossu avant d'envoyer les garçons chercher à manger.

On passa devant eux.

Mycroft croisa le regard étonné de Gregory Lestrade. L'oméga tenait entre ses mains la moitié d'hamburger avec le steak qu'il dégustait comme un toast. Il se sentit devenir rouge pivoine. Il se détourna en vitesse, s'empressant de finir de mâcher et d'avaler. Il manqua de s'étouffer.

On lui effleura le dos.

Les deux adolescents se croisèrent une nouvelle fois le regard. Gregory retira aussitôt sa main et se détourna. Mycroft n'avait jamais été aussi surpris de sa vie.

Puis Lestrade alla rejoindre ses amis.

_Que venait-il de se passer?_

Mycroft pouvait encore sentir la chaleur émise par le jeune alpha. Il en trembla de gêne.

Anthea l'observait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je te l'avais dit, murmura-t-elle avant de se replonger dans ses frites.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

IV

Mais que s'était-il passé? Gregory Lestrade défilait encore et encore les images de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait caressé le dos de Mycroft Holmes... De putain de merde de MYCROFT HOLMES.

— Heu... ça va mec? demanda Dimmo, inquiet, le sourcil haussé, un burger dans les mains.

Son ami d'enfance était le seul ayant remarqué son comportement anormal.

— Mouais... Ouais, oui, oui, jvaisauxtoilettes...

Il se leva en vitesse après avoir maugréé les dernières phrases dans sa barbe. Ses amis le regardèrent partir avec surprise avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les ragots d'Irene Adler.

Une fois aux toilettes, Greg s'appuya contre un mur et soupira. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait?  _C'est une folie!_

Il secoua la tête. Il se jeta sur un lavabo et s'aspergea la figure d'eau.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Il n'avait jamais fait attention à Mycroft Holmes malgré des années passées dans la même classe et le même internat. Le jeune homme lui était invisible même. Et voilà qu'en quelques semaines, il se mettait à le croiser partout. Dans les couloirs, aux toilettes, à la bibliothèque, en cours de sport, dans la salle informatique, dans la rue et voilà même à McDo. C'était de la folie, une pure folie.

_Ok, je déraille... J'hallucine!_

Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si Holmes aimait les burgers et le fastfood.

Ils avaient juste parlé quelques minutes dans la bibliothèque, à l'abris des regards. Tout cela était de la faute de ce porte-carte. S'il n'avait pas accepté l'objet de l'inconnu, il n'aurait pas eu à voir Mycroft en pleine lecture, la mèche tombant sur le front, le regard perdu, silencieux. Il n'aurait pas fait attention à ses épaules droites, sa silhouette tout à coup élancée. Et surtout, il n'aurais pas eu à s'envenimer de sa senteur chocolatée. Le genre de chocolat que son père ramenait de Belgique, avec peu de lait et des amandes en morceaux, un peu d'épices. C'était un festin continuel pour ses narines... jusqu'à chasser les odeurs de McDo qu'il adorait pourtant. Et ses cravates, ses vestes moulantes... Cette intelligence extraordinaire et...

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fusse toujours tiré à quatre épingles et accompagné d'une punkette sortie d'un catalogue en ligne d'Asos ou de Topshop? La jeune Alpha plutôt banale devenait progressivement une bombe sexuelle avec ses origines latines et ses cheveux interminables. Anthea commençait sérieusement à faire de l'ombre à Irene Adler et cette dernière ne manquait pas de faire courir des rumeurs sur l'étrange duo. On murmurait qu'ils étaient amants, frères et sœurs incestueux, cousins dissimulés, bâtards d'un même géniteur, membres d'une secte... Bien entendu, tout était faux. Gregory était bien placé pour le savoir puisque Irene et Candice se prenaient un malin plaisir à les inventer devant lui.

_Ok, ressaisis-toi Greg!_

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers ses amis, trop occupés à préparer leur sortie nocturne pour le cribler de questions. Greg s'affala à côté de sa petite amie.

_Penses à Candice et non pas à Mycroft. Greg! Oublie Mycroft, c'est les hormones qui agissent. Il vient juste de se révéler, c'est normal et chimique. Il est pas ton genre, regardes Candice!_

— Il faut que je m'achète une nouvelle robe. Celle-ci ne me va plus... gémissait Candice en agrippant le bras de Gregory qui s'empressa de l'embrasser pour une raison tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle pensait.

— Si tu mangeais moins de frites, tu n'aurais pas ce problème, se moqua Peter avant de taper dans la main d'un Rudy conquis.

Candice se contenta de les ignorer, art qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

— Non, tu es magnifique comme ça. Si tu maigris, tu serais trop trop mince pour devenir mannequin, la rassura Sally qui connaissait mieux que quiconque les mensurations de ses amies. Elle venait juste de les rejoindre, ayant quitté son rendez-vous chez le médecin en avance.

— Oh Sally! Comme je t'adore! s'écria Candice en la prenant dans ses bras, lâchant son Gregory pour quelques secondes.

— C'est bien les filles, mais je dois moi-même m'acheter un nouveau sac. Les Balenciaga sont siiiii "out"! ajouta Irene Adler qui feuilletait un magazine de mode.

— Tout ce qui est inférieur à mille livres est "ooooooouut", Irene. J'ai vu un petit Prada. Il serait idéal dans ma garde robe, commenta Candice.

Elle fouilla dans son sac de marque et sortit un autre magazine. Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent sur les dernières tendances de la saison. Sally se détacha de Rudy et s'installa à leurs côtés, poussant son petit-ami à l'autre bout du banc. Il se laissa faire comme toujours, bien trop intéressé par son burger et les hanches de la jolie métisse pour lui en tenir rigueur. Candice s'excitait à présent sur un drôle de sac à main noir plutôt banal. Ses amies choisirent un autre modèle.

— Je préfère le dernier Gucci en python roooose fluo, se moqua Peter imité comme toujours par Rudy qui avait trouvé une nouvelle passion.

Cette fois-ci, Dimmo et Greg se joignirent à la plaisanterie sous les regards dégoûtés des filles.

— Oh la laaaaa! Je n'ai pas ce sac, je suis siiii nulle!

Dimmo s'amusait à imiter les voix des trois jeunes filles. Greg lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, Mycroft déjà oublié. Rien n'était plus drôle que de taquiner le sexe féminin sur leur shopping. Bien que lui-même plutôt coquet pour un alpha, il n'était pas encore au niveau de Candice, Sally et bien sûr Irene. Les trois adolescentes dépensaient des sommes faramineuses en accessoires inutiles dans le but unique de montrer leur supériorité et richesse. Il trouvait cela vain mais comme tout allait toujours à Candice... Il ne se plaignait jamais ouvertement.

— Vous êtes franchement nuls les gars, gémit Candice en menaçant son petit-ami d'un regard noir.

Gregory se renfrogna et maugréa des excuses. Il n'avait aucune intention d'être privé de sexe pour la semaine. C'était l'arme fatale de Candice et elle gagnait toujours.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est parfaite!_

— Hé, c'est pas les deux nerds, là? s'écria Rudy en pointant Mycroft et Anthea du doigt.

Le groupe se tourna vers le duo, Irene prête à sortir une remarque cinglante. Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas.

Parce que Mycroft Holmes en costume trois-pièces et accompagné d'une Anthea habillée à la dernière mode était vraiment trop inhabituel.

Gregory se dépêcha d'enfoncer son nez dans le cou de sa dulcinée, évitant le plus possible de se prendre une nouvelle décharge de chocolat enivrant. Malheureusement, ce fut peine perdue.  _T'es dans la merde, mon vieux!_

— C'est quoi ce mec sorti du siècle dernier? On dirait un clown, héhé... Ha ha ha!

— Arrêtes de rire, idiot. On dirait un phoque, commenta Irene en donnant une tape dans la tête de Rudy.

— Elle est plutôt mignonne cette Anthea, lâcha Peter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la B Alpha, lui agrippant le bras.

— Hé mignonne, tu veux pas venir chez moi? On pourrait passer du bon temps toi et moi. Et je te ferais découvrir la vraie vie. Lâche ce nul en costume d'époque.

L'alpha la draguait ouvertement devant toute la salle, sous les commentaires hilares de son groupe d'amis et les miaulement de quelques jeunes filles du lycée, toutes admiratrices de Peter.

Anthea le scruta de haut en bas avant de s'attarder sur son entre-jambe et le pointer du doigt.

— Mouais, t'iras pas bien loin avec ça... Jolie cœur, fit-elle avant de se défaire de son étreinte et quitter le restaurant avec Mycroft sous les bras.

— Bâ-taaaard! C'est une chaudasse cette meuf! Et pourtant, j'suis pas gay ni bi! cria Rudy en sifflant avant de se prendre une baffe de Sally.

Gregory et Dimmo rejoignirent leur ami dans les commentaires.

Peter, bien connu pour être bisexuel surtout à l'égard des filles alphas, leva le poing au ciel et jura, l'autre main sur le cœur, devant toute la salle spectatrice:

— Je l'aurai un jour et elle saura c'que c'est qu'un vrai alpha!

On éclatait de rire tant Peter était drôle dans son attitude, imitant un alpha en rut devant ses spectateurs conquis.

— N'oublies pas qu'elle est alpha et gay! cria Dimmo en tapant sur la table.

— Ouais! l'imita Rudy avant d'être rejoins par leurs fans.

Il fallait dire que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était approuvé et imité par le reste des élèves du pensionnat. Irene Adler filmait la scène, ravie d'avoir de nouvelles rumeurs à partager de retour à l'internat.

Gregory ignorait à présent la scène. Ce n'était pas Anthea qui lui brouillait l'esprit. C'était l'autre paria, le jeune oméga qui venait tout juste de se révéler et hantait ses esprits. Il tenta de chasser l'odeur chocolatée de Mycroft Holmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier en se droguant une nouvelle fois de la senteur rosée mais faible de la jolie blonde.  _Non, pas assez..._

— Greg... Tu fais quoi là? gémit Candice en tentant de remettre sa jupe en place.

— Rien bébé, répondit-il, la main caressant les cuisses soyeuses de sa chérie.

Oui, il devait penser à la peau soyeuse de sa douce Candice, et non pas yeux bleus et à la mystérieuse aura de Mycroft Holmes. Il l'embrassa de force, enfonçant sa langue dans la fine bouche rose de sa chérie.

*xXx*

— Quelle bande de... CONNARDS! cria Anthea lorsqu'ils atteignirent le cinéma encore vide.

Mycroft la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son amie aussi énervée. Il se mit en retrait, de peur d'une attaque alpha femelle à son égard. On ne savait jamais avec ces femmes.

— Il a osé me traiter comme une pute. Connard de mec. Fils de pute. Ouais... sale gosse de pute de luxe.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans une canette abandonnée, l'envoyant à deux pas d'une mamie qui lui lança un regard noir. Anthea répondit en lui tirant la langue. Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux.

— Non, mais. Pour qui ils se prennent? Et t'as vu? Greg n'arrêtait pas de peloter la Candice devant toute le monde, on croirait qu'ils allaient baiser en public. Beurk.

Elle continuait de râler. Mycroft ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait raison de s'énerver autant. Certes, elle avait humilié Peter, mais l'alpha avait néanmoins réussi à la ridiculiser et la réduire en une poupée sans cervelle devant tout un panel de spectateurs. Non pas qu'il se souciait de sa réputation, il n'en avait aucune car il était catalogué oméga intello insignifiant, mais il avait mal pour son amie.

— Viens, allons boire un verre, dit-il en la tirant vers le pub le plus proche.

Il déboutonna sa veste, le col de sa chemise, retira sa cravate qu'il mit dans le sac de son amie. Il se décoiffa légèrement, juste assez pour se donner un air  _normal_  et non plus apparaître comme le geek aristo puceau qu'il était... Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Anthea.

Son amie le suivit en lançant des insultes à tous va et ils entrèrent dans le pub, se faisant passer aisément pour de jeunes adultes majeurs. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa chemise, Mycroft paraissait bien plus mature que les autres adolescents de son âge.

— Mouais, j'me sens mieux maintenant, continua de maugréer la jeune Alpha en engloutissant une pinte de bière en deux secondes.

— Fais attention, je n'ai pas envie de te voir saoul.

— Et alors? J'ai bien l'droit de faire c'que j'veux. Mes parents sont loin, comme les tiens.

— Nous sommes pensionnaires. Bien entendu qu'ils sont loin.

— Je les hais.

— Tes parents?

Mycroft leva un sourcil amusé. Il avait toujours cru en la bonne entente entre Anthea et ses parents.

— Nan, j'les adore. J'parle de c'connard de Peter et d'sa bande.

— Hmm... Il n'est pas très élégant dans ses manières, je l'avoue.

— Myc... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez nous, hein? J'm'habille comme les jeunes de mon âge et toi aussi... lorsque tu fais des efforts. J'parle comme eux, j'ai les mêmes loisirs. J'ai juste envie de ne pas me moquer des autres et de mener ma vie...

— Disons que chacun a besoin de se trouver une place dans la société. Beaucoup pensent qu'ils l'obtiennent en se faisant remarquer ou en étant admiré. Je n'approuve pas tellement leur vision des choses puisque j'adhère à tes idées. Vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, sans se soucier du regard de ses pairs, qu'importe nos choix, serait idyllique. Mais ils sont adolescents et ont besoin de reconnaissance.

— Tu n'en as pas besoin?

— Je sais exactement ce que je veux faire plus tard. Cela me suffit.

Mycroft et Anthea se scrutèrent un long moment.

— Ouais, Myc... T'a raison. L'sont idiots à gâcher leur temps à se donner une image. Toi au moins, t'es toi-même.

— Sais-tu que je suis boursier?

Anthea le regarda, étonnée par sa confidence.

— Mes parents sont chercheurs et passent leur temps à voyager. Mais ils ont toujours tenu à bien nous élever Sherlock et moi. Sauf que tout coûte cher... Alors, quand on peut avoir un peu d'aide...

Anthea se jeta à son cou.

— Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec mes problèmes chiants...

— Mais non...

Il lui caressait la tête avec affection, gêné par sa soudaine étreinte.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu c'la? demanda-t-elle dans son cou.

— ... Je pense qu'on se connaît assez bien à présent. Je n'ai pas tellement de personnes à qui je peux me confier. Alors...

Il rougissait une nouvelle fois, ses pommettes prenant une jolie teinte rose. Jamais il ne s'était sent aussi bien avec une personne. Anthea lui donnait la part de folie qui lui manquait dans la vie, malgré ses bonnes manières et sa vie tranquille. Elle possédait pourtant une qualité rare: discrète quand il le fallait. L'élégance était innée et la jeune Alpha faisait parti de ce cercle très fermé. Dans quelques années, la maturité et l'expérience de la vie lui donneraient une aura supplémentaire qu'il comptait bien voir.

— Au moins Greg n'a pas émis de commentaires, fit-elle en l'observant.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux. Anthea était peut-être géniale comme amie, mais l'adolescente en elle persistait à le questionner à ce sujet.

— On ne se connaît pas.

— Il t'a caressé le dos.

— C'était un accident.

— Mouais... Vous vous dévorez des yeux si j'me rappelle bien!

Elle lui tira la langue. Il plissa les yeux.

— Il est en couple avec Candice.

— Il baise Candice, nuance.

— Elle est une honorable jeune fille.

— Elle baiserait tout c'qu'elle voit s'il n'y avait pas le super ultra populaire Greggy Lestrade!

— Je ne vois pas en quoi leurs histoires de couples nous regardent.

— Bien sûr qu'ils nous regardent, Myc. Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui et lui à toi. Cela se voit tellement dans son regard. Il rougit dès que t'approches de lui, détourne son regard. L'ambiance est sexuellement intenable. Vaut mieux pour toi de te jeter dessus avant qu'il ne te viole. Ça risque de faire peur à voir.

Mycroft était horrifié et cramoisi. On ne parlait pas ainsi, c'était beaucoup trop cru. Il avala sa bière, grimaçant lorsque l'arrière-goût amer apparut.

— Tu vois? Tu bois dès que je parle de lui. Allez! Il t'attires comme un alpha.

— Je suis oméga, c'est normal que les alphas m'attirent. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

— T'es ennuyant. Essayes d'être bi au moins!

— Comme si c'était de ta faute si j'étais hétéro.

— Hooooo... Désolée!

Elle s'affala sur lui, à moitié euphorique. La boisson leur montait à la tête. Il l'enlaça.

— Je te pardonne.

— Mais il te plaît c'Greg. Et toi aussi. Alors foncez, sinon j'vous enferme dans les toilettes tous les deux avec une boîte de capotes. Je connais tes dates de chaleur. J'pourrais choisir le jour où ça commence, hein, hein?

Mycroft se cachait dans la manche de sa veste, terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec un alpha durant sa période de chaleur. Il était bien trop jeune et innocent pour cela.

— J'ai une carrière, fit-il pour paraître plus mature.

— Mouais, contrôler le monde! Ça t'empêche pas d'avoir des gosses.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil raté. Elle s'écroula sur son épaule, touchée en plein fouet par l'alcool. Ils étaient encore à un âge où deux bières suffisaient pour les rendre ivres, découvrant encore les effets secondaires et premières cuites. On ne devenait pas résistant du jour au lendemain. Tout dans la vie avait besoin d'être répété.

— Bonne idée que d'apprendre à boire si l'on veut réussir à négocier durant les soirées mondaines où les adversaires sont les plus manipulables, dit-il en sirotant la fin de sa bière.

Anthea leva un oeil hagard sur lui, sourire béas sur les lèvres.

— Ça, c'est mon p'tit Myc!

Elle leva le poing en l'air, non sans rappeler l'attitude d'une jeune alpha tout à l'heure. Mycroft esquissa un rictus amusé avant d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de sa meilleure amie.

*xXx*

Il faisait nuit. Les deux adolescents riaient à gorge déployée. Anthea jouait avec ses boucles, un peu titubante. Elle venait d'avaler trois bières. Ce n'était pas autorisé par le règlement du pensionnat, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Mycroft l'imitait, lui-même titubant. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que de boire autant en pleine semaine. Mais ils n'avaient jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée.

La jeune fille se précipita vers un lampadaire. Elle grimpa sur le socle et s'agrippa à la barre avant de tournoyer autour, imitant une célèbre scène de Gene Kelly, la pluie en moins.

— I'm singing in the rain, Myyyyyyyc!

Mycroft riait à gorge déployée, agenouillé à terre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent dans une passion amicale magique, de celle qui scellait des amitiés pour la vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

V

On lui avait demandé de rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de respecter les consignes.

C'était pourquoi en ce mardi après-midi, à quinze heures trente-cinq, il frappa à la porte du bureau. On l'y invita à entrer. Il craignait d'avoir été découvert saoul la semaine dernière, dansant et chantant en plein coeur de Londres avec Anthea.

Mais ce n'était pas le directeur qui l'accueillit. L'homme qui se dressait devant lui: bêta, afro-américain immigré aux Etats-Unis, yeux bruns alertes, costume et manières impeccables, lui présenta un fauteuil. Mycroft s'y installa, n'osant quitter des yeux son interlocuteur.

— M. Holmes je présume, demanda l'homme dans un anglais britannique excellent pour un américain.

Mycroft acquiesça en silence.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre bourse d'étude arrive à terme.

Le jeune homme le regarda, paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver à la rue. Ses parents constamment en voyage ne possédaient que peu de ressources financières en conséquence. Tout comme Sherlock, il était boursier. S'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs bons résultats scolaires, ils n'auraient jamais eu la chance d'atterrir dans des établissements aussi prestigieux et onéreux. Il avait toujours pensé continuer à recevoir sa bourse. Ses résultats scolaires étaient hors du commun, il avait une attitude irréprochable, du moins presque... Rien dans ses goûts vestimentaires et manières ne trahissaient son manque de moyens financiers. Lorsqu'on était né dans une très vieille famille de noblesse déchue, on gardait des habitudes et un patrimoine tout juste suffisant pour afficher un semblant de dignité. Mais étant tous deux chercheurs et dans des domaines peu médiatisés, toutes leurs économies partaient dans les frais de voyages et l'entretien de la demeure Holmes. Les deux enfants étaient donc laissés seuls avec leur bourse et de l'argent de poche tout juste suffisant pour garder la dignité Holmes.

— Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant.

L'homme tournait autour de Mycroft, le scrutant au travers de ses lunettes sur-mesure. Il était plutôt grand, très fin.  _Politicien sans aucun doute, mais davantage dans l'ombre. Que veut-il?_

— La famille Holmes vous a bien préparé. J'ai eu vent de vos prouesses intellectuelles et vos capacités d'endurance. Vous jouez au piano, connaissez les danses protocolaires et pratiquez l'équitation et l'escrime.

Mycroft s'accordait sur ces propos. Ses parents avaient toujours tenu à le maintenir en bonne condition intellectuelle mais également physique, quitte à le faire devenir boursier pour le reste. C'était pour son futur et une vie sociale honorable, lui avaient-ils dit. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être interrogé là-dessus. Il demeura néanmoins muet.

— Ils ne vous ont vraiment rien dit? Bon... Vos parents travaillent pour le gouvernement. Ils sont agents à plein temps ce qui explique leurs absences. Quant à votre bourse, elle constitue un bon moyen de vous évaluer et vous responsabiliser. Votre mère est entrée dans nos rangs à votre âge. Il est désormais temps pour vous d'accepter votre destinée préparée dès votre naissance.

Mycroft n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Lorsqu'elle est entrée au service de la nation, elle a eu le droit de choisir un accompagnateur ou disons... partenaire, votre père. Selon nos sources, vous vous entendez à merveille avec une jeune fille nommée Apolline Valas. Elle se fait actuellement interroger en ce moment même. Un mot de votre part, et nous l'accueillons également dans nos rangs.

Il était certes surpris et interloqué, mais cette dernière question ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il désirait.

— Oui, oui! dit-il.

Il ne pourrait jamais laisser Anthea se faire interroger sans en connaître les raisons. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans le secret. Elle serait d'ailleurs une bien meilleure espionne que lui.

— Cependant, vos aptitudes diffèrent de celles de vos parents. Vous commencerez sur le terrain mais servirez surtout à l'analyse et la cryptologie. J'ai entendu dire que vous désirez entrer au gouvernement, n'est-ce pas? Alors bienvenue au gouvernement. Pas dans la lumière, non, mais où vous serez le plus utile.

— Ai-je bien compris ce que vous insinuez? demanda-t-il enfin.

Il avait repris confiance en lui. La présence d'Anthea dans leur nouvelle vie secrète y contribuait grandement. Il souriait, dans un sourire de garçon à la fois fier, excité et impertinent.

L'homme éclata de rire.

— Je reconnais bien les traits de votre mère. Voici ma carte et une clé usb. Désormais, vous serez sous mes ordres directs.

Mycroft accepta les précieux objets et les analysa rapidement.

_Jeremy Ford._

Pas de titre, juste un numéro de téléphone gravé en encre dorée et une adresse email. Mycroft les enfouit rapidement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

— Vous serez payés en conséquence. Vos parents seront soulagés de voir qu'ils peuvent enfin vous permettre de vivre comme un adolescent de votre âge. Surtout, devenez quelqu'un de banal. Il ne faut qu'on vous trouve trop... comme vous l'êtes actuellement. Je trouve qu'Anthea fait un magnifique travail là-dessus, n'est-ce pas?

Mycroft hocha de la tête avant d'être renvoyé.

*xXx*

— C'est quoi ce délire, Myc? murmura Anthea lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le campus pour le McDo du coin.

Le restaurant était devenu leur QG. Anonymes, ils aimaient y flâner. Mycroft n'avouerait jamais que ce lieu lui rappelait la caresse de Gregory Lestrade.  _Non, il avait une nouvelle carrière devant lui!_

— Je... je l'ignore. Juste que j'ai vraisemblablement été élevé par des... gens comme nous maintenant et qu'on m'a préparé à devenir ce que je suis. On m'a même déclaré comme boursier pour tester ma maturité... Je suis né dans une famille de...

— Tarés, oui! Et dire que tu m'as entraînée dedans. Le contraire m'aurait encore plus foutu en rage. Donc, ouais. Merde. Ben, merci, Myc!

Elle esquissa un timide sourire, bien loin de ses habituels éclats de rires et rictus moqueurs. Elle avait peur de ce qui leur arrivait, légèrement perdue dans la tornade qui venait de s'abattre sur eux.

— Ça ira, Anthea. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une carte de crédit.

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi riche de ma vie! Il trouve que même si je fais très adolescente, ce qu'il attend de nous... je dois quand même apprendre à m'habiller en conséquence. De quoi parle-t-il?

— J'ai justement eu le sermon inverse. Il me trouve trop... classique. Je pense qu'on doit chacun apprendre de l'autre pour être plus versatile.

— Nous devons lui rendre un rapport complet de nos activités professionnelles tous les mois. Chaque semaine, nous avons trois heures de formation théorique. En plus de ça, on doit subir des cours pratiques... Je ne trouverai jamais le temps de te caser avec Greg! se plaignit son amie, organisatrice innée.

Dieu comme son amie était résolue à le mettre en couple avec Gregory Lestrade! Mycroft se sentit rougir à nouveau et s'empressa de penser à leur nouvelle vie.

— Ils nous ont offert la chance immense de pouvoir étudier à Oxford ou Cambridge tous frais payés à temps partiel lorsque nous aurons quitté le lycée. C'est une offre qui ne peut se refuser, dit-il, toujours habitué à trouver le bon plan pour étudier le meilleur au prix le moins cher. Il était devenu en quelques années une tête chercheuse de bourses universitaires, habitué à devoir se restreindre la ceinture. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ses parents s'étaient joués de sa jeunesse et inexpérience pour le pousser à grandir plus vite.

— Tes parents doivent être de sacrés phénomènes! soupira Anthea en s'amusant à faire des bulles dans son gobelet de cola.

Mycroft grimaça avant d'hausser les épaules.

— Sherlock est le cas unique de la famille. Nous demeurons pour le reste plutôt... normaux...

— Mon oeil, ouais! Regardes-toi et c'qu'ils te font subir.

— Je les trouve très intéressants et intelligent de procéder de cette manière. Ils ont agréablement réussi leur coup.

En y pensant avec recul, Sherlock et lui ne pouvaient pas être nés dans une famille banale. Ils devaient bien leur excentricité de quelque part.

— Mouais... dit comme ça... Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

Elle s'affala contre le dossier et commença à jouer avec une de ses longues boucles qui sortaient de son bonnet à oreilles d'ours. Chaque jour passé en dehors de ses uniformes scolaires était l'occasion pour sa jeune amie d'expérimenter la mode de la rue. Entre survêtements, baskets à talons compensés, bonnets originaux, marques underground voire inconnues, Anthea possédait un talent inouïe pour dénicher la prochaine pièce à la mode. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée isolée. Vêtue d'une veste teddy Joyrich en tissu doré lamé à gros logos sur un crop-top à motifs de cupcakes, une mini-jupe en jersey très moulante noire taille haute, des collants troués, des brogues vintage Church's et son bonnet à oreilles d'ours, elle avait sorti le grand jeu, balayant ses cils trop maquillés, ses lèvres rouge carmin et ses longs cheveux ondulés dans les visages abasourdis de la population locale très bourgeoise du quartier de Chelsea. Et tout chez elle contrastait tellement avec le costume trois-pièces bleu marine de Mycroft.

— Tu fais peur aux enfants du coin, dit-il.

— Mouais... J'y peux rien. On est tellement cantonné à nos uniformes alors je veux bien en profiter!

— Tu possèdes un talent inné pour trouver la perle rare, remarqua-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard étonné, la bouche occupée à machouiller sa paille.

— Je n'ai pas manqué de constater que ce que tu portes se retrouve toujours à la une de tes magazines de mode préférés bien avant leur parution.

— Je devrais me reconvertir dans la mode plus tard, lorsque je serais en retraite avec toi, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Mycroft éclata de rire avant de se reprendre et lâcher un hoquet. Horrifié, il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, rougissant tel un jeune premier. Elle rit devant sa réaction et posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste réconfortant.

— Ben je compte bien mourir en paix avec un dentier et toi à mes côtés. On continuera de se moquer de la vie. J'imagine bien Irene avec nous, on lui lancera des miettes de pain. Elle sera trop dégénérée pour savoir qui nous sommes!

Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses rires tant son amie avait des idées farfelues.

— Tu devrais employer ton imagination sur notre premier devoir. N'oublie pas que nous devons nous rendre à une soirée caritative en guise de formation, dit-il enfin en reprenant son sérieux.

Anthea grimaça.

— On doit d'abord pour cela nous acheter une robe de soirée et un smoking. Ils sont fous de nous accorder un budget aussi limité alors qu'on est illimité pour le reste...

— C'est leur méthode à eux pour nous former. Ils veulent que nous arrivions à nous habiller avec bon goût, ce qui ne s'achète pas, la coupa Mycroft qui tenait à bien réussir ce premier objectif. Il aimait les défis et leur nouvelle vie le rendait excité.

— Dans ce cas, je me remets entre tes mains. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en robes de soirées!

— Et si tu demandais à Irene?

— Tu rêves Myc! On réussira sans elle.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher vers elle et lui murmurer:

— Le secrétaire d'état à la défense sera présent. La soirée est formelle...

— Je sais Myc, c'est pour cela que je suis dégoûtée par cette limite de budget. Je comptais te rendre si beau que Greg oubliera tous les autres omégas du monde et cette Candice pour ton joli cul!

— An-the-a!

Elle haussa les épaules et s'amusa à faire des bulles dans sa boisson.

— Il ne faut surtout pas que Greg nous voit! souffla Mycroft.

— Et si! On y va en tant que stagiaires journalistes pour un magazine people.

— Je ne suis pas au courant de cela.

— Mais moi si. Je pense qu'ils font exprès de nous donner des indications différentes pour tester notre bonne entente et coordination.

Elle lui lança un baiser invisible. Il esquissa un timide sourire.

— Bien vu de leur part. Connais-tu par hasard les raisons de cette mission?

— Peut-être qu'ils veulent nous apprendre à agir sous une autre identité et garder nos années de formation en vidéo pour nous faire chanter lorsque tu seras trop puissant pour même gouverner le premier ministre!

Anthea avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, prenant volontairement une pause lascive afin de détourner l'attention sur ses attributs alpha femelle.  _C'est une agent sur le terrain innée!_

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta la jeune fille, non, femme, ayant deviné ses pensées.

Il éclata de rire et le duo se leva pour leur shopping imposé à Harrod's.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade attrapa de son pied le ballon qu'on venait de lui envoyer et courut en direction du but inverse.

— Hé, Cap'taine, fais gaffe! cria l'autre attaquant de son équipe.

Il se retourna en vitesse pour apercevoir un adversaire foncer droit vers lui. Rapidement, il esquiva la feinte et enjamba la jambe d'un autre de ses adversaires, esquissant un magnifique petit pont.

— Greg, par là!

Dimmo lui faisait des signes, mais ils se connaissaient trop bien à présent. Il s'engagea vers son meilleur ami avant de se raviser rapidement et faire volte-face. On le perdit devant cette tactique toujours gagnante.

_Ok, allons-y!_

Il détala à droite, esquiva un autre joueur, puis s'engagea vers la gauche, sautant par dessus une autre jambe. Courant à en perdre le souffle, il pouvait sentir les yeux amoureux de Candice sur son dos, le convaincant de redoubler d'effort.

Deux de ses co-équipiers le couvraient tandis qu'il s'amusait à zigzaguer entre les adversaires. Et enfin, il décela une ouverture.

— Tiens! cria-t-il à Dimmo qui l'avait rejoint.

Ce dernier recueillit la balle et reprit la course. Gregory le suivait de près, prêt à le soutenir. Dimmo envoya le ballon à un autre attaquant avant que ce dernier n'effectue une dernière passe.

Comprenant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, Gregory s'élança entre deux adversaires et plongea, capturant le ballon au passage. Dimmo et Andy gardèrent le ballon le temps qu'il se releva. On lui fit une dernière passe. Il était devant les buts. Il tira.

Le gardien sauta, ratant le ballon de peu.

— Génial!

Ils avaient marqué. Les spectateurs en liesse hurlèrent leur joie. Tout le monde était à présent debout.

— T'es l'meilleurs! gueula Dimmo qui courrait vers lui.

Les deux amis esquissèrent leur danse de la victoire, la fin du temps imparti venant juste d'être sifflée. On se précipitait vers lui, le portant à bouts de bras suant et éreintés. Gregory baignait dans l'euphorie, porté par ses co-équipiers.

— Greg, Greg!

Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Candice se jetait vers lui, jupe à volants sur collants en laine beige balayée au gré de ses pas. Ses cheveux blonds platine s'échappaient du carcan de son bonnet. Elle avait des joues roses, bouffées d'air chaud sortant de sa bouche entrouverte par la course. Elle lui prit la main avant de la caresser. Il se débâtit avec les membres de son équipe pour qu'on le laissa voir sa petite-amie.

— Oh les amou-reux! criait-on.

Il n'en avait que faire. Elle était là, avait tout vu du match et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Il recueillit son visage, n'osant la tâcher de ses mains boueuses et suantes. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle l'embrassait. C'était tout ce qui lui suffisait. Il l'aimait tellement.

*xXx*

— Myc...

Le jeune oméga vit Anthea sortir de la cabine. Ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres de rayons de robes au coeur de Londres, quittant précipitant les lieux trop onéreux imposés par leurs chaperons, d'autres trop bas de gamme pour un gala de charité dont les participants dépenseraient des dizaines de milliers de livres voire plus en tenues.

Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique romantique, ils savaient qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la perle rare.

Et Anthea tournoyait lentement dans une magnifique robe d'Alice + Olivia, à la limite du hors budget.

— Tu es resplendissante...

Ils avaient décidé de sacrifier le budget de Mycroft afin d'offrir ce qu'elle méritait à Anthea.

La robe de bal dorée à lanières en cuir noir faisait effet dans la boutique. Elle allait parfaitement à la silhouette pulpeuse et le teint bronzé de la jeune alpha, accentuant ses rondeurs au niveau de la poitrine tout en gardant un soupçon de romantisme et de rébellion paradoxal dans le cuir et les dentelles fines.

— Je ne fais pas vieille? demanda-t-elle dans une voix timide.

— Non, c'est parfait.

Elle souriait et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon simple.

— Et maintenant, allons te dégoter un beau costume. C'est bien, mais je dois te caser avec Greg!

Comme toujours, elle avait le don de le rendre cramoisi.

— Il ne sera pas présent, si ça se trouve.

— Conneries! Il sera présent comme sa mère et le reste de la fratrie. Je ne pense pas que Candice y sera. Selon mes sources, les parents de Greg ne l'apprécient pas tellement malgré son compte bancaire bien trop rempli. Normal... elle est trop vulgaire et fausse à agir comme une poupée romantique. Mais Peter y sera pour sûr. Son père est actionnaire dans les métiers clés de l'industrie britannique.

— Tu es bien au courant, mais tu oublies un point, pointa Mycroft, amusé par les connaissances en ragots de son amie.

— Je t'écoute, cher grand Myc!

— Les parents de Greg sont au bord du divorce.

— Alors là, tu m'éblouies!

— La mère de Gregory est en instance de divorce avec son père en raison d'une sombre affaire d'adultère. J'ai lu qu'il entretient quelques jeunes omégas mâles.

— Non... Ne me dis pas...

Mycroft se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

— Il se passe des choses pas nettes avec Lestrade senior. Selon Jeremy et les informations qu'il a pu me dévoiler, je pense qu'ils veulent le faire tomber ou le protéger.

— Ils veulent te mettre dans son lit.

— Probable mais je ne pense pas. Je suis trop jeune.

— Les omégas mâles sont rares.

— Je suis mineur et dans la même classe que son fils. Si tel est le cas, cela rendrait notre vie au lycée insoutenable.

— Mais si intéressante! Pauvre Greg, voir le bel oméga timide dans le lit de son père adultère.

— Anthea!

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se réfugia dans la cabine d'essayage.

_Mais elle a raison, que veulent-ils réellement?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

VI

— Que dis-tu de ce design-ci? demanda Anthea, fébrile devant un album de dessins en noir et blanc plutôt... glauque.

— Je ne vois rien, maugréa Mycroft Holmes pour la troisième fois depuis leur entrée dans la boutique.

Anthea leva les yeux aux cieux dans un geste de prière grecque avant de les rouler dans leurs orbites et soupirer très très très longtemps.

— On n'a pas le choix. Tes parents en ont. J'en aurai également un. Alors tu te tais et on se dépêche. Je dois encore retrouver tous mes livres après t'avoir trouvé un beau costume bien sexy.

Mycroft se mordit la lèvre. Son amie avait raison. Ils devaient terminer leur première mission, quoique plus personnelle qu'officielle, pour enfin partir à la recherche des livres éparpillés dans l'internat d'Anthea. Depuis leur altercation avec la bande des ultra-populaires, elle était devenue le centre névralgique des ragots en tous genres et brimades de leurs camarades de lycée. De plus en plus belle et énigmatique de jours en jours, elle s'attirait des moqueries encore plus cinglantes de ses pairs. Les chaussettes disparues, les draps teintés en vert criard, les cahiers retrouvés dans les toilettes... Certes, ils subissaient déjà des farces en tous genres, mais cela prenait décidément une nouvelle ampleur à présent. Tous suivaient les ordres d'Irene et de Candice sous les yeux blasés du reste de leur bande. Les deux superbes créatures omégas les haïssaient. Mycroft et Anthea se laissaient faire sans possibilité de riposter. Avant, ils auraient protesté de vive voix et agis en conséquence. Mais depuis que Jeremy et le MI-6 étaient apparus dans leur vie, ils devaient la fermer et rester discrets.

— Non, pas ça! cria Mycroft à la vue de l'ignoble dragon qu'on lui présenta sous les yeux.

Il se renfonça une nouvelle fois, tête première dans l'oreiller asceptisé. Il était allongé sur le ventre, torse nu, pantalon en coton fin bien bas sur les hanches, attendant son heure avec une peur bleue. Suivant le règlement de leur formation stipulé dans la clé usb, Anthea et lui devaient impérativement porter un signe de reconnaissance sur leur corps au cas où... il leur fallait disparaître lors d'une mission. Les alternatives n'étaient pas nombreuses. Elles se réduisaient même à une seule: un tatouage.

Ils avaient donc pour obligation de se faire tous deux tatouer avant leur soirée de gala de charité. Et Anthea adorait cette perspective. Elle avait déjà posé son choix sur un élégant et très discret motif fleuri imbriquant les caractères presque illisibles de son code identitaire. Et tandis que l'artiste tatoueur s'amusait à le graver éternellement sur ses côtes, elle feuilletait le catalogue avec excitation de sa main libre, pointant les différentes images possibles à Mycroft qui se préparait à la torture de sa vie: physique et mentale. Il avait choisi d'apposer le tatouage dans le creux de ses hanches, un endroit jamais dévoilé.

— Et ça? demanda Anthea.

Mycroft jeta un regard sceptique sur un simple dessin de colombes en vol.

— Ajoutons quelques plumes dispersées et cachons les numéros de ton identification dans les ailes... L'ordre suivra la taille des oiseaux. Dix colombes volant entre des plumes. J'aime la symbolique de liberté et de paix qui s'y cache derrière, dit-elle avant de l'implorer du regard.

— En noir et blanc, et le plus discret possible, souffla l'oméga, finalement séduit par le magnifique dessin.

— Je savais que tu l'aimerai. Il te correspond parfaitement.

— J'aimerais ajouter une de tes fleurs en vol parmi les plumes et colombes, ajouta précipitamment Mycroft avant de dissimuler son visage rouge dans l'oreiller.

Elle sourit avec tendresse et acquiesça timidement.

*xXx*

Trois tatouages plus tard, les deux adolescents déambulèrent dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche du costume de Mycroft.

— Sandro ou The Kooples pour toi. Les autres sont trop chers. Et puis... il faut que tu sois sexy samedi soir donc pas de Topshop et autres plus adaptés à notre budget mais trop banals! s'exclama-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de se palper les côtes endolories.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru porter un tatouage, maugréa Mycroft nullement choqué par la perspective de se retrouver dans un costume étriqué à la mode omégas mâles. Rien ne le surprenait à présent dans sa nouvelle vie. Sauf bien entendu les tatouages.

— Et dire que tu en as deux! se moquait l'alpha, en pointant l'arrière de son oreille.

Mycroft rougit et évita de répondre à l'insinuation. C'était étrange comme il avait fondu pour le design qu'il venait de créer avec leur tatoueur. Il l'avait fait tatouer derrière une oreille. Le motif était si discret, si... intime. Personne ne pouvait le voir sans être à proximité.

— La suite de Fibonacci et la formule chimique de l'amour... C'est quand même exagéré, non? le taquina-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il fit une grimace avant de sourire timidement.

— C'est juste le symbole Phi imbriqué dans la formule chimique de l'amour. La suite de Fibonacci est la première chose que Sherlock a démontré lorsqu'il était encore enfant, et je lui ai ensuite expliqué en quoi elle était liée au nombre d'or, quintessence de la perfection. Bien entendu, il en a démontré d'autres, mais elle est... spéciale... car on y a passé un été ensemble à vouloir en découvrir les significations et l'utilisation contemporaine.

— Aaaawwww! C'est trop mignon! Et l'imbriquer dans la formule chimique de l'amour signifie donc que tu l'aimes pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas, hein?

Mycroft acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur son téléphone portable, lisant les dernières nouvelles de Jeremy sur leur première véritable mission de samedi soir. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur mentor dans quelques heures et se devaient de finir leurs emplettes avant. Et enfin, ils pourraient partir à la recherche des livres d'Anthea.

— Jerem' va être ravi de ce qu'on a déjà pu faire, murmura Anthea.

— Il va sûrement crier en entendant le surnom que tu viens de lui attribuer, rétorqua Mycroft.

— Mais Myc! C'est trop ennuyant sinon!

— Moins qu'apprendre à tirer sur des mannequins en bois, non?

Anthea lui offrit un sourire maniaque, provoquant un rire nerveux chez l'oméga. Mycroft avait appris que non seulement Anthea ferait une bonne agent sur le terrain, mais qu'elle excellerait en la matière. Lors de leur premier stage de tir, elle avait successivement battu Jeremy et ses assistants. Sa rapidité et sa précision de tir faisaient d'elle un nom déjà murmuré sur les lèvres des élites du MI-6.

Nullement affectée par les remarques de l'oméga sur son nouveau talent découvert, Anthea le tira à l'intérieur d'une boutique The Kooples.

*xXx*

Des livres et des livres et des livres étaient dispersés dans les toilettes, casiers abandonnés, poubelles, et même le terrain de football en comptait quelques-uns.

Anthea fulminait de rage. Elle criait son incompréhension et débitait des insultes à faire pâlir les loubards de Liverpool en ramassant les restes de ses livres de cours.

A deux, ils étaient plus rapides. Jeremy leur avait conseillé de ne pas se plaindre à la direction du lycée et de demeurer discret. Il avait mal pour eux, mais jugeait leur statut idéal. Attirer l'attention de fils et filles de politiciens et membres proéminents de la société britannique ne constituerait en aucun cas une chose sensée pour des agents débutants du MI-6. Mais ce n'était pas tout. L'enfer qu'ils vivaient au pensionnat les aidait à apprendre à se contrôler et mieux comprendre la nature humaine. Ils étaient doués mais l'inexpérience de la vie les rendait encore trop fragiles.

— C'est ouf quand même! On doit garder l'fils de l'ambassadeur des US le mois prochain, si notre première mission de gala se passe bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on pourrait simplement lui coller quelques gardes du corps en costume noir et oreillettes comme chez les stars! s'exclama soudain Anthea tout en enfonçant le reste de son livre de probabilité dans un sac en plastique.

Mycroft balaya le terrain de football encore éclairé des spots des yeux, rugissant de l'intérieur sur les dégâts constatés. Des pages et des pages étaient dispersées sur la pelouse et personne en vue. Le duo, comme toujours, était seul dans la nuit à ramasser ce qui restait de viable.

— Même les profs ont peur d'Irene! s'écria Anthea encore en colère.

— Elle est amie avec Gregory Lestrade, fils aîné du secrétaire d'Etat à la défense. Il est normal donc qu'elle profite de ses relations, répondit calmement Mycroft.

— Je suis désolée, Myc. J'savais pas que Peter et ses amis iraient si loin à cause de moi. Dire que je t'ai entraîné dedans...

Mycroft se rapprocha d'elle et timidement, il l'enlaça. Il rebutait la proximité physique avec autrui, mais en quelques mois, Anthea était devenue une soeur, un peu moins folle et insupportable que Sherlock pourtant.

— C'est notre vie à présent et en voyant les choses du bon côté, on n'a pas à s'en faire pour les inscriptions aux universités et trouver du travail, dit-il pour la calmer.

— Mouis... Imagine leur tête s'ils savaient ce qu'on faisait après les cours et révisions! plaisanta-t-elle.

— Le jour où ils découvriront notre seconde identité, je pense qu'on sera trop occupé à neutraliser les dégâts pour profiter de leurs expressions faciales.

Elle éclata de rire et s'enfonça dans leur étreinte.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade finissait de rédiger sa dernière dissertation qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain matin. Dimmo, dont la littérature était son point fort, s'amusait à lui citer des sources extravagantes pour le déstabiliser.

— Oi! Je ne compte pas terminer comme prof de littérature comme toi! cria le jeune alpha.

Dimmo l'ignora au profit du magazine qui gisait à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta machinalement avant de tomber sur quelques photos très... obscènes.

— Candice, elle sait que t'as des pornos dans ta chambre? fit-il en lui jetant le magazine dans le dos.

— Fais gaffe mec! Je termine ma phrase et tu auras tout le temps pour m'interroger dessus, gémit Lestrade en se massant le cou.

Dimmo riait avec malice avant de siffler de temps en temps en dévisageant les visages et corps dénudés des omégas étalés dans leur plus simple appareil.

— C'est moi où y a surtout des omégas mâles dans ton porno? s'enquit le bêta en haussant un sourcil.

Gregory fit mine de ne rien entendre, concentré sur sa conclusion.

— Yo mec! J'te parle là! Si Candice voit ça, elle va te tuer.

Gregory reposa le stylo, rangea soigneusement sa copie dans une pochette et se tourna vers son ami. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui attrapa le magazine des mains.

— J'sais pas Dimmo. On s'est disputé tout à l'heure... maugréa l'alpha en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Ouais, on a vu ça! Elle était hystérique ton oméga. Je suis content de ne sortir qu'avec des bêtas... répondit son meilleur ami avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

— Et regarde où ça t'a mené avec Sally!

— On était des gosses à l'époque. Elle est mieux avec Rudy, il la suit partout comme un chien.

— T'as raison. Vaut mieux éviter les femelles.

Les deux adolescents s'attardèrent sur quelques photos d'un jeune oméga aux yeux translucides.

— Il me fait penser à ce type... Mycrotte c'est ça? dit Dimmo en se léchant les lèvres.

— Mycroft Holmes, idiot! Vous avez vraiment la mémoire courte! rétorqua aussitôt l'alpha en jetant le magazine dans un coin de sa chambre.

— Hé! J'ai rien dit, mec! C'est juste qu'il est plutôt mignon à y voir de près. Et puis, c'est un oméga mâle. J'y peux rien si les hormones me travaillent. Mais il doit sortir avec l'autre hystérique... Anthea, c'est ça?

— Je sais pas. Je pense pas, non. Ils semblent juste amis. Et selon Irene, Anthea est gay.

— Wow! J'aurais pas cru ça en voyant sa dégaine.

— Moi non plus, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, elle rend folle Candice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est si jalouse d'Anthea, une alpha pourtant. Du coup j'ai la vie dure ces derniers temps.

Dimmo lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

— Les couples se disputent tout le temps. Regarde Sally et moi puis Sally et Rudy. Essaye de convaincre tes parents de l'inviter à ton gala de charité samedi. Elle sera tellement contente d'être la plus belle, tenta de le rassurer Dimmo.

— Impossible, mes parents ne l'aiment pas. Il la trouvent vulgaire et pas très... propre. Comme si Pap' n'est pas crade à courir derrière tous les omégas mâles du coin.

Gregory détestait son père pour son appétit étrange pour les jeunes hommes. Il rendait sa mère malheureuse. Seul Dimmo était au courant des problèmes qu'il avait avec ses parents. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on confiait au premier venu.

— J'pense qu'un mec comme Mycroft rendrait ta mère heureuse. Il est du genre à se faire aimer des parents, lui. Avec ses chemises parfaites, sa cravate toujours nouée et ses bonnes notes, les adultes l'adorent. Mais il est si chiant!

Gregory le regarda avec surprise. Il ne pensait pas Dimmo si intéressé par Mycroft. Personne ne s'intéressait à l'oméga, sauf lorsqu'ils avaient des travaux de groupe. Alors dans ces moments précis, tout le monde voulait être avec lui, assuré d'avoir la meilleure note.

— Je le trouve plutôt mignon dans son genre, mais c'est tout. Je préfère les filles, c'est plus doux à caresser. Les hommes sont... anguleux. Beurk!

— Peut-être, maugréa Lestrade.

— Oh! T'es le plus chanceux de tous. T'as le droit de peloter Candice quand tu veux.

Lestrade grimaça avant de gémir.

— Privé de sexe pour deux semaines. Elle est vraiment furax... Du coup, elle s'amuse à rendre la vie impossible à Anthea avec Irene. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'aime faire, mais les histoires d'omégas femelles jalouses... je ne m'y mêle pas, dit-il.

— Là, on n'est pas d'accord. Ok, Irene est notre amie et Candice... Bon je comprends qu'elle est ta copine et tout... Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'elles font. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est cool qu'on doit rendre misérables les autres. Sally et Peter sont d'accord avec moi là-dessus et tu as vu tout à l'heure, dit Dimmo.

— Elles s'arrêteront bien un jour...

— J'ai vu Mycroft et Anthea parcourir les couloirs de l'internat tout à l'heure avec les bras chargés de livres déchirés. Franchement, je déteste ça. Ils ont rien fait. Ils sont différents, un peu bizarres et trop corrects, et alors?

Dimmo gesticulait debout, en bon gars sympa qu'il était.

— Ça te ressemble pas Greg. Tu t'souviens? On aidait toujours les p'tits en primaire contre les loubards du coin. C'était plus simple à l'époque.

— Ouais...

— Et tu voulais devenir inspecteur à Scotland Yard pour aider les gens contre les hors la loi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sauf que je le veux toujours... continua Dimmo.

— Tes parents veulent que tu reprennes leur boîte.

— J'suis pas le seul dans la famille. Font ce qu'ils veulent les autres. Mais ouais, j'veux encore entrer au Met. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, sauf depuis que tu sors avec Candice. Elle te rend bizarre.

Dimmo se frotta le nez avant de se moucher dans un mouchoir qui traînait dans sa poche. Gregory s'allongea sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la tête. Il fixait le plafond.

— Je l'aime.

— J'suis pas si sûr. T'es en rut avec elle, c'est tout. Un mec amoureux laisse pas sa meuf traîner comme une pute dans les couloirs et tout. Tu serais jaloux tout le temps, un peu comme Rudy avec Sally.

— On est différent, c'est tout. Je respecte sa vie personnelle, et elle, la mienne. On s'aime, c'est parfait.

Dimmo émit un ricanement moqueur.

— Elle te baise car t'es le fils de Petochnok et le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. T'es popu et aimé de tous alors elle veut bien te sucer. Sinon, elle en aurait que faire de toi et tes yeux de chiens battus.

Gregory se releva à la hâte de rage.

— Dégage de ma vue, Dimmo, dit-il, en pointant la porte de sortie du doigt.

— Pas la peine de te foutre en l'air pour ça! T'es pas bien depuis quelques jours, mec.

Et Gregory se dégonfla, sentant qu'il allait peut-être trop loin. Dimmo avait toujours eu un vocabulaire très cru, venant de ses origines modestes. Ses parents n'avaient fait fortune que récemment, encore peu habitués par la richesse qui les entourait. Résultat, Dimmo préférait rester simple et se cacher derrière des sweats normaux et sans marque quand il le pouvait. Irene et Candice tout comme Rudy n'appréciaient pas tellement ses goûts, mais comme il était le meilleur ami de Greg et s'entendait à merveille avec Peter et Sally, on le gardait dans le groupe. De tous, il était sans doute le plus réaliste et gentil. Vraiment gentil.

— Encore Anthea et Mycroft... J'vais les aider, Greg. Viens si tu veux. Je déteste voir les gens souffrir à cause d'Irene et de ses crises de jalousie. Personne n'en saura rien, donc ta réput' sera sauve. Même si tu t'en fous.

Le jeune homme se précipita dehors, laissant la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Après quelques secondes, Gregory se décida à le suivre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait cesser de penser à sa dispute avec Candice s'il allait aider le duo de nerds du lycée.

*xXx*

— Un piercing, et puis quoi encore? grognait Mycroft Holme en se baissant une nouvelle fois pour ramasser une page d'un livre de physique qui traînait.

— Le fils de l'ambassadeur est un peu punk-électro donc on n'a pas le choix. T'es pas obligé, répondit Anthea en l'imitant.

Ils étaient parvenus dans l'aile de l'internat réservée aux alphas mâles.

— Je suis désolée, Myc. J'aurais dû prendre mes notes dans des cahiers séparés et pas me contenter de gribouiller dans mes bouquins. Sinon j'aurais juste tout jeté à la poubelle et racheté d'autres livres.

— Ils sont chers. Je t'aiderai à les remettre dans l'ordre.

— Merci, Myc.

— Je t'en prie, Anthea.

Ils continuèrent à sillonner les couloirs vides. Le lourd silence leur faisait comprendre à quel point il était tard.

— Oh mince alors! souffla Anthea en tirant sur la veste de son ami.

Mycroft suivit son regard pour tomber une nouvelle fois sur Gregory Lestrade accompagné de Michael Dimmock. Les deux adolescents étaient connus pour être amis d'enfance. Ils se dirigeaient vers eux, encore en uniformes délabrés comme toujours.

— Myc, Myc, Myc... Retiens-moi avant que je ne leur foute un coup de poing dans la gueule! le supplia Anthea.

Il se mit entre les deux adolescents et son amie, espérant qu'on les laisserait tranquille pour une fois.

— Hé... Salut! prononça timidement Dimmock à la surprise générale.

Gregory l'imita avant de jeter un regard furtif vers le col de chemise un peu plus découvert que d'habitude de Mycroft. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, une teinte rose sur les joues.

— Salut, répondit froidement Anthea avant de tirer Mycroft vers l'autre côté.

— Heu... Attendez!

Dimmock se précipita vers le duo qui s'arrêta net devant lui. Mycroft avait haussé un sourcil, analysant rapidement le jeune bêta qui s'était planté devant eux.

— Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure tardive? demanda calmement l'oméga, le visage impassible.

Gregory était parvenu à leur niveau et demeurait bouche bée devant l'attitude glaciale de l'oméga.

— Juste vous dire qu'on est désolé... Greg et moi... On n'aime pas trop ce que font Irene et... Candice. Alors pour les excuser... On peut vous aider à retrouver les livres... Menfin... Si vous le voulez... Sinon j'peux comprendre... Ouais... Heu...

Anthea se planta devant le bêta et lui montra son sac plastique.

— Fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de les laisser faire ça. Regardez! leur reprocha-t-elle.

Gregory et Dimmock avaient changé plusieurs fois de couleurs, visiblement très gênés par ce que subissaient Anthea et Mycroft.

— Les gars... On est désolé. Mais on ne savait pas qu'elles iraient aussi loin, s'excusa rapidement Greg en fixant Mycroft.

Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard toujours aussi transperçant, intimidant.

— Si tu la baisais un peu plus, elle ne ferait pas cela, Lestrade! répliqua aussitôt Anthea en le pointant du doigt.

— Anthea... On est vraiment désolé. Et si tu peux éviter de citer le nom de Candice, chuchota précipitamment Dimmo en fixant du coin de l'oeil son ami soudain silencieux.

— Hein?

Dimmock attrapa le bras d'Anthea et la tira à bonne distance de Gregory.

— Ils se sont disputés tout à l'heure à ce sujet... chuchota-t-il en lançant des regards inquiets vers son meilleur ami et Mycroft.

— Et alors? répondit sèchement Anthea, boudeuse.

— Heu... Je rêve ou quoi?

Dimmock était bouche bée. Anthea suivit rapidement son regard et vit Gregory Lestrade et Mycroft discuter amicalement.

— C'est moi où Mycroft peut parler comme un humain, sans tuer du regard?

— Ben oui, Myc est humain après tout. Il est juste timide, répondit aussitôt Anthea.

— Et Greg... Il est...

— Je sais pas. Ils se parlent parfois, je le sais. Mais c'est la première fois que je les vois ensemble.

— Ouais... Et dis... Laisses-nous vous aider pour nous rattraper. On est terrible mais pas méchant. Du moins, pas Greg et moi. Peter et Sally non plus. En fait on s'est un peu tous engueulé tout à l'heure.

— En échange, dis-moi un peu plus sur Gregory et Candice, ok?

— T'es dure en affaires toi!

— Et t'es différent quand t'es seul avec Greg.

— Ouais... Deal?

— Deal!

Les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main avant de se tourner vers Greg et Mycroft qui s'échangeaient leur avis sur les dernières crises internationales.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

VII

Anthea était resplendissante. Silencieuse et incroyablement sérieuse aux côtés de Jeremy Ford, leur mentor et supérieur, elle fixait son téléphone portable comme une parfaite assistante personnelle, ses longs cheveux relevés en un chignon sage. Une majestueuse parure en pierres précieuses prêtée par sa grand-mère couvrait son décolleté délicat. Elle fixait la salle avec attention, prête à souffler la moindre anomalie à Jeremy.

A ses côtés, Mycroft imitait son amie, serré dans un smoking noir au col satiné pour omégas mâles. Ce qui sous-entendait un pantalon bien trop près du corps, une chemise blanche sans bouton au niveau du col et donc une absence de cravate ou noeud pour laisser découvrir un subtil décolleté. Une mèche auburn tombait délicatement sur son front, témoignant une nouvelle fois de sa dynamique oméga.

Les deux jeunes apprentis agents étaient officiellement les assistants stagiaires du nouveau éditeur en chef du Daily Mirror, rôle campé par leur mentor Jeremy Ford.

Ce dernier s'amusait à voguer entre les différents groupes, offrant son sourire bêta éclatant et sa jolie bouille aux dames et messieurs invités. Il était nonchalamment drapé d'un smoking aux reflets bleus et son noeud papillon en cuir reflétait son côté artistique.

— Je meure de faim, osa gémir Anthea en fixant le buffet.

Mycroft lui donna un léger coup de coude et pointa devant lui.

— C'est la présentatrice vedette de la BBC. Wow! Elle est encore plus belle qu'en vrai... s'exclama Anthea, admirative.

— Parfaitement, et je pense qu'on pourrait aller la saluer. Mais langage, langage, chère Anthea, la taquina Jeremy qui était revenu vers eux.

Il leur offrit deux coupes de champagne et les traîna vers le buffet, leur sommant de ne pas trop manger pour éviter les gaz et autres désagréments intimes. Anthea se retenait d'éclater de rire à la dernière remarque tandis que Mycroft gesticulait, inconfortable suite à la remarque. Il avait une peur bleu de redevenir enrobé et suant.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade abhorrait les soirées officielles auxquelles son père et toute sa famille étaient conviées. Ou plutôt, seuls lui et sa mère étaient conviés. Ses frères et soeurs ne s'étant pas encore révélés et trop jeunes pour rester calmes en de pareilles circonstances, il les représentait.

Scannant rapidement la foule, il reconnut le visage enjoué de Peter Hoover et se précipita vers ce dernier, attrapant un petit four et une coupe de champagne au passage. Son ami alpha était très élégant dans un smoking moderne, sans les fioritures qui accompagnaient ce genre de toilettes.

— Canon, Greg! jeta Peter en le scrutant de son regard de séducteur bisexuel.

Gregory laissa transparaître un rictus amusé et le tira vers un coin reculé de la salle de réception.

— Mon père et ta mère doivent échanger les conditions de l'achat de quelques avions de chasse et matériels militaires, souffla Greg dans l'oreille de Peter.

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence avant de hausser les épaules. Peter n'était pas à proprement dit passionné par les affaires de sa mère alpha même s'il était assez doué pour comprendre les subtilités sur lesquelles reposaient son amitié avec Greg. Lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis et s'étaient mutuellement présentés leurs parents, les deux adolescents avaient su qu'ils seraient obligés de supporter des remarques polies et trop intéressées des deux côtés.

Le père de Greg, homme politique très influent, comptait sur son fils pour lui faire connaître d'autres familles bien établies dans l'industrie et les finances afin de l'aider dans sa carrière politique. La mère de Peter avait sauté de joie lorsqu'elle avait appris les origines de Greg. Elle le considérait dès lors comme un prestigieux allié pour ses affaires. Bien entendu, ni Greg ni Peter n'approuvaient ce genre d'ententes, mais elles étaient trop courantes dans leur milieu pour être ignorées.

— On ne peut même pas se disputer. Si je me fâche avec toi, mon père me tuerai, murmura Greg en observant leurs parents discuter affaires sous un masque d'amitié parentale.

— Ouais. Ils sont désespérés de nous voir rester potes. J'me demande ce qu'ils diraient si jamais je sors avec Anthea, maugréa Peter avant de se cacher derrière sa coupe de champagne.

Greg manqua de lacher sa coupe.

— Tu... T'es pas sérieux, mec! cria-t-il avant de se racler la gorge sous les regards curieux des invités.

Peter était devenu cramoisi en quelques secondes. Il avait baissé le regard et jouait avec sa coupe en cristal.

— Ben... Je pense que tu le savais, m'fin... Dimmo le sait, et j'pense que Sally le soupçonne. Irene me déteste déjà... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Cela ne m'est encore jamais arrivé. C'est un peu comme toi quand Candice est entrée dans ta vie.

Gregory lui donna une frappe amicale dans le dos, tout sourire. Que pouvait-il dire? Son ami était une nouvelle fois amoureux. Et lorsque Peter tombait amoureux, il sortait toujours le grand jeu.

— Ouais... Sauf que je ne suis plus sûr avec Candice. On ne se parle plus depuis quelques jours et j'ai pu y penser...

— On a vu ça mec. Sally et Dimmo m'en parlent tout le temps.

— Comme on est toujours ensemble d'habitude, je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser... Mais ces derniers jours loin d'elle, je me rend compte qu'elle ne manque pas du tout. Au contraire. Je suis même soulagé.

— Dis, tu l'aimes encore?

— Elle a un don pour te mettre dans son lit mais à part ça... On n'a rien à se dire et tu le sais. Dimmo me le reproche tous les jours. Et je pense qu'il a raison. J'ai plus de choses à raconter à Irene qu'à elle.

— On le sait mec. On le voit. Mais quand tes dans ta bulle, tu oublies que le monde existe. Dimmo pense que tu devrais la larguer et sauter sur le Mycroft.

— Quoi?!

— Ben tu le reluque sans cesse et rougit comme un idiot dès que tu le vois, mec! Et lorsque vous vous parlez... tu balbuties comme un bébé. Au début, on pensait que t'avais peur de lui, et puis, comme ça durait, durait, durait... On pense que t'as le sérieux béguin pour lui!

Gregory était bouche bée. Peter venait de lui jeter dans la figure l'évidence même.

— Allons zigzaguer entre les vieux et les embêter. Tu vois ce papi avec sa cane, là? Ça te dirait d'essayer de lui piquer sa perruque comme au bon vieux temps? proposa-t-il pour terminer leur conversation.

Peter éclata de rire et le pria d'ouvrir la voie. Les deux adolescents se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus prendre au sérieux les tribulations de leurs parents respectifs. Si Dimmo était son meilleur ami, confident et presque frère jumeau, Peter était un grand farceur et enjoué de la vie, tout simplement. Greg adorait lui rendre la pareille. Ils s'entendaient très bien, voire trop parfois mais lorsqu'on se connaissait depuis le collège, les choses prenaient une perspective différente. Sally, Peter et lui avaient étudié dans le même collège avant d'avoir été rejoints par Dimmo lorsque ses parents avaient enfin pu l'inscrire dans le même établissement grâce à leur soudain enrichissement boursier. Depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables, noyau dur d'un groupe qui s'était progressivement étoffé d'Irene, de Rudy et enfin de Candice et une suite d'admirateurs.

Ils déambulaient parmi les invités lorsque Peter s'arrêta net et prit une teinte rouge. Gregory le taquina sur ses sentiments amoureux trop encombrants mais il pointa une célèbre journaliste du doigt.

Et Gregory croisa le regard de Mycroft Holmes.

— Ce n'est pas possible... dit-il, incapable de quitter le jeune oméga des yeux. Et soudain, la vérité lui sauta à la figure.  _Idiot, tu es toujours à la ramasse!_

— Elle est là, devant mes yeux et elle me déteste... maugréait Peter, une nouvelle fois en proie à ses envolées lyriques en désignant Anthea, ignorant la présence de Holmes.

Greg rassembla son courage à deux mains et tira son ami vers les deux jeunes gens qu'il croisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ils accompagnaient un élégant homme plutôt artiste, afro-américain et au regard pétillant. La célèbre journaliste de la BBC, visiblement sous son charme, battait des cils et devenait progressivement tactile. Soudain, ils se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents. La journaliste écarquilla les yeux.

— Oh... fit-elle en reconnaissant le visage déjà médiatique de Peter. Ce dernier, fils alpha unique d'une fratrie de soeurs omégas, était destiné à hériter de l'affaire de sa mère. Cette dernière, alpha, contrôlait une bonne partie de l'économie du Royaume-Uni. Jeune, grand, charismatique, Peter Hoover avait été désigné comme l'un des célibataires les plus désirés de la sphère people. Il détestait cela. Greg, Dimmo et Sally connaissaient son rêve de devenir diplomate spécialisé dans la gestion de crises et quitter le monde des affaires.

— Enchantée, les salua la journaliste en oubliant aussitôt le bel afro-américain qui s'amusait de la situation, pas le moins du monde touché par cette impolitesse.

Pendant tout ce temps, Peter ne quittait pas Anthea des yeux. Greg pouvait le comprendre. Leur camarade de pensionnat était resplendissante dans une robe de soirée brodée de roses. Sa peau matte faisait un ravage parmi les invités blanchis par le froid de l'hiver ou orangés par les séances de UV incessantes. Anthea était naturellement bronzée. Elle les regardait avec surprise, une coupe de champagne entre les doigts. Mycroft les toisait entre indifférence, arrogance et charme glacial. Greg n'avait jamais vu de profil aussi aristocratique que le sien.

On se racla la gorge. Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers l'origine.

— Jeremy, Ellen, je vous présente des amis du lycée. Gregory Lestrade et Peter Hoover, énonça distinctement Mycroft Holmes.

La journaliste, Ellen, se tourna cette fois-ci vers Greg qui sentait venir les insinuations sur son nom de famille.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'ignorais que mes deux stagiaires étaient déjà bien introduits sur la scène médiatique, intervint Jeremy en serrant leurs mains tendues.

Greg trouvait qu'il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne semblait pas être un journaliste banal.

— Jeremy est le nouvel éditeur en chef du Daily Mirror, continua Mycroft.

— Je suis ici pour le plaisir et non le travail. Contrairement aux rumeurs populaires, nous, journalistes people, aimons garder nos distances avec les informations privées, ajouta Jeremy pour effacer les doutes des visages des deux jeunes hommes.

— Enchanté, dit simplement Gregory pas tellement convaincu.

— Anthea, Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser. Et Ellen, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, je pense devoir vous présenter un collègue et ami... prononça Jeremy en s'extirpant du groupe après avoir échangé un dialogue silencieux avec Mycroft et Anthea.

Une fois les deux adultes partis, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Alors? Heu... Que faites-vous ici? demanda abruptement Peter, rouge pivoine. Il n'osait lever le regard sur Anthea qui le fascinait autant qu'elle lui inspirait crainte.

Cette dernière semblait avoir oublié leur première altercation.

— Stage avec Myc. On a été traîné ici pour voir ce que c'est qu'un gala de charité. C'est cool. On a du champagne gratos et de la bouffe à volonté... Et vous? répondit-elle avant d'avaler un petit-four qui passait devant elle, sur le plateau d'un serveur.

— Nos parents sont invités donc pas le choix. Faut faire bonne impression, maugréa Greg, les mains dans les poches. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de se balancer sur les talons.

— Ouais... Sinon... Merci pour la dernière fois. On a presque tout retrouvé... dit Anthea à son intention.

Gregory s'empourpra avant de reprendre confiance en lui.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est Dimmo qui a eu l'idée. Il vous a vu ramasser des pages et des pages de bouquins et ne le supportait plus. Il n'aime pas trop ce que font Irene et Candice. Et... Je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Mais bon... vous connaissez les omégas... Heu... Sans offense, Mycroft, hein? ajouta-t-il avant de replonger dans les yeux océans de l'oméga.

_Dieu comme il sent le chocolat crémeux ce soir!_

Et il remarqua son smoking taillé pour omégas mâles. Il grogna intérieurement. On n'avait pas le droit de créer et suivre des modes de ce genre.

— Je ne suis pas au courant de cela! s'écria Peter avant de sourire niaisement devant Anthea qui l'ignorait au profit de Mycroft et Greg.

— Disons que vos deux amis, Gregory et Michael, nous ont prêté main forte deux jours auparavant lorsque Irene et Candice avaient eu l'idée de répandre les pages des livres de cours d'Anthea dans l'établissement, répondit froidement Mycroft Holmes avant de s'excuser et partir saluer d'autres personnes inconnues.

Gregory et Peter scrutaient à présent la réaction d'Anthea. Cette dernière se contenta de hausser des épaules.

— C'était cool de vous avoir vu. Bon, je dois aller retrouver Jeremy. A plus!

*xXx*

— Je suis surpris par votre relation avec les fils Hoover et Lestrade, remarqua Jeremy Ford lorsque les trois s'étaient repliés sur le balcon.

Appuyé contre la rambarde, Mycroft acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête avant de fixer Anthea, plus prompte à la parole. Il était encore déstabilisé par la soudaine apparition de Gregory dans un smoking sur-mesure accentuant ses traits adorables. L'alpha ne laissait personne indifférent tant son physique et son aisance naturelle charmaient. Il ferait un redoutable politicien, bien plus que son père à la réputation ternie.

— Maintenant, essayez d'approcher le père Lestrade. Nous avons besoin d'informations sur lui. Mycroft, je compte sur vous, ajouta Jeremy avant de repartir dans la jungle sociale.

— Il veut que tu le séduises... Sauf si tu trouves une autre alternative, souffla Anthea, inquiète.

— Nous sommes ici pour mission. Je ferais ce qu'il faudrait, Anthea. Nul besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Par contre, il est intéressant de noter les interactions entre les Lestrade et les Hoover. Je pense que l'amitié entre leurs parents n'est qu'apparente. Sinon, ils resteraient avec eux.

— Greg est visiblement très en froid avec son père.

— Oui, et Lestrade senior prépare un grand contrat avec Hoover senior. Leurs fils sont au courant mais ne s'y intéressent pas. Cela justifie leur réticence. Ils s'ennuient. Il n'aiment pas ce genre de soirée, déduisit rapidement Holmes.

Encore une fois, il tomba sur l'expression ahurie de son amie. Il avait pourtant toujours été bon dans cet art, mais depuis le début de leur formation, il devenait redoutable.

Son oreillette dissimulée sonna.

— Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il en signifiant son intention de retourner sur le terrain.

Anthea le suivit de près, avant de partir à la chasse de potentielles sources d'informations utiles.

*xXx*

— Regardez devant vous, n'ayez pas peur de paraître tel que vous êtes, souffla Jeremy dans son oreille.

Ils étaient sur la piste de danse, entraînés dans un tango endiablé. Jeremy menait la danse comme toute autre dynamique accompagnant un oméga. Mycroft, expert en danses traditionnelles grâce à ses parents agents — encore une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait perdu beaucoup de poids récemment —, le suivait avec élégance. Ils étaient peu nombreux sur la piste.

— Je n'ai pas peur. Mais c'est mon baptême de feu, siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Jeremy le colla contre lui en se pencha en avant, entraînant le jeune oméga avec lui.

— Tout le monde vous regarde. Vous êtes au centre de l'attention. Et je pense que vous venez d'attirer Lestrade senior. Continuez de paraître délectable. J'ai eu raison de vous mettre sur le coup, chuchota Jeremy qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Mycroft suivit discrètement son regard. Encore une fois, il tomba sur la bouche ouverte de Gregory Lestrade et de Peter Hoover. Reprenant confiance en lui, il se releva hâtivement et amorça un pas particulièrement périlleux, mais surtout très sensuel. Haussant un sourcil, Jeremy comprit son intention et lui agrippa la cuisse, le pressant davantage contre lui. Ils étaient à présent emboîtés.

On siffla en leur direction.

— Voilà enfin le Mycroft Holmes dont votre mère m'a tellement parlé. Je revois ce sourire malicieux que vous m'avez flashé lors de notre première rencontre.

Un rictus incroyablement séducteur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'oméga et il tira une nouvelle fois Jeremy vers lui, lui caressant la nuque des lèvres. Relevant le regard, il tomba sur le visage cramoisi de Lestrade junior.

Et il entama un enchaînement lascif, effleurant les lèvres de Jeremy qui s'était pris au jeu.

*xXx*

— J'ai... J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie! s'exclamait encore et encore Peter lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits.

Ils venaient d'assister à une incroyable performance de tango offerte par Jeremy et Mycroft Holmes en personne.

— Ça change de son image trop... intello! cria Peter en levant les bras en l'air.

Gregory avait perdu la voix et supportait une désagréable sensation au niveau de son l'entre-jambe. Il n'était d'ailleurs visiblement pas le seul. Tout le monde avait apprécié les attributs très... omégas du jeune danseur.

— Putain... il a un de ces cul! continuait de débitait Peter avant d'avaler une coupe de champagne d'une traite.

Lestrade ne parvenait plus à quitter Mycroft des yeux. Surtout qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre la raison.

_Merde!_

*xXx*

— Je ne vous savais pas danseur, Jeremy. Et vous avez là un excellent partenaire.

Mycroft et Jeremy se tournèrent vers la source du commentaire.

— Monsieur Lestrade, salua d'un hochement de la tête Jeremy Ford.

L'homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils aîné, à ceci près qu'il était châtain clair et portait des lunettes sur des yeux verts clairs. Mycroft n'eut pas de mal à déduire que le père tout comme le fils étaient des alphas très dominants. Il suffisait d'observer leur regard confiant et leur carrure sportive.

— Je n'aurai pas cru vous voir arriver si vite à la tête d'un célèbre journal, même si Daily Mirror est à dix lieux du Times, répondit Lestrade senior en se penchant légèrement vers Mycroft.

— Un changement de registre ne peut pas faire de mal. Je reste dans la bonne société mais pour un travail plus... divertissant, dit Jeremy avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre.

David Lestrade se tourna ensuite vers Mycroft et le dévisagea ouvertement, prenant soin de s'attarder sur ses parties intimes et sa nuque. Le jeune oméga se força à le regarder dans les yeux, maintenant une façade glaciale. Puis, lentement, sa moue arrogante se mua en un sourire malicieux. Lestrade Senior lui retournait son sourire, ravi de sa réaction.

_Trop simple de les tenir en laisse, trop simple!_

— Et... qui est ce jeune homme? demanda le secrétaire d'état à la défense à Jeremy sans quitter Holmes des yeux.

— Mon stagiaire nouvellement recruté. Il s'occupe des relations publiques, répondit calmement Jeremy, feignant l'indifférence.

David Lestrade le reluquait sans gêne et se rapprocha lentement du jeune oméga.

_N'oublie pas de rester charmant et surtout, ne rougit pas!_

— Enchanté, Mycroft Holmes, dit-il en tendant la main.

David la serra vigoureusement, non sans l'avoir caressé au passage. Il se pencha vers lui, effleurant le creux de ses reins d'une main experte. Mycroft se retint de respirer et pencha la tête sur le côté. David se mordit la lèvre.

— Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais je dois m'absenter quelques secondes, les interrompit rapidement Jeremy en décrochant son téléphone portable.

_Ne me laissez pas seul, Jeremy!_

— Mycroft. Que diriez vous de rejoindre le cabinet ministériel pour votre prochain stage? Si vous soouhaitez agrandir votre expérience dans les relations publiques bien entendu, proposa David Lestrade.

L'oméga enfonça une main dans sa poche, soulevant un pan de sa veste au passage. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le changement de trajectoire du regard affuté de Lestrade senior. Il gagnait progressivement la partie. C'était beaucoup trop simple, mais il avait une terreur absolue pour le futur.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade et Peter avaient rejoint une Anthea concentrée à présenter la nouvelle formule du Daily Mirror à quelques invités ennuyés. Ils tentèrent de l'introduire à leurs amusements malgré leur réputation opposée au lycée. Mais lorsqu'on était les seuls adolescents d'une soirée de gala qui s'éternisait, on sympathisait comme on le pouvait.

— Et tu aimes quoi comme musique? demanda Peter à Anthea.

Il la criblait de questions, toujours plus surpris par ses réponses colorées. Anthea s'amusait à le tourner en ridicule, provoquant une hystérie intérieure chez Gregory qui ne connaissait que trop bien son ami alpha. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il tombait amoureux, devenait ridicule. Et Anthea en profitait bien pour se venger.

Leur danse séductrice lui faisait penser aux quelques semaines qu'il avait passé à poursuivre Candice. Au final, il n'avait presque rien fait. Elle lui était tombée dans les bras, à la fois au sens propre et figuré.

Blasé par les questions idiotes de Peter, Gregory s'en alla à la recherche de ses parents. Même s'il évitait son père du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il tenait à garder un oeil sur lui et ses mains baladeuses. Et il devait retrouver sa chère mère oméga, courageuse femme qui avait sacrifié sa carrière de médecin urgentiste pour son époux politicien infidèle.

Il déambulait entre les invités et parvint enfin au centre. Il sembla apercevoir la chevelure châtain de son père et malgré sa réticence, se décider à aller le voir.

— Hé, pap'! dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Son père était trop occupé à murmurer des idioties aux oreilles d'un jeune homme au costume trop serré, sans doute oméga.

Sauf que...

_Non! Pas lui!_

Gregory se décala vers la droite et reconnut instantanément la silhouette de Mycroft Holmes. L'oméga semblait être en pleine discussion avec son père. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait déjà une idée peu chaste en tête. Sa main connue pour être déjà bien baladeuse, était trop proche des...

Pris dans une énergie soudaine, Gregory s'avança vers le duo. Il se planta à côté de Mycroft et enlaça sa taille dans un geste possessif.

— Hé, Myc... dit-il en se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux bleus de l'oméga.

Mycroft était interloqué, mais préféra rester silencieux.

_Bien joué, Mycroft!_

— Je te cherchais partout. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon père, continua Greg en faisant mine de le dévorer du regard. Enfin... Il n'était plus sûr s'il faisait mine ou le dévorait réellement du regard. Il avait une envie irrésistible de jouer avec sa mèche tombante auburn.

Lestrade senior le tuait du regard. Gregory haussa un sourcil, osant se mesurer à son alpha de famille.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous vous connaissiez, dit le secrétaire d'état à la défense, sévère.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Lestrade. Mais Gregory et moi étudions dans la même classe...

— On sort ensemble depuis quelques semaines! l'interrompit rapidement Greg en resserrant son étreinte.

Mycroft dégageait une senteur enivrante et sa proximité physique... Gregory se sentait rougir. L'oméga avait déjà les joues empourprées.

— Je pensais que tu étais avec cette... Candice, rectifia son père.

— Non, c'est du passé! Myc et moi on sort ensemble. Je comptais vous le présenter ce soir mais comme il était trop occupé à assister Jeremy, alors j'ai repoussé la présentation, maugréa Greg.

Lestrade senior sembla défait.

— Désolé, Pap', mais on doit retrouver Peter et Anthea. Ils doivent sûrement être en train de nous chercher.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il pivota sur les talons, tirant Mycroft avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de lui prendre, mais jamais il n'autoriserait son père à salir la réputation d'un autre jeune oméga mâle. Surtout si ce dernier s'appelait Mycroft Holmes.

Il lui prit la main et le mena vers une sortie, évitant la curiosité des autres invités et les regards ahuris de Peter et Anthea.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

VIII

Gregory ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, non. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Seule une certitude lui hantait l'esprit. Il ne désirait pas voir son père poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Mycroft. Quelque chose au fond de lui refusait nette cette possibilité, une certitude même s'il en croyait ses yeux et oreilles tout à l'heure. Imaginer Mycroft et son père ensemble. Greg frissonna. Il grogna. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lui, pas Mycroft.

— G... Gregory!

Ils étaient dehors, dans le parc entourant le manoir, seuls. Mycroft s'était arrêté, la main toujours enfermée dans la sienne, douce source de chaleur. L'oméga avait une peau si gourmande... Au chocolat noir et amandes. Greg lâcha avec regret cette main. Mais il n'avait plus de raisons de le garder entre la sienne. C'était... indescriptible.

— Je... je suis désolé, murmura l'alpha en se frottant la nuque.

Mycroft se rapprocha de lui, encore sous le choc.

— Pourquoi? demanda-t-il simplement avant de baisser le regard.

Gregory l'avait imité. Une envie indomptable le prenait. Il avait envie de garder l'oméga pour lui seul et le cacher des autres. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il se retenait de grogner. Se comporter en alpha était autorisé dans une certaine limite: on ne grognait pas, on ne se battait pas pour des histoires de territoires, on gardait sa position vis-à-vis de son alpha de famille. En quelques minutes, Greg avait grogné, s'était planté devant son père — alpha de sa famille bien entendu — et lui avait ravi sa jeune proie oméga. S'ils n'avaient pas été fils et père, leur petite querelle se serait déjà muée en un combat d'ego alpha. Mais la civilisation était passée par là.  _Dieu merci!_

— Gregory.

Il releva rapidement la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'oméga.

— Tu es plus grand que moi.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire.  _Idiot! Quel con! Bien sûr qu'il est plus grand que toi, bâtard!_

— Oui... J'en conçois. Je suis désolé si cela te fait de la peine... répondit calmement Mycroft.

Gregory avait tellement envie de l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.  _Mais que t'arrive-t-il? Tu es casé avec Candice... même si cela ne se passe plus aussi bien. Idiot!_

Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche.  _Ma foi, continue à ouvrir ta gueule et à la refermer et tu deviendras poisson rouge._ Rien n'en sortait. Mycroft l'observait, amusé. Ce satané sourire malicieux avait fait son retour sur son visage élégant. Greg avait envie de le chasser par un baiser. Il recula rapidement d'un pas, prenant une distance respectable avec l'oméga.

— Je... Mon père. Je suis désolé pour lui. Il est... ben t'as sans doute dû le voir, balbutia-t-il pour se justifier.

— Oui, j'ai pu le constater. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il est... Tu le sais. Je ne suis qu'un simple stagiaire, répondit Mycroft, gêné d'agir de la sorte.

Gregory se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et lui attrapa la manche de sa veste avant de se reprendre.

— Non... Non! Tu... Ce n'est pas d'ta faute. C'est un connard mon père. Je veux dire... Je n'aime pas ce qu'il fait à ma mère. Il profite aussi des autres jeunes omégas. Et... Je n'ai pas supporté le voir agir comme ça avec toi. On est seulement lycéens, p'tain!

Il avait repris un peu de courage et gesticulait à présent, avant de se frotter une nouvelle fois la nuque. Mycroft l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc. Ce que Gregory fit.

— Je veux dire... Je sais que tu t'en fiches bien ou que tu dois me prendre pour un idiot de fils ingrat, mais j'ai des raisons valables de le détester. Il a un peu forcé ma mère à abandonner sa carrière pour lui et porter ses gosses. Non pas que je n'aime pas mes frères et soeurs, hein? Mais je n'aime pas son côté alpha machiste. J'ai... Je pense que les omégas, bêtas et alphas ont la même place dans la société. Mes parents... Ou plutôt mon père... Il est vieux jeu. Il pense que les omégas ne sont bons qu'à procréer, sauf les jeunes omégas mâles qu'il adore gauler. Il n'a que des assistants bêtas, et s'il savait que Peter était bi, il m'aurait sûrement interdit de le voir. Quoique... comme Peter est l'héritier Hoover... Il n'a pas bien le choix. C'est un hypocrite fini qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule. Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir avec lui. Je...

— Merci Gregory.

L'alpha se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu sais... Je n'ai rien contre toi ni Anthea. Et Peter, Dimmo et Sally d'ailleurs n'ont rien contre vous. Les autres sont bizarres.

— Tu es populaire. Je suis... nerd. Mycroft grimaça mais restait digne.

— Non. Je ne suis pas populaire dans le sens souhaité du terme. Je suis moi-même, mais les autres... Ils nous collent au train. Bon, Irene est mon ex et je suis censé sortir avec Candice, alors... C'est un peu compliqué.

— Et maintenant, il me semble également sortir avec toi dans les yeux de ton... pater.

Mycroft pétillait du regard, le bleu de ses yeux devenu un océan d'émotions. Gregory s'en détacha rapidement de peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire s'il le regardait trop longtemps.

— Ha ha! Ouais... Ben merde. Je sais même pas comment expliquer ça à Candice. Elle est déjà furax de toute manière.

— Je pensais que tout allait bien entre vous.

C'était au tour de Mycroft de jouer avec un bouton de manchette.  _Adorable... Mais Greg, reprends-toi!_

— Mouais... Mais depuis qu'elle et Irene ont pris Anthea comme cible, on se dispute sans arrêt. Et depuis quelques jours, on ne se parle plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si immature et capricieuse. Ben... Je veux dire... Elle est telle qu'elle l'est mais parfois, j'ai envie de la voir moins... combative.

— Tu ne disais pas détester le côté alpha machiste de ton père? Si tu veux qu'elle se soumette à toi, c'est un peu alambiqué, non?

Mycroft le taquinait.  _Sans déc'... et il sourit une nouvelle fois... Sexy. Non, non, non!_

— Non! Désolé Myc'... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit soumise et toi aussi. Oh et puis merde! C'est toujours elle qui me soumet avec ses demandes farfelues. Greg, un verre par ci, un collier par là, un bisou, tu peux me faire mes devoirs, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai mal au dos... C'est plutôt moi le soumis.

Il avait marmonné les dernières paroles avant de regretter sa soudaine confidence. Et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'appeler une nouvelle fois  _Myc'_.  _Ça lui va comme un gant... Sexy. Non, non!_

— Heu... Tu as appris où à danser comme ça? Je veux dire... Tu sais déjà jouer au piano, tu es sans doute pris dans toutes les facs du monde et en plus, tu danses le tango comme un dieu! Peter et moi on n'en croyait pas nos yeux... Et puis quoi encore?

_Ouais... Parler de lui et non plus de ta propre vie sans intérêt._

— Oh! Mes parents sont du genre... excentriques. Ils ont toujours tenu à nous apprendre Sherlock et moi à jouer d'instruments classiques, les danses classiques, les sports classiques. Tout semble classique mais à côté de cela, nous pratiquons la boxe, la samba, grimpons les murs et arbres et parlons swahili et finlandais.

Mycroft éclatait de rire avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains pour tenter de se calmer.

— Dé... Désolé. Je pense que l'alcool et ta venue à ma rescousse m'ont un peu déstabilisés, continua-t-il entre deux éclats de rires.

_Si adorable..._

Gregory se jeta sur lui, lui agrippant le col de sa veste, l'embrassant dans un geste désespéré. Mycroft répondit rapidement, bougeant ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'alpha le pria d'ouvrir la bouche et goûta enfin à sa senteur chocolatée. Tout était chocolat, amandes, praline épicée. Il lui mordait la lèvre, le pressant contre lui. Très rapidement, il l'avait sur ses cuisses, le tirant encore et encore contre lui, jusqu'à ce que l'oméga gémisse d'un son irrésistible. Et Gregory plongeait encore et encore dans son étreinte, incapable de se reprendre, de contrôler cette impulsion soudaine. L'oméga le rendait fou. Il pouvait sentir son entre-jambe s'éveiller dans leurs baisers frénétiques.  _Oh Dieu!_

Mycroft gémissait à haute voix, se laissant faire. Il sentait ses mains partout, son souffle sur sa nuque, son visage, ses yeux. Greg grognait encore et encore, avant se frotter contre lui, signifiant son envie insatiable de le prendre ici et tout de suite.

— G... Greg!

Et l'oméga se précipita au loin, les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers, veste et chevelure désordonnées. Greg avait tellement envie de lui...

— Gregory!

_Oh... Oh.. OH!_

Il revenait enfin à lui et se rendait compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mycroft s'était décalé à l'autre bout du banc, bras entourant son torse, apeuré par le désir de l'alpha.

— Mycroft... Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé. Myc... Merde, qu'ai-je encore foutu?

Il gémissait et ne savait pas s'il devait se rapprocher de l'oméga ou le laisser en paix.

— L'alcool t'a rendu... émoustillé.

Sur ces derniers mots, Mycroft se mit debout et se précipita vers...

_Oh non!_

Gregory se leva rapidement et partit à sa suite. L'oméga se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'autre côté du parc et ce dernier s'étendait sur des dizaines d'hectares. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'égarer en plus par sa faute.

— Myc, attends!

Il tenta de le rattraper, mais l'oméga courait à présent. Gregory le poursuivit.

— Myc, Myc! Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Attends!

Ce dernier l'ignorait toujours. Enfin, Gregory parvint à son niveau. Il tira sur sa manche et le plaqua contre lui.

— Ecoutes. Je suis un connard et bâtard, tout ce que tu veux. Mais laisses-moi au moins t'expliquer...

— Rien à dire Gregory. Tu es alpha et moi oméga. Je viens juste de me révéler alors je comprends que tes... hormones te rendent insatiable. Je suis même flatté par ton intérêt. Mais je ne verse pas dans ce genre de relation. Tu es en couple avec Candice...

— Au diable Candice! Je t'ai dit qu'on ne se parle plus depuis quelques jours...

— Tous les couples se disputent. Et tu dis toi-même l'aimer.

— Sauf que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'aime. Et moi-même ne sais plus.

— Et tu penses que te jeter sur moi te permet de te rendre plus... alpha?

— Non. Non... Laisses-moi t'expliquer, k'?

Mycroft se résigna et s'assit à même le sol. Gregory l'imita mais retira sa veste au préalable. Il fit comprendre ses intentions à l'oméga qui se releva. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur la veste.

— Tu vas avoir froid... murmura Mycroft.

— Ouais... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas te voir sali à cause de moi. Je suis un bâtard fini. T'as raison de me détester et Anthea encore plus de nous envoyer paître.

— Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

— Mais tu ne m'apprécies pas. M'enfin... T'as raison. On est tellement dans notre bulle qu'on oublie qu'il n'y a pas que le foot, les sorties et l'alcool qui comptent. Je veux dire...

— Tu aimes beaucoup vouloir dire.

— Myc! Arrêtes de te moquer de moi.

Mycroft riait à présent. Gregory se décida d'apprendre à se retenir le plus possible afin d'éviter une autre erreur du même style.

— Je ne veux pas te prendre comme un oméga. Je veux dire... Oh, mais arrêtes, Myc!

— Mais tu emploies toujours la même expression.

— Arrêtes, Myc.

— Ha!

Greg l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.  _Oh diable les conventions, les Candice et autres conneries du lycée._

Mycroft répondit par un autre baiser, plus forcé, violent, plus... corsé.

— Dieu, Myc! S'il te plaît... Arrêtes, merde!

L'oméga se décolla de ses lèvres et haussa un sourcil.

— Tu me rends fou... Si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Et je n'ai pas envie de... regretter après, dit-il précipitamment en fixant l'oméga.

Mycroft était une nouvelle fois devenu glacial.

— Non, non! Tu ne m'as pas compris... Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça dans un parc sur une veste de smoking. Si jamais on devait faire ça... J'aimerai que ce soit dans... un lit.

_Idiot, idiot! Et voilà que tu lui demandes de coucher avec toi!_

Mycroft était devenu rouge et resserra instinctivement les cuisses. Greg lui encercla une nouvelle fois la taille, et planta un baiser dans sa nuque.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais pour te dire la vérité, cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ignore vraiment ce qui m'arrive... Et j'ai peur.

Il avait laissé ses derniers mots mourir dans la bouche, sa timidité accrue.

— Tu sors avec Candice et je n'ai... pas envie d'être ton amant.

— Si tu étais parti avec mon père, tu serais son cinquième amant. Il entretient déjà quatre omégas mâles si mes sources sont correctes.

— ...

— Oh, désolé, désolé! Je suis tellement con! Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile. J'en suis un d'ailleurs. Mouais.

— Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé idiot, au contraire. Mais si tu commences déjà avec Candice et moi au lycée, alors j'imagine qu'à l'âge de ton père, tu entretiendras une dizaine d'omégas.

— Myc! Ce n'est pas drôle. Arrêtes de sourire comme ça. J'ai... Oh et puis merde!

Il colla les lèvres contre les siennes. Mycroft se fondit dans leur baiser avant de se reprendre une nouvelle fois.

— Moi aussi... J'avoue qu'Anthea va être ravie. Elle s'est mise dans la tête de nous caser ensemble, dit-il, les joues roses.

— Ben... en retour, on la casera avec Peter.

— Pardon?!

— Il est gaga d'elle. Depuis le début de la soirée, il n'arrête pas de parader devant elle, la langue pendue.

— ...

Sa bouche ouverte l'invitait sournoisement, mais Greg préféra les mots aux baisers pour cette fois.

— Ouais, exactement! Et je le connais bien. Il est du genre à sortir toute la panoplie pour courtiser. Malheureusement pour lui... il semble à chaque fois échouer. Gardes ça pour toi mais il est encore puceau.

— Heu...

— Si jamais Anthea voit une troupe de mexicains chantants sous sa fenêtre à minuit, ça viendra sans doute de lui. Il est comme ça. Pas très doué mais sincère.

— Je dirais à Anthea d'être gentille alors.

— Elle fait peur parfois.

— Je l'avoue.

— Et dis...

— Hmm?

Gregory caressait sa joue, ses lèvres charnues...

— Je t'ai toujours trouvé fascinant, avoua Greg enfin.

Enfin, enfin il comprenait ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps. Il était non seulement attiré par l'oméga mais avait sérieusement le béguin.

— Candice, dit Mycroft, redevenu sérieux.

— Ouais... je pense que le choix est fait.

— Ah oui?

— Oui. Je pense qu'il est fait depuis longtemps en fait. Je... Je l'adore mais ce n'est plus comme avant. On n'a rien en commun.

— Mais tu dis toujours l'aimer. Tu changes bien vite d'avis.

— Je suis un idiot c'est pour cela. Elle a un don pour te rendre accro avec ses jupes et tout...

— Désolé Gregory, mais les jupes... Ce n'est pas pour moi.

— Non, mais tes fesses moulées dans un pantalon trop serré si.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

— Remercie Anthea!

— Je l'adore tu sais? Grâce à elle, j'ai la plus belle prise du monde.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent. Puis, pris d'un nouvel élan soudain, Gregory sortit son téléphone et envoya quelques mots. Montrant l'écran à Mycroft qui écarquillait les yeux, il appuya sur envoyer.

— Voilà, c'est terminé avec Candice.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux. Cela ne se fait pas.

Son téléphone vibra. A contre-coeur, il lut le message.

— Salope!

— Pardon? Je n'apprécie pas ce ton. Imagines-toi que ce soit moi à sa place.

— Elle couchait tout ce temps avec un collègue à son père... Putain. J'avais des doutes mais là... Irene va être ravie. Au moins, Anthea et toi êtes tranquilles à présent.

— Non. Je... Je suis désolé, Gregory.

— Tu sais que t'es le seul à m'appeler Gregory à l'exception de ma grand-mère?

Et pour la première fois depuis la soirée, Mycroft initia un baiser. Lent, doux, tellement à son image propre mais ingénu.

— Myc... Attends... Attends. Je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir davantage. Alors si tu veux rester habillé... Je te conseille de te tenir à bonne distance de moi. 'Fin... De mes lèvres. T'es irrésistible, tu le sais?

— Heu... Je pense l'avoir vu. Anthea me le répète à longueur de journée.

— Ah ouais? Gregory se pinça la lèvre.

— Pas dans ce sens. Mais selon elle, j'attire tout particulièrement une certaine classe d'alphas et bêtas.

— Et laquelle?

— Les dominants.

Gregory grogna. Mycroft leva un sourcil. Il souriait comme si de rien n'était.

— J'ai trop envie de toi, Myc...

— Les hormones, Greg. Je sais que toi et Candice aviez une relation très...

— Non! Par pitié, pas de Candice s'il te plaît.

— Ses jupes te font-ils un si grand effet?

— Nan, mais ton col ouvert si. Je hais celui qui a inventé la chemise sans bouton de col pour omégas. On devrait le pendre.

Gregory se rapprochait dangereusement de l'oméga, effleurant sa nuque.

— Greg... Attention!

Se reprenant une nouvelle fois les esprits, l'alpha se rendit compte à quel point il était près de mordre la nuque de Mycroft. Et se lier à lui. A jamais.

— Tu n'es pas en chaleur, donc ça ira... souffla-t-il incapable de se retirer cette nouvelle obsession de l'esprit.

— Non, non. Tu parles avec tes hormones. Apprends à me connaître avant et pareil pour moi.

— Oh? Tu es bien traditionnel. Comme tes costumes trois-pièces... J'attendrais.

— Ils sont très bien.

— Là-dessus, je réfute Anthea. Je te trouve exquis dans ces chemises immaculées et vestons moulants.

— Il me semble que tu trouves tout bien chez moi. Apprends à me connaître davantage avant de proférer des déclarations enflammées.

Mycroft était si... drôle. Il possédait un humour exquis, tellement élégant et imprévisible. Gregory se surprenait à rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il n'avait jamais connue cela avec Candice, étant trop occupés à baiser et autres. Mais avec Holmes, tout semblait déjà être différent.

— Oi! Enfin on vous trouve!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et virent courir vers eux Anthea et Peter.

— C'est vrai ce qui vient de se passer? cria Peter en lui secouant l'épaule.

— Heu... Hein?

— Greg? C'est vrai? T'a largué Candice? Tout le monde est déjà au courant!

— Qu... Quoi?!

— Facebook est en feu! Tout le bahut veut savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous! cria une nouvelle fois Peter.

— Ouais, et Irene se fait une joie de tout balancer... ajouta Anthea, sa robe déjà boueuse.

— Oh la rasse! Quelle garce! Elle couchait avec un collègue à son père et voilà qu'elle balance tout à Irene. On va être lynchés...

Instinctivement, Greg attrapa la main de Mycroft. Se dernier la pressa en retour, signifiant son soutien.

— Dimmo et Sally viennent nous chercher. On va chez moi... commença Peter.

— Non. Nous allons chez moi. Mes parents possèdent un appartement dans le centre de Londres et je viens d'en recevoir les clés, prononça Mycroft.

— Tes parents sont vraiment tarés, s'écria Anthea qui connaissait les raison derrière l'enfance et l'adolescence étranges de Mycroft.

Peter et Gregory étaient sans voix.

— Anthea, j'aimerai que tu préviennes Jeremy de notre absence. Cette crise pourrait bien nous être ennuyeuse.

Mycrift lui témoigna ses craintes sur l'avenir de leur mission du regard. Candice était une adversaire quelconque, mais Irene possédait des ressources bien trop importantes pour une jeune fille de son âge. Mycroft avait déjà pressé Jeremy de la surveiller et les résultats n'étaient pas bon. Pas du tout.

— Bien entendu. Je demande également à un chauffeur de nous y mener. Discrétion oblige. Je vous conseille de tous garder vos profils Facebook ouverts pour ne pas sembler fuir. Nous allons contrer cela pas à pas. Ce n'est qu'une attaque de réputation, rien d'autres. Mycroft et moi avons vécu bien pire, dit-elle dans un ton professionnel en dégainant son portable dernier cri.

— Ouah! admirait Peter en ne la quittant pas du regard.

La jeune alpha leva un sourcil et regarda Greg avec insistance.

— Ok... Bon. J'ai rompu avec Candice. Rien n'allait plus en nous de toute manière. Dimmo et Peter m'ont ouvert l'oeil. Merci mec d'ailleurs.

— Et?

— T'es terrible Anthea! Tu me glaces le sang, là. Bon... Je veux dire... Oh arrêtes Myc! Ce n'est pas drôle!

Les deux derniers venus se tournèrent vers Mycroft et constatèrent leurs mains liées. Anthea souriait. Peter avait saisi la situation.

— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, maugréa Hoover avant de prendre le nouveau couple en photo.

— Putain Peter! cria Greg.

Anthea lui prit l'appareil des mains et supprima aussitôt la photo.

— Faites-vous des bisous et tout, mais en privé. Il vaut mieux rester discret pour le moment, dit-elle.

Mycroft et Gregory acquiescèrent en silence, comprenant leur problème.

— Et... alors, alors, alors, Myc? Je ne savais pas que tu avais réussi à poser tes fesses sur Greg! s'écria Anthea redevenue elle-même.

Gregory et Mycroft changèrent trois fois de couleurs. Et tous se mirent à rire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carte de Bibliothèque**

IX

Greg tentait de camoufler son... érection sans grand succès. Il fallait dire qu'être pressé entre Peter et Mycroft ne constituait pas la position idéale pour se soulager. C'était toujours mieux que de laisser Mycroft entre lui et Peter. Même si son ami alpha préférait une certaine jolie alpha assise à l'avant, Greg ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser le bel oméga à proximité d'une autre personne que lui.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de possessivité à l'égard de ses ex.

— Arrivée à destination dans vingt minutes, les guys! cria Anthea par-dessus son épaule.

Les quatre adolescents étaient assis dans une voiture blindée sortie d'un film James Bond, sans doute les derniers au vue du modèle dernier cri. Anthea guidait leur chauffeur en costume de... chauffeur, toujours pianotant sur son portable. Mycroft, Peter et Greg se contentaient de survivre à l'arrière. Il n'était pas aisé de dissimuler une envie pressante d'alpha aux côtés d'un autre alpha et surtout de l'oméga à l'origine du problème.

— Sally et Dimmo nous rejoignent directement à l'appartement. On devrait arriver avant eux, ajouta Peter en lisant un message.

— Cool! Alors les guys... pas trop vénères derrière? jeta leur amie bavarde toujours collée à son écran de portable.

— Non, parfait. Tu es parf... Tout est parfait! balbutia rapidement Peter avant de virer au rouge et se cacher en fixant le paysage de la vitre.

Mycroft se retint de rire à la réaction enjouée de l'héritier Hoover avant d'afficher son expression d'oméga compressé blasé par le voyage.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Irene nous monte un coup tordu. Bien entendu, elle prendra un malin plaisir à te discréditer, Greg, mais elle est trop friande de popularité. Et si l'on croit les commentaires sur Instagram, Twitter et Facebook, tu es défendu par près de quatre-vingt trois pour cent des élèves du lycée. Mais ce qui m'inquiète est la réaction de Candice. Elle va sans doute jouer de son statut de coeur délaissé pour gagner des points et te mettre au tapis, déduisit rapidement Holmes avant de fixer une nouvelle fois la vitre, deux doigts caressant son menton.

Il avait croisé ses jambes dans une pose on ne pouvait plus aristocratique. Sa mèche ondulée tombait devant ses yeux. Il avait cessé de la remettre en place par fatigue ennuyeuse. Mycroft Holmes observait le paysage, jetant de temps à autres quelques commentaires au sein de leur discussion et riant discrètement du jeu de séduction maladroit de Peter et des remarques cinglantes mais si drôles d'Anthea.

Greg était scotché sur place, incapable de se détourner de celui qu'il venait de prendre comme nouveau petit-ami. Si on pouvait les appeler ainsi...  _Mouais, il doit nous appeler "compagnons" ou bien encore "amants sincères" ou un autre truc du genre bien cossu... Sexy!_

— Bien dit, Myc! Oh comme j'ai hâte d'enlever cette fichue robe. Elle est toute crade en bas avec cette boue. Beeeurk! Et puis, n'oublie pas aussi de te changer, tes fesses sont tachées de boue! reprit Anthea en se retournant vers eux. Elle leur offrit un sourire adorable et visa Mycroft de l'index, imitant un pistolet. Il tira en riposte avant d'éclater de rire. Greg et Peter les regardaient avec envie. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient copains comme cochons et ne manquaient pas de se le rappeler.

— J'ai un nouveau pantalon pour toi. J'espère que tu vas le mettre celui-là, hein, hein, hein? pressa la jeune femme en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux.

— Oui, Anthea. Je verrai ce que je pourrai faire.

— C'est comment chez toi? demanda soudainement Greg pour éviter de trop divaguer vers des pensées... obscènes avec un Mycroft en jean moulant comme personnage principal.

— Un simple appartement avec trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine, deux salles de bain, un bureau, une entrée, des portes, quelques meubles, de la poussière. La tapisserie a besoin d'être changée, ainsi que trois lampes. Anthea devra également ranger sa chambre et surtout son dressing. Sa vaisselle devra aussi être faite après une semaine passée en pensionnat. Je ne pense pas pouvoir apprécier le spectacle d'un monticule de duvet verdâtre sur mes assiettes en porcelaine Ikea, répondit simplement l'oméga avant de se prendre un coup de pochette de soirée d'Anthea.

Elle lui tira la langue.

— Et tu devras ramasser ta pile de bouquins qui menace de tomber sur mes pieds à chaque fois que je rentre dans ta chambre, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Rien de grave, ma chère.

— Oh que si! Je fais des cauchemar sur la guerre de Secession depuis que je les vois presque tous les jours...

— Weekend, nuance.

— Je suis sûre que Greg appréciera ta collection de la Pleiade du Marquis de Sade et surtout le volume premier de ses oeuvres. Les Cent-vingts...

— C'était un présent de ma tante, interrompit aussitôt Mycroft, les joues en feu.

— Mais si utile à ta culture sexu... Ouch! P'tain Myc!

Il venait de lui relancer sa pochette de soirée dans la figure. Elle croisa les bras et recommença à bouder.

Gregory n'arrivait plus à se défaire de l'image de Mycroft lisant Sade en cachette dans sa chambre, son lit... Le doigt jouant avec son entrée... Les jambes écartées... Les draps recouvrant son corps dénudé...

_Ok, ok... Calme-toi Greg. Retiens-toi, Peter est à ta droite et Myc n'a pas besoin d'être sauté dessus en ce moment..._

Sauf que Mycroft choisit exactement ce moment précis pour décroiser ses jambes et plaquer sa mèche une nouvelle fois sur le côté. Il lui offrit un timide sourire, battant légèrement des cils...

_P'tain ses lèvres..._

Greg embrassa l'oméga, poussant Peter contre sa portière des jambes. Mycroft sembla être surpris mais se fondit dans le baiser passionné avant de gémir en silence, écartant ses lèvres. Greg s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, goûtant au chocolat Mycroft, caressant sa langue espiègle, mordillant ses lèvres charnues. Il agrippa son bras d'une main, l'autre reposant sur la cuisse chaude de l'oméga. Il gémit. Il tourna la tête vers le côté, imité aussitôt par Mycroft qui accentua le rythme de leur baiser. L'alpha se rapprochait encore et encore de l'oméga, se pressant davantage contre lui, tentative désespérée de sentir, de toucher, de caresser toujours plus.

— Dieu, Myc! souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Mycroft avait posé ses mains sur son cou, le priant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Il imita les gestes sensuels de l'alpha, humant légèrement son désir entre deux caresses de ses cils. Greg soupirait dans leur baiser, tentant au mieux de rester poli et ne pas se jeter à corps perdu sur les vêtements bien trop nombreux de l'oméga.

— Tu me...

— Shhh, l'interrompit Mycroft.

Il caressait ses joues, ses paumettes, ses yeux clos d'un souffle chocolaté, juste suffisant pour le rendre frémissant d'envie et de volupté. Greg l'agrippa une nouvelle fois et oublia sa règle de se retenir. Il grimpa sur les cuisses de l'oméga, l'enfourchant. Il l'embrassa avec vigueur, pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de l'oméga, jouant avec ses cheveux auburn, sa mèches tombante. Il émit un doux gémissement.

— Ahem!

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent en vitesse. Greg manqua de tomber sur un Peter cramoisi en se remettant à sa place. Mycroft avait définitivement décidé de fixer la vitre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il avait croisé ses jambes, dans une position moins confortable et plus... désespérée.

— On arrive les amoureux! Vous ferez ça dans l'appart et si possible loin de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemar en vous imaginant en costumes de Sade... Heu... Yuck... P'tain... Quelle horreur! Un alpha et un oméga... J'ai la nausée...

Anthea ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre sous les regards gênés, intimidés et admiratifs de Mycroft, Greg et Peter respectivement.

— Oh laaaa! Ça va mieux. Ouf! J'ai bien cru finir en gelée à la pomme de terre comme le fait si mal ma grand'ma, reprit-elle avant de refermer la vitre.

*xXx*

Greg et Mycroft entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de ce dernier une fois arrivée à destination. L'oméga devait se changer, mais impossible de se retenir davantage, Gregory s'était engouffré à sa suite.

A présent, il l'avait plaqué contre la porte, se collant à lui de tout son corps. Il enculait visiblement sa bouche, va-et-vient incessants de sa langue. Il roula des hanches, pressant son érection sur la cuisse de Mycroft. Ce dernier suivait ses mouvements, avec une timidité virginale.

— Hé ho! On a d'autres trucs à faire les baiseurs!

Anthea cognait littéralement à la porte, criant ces quelques mots dans un rythme effréné.

— Je... Désolé, balbutia aussitôt Mycroft.

Il poussa Greg dans un côté, avant de détaler vers son armoire et sortir à la hâte quelques vêtements moins... pompeux.

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié par l'alpha mais en même temps, il était dans un paradis terrestre jamais encore vécu. Celui qu'il admirait en secret avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. En quelques mois, Gregory et lui étaient passés de camarades de classes à connaissances puis presque des amis à force de discuter dans un couloir la nuit ou durant les heures dénuées d'élèves. Et désormais... Désormais... Il se passa l'index sur ses lèvres froissées et gonflées par les baisers insatiables de l'alpha. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il était évident.

Sauf que Mycroft était encore... puceau.

Alors il profita de la première opportunité pour se précipiter hors de l'enthousiasme trop évident de Gregory.

— Myc... Je... Qu'ai-je fais comme connerie encore? demanda maladroitement le jeune alpha tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Mycroft savait qu'il lui devait au moins la vérité. Mais les mots restaient au travers de la gorge, incapables de sortir.

— Gregory... Je...

Il rougissait à vue d'oeil, et se cacha précipitamment derrière une porte de son dressing. Il jeta un pantalon en chino bleu marine et une chemise beige clair sur le lit. Il ajouta un pull col V sur le tas. Ce dernier était bleu ciel. Il savait que Gregory ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... ok? Je suis perdu, le suppliait à présent l'alpha.

L'oméga s'arrêta de fouiller et sortit de derrière la porte. Il se mordit une lèvre, croisa les bras derrière lui pour cacher sa timidité et sa gêne.

— Je... J'apprécie ce qu'on... ce qu'on fait, Gregory... Mais...

Il était si rouge qu'il en perdait les mots. Il se demandait bien ce que l'alpha lui trouvait avec ses cheveux presque roux, sa peau laiteuse et allergique au moindre rayon de soleil et son attirail de premier de la classe coincé.

L'alpha se rapprochait lentement de lui et lui prit les mains.

— Dis-moi, Myc... Tu ne serais pas... Enfin... Je ne serais pas... Ton pre... pre...mier?

Il avait chuchoté ces derniers mots, levant les yeux sur Holmes qui hocha délicatement de la tête, incapable de regarder la star du lycée dans les yeux.

— Je... Désolé Gregory... Mais je n'ai jamais...

— Shhh, souffla Lestrade en lui caressant lentement la joue.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu me trouves... Enfin, certains me trouvent... mignon... Mais toi et Candice et Irene...

— Pas de Candice ni d'Irene. Juste toi et moi, k'? On s'est entendu là-dessus, non? Je... Tu me rends malade tous les jours avec tes uniformes parfaits, ta mèche qui me nargue, ton humour sexy et génial et tout et tout... C'est moi l'idiot... On fera ça à ton rythme, ok?

Mycroft acquiesça en silence, lèvres pincée.

— Et maintenant, laisses-moi t'embrasser à nouveau... Mais... Je promets d'être gentil ok? Dieu! J'étais un vrai bâtard, hein? J'aurai pu te faire du mal sans le savoir... Je me hais pour cela... Je suis si désolé, Myc!

Greg balbutiait une nouvelle fois à présent, trébuchant sur les mots, les syllabes et incapable de quitter l'oméga des yeux. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement et pressa ses lèvres fermées contre les siennes pour le faire taire.

— Ohhh... Dieu! gémissait une nouvelle fois Greg avant de se décoller de l'oméga et se jeter sur le lit, s'asseyant en tailleur.

— Gregory?

Mycroft leva un sourcil, à nouveau de bonne humeur. Il savourait sa nouvelle passion: rendre Lestrade rouge par ses piques verbales.

— Mycroft Holmes! Je vous conseille de cesser de me regarder avec vos cils, vos lèvres et votre mèche. Sinon... Sinon... Je serai dans l'obligation de vous déshabiller et vous prendre ici même! cria Gregory rouge de honte.

Il croisa les jambes sur le lit, et détourna le regard.

— Cher Gregory Lestrade. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre chasteté subite. Malheureusement, mes lèvres, ma mèche et mes battements de cils constituent des éléments imperturbables de mon physique. Si je m'en sépare, je serai bien ennuyé par la perspective de ressembler davantage à un Dalek qu'à un véritable être humain, répondit aussitôt Mycroft avant de se cacher derrière la porte de son armoire.

— Oh putain sa rasse! Tu connais Doctor Who? Tu regardes Doctor Who? Ouaaaaah! C'est génial! dit Gregory en tentant de le voir derrière la porte de son armoire.

Mycroft se changeait en vitesse, dissimulé tant bien que mal derrière la porte gigantesque de son armoire. Il parvint néanmoins à garder sa dignité intacte. Des mois d'entraînements presque quotidiens grâce à une Anthea qui refusait de quitter sa chambre tant elle voulait lui raconter sa vie devenaient bien utiles en présence d'un alpha très intéressé par lui. Il soupira d'aise. Il termina d'enfiler son pull et sortit de sa cachette, enfin confortable dans sa tenue réservée aux weekends intimes. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en costume trois-pièces malgré la présence prochaine de Donovan et de Dimmock. Passer toute une soirée en smoking de bal pour oméga mâle l'avait dégouté des vestes et chaussures cirées pour ce weekend.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ne pas aimer Doctor Who, Gregory, dit-il simplement en regardant son portable.

Jeremy Ford venait de leur transmettre à Anthea et lui ses félicitations pour avoir réussi leur mission. Plus que de s'attirer l'intérêt de Lestrade Senior, ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour des amis intimes de son fils et plus si affinité.  _S'il savait que je suis réellement en... relation avec Gregory Lestrade..._

Il se tourna vers l'alpha toujours assis sur son lit. Ce dernier le regardait, bouche bée.

— Ca... Canon! s'exclama Gregory.

Mycroft leva un sourcil et inspecta ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tenue.

— Myc'... Tu es... Superbe!

L'oméga sentit redevenir rouge. Il se pourrait bien qu'il acceptât la trousse de maquillage pour omégas mâles d'Anthea. Un fond de teint pourrait bien être très utile.

— Faut s'dépêcher là dedans! cria la voix d'Anthea.

Mycroft jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Gregory et lui signifia son intention de sortir de la chambre d'un hochement de la tête. L'alpha se leva rapidement et l'attrapa par la taille. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce fut une Anthea enjouée et hilare qui les accueillit.

— Heu... C'est cool c'que tu portes, commenta rapidement Gregory en toisant la jeune femme.

Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers le salon. Sally et Dimmock étaient déjà présents, encore sous le choc de se retrouver en compagnie des parias du pensionnat.

— Sa... lut! lança timidement Sally en leur direction.

— Yo les mecs! cria Dimmo.

Ce dernier lança un sac en plastique vers Gregory qui l'attrapa au vol et le remercia de son sourire de garçon.

— T'inquiètes, ça ira, mec. On est derrière toi, ouais? tenta de le rassurer Dimmo qui ne semblait plus être surpris par l'apparition simultanée de Greg et de Mycroft.

— Mais tu peux me dire c'qui se passe? demanda Sally qui jouait avec une canette de soda.

Peter s'installa dans le canapé à leur côté et replia une jambe sur lui. Il s'était déjà changé pour un jean slim brut et des mocassins marrons foncé. Sa chemise rose Paul Smith était déjà débraillée.

— Ben ouaip'. Le nouveau scoop... Greg qui pêcho Mycroft. Mais top secret les guys. Faut gérer Irene et Candice avant, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

— Non sans déc'! Pour un scoop... Waooouh! Et depuis quand? répondit aussitôt Sally en observant Mycroft avec une minutie étrange.

L'oméga savait qu'elle tentait de comprendre comment un paria nerd comme lui pouvait tomber dans les bras de Gregory Lestrade, capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée et exemple de tout un beau monde.

— Fallait le voir danser le tango dans son costume et tu comprendras... On ne résiste pas à... un cul pareil! intervint Peter.

Mycroft était agréablement surpris par la sincérité de son  _nouvel?_  ami. Mais il savait que ce dernier avait besoin d'alliés dans sa conquête du coeur, des fesses et des seins d'Anthea.

— Ouais! Bon, vous avez terminé de ragoter comme Irene? J'ai pas que ça à faire. J'adore les gens mais j'ai besoin de dormir aussi... Allez, de la place!

Anthea s'inséra dans le canapé entre Peter et Sally. Elle enleva rapidement son sweat-shirt et croisa ses jambes sur la table basse. On n'arrivait plus à compter le nombre de trous dans son jean plus qu'étroit. Mais on pouvait distinguer à présent son soutien-gorge bien rempli et très noir en dentelle. Son débardeur était trop échancré sur les côtés. Mycroft s'assit sur le fauteuil à proximité. Il ne manqua pas de constater que le tatouage de sa meilleure amie était visible de tous. Cela lui apprendra à mettre des bouts de tissus trop fins et déchirés.

Déviant son regard vers Peter, il constata également que l'alpha était comme hypnotisé par le dit tatouage.  _Phénomène normal. Une altération physique d'une partie de l'anatomie habituellement dissimulée attire toujours les regards. Et lorsque le sujet est réputé pour être "nerd", "ennuyant", "ringard", cela surprend davantage. Surtout si l'observateur est sous le charme et très en manque. N'oublions pas qu'il est encore puceau._

— Heu... Génial ce... tato... bredouilla Peter.

— Tatouage? Mouais.. Il est cool hein? répondit aussitôt Anthea avant de lancer un clin d'oeil à Mycroft qui en portait deux.

— Et ça ne fait pas mal? demanda Sally en la regardant avec curiosité.

— J'suis pas chochotte meuf. Si tu passes moins de temps à lancer des modes nazes, tu verrais qu'Urban Outfitters et Asos sont tout aussi bien que Chanel et Dior. Faut pas rêver quand on gagne pas encore sa vie! Mais j'aime bien le dernier Givenchy. Vais l'acheter le mois prochain, répondit Anthea en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Nan! C'est vrai? Moi aussi je l'adooooore!

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, désespérés à l'idée de se retrouver seuls entre deux femmes parlant de chiffons et de maquillage. Toutes pareilles. Elles étaient toutes pareilles, sans exception.

— J'ai raté quelque chose?

On détourna le regard vers Gregory qui était enfin sorti de la salle de bain, en jean vieilli, chemise sur-mesure toujours aussi débraillée et cardigan The Kooples. Il avait dérangé ses cheveux indomptables à un point tel qu'on aurait dit un punk sorti de l'album des The Clash. Il portait des Converse datant de la création d'Apple et jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa montre bracelet qui valait bien quelques milliers de livres. On reconnaissait là un de ces dignes représentants de la bourgeoisie politique célébrée dans les tabloid. Il se grattait l'arrière du crâne. Mycroft aperçut un échantillon de sa peau bronzée et musclée. Son boxer était noir. L'oméga détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur portable qu'il venait de mettre en route.

Il pensait ainsi s'évader des regards insistants de Dimmo et Sally mais sans succès. Car Gregory s'installa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa devant le groupe.

— L'est à moi. Si quelqu'un le touche, il verra mon poing là où je pense! K' les gars? grogna l'alpha avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et jeter un bras autour des épaules de Mycroft.

— Et ben... Je commence à comprendre ta merde... T'as largué Candice pour... Mycroft Holmes? dit Sally Donovan en fronçant des sourcils.

— Et alors? Il a un cul d'enfer et parle comme un dieu. J'pouvais plus passer à côté de lui sans rien faire. J... J'avais pas envie de le voir avec un autre. C'est un truc alpha... Bref, je crois... marmonna Gregory qui se grattait de nouveau l'arrière du crâne.

— Si tu veux, je connais un excellent dermatologue pour les cas de grattage intempestif de l'arrière du crâne, Gregory, dit Mycroft.

— Oh non arrêtes! Je veux dire...

— Et voilà que ça recommence! s'empressa d'ajouter Mycroft, bien motivé à l'idée de se venger du langage très familier de Gregory.

— Mais Myc'!

— Shh Gregory. Nous avons bien trop à faire.

Gregory l'embrassa de force, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

— L'est doué, je l'ai toujours su! commenta Anthea avant de sourire à Dimmo.

Ce dernier tapa dans sa main sous les regards encore plus surpris de Sally et Peter.

— On savait depuis le début qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ces deux-là, ajouta Dimmo.

Anthea répondit par un clin d'oeil. Peter frappa le crâne de Dimmo par jalousie. Sally était déjà trop occupée à admirer les bottines Topshop d'Anthea.

Et pendant ce temps, Mycroft continuait d'embrasser Greg.


	10. Chapter 10

Carte de Bibliothèque

X

Mycroft Holmes se pencha par-dessus l'épaule dénudée d'Anthea. Il lut rapidement les derniers commentaires laissés sur Facebook avant de lui prendre le clavier et ouvrir Twitter.

#GregLargueCandice était devenu le dernier hashtag à la mode de tout le lycée, provoquant même les réactions des anciens diplômés et de quelques professeurs titulaires.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce scoop deviendrait en quelques heures le dernier truc à la mode! Pour une fois que c'n'est pas toi qui l'a lancé, Sally! jeta Anthea par-dessus son épaule.

Donovan haussa les épaules et s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé qu'elle avait occupé de tout son corps, virant Dimmo, Peter et même Greg dans d'autres coins du salon. Les trois jeunes adolescents étaient occupés à chasser les posts diffamatoires sur Instagram, Pinterest, Facebook et bien sûr Twitter. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, même l'album photo de Greg avait été effacé de peur d'être piraté puis envoyé sur Snapchat.

— Deux clans sont bien formés. Nous avons celui des Pro-Greg et celui des Pro-Candice. Le lycée semble être scindé en deux. Je pense qu'il vous faudra suivre le mouvement. A défaut, cela créerait une nouvelle crise, proposa Mycroft en défilant d'autres messages qu'il avait extrait de Google Drive, insérés dans le système de messagerie instantanés de quelques devoirs de groupes partagés.

— Et si l'on décidait d'ignorer cette merde pour vivre comme d'hab? proposa Dimmo en levant un sourcil.

— Impossible dans votre cas. Vous êtes déjà trop impliqués dans cette "guerre". Il faut cependant rester discret sur les circonstances, quitte à accepter les rumeurs en tous genres. Le pire serait, bien entendu, pour tout le lycée d'apprendre les liens qui nous unissent Gregory et moi, ajouta froidement Mycroft.

— La race! Un nerd intello avec Greg... C'est la fin du monde si tout l'monde l'apprend. Vais pas pouvoir vivre tranquille... alors, ouais... Chuis d'ac avec toi Holmes! cria Dimmo avant de se prendre une baffe de Sally Donovan.

— Arrête de parler comme un teubé. T'es pas idiot, loin de là. Imagines tes parents s'ils te voient comme ça, dit-elle.

— Sally! J'n'ai rien fait...

— Oi les mecs! Faut s'calmer les boules là! Ou j'vous fout dehors sans manteaux, K'? intervint aussitôt Anthea en se retournant vers les invités.

Peter se précipita vers elle avec une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits.

— Et inutile de faire le larron, Peter. Je n'aime pas le thé nature, seulement les thés verts. C'est Myc qui boit cette horreur. Et pendant que vous vous battez comme des macaques, Candice a rameuté une foule de prétendants, ajouta la jolie Alpha en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Peter la regardait, émerveillé. Il se prit un coussin dans le crâne, gracieusement lancé par un Dimmo hilare et nullement inquiété par leurs problèmes.

— Elle baise tout ce qu'elle prend entre ses cuisses, cette salope. Inutile de vous en faire. On la connait assez bien pour ne jamais la prendre au sérieux! cria Sally avant de jouer avec la pile de magazine de mode d'Anthea.

— Mais les gars! On est quand même resté ensemble deux ans, et ce n'est que maintenant que vous me dites la vérité? Vous n'êtes pas sympas-là... dit Gregory Lestrade en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Content de te revoir parmi nous, les vivants en ce monde moderne et bouseux. Si tu arrêtais de mâter le cul de Mycroft, tu aurais suivi la conversation. Myc, je te conseille de prendre une chaise et d'arrêter d'exposer ton postérieur, aussi vierge et adorable qu'il l'est, à un Alpha en rut. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir le mettre en cage en plus de cette connasse de Candice, maugréa Anthea en fixant intensément le jeune oméga.

Mycroft se sentit devenir rouge vif et s'empressa de trouver une chaise. Il avait toujours pris pour habitude de se pencher par-dessus les épaules de son amie lorsqu'ils visionnaient ensemble l'écran d'un ordinateur. Il avait oublié que Sally, Peter, Dimmo et Gregory Lestrade étaient également présents.

— Heu... Excuse-moi, Anthea, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner vers ses invités.

Sally était toujours reine dans son canapé, feuilletant quelques magazines lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à témoigner sa rancoeur contre Candice et Irene sur la toile. Dimmo et Peter avaient été exilés dans un fauteuil non loin de la fenêtre. Ils ne quittaient pas leur portable des yeux, pianotant rapidement des messages destinés à montrer leur soutien aux Pro-Greg.

Et Gregory... Gregory le dévorait du regard, déshabillant chaque recoin de son corps d'oméga de ses pupilles dilatées, prêt à l'attaquer à la moindre provocation. Mycroft déglutit, gêné par l'attention qu'il recevait du magnifique Alpha. Il se sentait rougir une nouvelle fois. Il se détourna rapidement pour reprendre le cours de ses recherches avec Anthea.

— Jerem' a mis Irene sous surveillance. On ne pirate pas les systèmes du lycée avec une telle aisance sans formation préalable, murmura Anthea dans son ton professionnel sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Mycroft lui signifia sa compréhension du problème d'un regard.

— Les gars... Ça vous dit de partager une pizza? proposa soudainement Peter.

*xXx*

— On se voit demain soir? murmura Gregory entre ses lèvres.

Le reste de la bande était parti, chassé par une Anthea épuisée. Dimanche s'éveillait, tandis qu'elle s'était écroulée de sommeil dans sa chambre jamais rangée. Seul Greg était resté. Il avait rejoint Mycroft dans sa chambre, bien décidé à ne pas le quitter avant encore quelques minutes.

— Tu as besoin de dormir... Et je dois aller rassurer Maman. Elle s'inquiète de ne pas me voir encore rentré. Pap' lui a sans doute parlé de toi... Désolé Myc', ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue soyeuse de l'oméga.

Ce dernier se fondait dans ses caresses. S'il n'était pas aussi épuisé et... vierge, je... Laisses-le souffler, Greg.

— Hmmm... gémit Mycroft en refermant les yeux.

Lentement, Greg le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il lui enleva son pull, défit la ceinture de son pantalon et déboutonna le col de sa chemise. L'Alpha n'osa pas enlever davantage, de peur de paraître déplacé. Il savait se comporter avec courtoisie et respectait bien trop Mycroft pour le déshonorer dans son sommeil.

— Adorable... Tu es adorable, murmura-t-il avant de rejeter quelques couvertures sur l'oméga.

Ce dernier s'était déjà vautré dans les bras de Morphée. Réfrénant un rire, Greg se pencha et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il s'attarda sur son visage juvénile, gravant dans sa mémoire maladroite tout ce qu'il pouvait du bel oméga.

Et pris d'un élan soudain, il trouva un stylo et une feuille de papier.

Myc,

Retrouve-moi dans ma chambre lundi soir à vingt-deux heures, lorsque j'aurais terminé mon entraînement et mes devoirs.

Tu me manques déjà.

Greg

Il signa son nom, hésita une dernière fois et décidant qu'il devait bien laisser l'oméga dormir en paix sans ses élans de possessivité et de désirs alphas, il sortit délicatement de la chambre.

*xXx*

Lundi était comme prévu: horrible. Du moins, lundi était horrible pour les principaux concernés du fameux hashtag #GregLargueCandice. Réputé soudé et amicalement solide, le groupe des populaires s'était scindé en deux. Un schisme sans précédent avait eu lieu en l'espace d'un weekend, isolant Candice et Irene du reste du groupe. Seul Rudy semblait être hésitant entre les deux parties, quoique sa relation avec Sally le poussa définitivement vers les amis de sa belle.

Par conséquent, les élèves de tout le lycée chuchotaient au passage de Greg, Sally, Dimmo, Rudy et Peter, soudés entre eux malgré les regards insistants et les soupirs lascifs des jeunes omégas enfin autorisés à séduire ouvertement la star du lycée.

Personne ne savait que de l'autre côté du couloir, deux élèves de nouveaux invisibles avec l'avènement de la crise Candice x Greg observaient avec amusement le changement drastique de leur situation.

— Au moins, mes livres et notes seront saufs pour quelques mois avec cette affaire oh comme de la première importance aux yeux des imbéciles qui nous entourent! s'écria Anthea en rejetant son lourd sac de cours sur l'épaule.

Mycroft sourit discrètement et le duo passa incognito devant quelques élèves sous-fifres de Candice et d'Irene. Ces derniers les avaient déjà oublié, trop occupés à lire les derniers tweets sur Candice et Greg.

— L'est libre, Judith! Tu devrais te dépêcher d'acheter cette nouvelle robe et le porter après les cours dans l'internat des alphas. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras séduire Greg et... Haaaaaa l'amour! gloussa une adolescente en passant devant eux.

Son amie, Judith, rougit avant de maugréer son accord.

— Haaaaa! Venez vite! Greg est libre! Douze pounds le morceau de son t-shirt, quinze pour une mèche de ses cheveux, trente pour une paire de ses chaussettes de sport... Que ne donnerais-je pas pour séduire le bel alpha enfin délivré des griffes omégas de Candice! se moqua ouvertement Anthea en levant les bras au ciel sous les regards assassins de Judith et de ses amies.

Elle leur lança un clin d'oeil avant de tirer la langue, provoquant davantage les omégas qui s'empressèrent de s'éloigner du duo de parias.

— Je devrais commencer mon commerce aujourd'hui. Avec ce qu'il a laissé comme traces corporelles lors de son passage chez toi samedi et dimanche matin, je peux bien me faire une petite fortune. Si t'es d'ac bien sûr, hein, hein, hein? dit-elle en agrippant son bras.

Mycroft éclata de rire avant de plaquer une main sur la bouche sous les regards étonnés des autres lycéens. Personne ne l'avait encore vu rire et il tenait à demeurer invisible.

— Si seulement ils savaient... Sa langue dans la tienne et son bassin collé au tien... Beurk! T'es passé de puceau sainte-nitouche en addict de bave et langue. Franchement, je n'arriverais jamais à delete les images de vos... frottements dans la voiture de mon cerveau. T'es doué pour le porno, si tu viens à te retrouver à la rue, Myc!

— Anthea! intervint Mycroft, gêné par les dernières remarques de sa meilleure amie.

— Ouaip'... Mais c'est pas la merde. J'viens de recevoir un message de Jerem'. Le gars qu'on doit protéger. Tu sais, le fils de l'ambassadeur des US et tout... Il débarque la semaine pro' et pour trois mois! TROIS MOIS! Vais mourir! C'mec est un taré de la teuf et passe sa vie à glander du crâne. On va devoir vivre comme lui, le suivre dans ses merdes et s'habiller comme des électro-punks. J'ai rien contre les électros, sauf leurs arrogance et looks à la Sebastien Tellier ou C2C... Hipster... Yuck...

— Ne vomis pas Anthea, j'ai encore besoin de tes remarques intelligemment éloquentes en langage codé sur la population poisson rouge de l'internat. Je ne compte pas passer ma soirée bibliothèque à empêcher tes cheveux de tomber dans la cuvette des wc.

— N'oublie pas... Uhooo! Tchouk Tchouk! Sexy Alpha! Mooooviing' Ass... débita la jeune fille en désignant Greg.

— An-the-a! la coupa-t-il de peur de la voir crier le nom de Greg en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé d'élèves en manque de ragots inutiles.

— Ok Myquiqui! J'te laisse tranquille... Bon!

— Oui, Bon. Le cas du fils de l'ambassadeur... Ce dernier a été visé par un attentat terroriste. Jerem' doit vraiment nous faire confiance pour laisser son fils avec nous, reprit Mycroft en passant devant d'autres omégas mâles en tête de séduire Gregory Lestrade. Il les ignora, laissant de côté sa jalousie naissante pour leur nouvelle mission de premier ordre.

— Myc'. J'ai creusé un peu et il se trouve que les noms Lestrade et Hoover apparaissent une nouvelle fois lorsque je fouille le passé de l'ambassadeur.

— Je suis au courant. Je comptais t'en parler ce soir...

— Oui, mais passé vingt-deux heures, Dimmo et moi devons te conduire chez Mister Big... D'ailleurs...

Elle le tira vers la droite et le pria de leva les yeux devant lui. La troupe restante des populaires se dirigeait vers eux, toujours aussi désinvolte et irradiant de confiance.

Sally se promenait dans les bras de Rudy, s'amusant à faire des bulles avec son chewing gum et roulant des hanches dans un jeu de jambes qui rappelait celui des rappeuses américaines. Elle portait des baskets montantes dans le même style que celles prisées par Anthea. Nul doute que cette dernière lui avait laissé une plus grosse empreinte mode qu'espérée lors de leur séance anti-crise de samedi soir. Dimmo plaisantait avec Greg et Peter dans un foisonnement d'uniformes débraillés. Les trois jeunes hommes ignoraient les regards curieux, admiratifs, envieux des autres lycéens qui se poussaient contre les murs pour les laisser passer. Peter s'amusait avec une canette de soda, essayant de montrer qu'il pouvait marcher tout en la lançant sans la faire tomber. Dimmo et Greg tentaient de dévier la trajectoire de la canette en soufflant dessus, imitant des ventilateurs avec leurs livres et cahiers.

Une jeune fille s'arrêta devant eux et tendit une enveloppe rose à Greg qui stoppa net pour la remercier puis refuser d'un geste du menton. Dimmo lui frappa l'épaule, hilare, avant de s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille qui partit les joues en feu.

— C'est à toi Judith! Vas-y! cria une voix féminine derrière Mycroft.

Il observa la Judith se précipiter vers le groupe des populaires et tenter de plaisanter avec Gregory. Ce dernier sembla au premier abord surpris avant d'accepter de bon coeur une boîte de chocolats et échanger un numéro de téléphone sous les sifflements de Peter, Dimmo et Rudy. Sally croisa le regard amusé d'Anthea et lui offrit un clin d'oeil discret.

— Le pauvre, il doit subir ça maintenant! Allons-y, faut passer devant eux en feignant de ne pas les connaître, chuchota rapidement Anthea en attrapant le bras de Mycroft.

Ce dernier se laissa faire comme toujours.

— J'espère qu'on pourra se recroiser dans les couloirs, Greg! dit Judith.

— Ouais... Cool! Sympa hein? répondit maladroitement Greg en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. L'alpha regarda autour de lui.

— Oi Mycroft! cria Peter en barrant le passage à Anthea et Mycroft.

Oh non! Mais il n'a pas compris notre arrangement d'hier ou quoi?

— Oui Peter Hoover, concéda Mycroft froidement.

— Heu... Oublie-pas le débat de vendredi. Faut gagner, hein? On compte sur toi, mec! balbutia l'alpha avant de regarder amoureusement une Anthea qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

— Bien sûr Peter. Avec tes balbutiements intempestifs, je ne pense pas pouvoir me dérober de ce tournois interne. Il faut bien au moins une personne capable de parler humainement dans notre groupe, n'est-ce pas? Et j'ose dire que le règlement interdit les chaussures qui contiennent plus de cinquante pour cent de toile, sauf dérogation express de la papesse de la mode qui n'est plus là... Adler, si je me rappelle bien? répondit Mycroft dans un ton qui se voulait cinglant et moqueur.

Peter changea trois fois de couleurs avant de se faire frapper par une Sally en très bonne humeur. Elle offrit un autre clin d'oeil discret à Mycroft avant d'agripper le bras de Rudy et partir devant eux.

— Vous gênez surtout pas, les nerds! cria Judith pour se montrer intéressante, prise dans l'élan de son échange privilégiée avec Gregory Lestrade.

— Je ne me gêne jamais, Judith. Je ne fais que traverser un couloir commun à tous les élèves du pensionnat et il se trouve que Peter Hoover avait besoin de support pour notre débat. En tant que bon partenaire d'équipe, je considère poli et correct de répondre à sa question. Mais bien entendu, si ma présence t'importune, je te prie de m'excuser. Sur ce, au plaisir Peter, dit-il avant de sourire malicieusement et partir avec Anthea à ses trousses, laissant Judith et les autres sans voix.

Le duo traversa rapidement le couloir bondé avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque tant convoitée. Elle accueillit en grande pompe silencieuse deux de ses fidèles attendants, les invitant dans la chaleur boisée et studieuse de quelques-uns de ses meilleures salles de travail. Enfin seuls, Anthea sortit ses deux Blackberry et iPhone. Elle lut rapidement les derniers message reçus.

— La nouvelle de Judith qui attaque Greg vient de faire le tour de Twitter. Je pense que Candice va également passer à l'attaque. Il parait que le second de Greg de l'équipe de foot a des vues sur elle, dit-elle avant de lire son BlackBerry, instrument de travail donné gracieusement par Jeremy et le MI-6.

— Je ne suis pas surpris. Gregory est une proie de choix. Mais parlons de l'ambassadeur.

— Oui. Il a échappé à un attentat revendiqué par des islamistes comme le monde entier le sait déjà. Il est à Londres pour visite annuelle et est pressenti pour succéder à son homologue installé ici. Je ne serais pas étonnée de le voir déménager à Londres. Qu'en dis-tu?

Anthea avait cette étrange particularité de manier un langage posé et parfaitement mature lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Mycroft se sentait privilégié de connaître les différentes facettes de la caméléon en devenir.

— Jerem' va sans doute te demander de continuer à voir Greg rien que pour soutirer des infos sur son père. Cela ne me plaît pas particulièrement et s'il venait à l'apprendre... Myc, on est fichu!

— Ma relation avec Gregory sera fichue ainsi que notre couverture. Je me rappelle avoir vu mes parents quitter le Royaume-Uni en une journée et demeurer deux ans à Porto Rico. Cela doit être en lien avec une couverture découverte. Et ils continuent leurs aventures comme si de rien n'était aujourd'hui, la rassura Mycroft.

— Mouis... Mais j'm'inquiète quand même. Ok! On a encore une pile de devoirs à terminer. Allons-y?

— Voilà une phrase que j'aurais souhaité t'entendre dire plus souvent!

— Mais Myc!

— Nous avons des devoirs ma chère. Ne l'oublions pas!

Et Mycroft Holmes ouvrit son cahier de notes de mathématiques.

*xXx*

— C'est la mouise! jeta Dimmo en lançant son livre de physique dans un coin de la chambre de Greg.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre Physique et de rester dans des matières littéraires.

— J'ai pas envie d'me retrouver avec une bande d'omégas fans de Twilight!

— La réputation des littéraires n'est pas terrible, Dimmo, c'est vrai! intervint Sally avant de refermer le sien et ranger ses affaires.

— Oi! Tu vas où là Sally? cria Dimmo.

— Voir Rudy! L'est nul en maths, faut que je l'aide. Puis entraînement de cross. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'intégrer l'équipe d'athlétisme? J'ai même plus le temps de shopper les gars! répondit la bêta avant de claquer la porte sur eux, laissant Dimmo seul avec Greg.

— Et Peter, il fait quoi lui?

— Chez lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'habite jamais à l'internat.

— On devrait squatter plus souvent chez Mycroft. Son appart' est génial et au coeur de Londres en plus! Mais écoute-moi Greg!

L'Alpha se retourna vers son ami qui avait adopté une nouvelle fois son lit et lui lança une balle de foot.

— On vient juste de terminer l'entraînement, mec!

— Moi oui, mais toi, tu sembles encore trop excité. Trouve-toi quelqu'un ok? Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné d'avoir collaboré avec Anthea contre Myc et moi. Et je dois finir ces équations. Myc' m'attends.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de t'aider? C'est un génie!

— Je n'ai pas envie de le voir subir mes mauvaises notes.

— Greg! T'es un des meilleurs élèves du bahut! Bon, termine tes maths et change-toi. J'ramène Myc lorsque tu auras terminé, K'?

— A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien voir sa chambre...

— Considère-ça comme ok!

Dimmo attrapa son portable et envoya quelques messages rapidement.


	11. Chapter 11

Carte de Bibliothèque

XI

West Coast de Lana Del Rey en bruit de fond, une mèche rebelle indomptable, des lèvres rouge violacées, un short en jean déchiré, des collants filets, un livre de sciences naturelles abandonné... Un regard passionné, une jeune alpha mâchant un chewing-gum éternel et des Converse jetées ici et là...

Il soupira et commença à ranger les nombreuses feuilles de papier qui traînaient dans sa chambre d'internat.

— Your love, your love, your loooove... chantait Anthea en jetant ses mèches dans une tournée infernale, avant de changer de musique.

Elle se mit debout sur le lit sous les yeux horrifiés de l'oméga. Un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres et la voilà partie pour une séance de sauts acrobatiques sur le matelas.

— Icona Pop... Et pourquoi pas Katy Perry tant que t'y es? demanda Mycroft en se frottant désespérément le visage.

Son amie chantait à tue-tête, ignorant les plaintes de son meilleur ami. Elle rit aux éclats, se jetant telle une rock-star sur le matelas.

— Allez Myc'! Viens te défouler! On peut pas demeurer ch'tarbé des cours... hein, hein, HEIN?

— Oui, HEIN? répliqua aussitôt Mycroft en se retenant de l'envoyer valser contre la porte avec un de ses coups de pied appris lors des séances de formation MI-6 ou de rire comme un fou atteint de psychoses des zygomatiques.

— Hooooo Myc', t'es pas drôle! Allez viens danser sur Sistar...

— La musique coréenne... Oh mon dieu. Faites qu'elle reste encore sensée après ce culte des idoles! pria Mycroft en levant les bras aux cieux.

Anthea se jeta ventre en premier sur le matelas, se roulant au milieu des couvertures défaites dans un élan d'hilarité indomptable. Jusqu'à envoyer son ordinateur portable au sol.

BOOM!

— Oh non, Anthea! cria Mycroft une bonne fois pour toute en se précipitant vers le bijou technologique, prêt à s'endeuiller pour la troisième fois en une année. Il fallait dire qu'Anthea pouvait être incroyablement maladroite au mauvais moment.

Et l'ordinateur choisit justement cet instant pour s'éveiller sur une vidéo-conférence FaceTime.

— Naaaan, je n'veux pas lui parler! gémit la brune en se roulant une énième fois sur le lit, dévoilant son tatouage et soutien-gorge à un public inexistant.

Mycroft soupira et accepta l'appel. Ils attendaient cet instant depuis plusieurs jours déjà mais leur correspondant ne semblait nullement pressé et inquiet sur son arrivée imminente à Londres.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître une tête brune aux yeux bruns, piercings aux oreilles et chevelure soigneuse mais légèrement rasée sur le côté, sourire Colgate et moustache hipster. Heureusement qu'il ne portait pas de barbe ni de lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban. Cela aurait été bien trop cliché.

— S'lut les jolis! salua leur interlocuteur dans un accent bien américain.

Mycroft ne manqua pas de remarquer que le jeune américain avait des origines... presque asiatiques.

— J'suis métisse alors arrêtez de me mâter la tronche, K'? Bon les gars, j'me présente car faut bien le faire. Leander Emerton pour vous servir! se présenta le jeune homme avant de terminer sur un salut militaire maladroit.

Anthea éclata de rire.

— Pour un soi-disant hipster... T'es super bavard et drôle! remarqua la jeune fille qui s'était précipitée devant l'écran.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu de vous, ici. Mon père veut absolument que je sois protégé à Londres... Alors m'voilà. Désolé de n'pas vous laisser tranquille... maugréa Leander en faisant une moue enfantine.

— C'est moi ou il a un grain dans le crâne ce mec?

— Anthea, c'est c'la? Ouais... J'ai pas de grain, je suis juste crevé. J'ai passé cinq heures à remplir des dossiers pour entrer en fac. C'est hyper dur aux States, le savez-vous? répliqua Leander.

— Je comprends ton problème. Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu comptes venir à Londres? intervint Mycroft de sa voix d'aîné expérimenté avec Sherlock.

— Heu... Dans une semaine au final. J'suis inscrit ici aussi d'ailleurs. Mon père devrait arriver avec le reste de la famille rapidement. L'est muté à Londres alors... Ouais, enchanté les gars. Cool de vous savoir assez sympa! jeta le métisse.

— Mi-américain mi-chinois si je ne m'abuse? demanda Mycroft en levant un sourcil majestueux.

— Mouis. Mais c'est cool. Et dites, vous êtes en couple?

Anthea cria d'horreur avant de se prendre une main de Mycroft au visage.

— Anthea mes oreilles! Non Leander. Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

— Génial! Alors ça te dit de prendre un café avec moi, Mycroft? ajouta aussitôt le jeune homme sous les regards étonnés des deux anglais.

— Par... Pardon?

— Mycroft Holmes, oméga, dix-sept ans, mignon, intelligent, premier de classe voire de promo, trucs secrets et autres, sexy comme tout... J'ai lu ton dossier dans le bureau de mon père. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes? Dis-moi tout! dit Leander en se rapprochant de l'écran.

— Oh la race! Ça sent la merde! gémit Anthea avant de glousser.

— Heu...

— Alors Myc'... Je peux t'appeler Myc', hein? dit timidement Leander.

— Heu...

— Il est déjà en couple avec un alpha alors laisse-le tranquille, ok? interjeta Anthea en prenant Mycroft dans ses bras.

Leander fit mine d'avoir le coeur brisé avant de retrouver toute sa bonne humeur.

— J'ai prévu tout un tas de choses à faire à Londres. Il faut que je fasse le tour d'Abbey Road, apprenne à parler avec vot' accent bien british et acheter un tas de fringues bien londoniens! Vous m'accompagnerez, j'espère.

— Parfaitement, concéda Mycroft.

— Il ne manquait plus que cela! s'écria Anthea en levant les yeux au ciel.

Leander leur tira la langue avant de se prendre une chaussette sale d'Anthea jetée sur la caméra.

— Hé! Plus cool avec votre protégé! cria Leander par écran interposé.

Anthea lui tira la langue en retour.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade accompagné de Dimmo avait le plus grand mal à se décider. Il fallait dire que s'habiller ne constituait pas son fort.

— Tu devrais arrêter de stresser mec! Fais pas ton oméga. Balance un pull, une chemise et un jean sur toi et ça suffira, tenta de le calmer Dimmo qui grignotait son troisième donut de la soirée.

Ce qui provoqua un redoublement de panique chez le jeune alpha qui s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux.

— Calme mec! cria Dimmo la bouche pleine.

Il avait raison. Cela ne lui servait à rien de paniquer de cette manière. Myc l'avait vu dans différentes tenues et il n'avait jamais rien commenté.

Ce qui ne le rassurait guère...

— Myc est toujours tiré à quatre épingles. J'suis naze à côté, maugréa le jeune alpha en soupirant devant sa garde robe pourtant bien remplie.

— Mets une chemise et un chino puis basta. Casse-toi pas la tête pour ça. Il t'aime bien et vu comment vous vous bavez dessus, j'pense bien qu'il t'adore. Et puis... T'auras p'têt pas besoin de fringues ce soir avec lui, lui jeta Dimmo avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Lestrade balança le paquet de donuts dans la figure de son meilleur ami qui grommela de tristesse. Dimmo avait toujours été économe, tenant cela de ses origines modestes.

— Bon, ok, fit-il finalement pour s'excuser d'avoir gaspillé quelques donuts.

— Pas grave! répondit Dimmo en engloutissant l'un des donuts tombés à terre, pas le moins du monde dérangé.

Greg souriait devant la scène. Dimmo était d'une gentillesse incomparable. Il était ravi de l'avoir comme meilleur ami.

— T'as raison, souffla l'alpha en sortant une chemise simple en jean.

Il accompagna la chemise d'un chino rouge bordeaux et enfila une paire de Clark's originales marrons avant de tourner sur lui-même. Dimmo leva le pouce en guise d'appréciation. Il se leva et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

— Sois galant avec Holmes et il te rendra heureux, lui murmura le bêta avant de l'envoyer dans le couloir avec son sac et un sourire encourageant.

Ok! A toi de jouer maintenant!

Greg inspira profondément, serra les poings et se dirigea confiant vers la chambre de Mycroft.

*xXx*

— Bon, j'te laisse Myc! lui lança Anthea en remettant ses bouts de vêtements sur elle. Elle attrapa son sac et quelques bouquins.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, dit Mycroft.

— Nan... Vais vous laisser seuls Greg et toi. Et j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je dois encore lire quelques bouquins donnés par Jerem' et j'ai des crampes pas possibles à cause de ses programmes physiques farfelus. J'ai pas besoin de devenir Xena Princesse Guerrière... Surtout avec des bras comme ça... Beuu...

Elle avait réussi l'exploit de grommeler toutes ces phrases en se recoiffant, rangeant quelques tasses délaissées et enfilant ses chaussures. Et en un claquement de la porte, elle avait disparu. Laissant un Mycroft encore en train d'enregistrer la comparaison avec Xena seul dans la chambre, bouche ouverte.

Reprenant rapidement les esprits, l'oméga observa sa chambre quelque peu dérangée par la tornade Anthea. Il rangea ses affaires désordonnées et refit le lit, prenant soin de changer les draps. Il ne comptait absolument pas dormir avec une couette pleine de traces de pieds de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait littéralement saccagé son lit.

Soupirant, il se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire pour se changer dans une tenue plus décontractée. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester en uniforme. Une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon bleu marine suffisaient. La chambre était suffisamment chauffée en hiver.

Il se demandait ce que Greg pouvait bien faire à cette heure. L'alpha avait finalement décidé de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, par curiosité. Ce qui arrangeait plutôt bien le jeune oméga. Il aimait la tranquillité de son chez-soi, loin de la faune agitée du pensionnat.

*xXx*

Gregory paniquait à nouveau. Il resserrait les poings, les desserrait, les frottait contre son chino. Il était paniqué. Paniqué, paniqué, perdu devant la porte de celui qu'il apprenait encore à connaître.

Mycroft Holmes l'attendait dans sa chambre et Greg restait encore planté là, comme un piquet, idiotement inquiet de... De quoi d'ailleurs?

— Vas-y! Il ne te fera pas de mal, mec, se dit-il à voix haute pour se calmer.

Il paniquait encore plus.

Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans une situation pareille. Même avec Irene, même avec Candice. C'était la première fois que ses mains moites tremblaient. Il se demandait ce qui n'allait plus chez lui depuis quelques jours.

Tout ça, c'est à cause de Myc...

De son regard intense, de son parfum au chocolat noir praliné, de son intelligence extraordinaire. De ses lèvres. De son souffle. De... De tout en fait.

Greg inspira profondément. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. L'oméga avait répondu à son texto, montrant même des signes d'enthousiasme adorables. Lestrade n'avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Et pourtant, toujours et encore, il paniquait.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il avança de quelques pas et leva le poing pour frapper à la porte. Avant de se raviser.

Et si Mycroft s'était moqué de lui pour se venger d'Irene et de Candice? Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Sa bande avait traité Anthea d'une manière horrible. Se venger était légitime.

Le jeune homme chassa la pensée parasite et enchaîna sur quelques bonds sur place pour diminuer le stress. Sans grand effet. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Greg releva la tête pour tomber sur des yeux d'un bleu... Bleu... Il baissa rapidement le regard, rougissant dans une allure accélérée.

— Sa... Salut! balbutia l'alpha.

Mycroft était dans un état similaire, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

— Heu... commença Greg en osant relever les yeux sur l'oméga tout aussi rougissant et adorable dans une chemise blanche au col déboutonné.

Au moins, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Sa... lut! murmura l'oméga en se tordant les mains. Son regard se promenait discrètement sur Greg, témoignant bien son intérêt.

Greg était l'alpha. Alors reprenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers Mycroft et lui attrapa une main tremblante. Lentement, sûrement mais timidement, il la souleva pour y apposer un baiser.

Et le déclic eut lieu.

Mycroft le tira vers lui, dans sa chambre et l'embrassa doucement. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

— Hey! murmura Greg en caressant la joue de l'oméga.

— Hey..., l'imita Mycroft.

Et Greg colla les lèvres aux siennes, le pressant contre lui, possessif et tendre à la fois. De peur de briser le jeune homme pliant.

— Hmm... Tu m'as manqué? le taquina Greg.

— Hmm...

Mycroft l'embrassa avec vigueur cette fois-ci, provoquant des frissons inédits chez l'alpha qui se sentit perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de ses sens. Il agrippa les hanches de l'oméga, le priant de se coller davantage à lui. Ce dernier gémissait, se soumettant à des caresses devenues frénétiques. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Greg s'y plongea de toute sa passion alpha, goûtant au plaisir qu'on lui avait interdit depuis trop longtemps.

— Tu... m'as... manqué, soufflait-t-il en attrapant une poignée de boucles auburn. Mycroft gémit adorablement en retour.

— Gr... Greg!

Il avait perdu toute panique à présent, s'oubliant dans les senteurs addictives de Myc, sa peau douce, son souffle saccadé. Il le plaqua contre un mur, dévorant sa bouche, sa nuque, son visage de baisers incessants.

L'oméga se pressait contre lui, roulant les hanches.

Et Greg s'abandonna totalement à son instinct. Il attrapa l'oméga et le jeta sur le lit.

Mycroft écarta les jambes.

Greg grogna.

C'était un spectacle tout en beauté et débauche qui s'offrait à lui. Mycroft le fixait, lèvres gonflées et rouges d'amour, décoiffé, chemise débraillée. Il s'enfonça davantage dans le lit. Il lui sourit timidement. Il écarta une nouvelle fois les jambes.

Greg accepta l'invitation dans une ferveur extatique, se précipitant sur l'oméga. Il l'embrassa de force, savoura ses lèvres charnues, sa langue taquine. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée, un gémissement abandonné.

— G... Greg!

L'oméga l'emprisonnait dans son étreinte, passant les mains dans ses cheveux bruns, avant de se perdre une nouvelle fois. Il décollait les hanches, signifiant son plaisir à l'alpha.

Greg lui attrapa une jambe. Il pressa son érection contre celle plus subtile de Mycroft. Ce dernier soupira d'aise.

— J'ai trop envie de toi... lui dit Greg avant de lui mordre l'épaule.

— Je... murmurait Mycroft avant de l'embrasser avec passion, tremblant légèrement.

L'oméga s'assit, repoussant Greg sur les genoux.

— Myc...

— Shh...

L'oméga était également à genoux, imitant la posture de l'alpha. Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses. Il déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres.

— J'ai... envie de toi aussi, murmura l'oméga en baissant le regard.

— Alors...

— Mais...

Mycroft se mordit la lèvre. Greg sentit une vague de panique l'envahir à nouveau, plus violente et rapide que tout à l'heure.

— J'ai peur, concéda-t-il enfin.

— Je suis désolé.

Greg lui prit délicatement le visage et se perdit dans ses iris bleus.

— J'attendrais, répondit-il.

Mycroft acquiesça timidement.

— Hey! Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer quoi que ce soit. Juste... Dis-moi ce qui t'embête, k? murmura Greg avant d'aller s'asseoir contre le mur, sur le lit, pour lui donner un peu d'espace.

— ... K.

Mycroft se leva, prit soin de remettre sa chemise en place et de se recoiffer à la hâte. Il se précipita vers son ordinateur qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

— Heu... Thé, café...

— Heu... Comme tu veux. Mais surtout toi à mes côtés, ok? répondit Greg en l'observant avec adoration.

Le jeune oméga se précipita vers une bouilloire électrique et prépara deux tasses de tisane. Silencieux, il lui en tendit une avant de s'installer à ses côtés, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Greg ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser ou l'aider avec sa tasse. Il choisit finalement de lui prendre la tasse et l'invita à se vautrer dans ses bras. Ce que Mycroft accepta sans broncher.

— Je n'ai jamais pu imaginer me retrouver sur un lit, toi à mes côtés, deux tasses de tisane sur la table de chevet, plaisanta l'alpha pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mycroft souriait enfin. Il prit l'ordinateur et la posa devant eux sur le lit.

— Ca te dit un film? lui demanda-t-il en allumant l'écran.

Greg lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

— A toi de choisir alors!

— Hmm... Quentin Tarantino?

Il avait prononcé ce nom avec une innocente adoration tellement surprenante que Greg éclata de rire. Jamais il n'avait pensé l'oméga réputé intello et bien sous tous les rapports être... fan de Quentin Tarantino.

— On peut changer si tu veux! ajouta précipitamment Mycroft de peur d'avoir fait un bien mauvais choix.

Greg embrassa le bout de son nez avant de secouer la tête. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un sourire de garçon sur les lèvres, le regard attendri par la naïveté virginale de l'oméga.

— Non! J'adore Tarantino. Je ne pensais pas cela venant de toi, c'est tout. Quoique... Danser du tango, savoir pirater un ordi, parler comme un politicien... Tu me surprends tellement! J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot fini à tes côtés.

— Impossible!

Mycroft se vautra davantage dans ses bras et leva un regard absolument fabuleux sur lui.

— Sinon on peux regarder une série divertissante. Attends!

Il ouvrit plusieurs dossiers et iTunes.

— Ha! Tous les Fast And Furious! proposa enfin Mycroft dans un ton enjoué.

Greg manqua de tomber du lit, encore plus surpris par ce choix si... normal.

— Je pensais que tu allais me proposer Woody Allen... maugréa finalement Lestrade en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Mycroft avala une gorgée de sa tisane en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je t'en prie! Pas de Woody dans ma vie. Mais peut-être bien un James Bond. Sauf si tu préfères une comédie romantique, bien sûr.

Le Mycroft moqueur était de retour. Greg éclata de rire.

— Oui! Et on enchaîne ensuite sur la collection des American Pie pour finir sur une touche de Scream! ajouta Greg.

Mycroft l'imita, le regard pétillant, visage juvénile illuminé par un rire adorable. Greg l'attrapa pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à plus soif.

— Alors? lui demanda l'oméga en levant un sourcil.

Greg fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

— Comme tu voudras, Myc. Un James Bond me fera bien plaisir, hein?

— Parfait!

L'oméga courut vers son bureau. Il sortit quelques DVDs avant de se précipiter vers son armoire. Greg n'eut même pas le temps de cligner les yeux qu'il se fit aveugler par un tissu en coton qui avait atterri sur la tête.

— Pyjama! s'écria Mycroft.

Et avant qu'il ne put terminer d'enfiler le pyjama gracieusement prêté, Mycroft l'avait rejoint une nouvelle fois sous la couette cette fois-ci. Il alluma un programme et inséra un Dvd dans le lecteur.

Greg remercia Dieu de n'avoir pas cours le lendemain matin. Tout comme Mycroft d'ailleurs.

*xXx*

Il s'éveilla lentement, surpris par le noir de l'aube causé par les volets fermés. Une chevelure auburn lui chatouillait le nez.

Mycroft dormait encore à poings fermés, ignorant le jeune alpha collé contre son dos. Son pyjama toujours intact, une boucle rebelle ébouriffée sur le sommet du crâne, un souffle régulier. Greg huma sa senteur chocolatée matinale, doucement mêlée à la sienne plus épicée, plus alpha. Il promena ses lèvres engourdies par le sommeil le long du cou de l'oméga, cherchant le point sensible de sa nuque découverte d'un kilomètre de tissus bariolés en coton formant une armure impénétrable. Mycroft était si pudique et vierge. Cela, il en avait à présent la confirmation. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire.

Il inspecta les moindres recoins de Mycroft à la portée de ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil, admirant la régularité auburn de ses boucles soyeuses, la blancheur grisée par la pénombre de sa peau, la curve de ses oreilles.

Il s'amusa à tracer d'un doigt le bout de l'oreille adorable, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où il avait vu les pointes devenir rouges. Il se retint de la mordiller, de peur de réveiller l'oméga et perdre ce moment de calme privilégié. L'oreille était douce mais solide, flexible et rebondissante. Elle jaillissait du crâne et des boucles auburn, s'offrant telle une pointe aux doigts frémissants de l'alpha. Greg se releva sur un coude, et la caressa timidement. Il s'approcha davantage.

Il tomba sur des symboles noirs.

Quelques nombres, un joli dessin, une formule chimique.

C'était un tatouage.

Mycroft porte un tatouage... Un tatouage!

L'oméga portait un tatouage entre l'oreille et le crâne, sur un bout de peau dissimulée par des boucles.

Il se sentit frémir de désir et de curiosité.

Pourquoi? Comment? Ce n'est pas juste!

— Mes oreilles ne sont pas un morceau de gâteaux!

La voix endormie mais grommelante de l'oméga le sortit de sa torpeur abasourdie. Greg sursauta et se dégagea rapidement de l'oreille en question.

— 'Lut... souffla-t-il

— Hmm...

— Heu... Tu as... Tu as un tatouage...

Un foisonnement de draps et voilà qu'il se retrouva devant un océan de bleu-gris mi-clos, si... Séduisant.

— Myc... murmura Greg en lui caressant la tête.

Ce dernier referma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Greg l'embrassa.

— Mouuis... J'ai un tatouage. Rien de spécial... Hmm... grommela le bel oméga en se frottant les yeux.

— Adorable...

Greg l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il l'attrapa par la taille, se pressant contre la chaleur de son corps encore endormi.

— Bien... Hmm... Dormi? gémit Mycroft en baillant.

— Hmmm...

L'alpha reniflait sa nuque chocolatée, prenant le temps d'inhaler une dose infernale de sa nouvelle drogue.

— Oui. Oui, Myc! dit-il, se réveillant enfin.

Son... petit-ami? caressait tendrement sa taille dénudée. Contrairement à l'oméga, Greg perdait toute dignité vestimentaire dans son sommeil.

— Continue... Et je ne pourrais plus me retenir, gémit-il avant d'embrasser plus fermement Mycroft, ébouriffant davantage ses boucles.

— Excité? répondit-il en retour, un sourcil bien réveillé levé.

Greg sourit.

— Toujours quand tu es dans mes parages. Je crois bien avoir besoin d'une consultation.

— Alors viens, que je t'inspecte.

Greg se plia volontier au jeu, se laissant être dévoré du regard par l'oméga. Il tressaillit sous les caresses timides du jeune homme, lèvres entrouvertes accueillant une langue chatouillante et curieuse. Mycroft s'engouffra dans son étreinte alpha, le reniflant en retour.

— Je peux? demanda finalement Greg, impatient, en jouant avec l'oreille intrigante.

Holmes acquiesça et lui offrit une jolie vue. Greg pouvait enfin profiter du tatouage élégant.

— Un symbole?

— La suite de Fibonacci et le symbole de l'amour, répondit aussitôt Mycroft.

Greg l'observa, avant d'être inspiré par un élan soudain. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, encore et encore, jusqu'à terminer sous le poids bienvenue de l'oméga.

— Hey...

— Hey...

Il lui balaya la mèche tombante avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

— C'est en hommage à mon frère, Sherlock.

— Hmm...

— En primaire et en pensionnat. Nos parents voyagent beaucoup.

— C'est mieux que d'avoir des parents présents mais jamais là.

— Peut-être...

— Shh...

Greg pressa son index sur les lèvres séduisantes de l'oméga. Ce dernier referma les yeux.

Ils se rendormirent rapidement.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Ils déambulaient dans les rayons de l'immense flagship store Topshop d'Oxford Street, perdus entre les étages, les portants, le coin vêtements mode, vêtements jeans, vêtements Topman et encore... Mais pourquoi étaient-ils au sous-sol entre des milliers de piliers à chaussures?

Mycroft manqua de gémir de panique à la vue des monstruosités à talons qui menaçaient de lui tomber dessus. Il pria sincèrement le ciel de ne pas voir Anthea repartir avec une paire de ces grands trucs à vingt-centimètres de talons.

— J'suis une alpha, pas une bêta en manque! cria la jeune fille par-dessus l'épaule en désignant une paire de plateformes à imprimés léopard.

Elle portait ses Dr. Martens rouge bordeaux sur une paire de collants à rayures noires avec une base en voile également noire. Sa mini-jupe lui serrait ses cuisses voluptueuses d'adolescente en pleine croissance. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux sauvages en une queue de cheval désordonnée. Son manteau IRO acheté après plusieurs mois d'économies était fourré dans un sac de courses Topshop. Il était d'ailleurs plein à ras-bord de vêtements et accessoires de l'enseigne en tous genres.

— Et où est donc Leander? Nous l'avons encore perdu! gémit Mycroft.

Anthea grommela quelques insultes avant de se diriger vers Topman. Leur invité et désormais boulet ambulant était tombé amoureux de Londres dès son arrivée. Et depuis plusieurs heures, Mycroft et Anthea devaient le suivre tout en le protégeant dans Oxford. Et ce n'était que le début. L'américain était décidé à visiter Old Bond Street puis Camden Street, puis Buckingham, puis... puis tout en fait.

— Il va nous rendre fous! Et on est envahi d'hipsters. Quelle horreur! On se serait cru dans Apocalyspse Hipster! s'écria Anthea avant de se prendre les regards noirs de quelques hipsters wannabe devant eux. Comme tous bon hipsters, ils exhibaient lunettes à montures épaisses de forme rigolote, barbe, boucles d'oreilles, tatouages visibles mais très facilement démodés et autres accessoires devenus indispensables pour prétendre entrer dans le cercle de "ceux qui étaient à la mode et différents des autres" au risque de devenir de parfaits clones insignifiants.

Mais si pour le moment, c'était Mycroft Holmes qui détonnait dans le magasin. Avec son long manteau en laine vierge sur-mesure, son écharpe en cachemire, son costume trois-pièces légèrement débraillé et son pantalon vert bouteille coupé court au niveau des chevilles et cintré, il ne ressemblait à personne. En l'occurrence, il se prenait même des regards admiratifs.

— Ah! Le voilà ce bougre de yankee chinois! cria Anthea en se précipitant vers leur nouvel ami.

Ce dernier, toujours aussi enthousiaste, leur montra ses trois sacs bien remplis. Il semblait avoir oublié l'existence du budget que ses parents lui avaient ordonné de respecter.

— Myc! Anthea! Je vous cherchais! cria Leander en brandissant une espèce de truc s'apparentant à un bonnet avec oreilles de lapin.

Au final, il n'était pas si hipster que cela, pas du tout même. Car il avait rasé sa moustache et était vêtu d'un drôle de teddy qui lui provenait de son grand-père. Son jean était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et assez boueux. L'alpha avait avoué aller en cours avec son skate-board et se prendre régulièrement des sermons de son service de sécurité à l'ambassade à New-York.

— Alors Myc? Tu aimes? ajouta-t-il avant d'agripper l'oméga par la taille.

Ce dernier sursauta de surprise.

— Leander! cria Anthea en tentant de lui arracher Mycroft des bras.

Le jeune alpha se déroba habilement des mains agrippantes de la jeune fille sans lâcher Mycroft d'un pouce. L'oméga se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, priant une nouvelle fois de ne pas terminer en enfer avec ses deux amis fous. Ils étaient en plein milieu de Topshop, non loin du chariot à cupcakes, un samedi après-midi, étouffés par le chauffage et des hordes d'adolescents hystériques. Ce n'était pas son monde. Non, non, non! Il rêvait d'échoppes intimes de ses tailleurs familiers, de bibliothèques et un peu des bras musclés d'un Gregory Lestrade dans son lit, le matin.

Mais il se faisait emporter par deux alphas complètement tarés.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade suivait les pas de Sally Donovan accompagné dans sa misère par Dimmock en pleine admiration du magasin et d'un Peter plongé dans une photo dérobée d'Anthea qu'il avait mis en fond d'écran de son portable. Rudy avait réussi à s'échapper de la séance hebdomadaire de shopping, prétextant un entraînement de rugby. Et comme Candice et Irene avaient disparu de leur groupe, les trois garçons devaient porter les paquets et marcher, et marcher, et subir le martyr derrière la jolie métisse.

— Mes pieds me tuent! grogna Gregory.

— A ta place, je me ferais une nouvelle garde-robe. C'est la deuxième année que tu mets ce manteau horrible! rétorqua Sally.

— Mais Sally! C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère! C'est du Barbour, solide et très chaud!

— Tu devrais aller travailler dans le marketing, Greg. Tu parles comme un vendeur de chez Barbour!

— Ah...

Dimmock et Peter étaient hilares.

Et comme toujours, une horde d'omégas et de bêtas se précipitèrent vers eux. Jamais ils ne pourraient se défaire de leurs admirateurs, même durant un samedi après-midi en plein coeur de Topshop.

— J'adore ta chemise, c'est quoi comme marque? dit une jeune oméga en rougissant.

Greg inspecta ce dont elle parlait. Ah oui!

— Heu... Je pense que c'est un truc acheté par ma mère. Un Kooples ou...

— C'est une chemise de chez Gant idiot! T'as pas vu le logo? se moqua Peter qui portait une tenue similaire de la sienne, à savoir cardigan en tricot cachemire, chinos et manteau chaud. Sauf que ses marques à lui valaient dix fois le prix de celles de Greg.

Dimmock haussa les épaules, peu concerné par ses deux amis presqu'à l'identique. Il rajusta son blouson en cuir hérité de son père qu'il portait par-dessus son éternel sweat à capuches Primark et son jean slim. Ses baskets lui montaient au niveau des chevilles, car il avait toujours froid aux pieds.

— Des trucs à bouffer! dit-il en se précipitant vers le chariot à cupcakes.

Les trois autres suivirent Dimmo non sans avoir râlé à haute voix.

*xXx*

— Nan mais lâche-le Leander! C'est pas vrai! T'es ch'tarbé! cria Anthea en tirant sur le bras de Mycroft.

— T'es chiante! J'ai rien fait, et j'ai jamais vu son copain alors qui dit qu'il n'est pas libre, hein? riposta Leander en tirant sur l'autre bras.

Mycroft avait décidé de les laisser faire, de peur de se voir sans bras. Il y tenait à ses bras. Il en avait besoin pour écrire, embêter Sherlock et porter ses livres. Et aussi un peu pour caresser Gregory.

— Non mais t'es con ou quoi?

— T'as dit quoi là? C'est toi la conne!

— Non mais quel goujat!

— Pétasse va!

— Salop!

— Vieille peau!

— Ringard hipster!

— Chuis pas hipster, juste new-yorkais!

— Rentre dans ton taxi jaune!

— Au moins ils ont de la couleur!

— Mais c'sont des escrocs!

— T'es jamais allée à New-York!

— Qu'est-ce t'en sais bâtard?

— Chienne!

— Face de nems!

— Chuis métisse, raciste!

— Chuis catalane!

— Rentre chez Zara!

— Et toi chez Macy's!

— C'est mieux que Zara!

— Ta gueule!

— Face de pet!

— Chinatown!

— Paëlla!

— Dim Sum!

— Et oh! Avez-vous terminé de vous insulter? hurla Mycroft, las.

Tout le monde se retournèrent sur eux. Anthea avait toujours un bras de l'oméga entre les mains, Leander de même.

— Myc... Mycroft?

Gregory Lestrade avait assisté à presque toute la scène, sous les regards ébahis de Dimmo, Peter et Sally ainsi que de leur suite d'admirateurs.

— Heu...

— S'lut Lestrade! jeta rapidement Anthea en sa direction. Elle lâcha le bras de Mycroft qui sauta sur l'occasion pour se défaire de Leander et enfin inspecter l'état de ses membres. Il souffla d'aise, rassuré de les avoir encore bien attachés à ses épaules.

— Cool Anthea! Et s'lut Mycroft! ajouta Peter, ravi de rencontrer sa dulcinée par hasard.

Il suffit d'un regard entre Dimmo et Anthea pour s'entendre sur la suite des plans. Les deux, ignorant le reste du magasin, se précipitèrent au dehors dans deux directions différentes.

"RDV chez Mycroft — Anthea"

"RDV chez Mycroft — Dimmo"

Tous reçurent le message quelques secondes plus tard et s'éparpillèrent rapidement. Mycroft attrapa Leander par le bras et l'y mena vers un taxi, noir et bien londonien.

*xXx*

Ils arrivèrent à peu près en même temps à l'appartement londonien de Mycroft.

L'oméga accrocha soigneusement son manteau dans l'entrée, agréablement surpris de constater que ses invités de dernière minute avaient respecté son besoin de propreté presque maladif.

Leander, silencieux et encore surpris par leur échappée éclair de Topshop, l'imita dans ses gestes. Il portait un pull à motifs scandinaves beige et rouge et un jeans brut. Il enleva ses chaussures. Tout le monde les avait enlevé. Mycroft s'attarda sur les Clarks élimées de Greg.

— Ah enfin notre hôte! s'exclama la voix toujours enjouée de Peter.

Le petit groupe s'était attroupé autour de la table basse dans ce qui était à présent devenu leur habitude cocoon du weekend. L'appartement de Mycroft était certes petit en comparaison des demeures citadines de Greg et de Peter, mais elle était entièrement à eux, à l'abris des journalistes, des parents et autres frères et soeurs encombrants. Ils étaient libres, en paix.

— J'aimerai bien m'acheter un appartement du même style quand j'en aurais les moyens, murmura Sally, assise à côté d'Anthea. En peu de temps, les deux jeunes femmes avaient appris à s'apprécier.

— Moi aussi, mais il faut finir avec les études d'abord. Pas le choix, hein? ajouta Dimmo, toujours aussi pragmatique.

— On pourrait s'faire une coloc' géante les gars!

— Ah non par pitié Peter! J'ai pas envie de vivre dans ton linge sale, mec! réagit aussitôt Greg avant de poser les yeux sur Mycroft puis sur Leander.

Il grogna.

— Oh non voilà que ça recommence, Greg! implora Sally.

— Mais je... protesta Greg en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

— Gregory, et tout le monde, je vous présente Leander Emerton, le fils d'un ami de mes parents qui vient d'arriver à Londres. Il entre demain au lycée avec nous et dans ma classe, présenta rapidement Mycroft avant d'inviter Leander à s'asseoir.

Dimmo et Anthea avaient déjà préparé du thé et d'autres boissons chaudes pour la bande. Peter s'était contenté d'étaler les gâteaux et biscuits pour mieux les avaler.

— Cool! Et tu viens d'où? demanda Dimmo.

— De New-York! répondit Leander en prenant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

— Ça doit être drôle l'accent britannique pour vous les ricains, non? s'enquit Peter avant de faire le beau devant Anthea. Elle détourna les yeux, désespérée par les attentions qu'il lui portaient.

— Ouais, un peu. Mais j'adore. Et puis Myc' et Anthea sont cool avec moi...

— Ah ouais? grommela Greg en montrant ses dents à l'autre alpha.

Le reste du groupe gémit en choeur, las d'être témoin des élans possessifs Alphas de Lestrade.

— Mycroft est super sympa! En plus, il connait trop de choses, hein?

Leander ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait car il continuait de flatter l'oméga qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Gregory grognait bruyamment, points serrés. Dimmock et Anthea se toisèrent, inquiets.

— Oh et puis merde! dit Sally en se levant. Elle attrapa Mycroft et le jeta sur les genoux de Greg.

— Bon, voilà, ça va calmer vos esprits d'animaux. Franchement, vive nous, bêtas! observa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa tasse de thé.

Greg n'avait jamais été plus heureux de sa vie. Il embrassa Mycroft devant les regards dégoutés de tous.

— Greg! gémit Mycroft qui se savait une nouvelle fois s'être donné en spectacle.

— Shh Myc... chuchota l'alpha entre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa.

Et Mycroft se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber dans l'étreinte de l'alpha. Son alpha. Son alpha qui lui agrippait la taille et se frottait langoureusement contre lui, déposant baiser et souffles rauques sur la nuque, la joue, la bouche, marquant son territoire. Mycroft se soumettait progressivement aux ardeurs de Greg, se laissant manipuler par ses bras forts, par ses senteurs enivrantes...

— AHEM!

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent instantanément, souffles saccadés, coeurs battants.

— O...K... J'ai... Compris... maugréa Leander qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

— On va vous laisser les gars! Tout le monde déménage! cria Dimmo en se levant et lançant un clin d'oeil à Mycroft et à Greg.

— Mais... commença Holmes.

— Naaaan, Leander reste avec nous, il s'perdra pas même s'il est un peu ravioli aux crevettes parfois! le coupa Anthea.

— Vous allez où? demanda Mycroft.

— Chez moi, comme d'hab quoi! dit Peter en se précipitant vers l'entrée pour revenir avec les chaussures, le sac à dos et le manteau d'Anthea qui levait ses yeux au plafond.

— Heu... lâcha Greg.

— Mais pas de quoi! On se voit lundi, k'? les rassura Dimmo avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

*xXx*

— Gregory, tu devrais arrêter de grogner... remarqua Mycroft toujours sur les genoux de l'alpha.

— Mais Myc'!

— Hm?

— J'y peux rien! Je... Je ne sais pas... J'veux dire... Ben... J'arrive pas à te voir avec un autre... Et Leander... L'est alpha... Et mignon... Et plutôt de bonne famille... alors j'ai peur que tu...

Mycroft l'interrompit par un baiser.

— Shh, idiot!

*xXx*

L'appartement de Peter Hoover était grand. Non... Il n'était pas grand, il était tout simplement monstrueux.

C'était un hôtel particulier situé au quartier Kensington, étalé sur plusieurs bâtiments, dont un presque uniquement réservé aux trois enfants de la famille. Peter était l'aîné. Et comme tout aîné, il avait droit au plus grand espace.

Ainsi donc, ce qu'il restait de la troupe entra dans un penthouse entièrement décoré aux goûts de l'adolescent.

— Fuck!

— Ouah, dis pas ça... Heu... Leander?

— WTF!? répondit l'alpha.

— Leander, un peu de retenue, hein? le sermonna Anthea en lui frappant l'épaule.

— Aïe! Mais... Putain de Fuck!

— Ouaip, on a compris mec! J'ai un peu réagi de la même manière la première fois que je suis venue ici, maugréa Sally Donovan en retirant ses chaussures à plate-forme. Elle les rangea bien proprement dans l'entrée et fut imitée par les autres. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce à vivre et s'installèrent confortablement.

Ils étaient certes un peu rebelles et peu fréquentables aux yeux de nombreux professeurs et parents, mais ils restaient néanmoins bien élevés.

— Font quoi vos parents, sont milliardaires ou quoi? cria l'américain en se frottant les yeux, aveuglé par les dorures extravagantes des murs et fenêtres de chez Peter.

— Mes parents sont médecins en province, dit Anthea en haussant les épaules. Elle n'était pas si surprise par le luxe des parents de Peter, c'était moins choquant que le bal auxquels ils avaient assistés, Mycroft et elle pour leur première mission officielle.

— Mon père est avocat pour des mafieux et ma mère est trader dans un hedge fund, murmura Sally, peu encline à avouer ses origines souvent décriées comme scandaleuses.

— Mes parents sont entrepreneurs. Mais j'ai pas de maison comme Peter, juste un pavillon en banlieue, maugréa Dimmock en reposant son sac après avoir sorti quelques friandises piquées de chez Mycroft. Il en fourra une bonne poignée dans la bouche.

— Ton pavillon fait six-cent mètres carrés, Dimmo! s'insurgea Peter qui n'aimait pas tellement être catalogué "gosse de riche".

— Et toi, Leander?

— Bah... Mon père est... était ambassadeur de l'UK aux States mais il revient pour un poste plus planplan. Ma mère vit en France, elle est prof de marketing en école de commerce quelques mois par ans. Sinon elle est aux States et conseille des boîtes de com' et agences de pub comme Publicis. C'est cool.

— Génial! J'adore la diplomatie! C'est mieux que la bourse et autres comptes bancaires, cria Peter en se précipitant vers Leander.

— Mouaip. J'voudrais devenir designer mais c'est tombé à l'eau. Mes parents veulent que je prenne une voie plus classique comme ma soeur.

— Fais quoi ta soeur? s'enquit Anthea qui n'avait pas eu connaissance de la fameuse soeur. Si Jeremy leur avait demandé de protéger Leander, pourquoi occulter cette fameuse soeur? Elle envoya rapidement un message à Jeremy avec Mycroft en copie. Cette visite surprise chez Peter allait sans doute bien les aider dans leurs missions.

— Elle est en prépa à Paris. Veut entrer en école de commerce...

— C'est pas bizarre d'être à Londres, à New-York et en même temps à Paris?

— On était au lycée français de New-York alors on a le choix entre les facs US et les écoles en France. C'est cool. Et puis, mes parents se sont rencontrés au Niger alors je pense que c'est plutôt pépère à présent.

— Ouah! crièrent en coeur Peter, Dimmo et Sally.

— Ma mère était journaliste avant de changer de job. Elle avait failli se faire tuer dans un reportage de guerre.

— En voyant ta gueule, j'ai pas cru c'la! commenta Anthea en envoyant d'autres messages à la volée.

— T'fais quoi Anthea? demanda Peter en se rapprochant d'elle.

— Quelques messages à mes parents. Ils veulent toujours de mes nouvelles! mentit habilement la jeune alpha en soupirant longuement.

— D'ac avec toi! Mes darons sont vraiment chiants! maugréa Sally.

— Les miens aussi, ne veulent que devenir riches, riches, encore plus riches, râla Dimmo.

— Ils sont plus sympas que les miens! Pensent qu'il faut être fou pour conduire autre chose qu'une Rolls Royce ou Aston Martin et veulent à tout prix avoir une hôtesse de l'air privée quand leur jet n'est pas dispo. Sont fous! interjeta Peter en levant les bras au ciel.

— Je dirais pas non à une Aston Martin! Les miens sont écolos... Donc vélos, commenta Sally.

— Une trader écolo? C'est chelou!

— Bof, je préfère une maman trader écolo que la mienne qui vend des armes à des gens bizarres et passe sa vie à courir derrière tous les ministres de la défense du monde, maugréa Peter.

Anthea leva rapidement les yeux vers lui. Elle enclencha l'enregistreur dissimulé de son téléphone portable.

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes préparait rapidement un sandwich. Greg lui avait proposé de l'aider mais il avait trouvé que cuisiner constituait un excellent prétexte pour lire au calme les messages qui fusaient sur son portable. Anthea était en pleine séance de récolte d'informations grâce à un Peter à la fois bavard et amoureux d'elle et un Leander qui n'était pas vraiment innocent ni très discret.

Alors il analysait toutes les informations et soumettait ses remarques à Jeremy. Ce dernier était extatique.

— Tu fais quoi? demanda soudain la voix de Gregory.

Mycroft sursauta et lâcha son portable. Il vit au ralentit Gregory attraper l'appareil hautement sécurisé et y jeter un coup d'oeil amusé.

— Je t'ai fait peur?

Mycroft était tétanisé. Il sentit Greg lui prendre la main, l'ouvrir et placer l'appareil entre les doigts avant de les lui refermer.

— Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Pour la peine, je viens t'aider. Ouais... Je vois que découper du jambon c'est pas ton fort, plaisanta Greg en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Mycroft regarda ses mains. Par chance, le portable s'était mis sur veille de lui-même. En effet, Jeremy avait prévu un dispositif de sécurité: le portable, lorsqu'il n'était pas entre les mains de Mycroft, se mettait de lui-même en veille et en mode partie publique. Ainsi, tous les échanges d'avec Jeremy et la ligne sécurisée d'Anthea étaient invisibles.

L'oméga lâcha un souffle de soulagement. Il sourit en retour à Gregory, la crise de peu ratée. Il savait à présent que cacher sa double vie commençait à devenir très embêtant, très très embêtant.


	13. Chapter 13

XII

Un skateboard, bubblegum, couleurs pop, lunettes de soleil et manteau limé, il tournoyait entre les colonnes de la cours principale de l'internat.

Iggy Azalea, Flume, SebastiAn, Prince — huh? —, Yelle, et Doja Cat... la musique le rythmait dans sa course, livres pendants aux bras et cris des surveillants aux basques.

— Hey toi! criait un surveillant courant derrière le gamin aux cheveux fous et lunettes de vue étranges.

Ce dernier continuait de l'ignorer sur son skateboard, zigzaguant entre les élèves à la fois enchantés et horrifiés par son attitude nonchalante. Il remit son casque énorme et s'exclama de joie lorsqu'un morceau de Justice commença.

— C'est le nouveau! Il faut l'arrêter! cria un autre surveillant en allant se placer devant le garçon.

Ce dernier, enfin, sembla les voir. Dernière bulle de bubble-gum et un sourire éclatant plus tard, il s'arrêta net, attrapa la planche à la volée et offrit un clin d'oeil aux surveillants.

Et aussi vite qu'il venait de se faire prendre, il entra dans la classe du très respecté professeur de littérature britannique.

*xXx*

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la condition ouvrière et bêta dans les oeuvres de Dickens. Je sais que vous les avez déjà lu et relu mais cette fois-ci, je vous demanderais de mettre de côté les analyses du vocabulaire et des expressions pour accueillir le monde des idées. C'est nouveau je sais, proche des cours d'éco, mais j'ai toujours voulu vous montrer mon avis sur la question et...

Le cours fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'un drôle d'individu, bulle rose bonbon gonflée sur les lèvres, planche de skateboard sous le bras, quelques livres bientôt décédés dans l'autre.

Le professeur de littérature, M. George comme George Sand pour s'attirer la clémence des élèves, leva les yeux au ciel et feuilleta son carnet.

— Bon, Leander c'est ça? Bienvenue parmi nous et enchanté de voir une bulle aussi rose de votre bouche. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir près de Candice, votre sosie en bulles et retards, maugréa George en pointant la jolie blonde du doigt.

Cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'oeil séducteur sous les regards jaloux des autres alphas de la classe.

On s'attendait à le voir se précipiter vers la belle oméga, mais il préféra balayer la salle des yeux et soudain, son regard s'illumina.

— Myc! cria-t-il avant de s'affaler à côté de Mycroft qui aimait rester seul et s'octroyer deux bureaux pour ses livres et notes.

Gregory Lestrade plissa les yeux mais n'osa pas soulever les rumeurs en grognant.

Pour son premier jour à la Baker Academy, Leander avait fait très fort.

— Bon, alors présentez-vous puisque tout le monde semble avoir oublié Dickens pour votre bulle, soupira George en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Il croisa les bras et lui pria de commencer d'un signe de la tête.

Leander prit le temps de sourire à Mycroft Holmes qui grimaça en retour, enleva son casque, sa veste, refit sa cravate du mieux qu'il le put et se recoiffa rapidement. Il s'étira, prit soin de sortir ses affaires avant, enfin, de lever les yeux sur la classe encore sous le choc.

— Yo! J'm'appelle Leander Emerton et j'viens de New York. Désolé pour l'accent et la cravate. J'ai pas l'habitude de ce truc, vous voyez? Mais j'adore Dickens et j'ai lu tout George Sand. On vous compare à Sand c'est ça? Le français est ma seconde langue maternelle alors... Voilà! débita le jeune alpha avant de passer le bras autour des épaules de Mycroft.

— Bien, je vois que vous êtes bien au courant, jeune homme, répondit George en fixant Mycroft, sourcil levé.

L'oméga changea trois fois de couleurs.

— C'est pas Myc', m'sieur, mais Anthea qui a craché le morceau. Désolé! riposta aussitôt l'adolescent dans un lourd accent américain côte-est. Il lâcha Mycroft et se tourna aussitôt vers Lestrade et Dimmo, tous deux étonnés et horripilés par le manque de politesse du nouveau.

— Alors puisque vous aimez autant Dickens, que direz-vous de faire le cours à ma place?

Mycroft changea dix fois de couleurs et se dissimula sous une pile de livres. Il avait terriblement honte. Leander avait réussi en quelques minutes à attirer l'attention sur lui.

Et le regard intéressé d'Irene Adler ne le plaisait pas du tout. Vraiment pas du tout.

*xXx*

En une semaine, Leander Emerton était devenu une sorte d'animal curieux et bizarrement populaire au lycée.

Toujours avec son skateboard, une chemise parfois trop cintrée, parfois trop délabrée, il excellait en foot dans l'équipe de Greg Lestrade, avait gagné l'admiration de M. George en l'espace de deux cours, parlait français, anglais, mandarin, espagnol et allemand, plaisantait avec les omégas, horripilait les professeurs de maths et de sciences par sa nullité en connaissances scientifiques, mais provoquait des élans lyriques chez les littéraires. Dimmo l'avait comme partenaire de table, les deux formèrent très rapidement le duo des surdoués de la littérature.

Mais il aimait trop traîner avec Mycroft Holmes et Anthea, ce qui lui valait des regards de pitié.

Anthea s'en fichait, elle trouvait cela amusant et parfait pour assurer la garde de Leander.

Mycroft était tiraillé entre honte et peur.

Gregory Lestrade grognait à tout va une fois seul, jaloux de la présence quotidienne du métisse aux côtés de Mycroft.

— Désolé, Gregory. Je ne voulais pas. Il est particulièrement collant ces derniers temps, s'excusa rapidement Mycroft en se faufilant près de l'alpha aux yeux chocolats.

Lestrade leva les yeux sur l'adorable oméga. Il grogna.

— Gregory, je suis vraiment...

— Pourquoi fait-il cela? demanda l'adolescente en s'enfonçant davantage dans son lit.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Mycroft s'installa auprès de l'alpha. Il se tordait les mains.

— Pourquoi t'es là? demanda soudain Greg.

— Je... Je voulais savoir si tu as demandé des universités et...

— J'ai pas demandé Oxford et encore moins Cambridge si tu veux le savoir. De toute manière, la date limite est déjà passée, grommela Greg sans un regard vers Mycroft.

— ...

— J'ai demandé King's College, UCL et Imperial. Je n'ai pas le niveau pour Oxbridge.

— J'ai demandé Imperial aussi, répondit aussitôt Mycroft.

Greg se tourna vers lui. Il sourit timidement.

— Tu es fais pour Cambridge. Mais Imperial est bien aussi. Voire meilleur qu'Oxford pour les sciences.

— Et les autres?

— Sally a demandé SOAS. Dimmo aussi mais il a aussi ajouté KCL. Je crois que Peter va tenter LSE, UCL et KCL.

— Avec un peu de chance, vous allez tous être à King's.

— Ha! Ou sinon à Imperial avec toi, sauf si tu préfères Cambridge et Oxford.

Mycroft fit mine de réfléchir.

Tu ne peux même pas rester longtemps fâché contre lui, Greg!

— Avec un peu de chance, et si tu veux toujours de moi... Alors oui, je vais même demander KCL et UCL.

— Je ne te demanderai jamais de sacrifier ton avenir pour moi!

— Aucun doute à ce sujet, Gregory. Ils sont tous les trois dans le top britannique, le rassura Mycroft.

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est que... Il est lourd ton pote... Et puis... On ne s'est pas trop vu et... Je veux dire... maugréa Lestrade en se grattant le cou.

— Oh que oui, il est lourd!

— Je ne te mérite pas.

— Et moi alors...

— Tu es si... parfait! Je ne suis qu'un ado comme un autre.

— Pas à mes yeux.

— Tu es aveuglé par mes conneries.

— Par ton sourire, ta bonne humeur, tes yeux, et même tes oreilles...

— Je crois bien que je...

— Sshhh...

— Dès que tu es là... J'ai une boule au ventre... Je ne sais pas, chuis nul, hein?

— Idiot..., chuchota Mycroft en se penchant vers l'alpha.

Greg l'embrassa, hésitant au début, avant de finalement se laisser aller.

*xXx*

Anthea raccrocha au nez de Jeremy. Ils avaient passé le stade de politesse inutile depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Elle courut en direction du dortoir des omégas, espérant tomber sur Mycroft.

Elle glissa sur le sol par habitude, ses capacités physiques bien mises à l'épreuve avec leur formation physique digne de James Bond. Elle admirait la curve de ses muscles fins, la force de ses bras, la détermination et confiance qui jaillissaient en elle. Anthea avait bien changé. Elle était fière et le montrait.

Mais tout ceci avait un prix. Adieu les weekends de glande, les soirées passées à regarder Mean Girls et autres comédies pour "teenagers" attardés. Non, elle les passait à se battre, apprendre plusieurs langages informatiques, plusieurs langues, courir après l'information et aux côtés de Mycroft.

Elle sortit une clé de sa poche et l'enfonça avec force dans la serrure de la chambre de son ami.

Vide.

Doit être avec Greg alors!

Elle courut dans l'autre sens, oublieuse de son endurance hors du commun.

*xXx*

Mycroft ne resta pas bien longtemps chez Gregory. Ce dernier avait besoin de sommeil et ses dernières semaines d'entrainement de football pour le tournoi à venir l'épuisaient.

Il avait d'autres choses à faire.

L'oméga frappa à la porte d'Anthea. Personne ne répondit.

Elle doit être allée prendre sa douche...

Il se décida à l'attendre quelques instants. S'installant à terre, il sortit son portable et défila quelques messages. Tous venaient de Jeremy, d'Anthea, de Gregory, Gregory, Gregory... Gregory montrait clairement des signes d'addiction aux claviers iPhone. Ah tiens... Un message de Dimmo au sujet d'un devoir à rendre, d'un film à regarder ensemble et un dernier au sujet d'Anthea qui devrait arrêter de lui piquer ses notes de littérature. Sinon, toujours et encore Gregory, quelques messages de Leander et un dernier de Sally pour s'excuser de son comportement bordeline les années précédentes.

Mycroft sourit intérieurement. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer mener une telle vie. Aujourd'hui, sa jeunesse semblait avoir pris son envol. Il était vivant, enfin.

— Yo! Je ne te savais pas dans le coin.

Mycroft se tourna et vit s'approcher Peter, les bras chargés de paquets de chips. L'Oméga se leva et alla lui proposer son aide pour tout porter.

— Nan, merci mec! Mais je vais attendre avec toi, répondit Peter un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Tu attends peut-être Anthea.

— Qui veux-tu d'autres? Mais elle ne m'attends jamais...

Le jeune alpha fit la moue avant de soupirer et secouer la tête. Mycroft trouvait cela touchant.

— Elle ne doit pas tarder, dit-il pour remplir le silence.

Peter secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

— Pas la peine. Je vais l'attende, lui donner les chips et me faire envoyer balader comme toujours...

— Tu... Tu fais cela souvent?

— Généralement, toujours à cette heure car tu es chez Greg... Désolé, mais lorsque tu n'es pas chez Greg, elle est toujours collée à tes basques. C'est le seul moment de la journée où je peux espérer la voir... Ben... Voilà... maugréa Peter en rougissant.

Mycroft se savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas grande expérience de l'amour adolescent. Gregory s'était littéralement jeté sur lui alors...

— Myc'!

Enfin, c'était Anthea.

Mycroft et Peter se tournèrent vers la petite silhouette sautillante. Ils la virent lever les yeux au ciel et tendre les mains pour recueillir les paquets de chips.

— Merci, Peter, dit-elle.

L'Alpha était rayonnant. Mycroft avait mal pour lui.

— Enfin je te trouve, Myc'! Allez viens, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter. Et merci Peter! continua à débiter la jeune alpha en tirant son meilleur ami vers la chambre.

— Heu... Et Peter? demanda Mycroft, peu enclin à laisser l'alpha en pan.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il a l'habitude. Hein, Pete'?

— Oui... Oui, oui, oui! Tu... Tu es très... Très jolie aujourd'hui et... balbutia Peter avant de devenir tomate sous les yeux compatissants de Mycroft.

— Mer... ci Peter... Et maintenant, tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire et...

— Anthea, cela ne se fait pas et...

— J'ai eu un appel de ta mère. Il faut qu'on parle!

C'était le signal qu'ils se donnaient pour leur mission au MI-6. Silencieux, Mycroft comprit l'importance de ce qui allait se passer. Il sourit, désolé pour Peter et se laissa tirer dans la chambre d'Anthea. Non sans avoir salué le jeune alpha amoureux.

Il jurait l'avoir entendu rire de joie et sauter sur place. Peter était donc amplement content. Ainsi, il ne fallait pas plus pour le rendre joyeux. Il suffisait d'un regard et sourire d'Anthea.

*xXx*

— C'est Jeremy, il viens de m'appeler, dit Anthea en s'affalant dans son lit.

Mycroft l'imita, une tasse de thé tout juste versée entre les mains.

— Que veut-il?

— Il semble que cette histoire de commerce d'armements est plus complexe que prévue. Tu sais que le père Greg et la mère Peter sont amis, hein?

Mycroft acquiesça en silence. Il but une gorgée de thé. C'était... passable.

— Je croyais qu'ils faisaient cela en toute transparence, mais en vérité, il semble que des choses pas nettes se trament.

— On le sait depuis le bal, Anthea.

— Ce que Jeremy m'a transmis, est que Greg père semble accepter de grosses sommes d'argent de Peter mère en échange de quoi, il donne de l'information à cette dernière pour le développement de nouveaux produits.

— Ce n'est pas nouveau.

— Sauf que ces nouveautés sont directement liées à des réseaux souterrains, notamment en lien avec les Bandidas d'Amérique du Sud et la mafia russe.

— C'est plus intéressant.

— Plus fort encore, il semble qu'il vend également des informations à une tierce personne. Cette dernière les récolte sur Internet. En d'autres termes, il passe par un réseau pirate.

— Et?

— Réfléchis un peu.

— Jeremy nous a demandé de surveiller d'un oeil attentif les faits et gestes d'Irene Adler.

— Exactement.

— Elle est impliquée dans cette salle affaire.

— Et pas que. Sais-tu qu'Irene Adler tient son rythme de vie très onéreux en partie du père de Candice?

— Et bien alors!

— Et le père de Candice est un très grand concurrent de mère Peter.

— Adler joue entre les deux.

— Oui, et père Greg en est un parfait bouc émissaire.

— Car il ne sait pas qu'une partie des informations qu'il vend à Adler se retrouvent en fait à servir contre mère Peter.

— C'est génial hein?

— Plutôt idiot le père Greg.

— Un peu comme son fils!

— Anthea!

— Je rigole, hein?

— Et Leander dans tout cela?

— Ses parents, surtout sa mère, sont dans de très sales draps.

— Il nous faut juste découvrir à quel niveau et dans quel sens.

— Oui.

— Ce sera ton job de tout trouver sur les différents appareils des Emerton. Je me charge de Leander.

— Et aussi... Pour père Greg?

— Je n'ai pas très envie de mêler Gregory à tout cela.

— Je ne parle pas de lui, Myc'. Je parle de son père.

— La justice doit faire son travail. Mais il faut des preuves et j'ai comme l'impression que ce qu'on a n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

— Jeremy a la même impression.

— Il faut qu'on le voie.

— Pas avant ce week-end, j'en ai bien peur. Il doit se rendre à New-York pour terminer le transfert de la famille Leander à Londres. C'est un sacré travail qui va sûrement durer jusqu'à Noël, avoua Anthea en attrapant un magazine. Elle le feuilleta sans attention particulière avant de le jeter dans un coin de la chambre.

— Greg, Peter et Candice ne sont pas au courant.

— Exactement. Comment l'as-tu su?

— Je l'ai vu sur eux. Ils sont hors de cause.

— Mais pour combien de temps?

— Je l'ignore. J'ai bien peur que Peter l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre. Il est très intelligent.

— Alors on fait quoi?

— Je suis désolé Anthea, mais je crois que tu dois le rendre encore plus amoureux de toi.

— MYC'! C'est un blaireau!

— Nous n'avons pas bien le choix.

— Tu es plutôt ravi de ta relation avec Greg, hein, hein, hein?

Mycroft rougit aussitôt.

— Oh! Trop mimi... Mon Myckie qui est amoureux!

— Non!

— Si, si, si!

— Je... l'aime bien, c'est tout.

— Amoureux!

— Un peu de sérieux, bon sang!

Il leva les bras au ciel.

— Myc'... C'est vrai que c'est un peu délicat avec ce qu'on fait après les cours et notre vie privée, mais juste un conseil... Je pense que tu ne dois pas mettre tes sentiments de côté pour Greg. Quoiqu'il se passe, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui vaille le coup de vivre. On ne vit qu'une fois et je vois bien que vous vous adorez.

— Je ne peux pas... C'est... Compliqué.

— Ce sera toujours compliqué. Même sans son père, même sans Jerem'. Il y aura toujours un pépin pour tout foutre en l'air.

Mycroft s'affala à son tour dans le lit.

— Je préfère ne pas penser à cela...

— Menteur!

— Anthea, je ne peux pas penser à Greg et à ce qui se passe avec son père en même temps. Je suis obligé de compartimenter. Un jour, il faudra choisir.

— Un jour, Greg sera au courant, et là, ce sera à lui de choisir. Pas à toi. Mais tu auras sans doute ton mot à dire.

— Je l'ignore.

— On verra ça le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il faut que je trouve un hobby à Leander et à Peter. J'en ai marre d'eux!

— Sors avec Peter pour le divertir et envoie Leander dans le cours de mathématiques avancées. Cela le rendra moins fou.

— Ou bien, je demande à Dimmo de m'aider!

Anthea se releva à la hâte, s'assit en tailleur et dégaina son portable.

— Ne me dit pas que tu envoies un message à Dimmock?

— Et alors?

— Combien de fois par jour?

Anthea rougit.

— Oh... Non...

— Mais nan idiot! On est juste très bons potes. Et l'est sympa, vraiment cool! Je vois pourquoi lui et Greg sont potes. Ils sont vraiment super les deux.

— Hmm...

— Et puis Dimmo a des superbes infos sur Greg et tout!

Mycroft se frappa le crâne.

— Ne me dis pas que tu utilises Dimmo comme informateur?

Anthea haussa les épaules, mine de rien.

— Ce n'est pas... éthique...

— Et tu penses que sortir avec le fils Greg et me pousser dans les bras du fils Peter sont éthiques? répliqua Anthea en levant un sourcil.

Mycroft éclata de rire.

— Dit comme ça...

— On est terrible!

Elle sourit à pleines dents.

— Oh que oui! Mais dis-moi? Il ne va pas nous demander de tirer sur des mannequins tout le week-end quand même!

— Tu parles comme Greg de plus en plus... Mais naaaaan!

— Parfait. J'ai un travail de groupe à rendre et des examens à préparer. J'ai accumulé pas mal de retard ces derniers jours...

— Mouais, à emballer Greg mouis! le coupa-t-elle, moqueuse.

— Anthea...

— Tut-tut! Et à quand le saut dans le lit à deux, hein? Il doit vraiment être en manque le pauvre!

— Anthea!

— Ok, j'ai rien dit. Mais quand même le pauvre.

— Apoli...

— J'ai compris! Pas mon vrai nom! Tout mais pas mon vrai nom.

Mycroft se résigna, dépité. Son amie était vraiment incroyable.

Terminant d'envoyer un dernier message, Anthea leva les yeux sur l'oméga et soupirant, le prit dans ses bras.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

La crise s'était peu à peu éteinte. Le divorce douloureux entre Greg et Candice n'était plus au coeur des discussions. Deux clans s'étaient formés. D'un côté, les omégas populaires formant une armée en rose bonbon de Candice et de l'autre, les partisans bruyants et trouble faiseurs de Greg.

Ce dernier rayonnait toujours autant. Il se promenait dans les couloirs, accueillant d'un sourire éclatant quelques murmures admiratifs. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sally se précipiter vers lui, la jupe raccourcie flottante. Elle avait oublié de boutonner sa chemise jusqu'en haut. Sa cravate était fine et nouée de travers comme toujours.

— Yo! salua-t-elle en tapant le dos de son ami.

— Ouch!

Elle éclata de rire et le prit par le bras. Ils attrapèrent Dimmo à la volée. Peter et Rudy les interceptèrent dans un coin du couloir. Quelques premières années les admiraient. Un jeune oméga osa s'avancer vers lui. Le groupe s'arrêta, surpris.

— Tiens, dit-il en tendant un boîte de biscuits vers Greg qui rougit.

— Heu... Merci... répondit le jeune Alpha en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

L'oméga rougit à son tour avant de se retourner et courir vers l'autre sens.

— Ouhouuuu! Quelle populaité! Il va falloir te caser, mec! Du moins en apparence... siffla Peter en frappant le dos de Greg, exactement au même endroit que Sally.

— Oi! Arrêtez de me torturer le dos! J'ai foot ce soir! cria-t-il en retour avant de mettre la boîte de biscuit dans son sac.

*xXx*

De l'autre côté du couloir, Mycroft et Anthea étaient concentrés dans un concours de déchiffrage donné par Jeremy qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autres que de les former à la cryptologie en plus de tous les cours étranges et interminables qu'ils avaient. Ils demeuraient à l'écart de la foule, bien décidés à rester discrets.

— Je dois partir à la recherche de mes jupes d'uniforme, lâcha Anthea, résignée.

— Je t'accompagne. J'ai perdu des livres d'histoire politique. Je ne pensais pas les avoir égarés... ajouta pensif Mycroft en terminant une suite de nombres.

Anthea releva la tête.

— J'en ai un peu marre de ce lycée pour te dire la vérité. C'était différent là où j'étais, murmura-t-elle.

Mycroft eut un pincement au coeur. Plusieurs fois, il s'était excusé d'avoir attiré la jeune alpha dans sa vie malheureuse. Il ne faisait pas bon traîner avec Holmes. Mais elle était restée, témoignant une amitié sans faille.

— Je suis désolé pour avoir terni ta réputation, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— J'en ai que faire. Sont cons. Ils verront dans quelques années. La vie réelle est différente.

— Pas pour nous, j'en ai peur.

— Mais je suis avec toi alors c'est cool! Et puis... Bientôt, tu pourras enfin marcher à ses côtés, dit-elle en désignant la troupe des populaires et plus particulièrement Greg.

Mycroft se retourna. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le jeune alpha, toujours aussi débraillé, riait avec ses amis proches. La vie était simple pour eux. Ils en avaient de la chance.

— Hé, reste pas là gros tas! cria un bêta en le poussa contre le mur.

Mycroft se retint de gémir sous le choc. Anthea s'était précipitée à ses côtés.

— J'ai eu pire dimanche dernier, haleta-t-il en se tenant l'épaule.

— Mais tu n'es pas encore entièrement guéri. Laisse-moi t'emmener à l'infirmerie, répliqua Anthea, inquiète.

Mycroft nia. Il inspecta sa tenue et remit sa cravate en place. Son visage retrouva son impassibilité. Greg et ses amis n'avaient rien vu de l'épisode, déjà loin.

— Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, Anthea, confessa Mycroft en fixant le point noir qu'était devenu Greg.

— Viens, il faut qu'on y aille. Et puis c'est les vacances. On pourrait partir ensemble, hein?

— Je ne sais pas... Mes parents sont absents et Sherlock...

— Alors je viendrais chez toi et peut-être que Greg et les autres aussi.

Elle l'avait dirigé vers un escalier qu'il savait menant vers l'infirmerie. Il détestait cette partie de l'établissement.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Jeremy m'a fait comprendre qu'on risque d'être parachuté quelque part. Il m'a demandé si j'étais à jour dans mes vaccins contre la rage et autres maladies tropicales, murmura Mycroft.

Anthea leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je m'y attendais à celle-là!

— Au moins, on sera loin de Leander, plaisanta Mycroft.

— Dieu merci pour ta grâce! pria Anthea dans un geste solennel.

*xXx*

Son épaule était en piteux état. Déboîtée même. Jeremy les avait rassemblé autour de lui. Ils étaient assis tous les trois dans son cinquième bureau. Leur instructeur avait énormément de bureaux.

— Tu vas devoir rester derrière un bureau pour quelques temps, j'en ai bien peur, dit-il en inspecta le bandage de Mycroft.

Le jeune oméga soupira. Il se pensait plus solide. Moins vulnérable.

— Vous êtes en vacances demain, n'est-ce pas? ajouta l'homme.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

— Bon, changements de plans alors. J'aimais bien l'Amazonie pourtant... se désola-t-il sous les regards horrifiés des deux jeunes gens.

— Oh mon Dieu, c'était vrai! grogna Anthea.

Mycroft sourit. Il avait déduit justement. Il avait même préparé un kit de survie et appris les rudiments du portugais.

— Pas de triomphe avant l'heure, jeunes gens! J'ai une autres idée en tête...

Jeremy les observa longuement. Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous aimez les lieux insolites et peu peuplés. L'Amazonie était une destination idéale. Mais avec mon épaule déboîtée, vous pensez désormais nous poster dans un lieu moins aventureux physiquement. Je parie sur un lieu hautement culturel mais non moins dénué d'intrigues politiques et d'histoire. Vous voulez nous laisser seuls à vous débrouiller. Le Japon? Peut-être bien, déduisit Mycroft.

— Presque, bien joué! C'est meilleur avec le temps mais il faut encore du travail pour arriver du niveau de votre mère, Mycroft. Oui, j'ai pensé au Japon. Mais je préfère Paris. Vous irez faire un tour la première semaine en attendant la guérison de l'épaule. Ensuite, vous partirez vers d'autres contrées plus... amusantes. Alors?

Il avait tout débité d'un seul souffle avant de s'attarder sur les expressions diverses qui prenaient place sur les visages des deux amis. Il éclata de rire.

— P... Paris? bredouilla Anthea, bouche béante.

— Les Lestrade passent leurs vacances là-bas. Et j'ai besoin de vous deux pour m'accompagner à un autre évènement mondain. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sera en présence de la plus pure diplomatie internationale. Vous serez toujours mes stagiaires, assistants même. Et faites un effort pour vos tenues. La dernière fois était plaisante, mais on peut faire mieux. Surtout Anthea. Je sais que j'ai été difficile avec la limite de budget imposée. Vous aurez carte blanche cette fois-ci. Les parents de Leander financent une bonne partie ainsi que le MI-6. Ils veulent assurer aux Emerton la meilleure sécurité possible... Un attentat a été perpétré sur sa soeur à Paris, avoua Jeremy, soucieux.

Mycroft se leva.

— Pardon?

— Oui, je n'ai pas pris la peine de vous en informer. C'est resté entre nous. Ni Leander ni ses parents ne sont au courant. Vous devriez travailler avec deux autres agents. Ils sont infiltrés en tant que camarades de classe d'Emiline. Voici leurs dossiers.

*xXx*

— Je ne peux pas le croire! cria Anthea dans l'appartement londonien de Mycroft.

Ce dernier se versait une tasse de thé. Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'affala aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Les pièces du dossier s'étalaient devant eux, ainsi que l'arme de service de la jeune femme. Elle venait de terminer de le nettoyer.

— Il faudra retourner à l'internat dans quelques heures, dit-il en sirotant son thé.

— Oui, on ne peut pas laisser Leander seul trop longtemps.

— Hmm...

Les Emerton, les Lestrade, les Hoover... Ces familles s'étaient empêtrées dans une toile d'araignée vénéneuse sans le savoir. Leurs enfants en soufraient déjà.

— C'est dur, murmura Anthea en se jetant en arrière.

— En effet. Mais nous l'avons choisi.

Il reposa la tasse et attrapa le dossier sur la soeur de Leander.

Emiline Emerton, dix-neuf ans, jolie brune métisse qui avait hérité d'un côté occidental moins flagrant que son frère. Elle vivait mal son expérience en classe préparatoire. Les deux autres photos étaient celles de ses gardes du corps. Ils avaient son âge. L'un était britannique, l'autre possédait la double nationalité franco-britannique. Un bêta, un alpha. Deux jeunes hommes charmants, calmes en apparence. L'Alpha possédait un parcours similaire au sien avec parents agents et tout le reste. Le bêta était donc son partenaire et meilleur ami. Ils avaient pour instructeur une Bêta qui campait le rôle de la compagne de Jeremy. Mycroft éclata de rire.

— Ça promet! dit-il en montrant le descriptif de la bêta à Anthea.

Cette dernière continuait de broyer du noir.

— On part quand? dit-elle.

— Après-demain, dit-il en inspectant le contenu d'une enveloppe. Deux billets d'avion et deux clés de chambres d'hôtel.

— Nos comptes bancaires professionnels ont été sacrément augmenté, jeta Anthea, soudain enthousiaste.

Mycroft se retint de soupirer. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il allait subir une nouvelle session de shopping avec son amie. Quelle plaie!

— Il faut que je retourne au bureau ce soir, dit-il finalement après avoir lu un autre email. Il avait froncé les sourcils. S'ils devaient partir à Paris dans quelques jours, il devait terminer son travail sur le projet A23. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Tu devrais également aller voir Greg. Il se languit de toi selon Dimmo. Même Sally commence à m'envoyer des messages de détresse, répondit Anthea en défilant les messages de son portable.

— Le temps me manque.

— Lui aussi. Je le vois. Il faut que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux. Et puis... Il faut que vous finissez par coucher ensemble! On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge! jeta Anthea.

Mycroft rougit.

— Anthea! se défendit-il.

Elle le regarda avec un sérieux très déstabilisant.

— Vous vous languissez tous les deux. Le boulot est important. Les notes aussi. La mission encore plus. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es humain. J'en ai ma race de voir des monticules de mouchoirs dans tes poubelles! cria-t-elle en jetant son portable dans le visage de Mycroft.

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Lis-les, ordonna-t-elle.

Il se pencha sur le minuscule appareil et se rendit à l'évidence. Greg devenait maussade et déprimé. Il baissa les épaules.

— Bien. Tu as gagné, avoua-t-il à contrecoeur.

Elle lui lança un sourire triomphant.

— Et je dois passer au pressing. Tu n'as pas le temps, ajouta Anthea, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

— Hmm...

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait mijoter. De toute manière, il ne serait pas nu. Il devait juste prendre soin d'apporter un uniforme scolaire sur lui. Rentrer à l'internat en costume ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il lui avait été imposé par Anthea.

*xXx*

Les deux derniers jours avant le départ pour les vacances d'hiver furent difficiles pour Greg Lestrade. Il avait certes gagné son dernier match, eu de bonnes notes grâce au soutien de Mycroft, mais il redoutait de passer deux semaines avec ses parents. Au final, les plans de son petit-ami étaient tombés à l'eau. Ce dernier et Anthea devaient continuer leur stage à Londres avec leur mentor.

— Tu dois arrêter de rêvasser, jeta Dimmo qui feuilletait un magazine pour alphas. Il s'attarda sur quelques photos d'omégas.

— Gzehbhb...

— J'ai compris! T'es en manque Greg! Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Mycroft de te prendre la...

Greg lui lança un livre de mathématiques sur la tête.

— Ne parle pas comme ça de lui! cria-t-il avant de croiser les bras.

Sauf que Dimmo avait réussi à lui planter des idées... dans la tête.

— Argh! cria-t-il en se prenant la tête.

Mycroft lui manquait. Il ne l'avait pas vu et touché depuis leur discussion sur les universités et sa crise de jalousie. Depuis, l'oméga s'était fait rare dans les couloirs. Il avait des nouvelles de Leander et d'Anthea pourtant. Il semblait que Mycroft était trop occupé avec un devoir de classe et son stage.

Il n'avait jamais été séparé de Candice pour une période si longue sans aucun contact. Il était triste, déprimé et sérieusement en manque. Le jeune oméga lui envoyait des messages quelque fois mais il devait retourner aussitôt au bureau devant une pile d'articles à relire et corriger. C'était cela son travail principalement. Il devait également aider les journalistes à trier les informations. Il semblait prendre du bon temps au détriment de Lestrade.

— Il est si sérieux et déjà professionnel. Je devrais me trouver un stage, rumina Dimmo en tournant la page.

— Demande à Anthea, elle pourrait te pistonner, grogna Greg en refermant ses cahiers.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait rougit.

— Merde... Pas toi! Y a déjà Peter sur elle, cria Greg en s'étirant.

— Non, c'est pas cela. C'est juste...

Dimmo retourna le livre pour lui présenter la photographie d'un jeune oméga très pâle et aux yeux bleus. Il ressemblait à Mycroft.

Et Greg laissa tomber le stylo qui pendait de sa bouche.

— Oi! T'es maqué avec son clone alors ferme la bouche et arrête de baver! jeta Dimmo en refermant le magazine.

— Donne-moi ça! cria Greg en se jetant sur Dimmock.

Ce dernier s'écarta fièrement, laissant l'alpha se prendre le mur et grogner. Une lutte comique s'ensuivit entre les deux amis qui s'étalèrent au sol, la page du magazine déchirée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

— Heu... Je repasserais plus tard. Acceptez mes excuses.

C'était Mycroft, aucun doute possible sur sa senteur. Aussitôt, Greg se releva, suivit de Dimmo. Les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête en gémissant en même temps.

— Fuck! cria Dimmo.

Greg se retint de l'imiter juste à temps. De son bras, il empêcha la porte de se refermer et tira Mycroft vers lui.

— Ouah! siffla Dimmo.

Il voulut crier la même chose.

Mycroft était... Délectable.

— Si vous le voulez, je peux revenir plus tard... De toute manière, je dois me chang...

— Hors de question! répliqua Greg en retour.

Il n'allait pas laisser Mycroft déambuler dans les couloirs de l'aile réservée aux alphas dans une tenue pareille! C'était son oméga et s'il le fallait, il irait lui-même chercher son uniforme. Ouais, il allait chercher son uniforme. Il ne laisserait pas un autre voir son oméga dans un accoutrement pareil.

Mycroft les dévisageait le sourcil levé. Sa sacoche noire en cuir pendait de son bras. Greg le reluquait.

Il portait un costume trois-pièces, bien plus cintré que d'habitude.

— Je terminais un travail au bureau. Je n'ai pas pu me changer avant de revenir à l'internat..., s'excusa timidement Holmes visiblement très gêné.

— Tu restes ici, ordonna Greg.

Il prit le bras de Dimmo pour le jeter hors de sa chambre, le magazine porno avec lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment en tête à tête avec Mycroft et...

— P'tain... Tu sais ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Mycroft se redressa pour s'inspecter. Il n'avait rien sur lui, juste sa tenue de travail. Il ne pouvait pas aller au bureau — du MI-6 et non pas du journal dont il se servait en couverture — avec un uniforme de lycéen. C'était juste un costume trois-pièce, cintré parce que la mode — et Anthea — le voulait bien, noir profond. Une cravate en soie noire à motifs argentés fine en décors, une montre gousset qu'il avait hérité de son père quelques semaines auparavant pour célébrer son adhésion au MI-6. Peut-être que c'était son pantalon près du corps et raccourci au niveau des chevilles. Anthea l'avait bien eu! Pressing de malheur, oui. Mais rien d'autres n'était mal placé. A oui... Sa mèche tombait encore sur son front. Mycroft la plaqua en arrière.

Avant de se faire plaquer à son tour sous le poids de Greg, sur son lit.

— Heu... dit-il en cherchant les yeux de l'alpha.

— Tu te parades avec cette tenue à Londres depuis combien de temps? grogna Greg en se pressant contre lui.

— Heu... Quand je suis au bureau... Mais j'ai d'autres costumes et...

— Tais-toi.

Gregory l'embrassa. Il en avait marre de se retenir pour l'oméga qui osait déambuler dans la ville, le cul moulé dans un pantalon en flagrant déli d'exhibitionnisme, les cheveux désordonnés, un veston cintré. Il s'assit sur l'oméga.

— Je suis désolé Greg, je... soupira Mycroft, apeuré par la réaction de l'alpha.

Lestrade reprit rapidement les esprits. Il inspecta sa proie. La colère et le désir l'avaient aveuglé, violent. Il secoua la tête. Il rougit.

— Mycroft... souffla-t-il.

L'oméga avait pris une jolie teinte rose. Greg l'emprisonna entre les cuisses. Il pouvait l'admirer à sa guise.

— Greg... Tu... marmonna Mycroft en s'attardant sur son entre-jambe.

L'alpha l'imita et constata, gêné, que son corps s'était dérobé de sa bonne volonté. Il supportait une érection violente. Et cette dernière reposait à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Mycroft et...

Putain!

Il se sentit grossir davantage.

— Greg... murmura l'oméga, toujours aussi adorable et sexy et rouge et ses yeux bleus... Gregory grogna.

Et Mycroft le tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa. Différemment. Moins doucereux. Plus... épicé, plus insistant. Gregory se plia sous les baisers, ouvrant la bouche, invitant la langue espiègle et terriblement addictive de l'oméga chez lui. Il caressa ses côtes, sa joue, ses cheveux auburn qu'il prit soin de décoiffer davantage. Mycroft lui mordillait la langue, les lèvres, plongeant encore et encore dans le baiser langoureux. C'était sensuel, presque désespéré. Il se frotta contre lui, timidement. Il devait se contenir. Se retenir. Mais il n'arrivait pas...

— Dieu...

Mycroft lui mordillait le cou, la mâchoire, les mains baladeuses sur son dos. Il s'écarta de lui.

Greg cligna des yeux, surpris et encore en transe. Il tenta de prendre les lèvres de l'oméga. Sans succès.

Ce dernier l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Il se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un rapide baiser. Et il écarta ses jambes.

Son esprit s'égarrait. Greg ouvrit grand les yeux, absorbant les effluves plus sucrées de son oméga qui descendait progressivement à terre, à genou et...

— P'tain! Myc! cria-t-il lorsque l'oméga le tira vers lui, écartant davantage ses jambes.

Greg le regarda enlever sa ceinture bouche bée. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Et il fut frappé par la réalité de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Mycroft était agenouillé entre ses cuisses et retirait lentement sa ceinture avant de déboutonner son pantalon, sa braguette.

Un rêve, il vivait un rêve éveillé. Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

— Dieu...

Un gloussement. Et voilà que l'oméga palpait son érection en se léchant les lèvres, dans son costume de sexe sur pattes. Greg poussa un grognement sonore. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de l'oméga.

— Hmm... gémit Mycroft qui avait enlevé son pantalon.

Greg releva le bassin pour le laisser défaire son caleçon, son érection bien visible à l'oeil nu. Mycroft sembla l'analyser quelques instants, souffle timide sur sa peau découverte. Il lécha l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Doucement, il posa un baiser sur ses testicules. L'alpha grogna de plaisir. Il écarta les cuisses encore plus.

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça... murmura Mycroft en rougissant.

Greg grogna de joie. Il était le premier, et il espérait bien être le dernier. Et... Mycroft embrassa son membre gonflé avant de...

— Dieu Mycroft! cria-t-il en pressant le crâne de l'oméga.

C'était humide et chaud et doux. Cela sentait le chocolat praliné, bien plus praliné encore que d'habitude et cette langue. Cette langue le léchait, le savourait. Et soudain... Oh Dieu, mon Dieu, mon... Dieuuuu...

Mycroft ouvrit grand la bouche et l'avala tout entier avant de sucer. Greg rejeta la tête en arrière. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de son oméga qui faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa bouche et sa langue délicieuse. Mycroft gémissait, les yeux mi-clos. Il suçait une nouvelle fois puis lécha, caressant le gland d'un souffle rauque avant de l'avaler une nouvelle fois. Sa main accompagnait le rythme, pressant son membre, humide et gourmande. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et releva les yeux avant de reprendre ses gestes. Gregory faillit perdre contrôle devant l'état débauché de l'oméga à terre. Il avait déboutonné sa veste de costume et palpait timidement sa propre érection tout en continuant d'avaler le pénis de l'alpha.

— Mycroft tu...

Il balbutiait des conneries, perdu dans les sensations et le chocolat praliné savoureux. Mycroft avait cessé ses mouvements, le laissant donner des coups de rein dans un signe de soumission volontaire. Greg se laissa aller, avant de sentir son membre gonfler sous la pression. Et puis Mycroft suça, pressa sa langue sur toute sa longueur.

Il sentit la tension monter, il accéléra le rythme, sans quitter l'oméga des yeux.

— Att... Mycroft... Je...

L'oméga avala davantage son membre, jusqu'à l'englober entièrement et se laissa porter par le rythme des mouvements. Greg n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il gémit. Il grogna.

— Mycroft! hurla-t-il en vain avant d'être assailli par une vague violente de désir. Il vit l'oméga agripper son membre, l'empêchant de se détacher de lui et... P'tain, putaaiiin... Il se perdit. Bonté divine.

Oh merde!

Greg se pencha devant lui à la hâte, encore sous le choc de l'orgasme et reprenant son souffle. Mycroft était resté à terre, avalant tant bien que mal le liquide blanchâtre qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. L'alpha l'aida à remonter dans le lit. L'oméga se refusait à ouvrir la bouche. Il termina d'avaler le liquide avant de s'essuyer le menton. Il était défait, l'érection encore visible et Greg n'avait qu'une seule envie. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le prendre tel quel, si timide et adorable et si chocolaté. Ce qu'il fit.

— Tu viens de me tuer, souffla-t-il en prenant le visage de Mycroft. Ce dernier avait refermé les yeux. Une larme coula sur ses joues rouges. Il la lui lécha avant de le couvrir de baisers.

— Tu as... aimé? demandé maladroitement l'oméga en se pressant dans l'étreinte.

Greg rit. Il secoua la tête.

— Oui, Mycroft. C'était magique. Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Il joua avec l'une de ses boucles et se perdit dans son regard bleu. Sa main descendit jusqu'à la ceinture.

— J'ai trop envie de toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, murmura-t-il en caressa le membre de son oméga.

Ce dernier gémit avant de s'essuyer une nouvelle fois la bouche.

— Désolé, je... dit-il en désignant ses lèvres.

— Je m'en fous. C'est toi que je veux, et qu'importe ce que tu as avalé. Au contraire, j'adore ce que tu viens de manger.

Mycroft se dissimula dans l'épaule de l'alpha, se laissant aller dans sa nature oméga.

— Viens.

Gregory les installa plus confortablement sous la couette. Il enleva la veste, le veston, la cravate de l'oméga qui se défit de ses souliers.

— Je peux?

Mycroft acquiesça. Il s'enfonça sous la couette. Greg comprit les conditions.

Il lui retira la chemise et le reste sous la couette, sans un regard. Mycroft l'imita en se débarrassant rapidement de ses vêtements qu'il jeta au loin de son bras intact. Greg aperçut le bandage sur son épaule.

— Mycroft! Il inspecta le bandage.

— Ce n'est rien, juste un accident, répondit aussitôt l'oméga en se dérobant de l'alpha.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? J'ai agis comme un idiot! Oh Myc' je...

— Shh... souffla Mycroft en se collant contre l'alpha.

— Mais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y suis habitué. Elle est déboîtée légèrement. Rien de grave.

— Mycroft... Je suis là pour t'aider et tu...

— Tu n'as pas eu le temps et moi non plus.

Mycroft l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il lui attrapa la main et la guida vers ses cuisses. Il était nu sous la couette, avec lui. Greg ne put s'empêcher de grogner de joie. Ce que l'oméga répondit par un gloussement timide. Il le pressa contre lui et lui embrassa le nez en prenant soin d'éviter la blessure.

— Tu sais que tu es adorable, toi? dit-il en caressant la peau dénudée de l'oméga. Elle était tellement douce. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son apparence. Sans doute laiteuse et couverte de tâches de rousseur.

— Hmm... gémit délicieusement l'oméga en se pressant contre lui. Gregory pouvait encore sentir son érection. Il gémit à son tour. Les yeux de son oméga étaient vitreux, teintés de désirs. Il tressaillit à la vue.

— Tu aimes? dit-il en agrippant l'érection de Mycroft.

L'oméga acquiesça et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir plus si tu continues à être aussi adorable.

Mycroft répondit en se collant contre lui. Il retourna le baiser, mêlant langue et dents. Gregory le poussa délicatement sur le dos. Il lui écarta les jambes. L'oméga ferma les yeux.

— Non... Pas encore... murmura-t-il en observant Mycroft. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais bientôt, très bientôt.

Alors il se contenta de caresser ce qu'il pouvait de l'oméga, s'attardant sur son épaules nue, évitant la nuque pourtant si sensuelle, le bandage bien serré. Il lécha sa mâchoire, l'emprisonna dans ses jambes et toujours, il continuait de jouer avec son membre jusqu'à le sentir gonfler, se tendre... Mycroft rejeta la tête en arrière et trembla de tout son être. Un cri silencieux. C'était magnifique, terriblement beau et adorable à voir. Gregory s'enroula autour de lui, finissant de le porter vers l'extase.

*xXx*

C'était la seconde fois qu'il se réveillait en présence de l'oméga. Gregory souriait, heureux. Il profita des premières lueurs pour l'observer. Mycroft était encore trop pudique pour le laisser voir nu. Mais il pouvait le toucher à la guise. C'était mieux que rien.

— Tu penses trop fort, maugréa Mycroft en se frottant les yeux.

— Tu as toujours la langues bien pendue, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Et merde, ses yeux vont me tuer!

— Je sais manier les mots. C'est meilleurs que de se répéter pour ne rien dire, répondit l'oméga avec un clin d'oeil.

Gregory rougit.

— Hé! Je ne suis pas si con que c'la!

— Peut-être bien que oui, ou non. C'est un mystère que je ne désire pas élucider pour le moment.

— Myc!

— Je préfère de loin subir les divagations de Sheldon Cooper.

Gregory le fit taire par un baiser.

— Injustifié. Complètement hors de propos! Je suis bien trop supérieur et intelligent pour me laisser aller à des activités humai... Xbzkjnkn...

L'alpha s'était allongé sur lui et le dévorait de baisers.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux, dit Greg entre deux baisers.

Mycroft cessa de gesticuler.

— Oh... répondit-il.

Il tira l'alpha vers lui et l'embrassa de force, se laissant aller dans ses caresses et sa douceur tendre. Il tenta d'oublier leurs différences. Il était l'ombre, Greg rayonnait en permanence. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Ce n'était rien. Et il tenta d'oublier son nom de famille. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Gregory Lestrade.

Lestrade.

Il n'y parvenait pas. Il écarta les jambes. Peut-être bien que cela le lui ferait oublier. Oui, peut-être.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Cause you can hear in the silence

You can feel it on the way home

You can see it with the lights out

You're in love, true love

You're in love

You are in love, Taylor Swift, "1989"

*xXx*

Il la regardait, cette fille debout sur les quais de la Seine, les bras écartés, le manteau Iro ouvert.

Elle criait des morceaux de chansons quelconques, les lèvres peintes en rouge, un bonnet avec oreilles de chats bien enfoncé sur le crâne. Ses bottes venaient de chez Aldo, ses collants étaient opaques. Elle portait une robe Ichiban Dress, des mitaines de chez sa grand-mamie adorée. Ses cheveux volaient au gré du vent, balayés dans le flot des vagues de la capitale française.

Ils avaient posé leurs bagages dans un petit hôtel non loin des Halles, et s'y plaisaient. Il s'y plaisaient tellement que même les présences imposées de Leander et de sa soeur ne l'inquiétaient plus.

— Paris! criait Anthea en faisant de grands saluts aux touristes d'un bateau-mouche.

Tandis que l'Alpha virevoltait dans les rues, Mycroft s'était pris de passion pour les musées. Orsay, le Louvre à la fermeture des portes pour les étudiants et ces librairies inépuisables de trésors en tous genres. Il aimait sillonner les alentours du Marais pour ses rues étranges et intimes, loin du tumulte des modeuses, revenu dans un Moyen-Âge longtemps oublié des touristes. Il adorait sentir les odeurs d'Odéon, passer devant la Bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève et espérer un jour y entrer, comme les étudiants de Paris Sorbonne ou d'Henri IV. Il suivait Leander qui lui présentait ses boulangeries favorites non loin de la Bastille avant que sa soeur Emiline ne l'emmenât vers d'autres musées. Le Quai Branly, le Palais de Tokyo.

Anthea lui soufflait qu'elle voulait assister à l'un de ces théâtres de rues du Marais. Emiline leur présentait l'art de la fouine. Ils riaient en découvrant toute une collection de livres érotiques vendus un euro chacun. Mycroft rougissait sous les blagues potaches de ses amis.

Emiline ressemblait à son frère de caractère. Mais elle possédait une patience tranquille, silencieuse. Effacée, douce, elle représentait bien sa dynamique d'oméga.

— Je me demande quand ils vont arriver, s'exprima clairement Anthea en sautant de la bordure.

Mycroft s'était écarté juste à temps pour éviter une montagne de cheveux.

— Je l'ignore. Le temps se refroidit, répondit-il en se frottant les mains.

Anthea rit.

— C'est mieux que de vivre la vie d'Emy, dit-elle.

La jeune alpha avait donné un surnom adorable à l'autre alpha. Emy donc.

— Emiline nous présentera ses deux gardes du corps, nos homologues en somme. Je suis encore surpris qu'ils soient plus anglais que français, ajouta-t-il en rajustant son écharpe.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé d'habitudes, juste emmené quelques costumes classiques et son manteau en cachemire. Paris était bien moins glaciale que Londres. Il accueillait les rayons de soleils avec plaisir.

— Tiens, je pense que ce sont eux! s'écria Anthea en se précipitant vers quatre silhouettes.

Leander et sa soeurs étaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous, presque à l'identique malgré leur proportion de métissage différente. Comme à son habitude, Leander avait opté pour un manteau original et un bonnet à pompom. Emiline, classique, mariait un simple jean à un caban bleu marine. Elle portait son sac de cours, perpétuellement attaché à ses épaules et menaçant de se déchirer à tous moments. Il fallait bien l'observer pour noter la nuance de métissage. Elle paraissait si européenne.

Mais c'étaient les deux jeunes hommes qui le surprenaient. Le premier semblait être aussi discret et insignifiant qu'Emiline, mais il possédait un regard brillant, une attitude confiante et finalement, très séduisante. C'était l'Alpha. Le second, bêta, riait avec Leander tout en se grattant une barbe naissante.

— Yop! s'exclama Anthea en frappant l'épaule de Leander.

— Oi! Fais gaffe! répliqua l'alpha métisse avant de jouer avec les oreilles de chats du bonnet d'Anthea.

— Salut! salua Emy.

Emiline Emerton était aussi oméga que son frère était alpha, mais le montrait moins. Elle s'amusait à le taquiner à tous moments, comme toute grande-soeur. Ils avaient deux ans d'écarts mais la maturité de l'aînée dépassait de loin celle de son frère. Elle l'aimait comme une mère mais ne s'empêchait pas de s'amuser pour autant.

— Salut, moi c'est Vianney... termina sur une moue l'alpha.

Emiline lui souriait affectueusement.

— C'est un prénom affreusement français, se moqua gentillement le bêta avant d'éclater de rire.

— Leander est un truc inventé. Il s'appelle Léandre en fait, répliqua Vianney.

Le visage du dit Leander changea trois fois de couleurs.

— Emiline et Léandre... Je trouve que vos parents ne font pas très honneur à vos origines britanniques et asiatiques, approuva Mycroft, un sourire au coin.

— C'est toujours mieux que de s'appeler Mycroft et Sherlock! rétorqua Anthea...

— Appolli... commença Leander.

— Non par pitié... Non, face de nem! coupa sèchement Anthea en frappant le crâne de leur protégé.

— Oi le chorizo! T'es censée me protéger et pas me frapper!

— Il fait un peu froid et... dit le bêta.

— Emy, j'ai faim et l'sont cons!

— S'il vous plaît, un peu de...

— Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté... continua le bêta sans conviction.

— Mais c'est un sac mignon ça! dit Emiline.

— Oui, c'est un cadeau et...

— Je... Je m'appelle... intervint toujours le bêta mais on l'ignorait.

— Mycroft... Haaaa! C'est quand même mieux que Vianney! se moqua Leander.

— Vos gueules, mon nom est... s'énerva le bêta.

— P'tain Léandre! Laisse Arthur parler! cria en français Vianney avant de donner une claque à l'alpha métisse.

— Ouaip... Heu, je m'appelle Arthur!

— Weasley?

— Tête de fion! J'm'appelle Arthur Button et rien d'autres, éclata le bêta.

— On n'a pas de chance avec nos prénoms... maugréa Anthea.

— Une de mes soeurs s'appelle Constance, l'autre Alix. J'ai un frère qui se prénomme Clément et moi... Vianney.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'Appoll... Ouch! commença Leander avant de se prendre une autre frappe de la personne en question.

— Le pire, c'est le nom de famille... continua mine de rien Vianney.

— Alors, dis?

— Vianney Cooper...

Tout le monde était plié en deux, à l'exception de Vianney.

— On m'appelle Stan au bureau! cria-t-il pour se défendre.

— Ah?

— Tirons-nous d'ici, tu sors trop de conneries, Vianney-Stan, murmura Anthea en le prenant par le bras.

*xXx*

— C'est vraiment cool que tu sois venu, Dimmo! s'exclama Greg.

Dimmo sourit discrètement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau chaud. Il portait un bonnet en laine tricoté par son grand-père oméga et une écharpe assortie. Sa démarche zigzaguant traduisait son envie d'éviter les crottes de chiens jonchant les pavés parisiens.

Peter avait les bras chargés d'achats en tous genres et il ne fallait pas être Mycroft pour comprendre que tout était destiné à Anthea dont il en devenait amoureux de plus en plus, chaque jour.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mordu, murmura Greg dans l'oreille de Dimmo. Peter était concentré sur les vitrines des Galeries Lafayette, oublieux du monde.

— C'est un peu lourd à la longue. Pense qu'à elle, vit pour elle, et il a trop maigri. Il faut le sortir de ça! répondit le bêta.

— J'sais pas, tu peux pas demander à Anthea de lui donner sa chance?

— Tu la connais, elle ne pense qu'à caser Mycroft avec toi. Tous ses textos ne parlent que de cela. A croire qu'elle en fait un métier à plein temps.

— Tu lui envois beaucoup de messages, hein? se moqua Greg.

— J'l'aime bien, elle est gentille et cool. T'inquiète, chuis pas sur elle! Trop alpha et femelle, répondit Dimmo.

Gregory s'amusait à l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Il n'était pas tellement convaincu. On ne passait pas tout son temps libre scotché à un mobile à envoyer des messages à une même personne!

— Au moins, c'est franchement génial que vous soyez là avec moi les gars. Sinon vais mourir! dit-il en levant les bras.

— Elle doit aimer Givenchy non? C'est rock et un peu gothique... Cette robe lui irait bien... rêvassait Peter avant de pénétrer dans la cohue de Noël des Galeries.

— Oh mon dieu! Faut le tirer de là! cria Greg en se précipitant à la suite de Peter, Dimmo sur les talons.

*xXx*

Emiline, Vianney et Arthur vivaient ensemble dans un gigantesque appartement situé Rue du bac non loin du quartier latin où ils étudiaient tous les trois. Il était simplement décoré, appartenant aux parents de Vianney, qui, comme ceux de Mycroft, étaient constamment perdus sur la planète.

Mycroft et Anthea quittèrent leurs arsenal d'hiver et se glissèrent confortablement dans les canapés en cuir élimés du salon. Ce dernier était assez bordélique, peu rangé mais vivant. On y respirait l'ambiance studieuse même si la cartouche d'un Glock traînait sur la table basse. Anthea la prit entre les mains et s'amusa à la soupeser.

— Faites gaffe à vos munitions, on pourrait vous mettre en tôle! cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Aussitôt, Vianney l'intercepta et la mis dans sa poche. Il était rapide, très vif. Mycroft le trouvait dangereux. C'était Vianney qui avait déjoué l'attentat et selon les rapports, il avait mis au tapis nombres d'agents sur-doués sur le tapis.

Un des meilleurs de notre génération.

— Où sont les autres? demanda Anthea.

— Emiline et Leander sont dans sa chambre. Arthur est parti faire quelques courses, répondit calmement l'alpha.

Il aurait pu aisément se faire passer pour un bêta mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui terrifiait Mycroft. Prédateur et proie. Nul doute qu'il valait mieux l'avoir dans son camp.

— Vous êtes débutants selon ma tutrice, dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé.

Mycroft acquiesça.

— J'ai deux ans d'expérience, pas plus.

— Et tu es tombé dedans dès l'enfance? demanda Anthea qui avait attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval.

— Oui. Mes parents sont agents, comme les tiens, Mycroft. Il se trouve que nous avons à peu près le même profil. Même si je ne possède pas tes dons intellectuels. Je suis plus doué sur le terrain.

— Je le vois bien.

Vianney esquissa un sourire.

— Une chance de veinarde Emiline. Elle a bien faillir perdre la vie. Mais personne n'est au courant, alors...

— Mouais... Et donc, ce gala de Noël obligatoire...

— Malheureusement oui, Anthea. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon activité favorite mais nous serons en invités et gardes du corps. J'ai peur qu'ils recommencent un autre attentat. C'est dans six jours. J'espère que vous savez vous comporter...

— Pas de souci, Vianney! L'on a l'habitude maintenant! s'écria Anthea.

— T'es une fille alors les galas et tout...

— Vianney, nous sommes certes débutants mais pas idiots. Nous ne serions pas ici dans le cas contraire, intervint froidement Mycroft en fixant l'alpha.

Ce dernier se retranchant légèrement, discret signe de soumission. Mycroft lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

— Je ne veux nullement attiser les tensions entre nos missions respectives. Nous avons un objectif unique, qui est de protéger les deux Emerton. Qu'importent les raisons derrière les attentats, la violence n'est pas une solution. Je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec moi là-dessus, ajouta-t-il pour cimenter sa nouvelle position.

Vianney et Anthea hochèrent la tête, silencieux et battus. L'oméga s'était imposé en quelques gestes et paroles.

— Je vois bien le sang Holmes dans tes paroles, Mycroft. On me l'a prévenu. Tu es redoutable, rit Vianney.

Anthea s'était progressivement rapprochée de son meilleur ami.

— Et que direz-vous de planifier en avance ce gala? Nous devons connaître parfaitement les lieux et dispositions pour être utiles, intervint-elle.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable et d'un regard, somma Vianney d'aller prendre d'autres outils utiles à la planification. Ce dernier s'exécuta, le temps était précieux et entre sorties sociales et autres lubies des Emerton à assouvir, ils devaient profiter de chaque minute au maximum.

*xXx*

Attablés dans un café diffusant quelques matchs de football français, Peter, Dimmo et Greg ingurgitaient des litres de sodas avec gaufres et autres profiteroles.

— C'est fat! ronchonna Peter entre deux bouchées.

— On s'fait chier ici, y'a rien! grognait Greg qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'écran de son portable.

— Tu pourrais arrêter de penser à lui? ajouta Dimmo.

Greg grogna et jeter l'appareil sur la table. Il en avait assez d'être loin de Mycroft. C'était ses tripes qui agissaient pour lui. Il avait tellement envie de lui parler, le sentir, le prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu l'aimes, on le sait, gommela Peter.

— Ouais... Je l'aime... Je ne sais pas... C'est insupportable. Je pense à lui tout le temps, je suis tout le temps jaloux... Il me rend fou!

— On l'a vu Greg!

— C'est pas que physique. J'veux dire... C'est mes entrailles qui parlent, quoi! Juste le voir et j'suis content pour des heures et des heures. J'ai jamais connu c'la! ajouta-t-il.

— Tu lui as dit?

— Ouais... Je l'ai dit que je l'aime...

— Et? demanda Dimmo qui s'était approché de lui.

— Ben... Il a rien dit... Il m'a juste embrassé et puis... Voilà...

— Vous... Heu... Vous avez déjà... balbutia Peter, rouge pivoine.

— Ben... Heu... Pas jusqu'au bout... Mais c'est pas grave, j'peux attendre et tout. Aaargh! Chuis comme un puceau avec lui, merde!

Greg se prit la tête et la secoua dans tous les sens.

— Sa race alors! Il t'a vraiment rendu dingue, ce Mycroft! siffla Peter en se rejetant en arrière.

— Parle pour toi, bâtard! Anthea te rend dingue aussi!

— Mouais... On est fichu, hein? Toi le cap'taine de l'équipe et tout et lui... un peu l'intello du lycée, maugréa Peter, l'air pensif.

— Et alors? Il est comme il l'est et je l'aime comme ça!

— Heu les gars... J'ai oublié de vous le dire... intervint Dimmo, gêné.

— Quoi? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents.

— Ben... L'sont à Paris... Anthea et Mycroft. Ils sont tous les deux à Paris.

— QUOI? s'exclamèrent les deux alphas.

— Oi! Mes oreilles!

— Mais t'as pas pu nous le dire plus tôt?

— Salop va!

— J'ai oublié, ok? J'ai zappé l'info!

— Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit, Mycroft? s'exclama Greg.

— Ben, c'est pour le boulot selon eux. Ils doivent aller à un gala avec leur Jeremy et tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il les exploite.

— Au gala? Lequel? demanda soudain Peter.

— Noël... Y'en a plein à Paris.

— Et si c'est celui où on doit être?

— Peu de chance. Y a que de la politique. Eux sont avec les médias. Un truc de stars et autres, quoi, répondit Dimmo.

— On peut toujours rêver... souffla Peter, rêveur.

Greg grogna.

— Oh non, Greg! Fais pas cette tête! Et il est plus que fidèle selon mes observations. A part les cours, son stage et les devoirs, il n'est qu'avec Anthea, Leander et toi. C'est pas une vie...

— Ouais mais Leander est Alpha et...

— Arrête de faire ton jaloux! Il t'a bien dit qu'il n'en voulait pas de Myc, k'? T'es parano mec! ajouta de vive voix Dimmo.

— Envoie-lui un message au lieu de faire le macaque, râla Peter.

— Mouais... répondit Greg en reprenant son portable.

*xXx*

— T'as un message, Myc! dit Anthea avant de se replonger dans les plans du sous-sol de la résidence de l'ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni à l'hôtel Charost.

— Hmm... répondit l'oméga en allumant son écran.

Dimmo a dit que tt à Paris, c vrai? Car jy suis aussi! — GL

— C'est Greg? demanda Anthea sans quitter la carte des yeux.

— Oui.

— Tu veux aller le voir? ajouta-t-elle.

Mycroft rougit.

Oui, il a raison. — MH

— Il te manque alors vas-y! dit-elle en gigotant les bras.

— C'est qui ce Greg? intervint Vianney jusqu'alors penché sur une autre carte. Arthur leva les yeux d'un dossier qu'il étudiait.

— Heu... commença Mycroft, écarlate.

— Son alpha. Il est gaga de Myc et grogne dès qu'un alpha s'approche de lui. Sympa mais un peu lourd. Et il est à Paris alors... Faudrait que tu le voies non?

Génial! Mais prkoi tu la pas dit avt? Peter et Dimmo st ac moi, à Opéra. — GL

— Peter et Dimmo sont avec lui. Je ne vais pas les déranger, répondit Mycroft.

Arthur et Vianney avait quitté leurs travaux pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Ils semblaient tous deux être surpris d'apprendre le statut de non célibataire d'Holmes.

— Pas lui! Il va me gaver de chips encore! s'écria Anthea en se balançant en arrière.

— Je vous trouve particulièrement bien assortis.

— Tu rigoles?

— Non, ma chère. Peter est aussi peu respectueux des meubles que toi et vous avez une tendance à la théâtralité comique.

— Et c'est toi qui dit ça? Greg et toi êtes toujours collés ensemble dès que vous vous voyez.

— Et Dimmo dans tout cela? Il semble connaître toute ta vie.

— Mais Myc! C'est un ami, c'est tout! Il n'aime pas les alphas, que les bêtas comme lui.

— Heu... Les gars... C'est qui ces gens? intervint Arthur.

— Des amis de lycée. Greg est le petit-ami de Myc.

— Oh! C'est vraiment surprenant.

— Et?

— Rien d'autres à apprendre sur ma vie privée, reprenons et...

— Greg, Peter et Dimmo sont là?

Les quatre agents se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Leander et sa soeur.

— Oh non, pas le nem! grogna Anthea.

— Super! Un match de foot alors. Vous devrez voir Greg et Dimmo jouer! Sont extras! Et sont cools, plus que ces deux-là, ajouta le métisse en désignant Mycroft et Anthea.

Sa soeur le sermona du regard, sans résultat.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Leander, cria Holmes.

— P'tain! C'est cool de les voir!

— Le protocole de sécurité ne peux pas dépendre de ton humeur, Leander!

— Quoi Myc? C'est parce que dès qu'il est là, vous vous quittez pas les lèvres?... Ouch!

Anthea lui avait balancé un coussin dans la tête, provoquant l'hilarité d'Arthur.

— S'ils vous causer du souci, je suis d'accord avec Mycroft. On ne peut pas les gêner. Ils sont déjà très gentils de nous supporter, intervint Emiline.

— Pas Greg! C'est le fils du secrétaire d'Etat à la défense. Il doit avoir des gardes du corps partout où il va. Et Peter aussi... balança Leander.

Mycroft avait changé une troisième fois de couleur et Anthea se frappait le crâne.

— Idiot! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Ben quoi...

Vianney dévisageait Mycroft de la tête au pied, un sourcil levé, le sourire coquin aux lèvres.

— Non, je ne sors pas avec lui pour m'attirer ses faveurs, grinça Mycroft dans un ton glacial.

Tu me manques. Trop. — GL

— Attends... Tu sors avec Greg... Gregory Lestrade? cria Arthur, enfin comprenant la remarque.

— Oui, maugréa Anthea.

— Et... Peter... Vous parlez de Peter Hoover, le fils du milliardaire Hoover? Ils sont très amis! continua Arthur.

— Mouais, continua Anthea.

— Et Dimmo...

— Michael Dimmock en fait. Rien de plus à savoir je vous prie. Nous n'avons pas le temps et...

— Ils seront au même gala que nous, Mycroft. Ils sont sur la liste des invités. Vous étiez au courant mais n'avez pas pensé à nous en parler, intervint Vianney en pointant les noms sur la liste.

— Merde, finit Anthea.

*xXx*

Demain soir à Odéon? — MH.

Gregory souriait encore.

Parfait! Et pas ce soir? — GL

Je suis pris. Je ne pourrais pas me libérer. Sauf si tu peux sortir la nuit. — MH

... Super! Oui, pas de pb! Quelle heure? — GL

Je l'ignore encore. Leander et sa soeur nous ont invité à dîner avec eux et des amis à eux. Je n'en aurais pas pour bien longtemps. — MH.

Il est toujours là, lui? — GL

Gregory. Je suis un peu sa seule famille en Europe. Mais il loge chez sa soeur. Elle étudie à Paris. Nous avions prévu de passer la nuit chez eux avec leurs amis mais je pourrais bien faire exception. — MH

Il y aura des alphas? — GL

Bien sûr. — MH

Gregory grogna avant de se retenir.

Tu es souvent happé par des omégas. Ce qui est tout à fait normal avec ton physique avantageux et ton regard. Et je ne serais pas le seul oméga. Aie confiance. — MH

Il se sentait comme un idiot à présent. Mycroft connaissait bien sa réputation et n'en tenait jamais rigueur. Tandis que lui... Il était bien trop possessif. Ce n'était pas normal.

Dsl. — GL

Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Prends soin de toi. — MH

A ce soir. — GL

Il regarda la vitrine de joaillerie de la place Vendôme qui s'étalait devant lui. Des bracelets de lien élégants le narguaient. Et même un collier pour oméga lié.

Greg se demanda s'il ne devenait pas fou. Il pensait sérieusement à se lier avec Mycroft et plus encore même. Un bracelet ne lui suffirait pas. Il voulait tout. Le marquer, se lier avec lui, le voir porter son bracelet, ses enfants et... Il gémit, un collier.

C'était primal.

Il entra dans la boutique.

*xXx*

— Hé Greg!

— Mais l'idiot!

Peter et Dimmo le suivirent dans la boutique. Ils se regardèrent. Leur ami était devenu fou.

— Il ne va quand même pas acheter des bracelets de lien, hein? chuchota Dimmo une fois entré.

— Au moins, il a bon goût! C'est du Van Cleef et...

— Ca coûte une fortune! L'est pas riche comme toi!

— Pas grave, j'peux l'avancer s'il le veux!

— Mais Peter, ça vaut vingt mille euros ces deux bracelets! souffla Dimmo en désignant un set de deux bracelets de liens en rubis et or jaune.

— Pas de quoi, j'ai vu pire. Moins cher que ma montre!

— Oi!

— Ahem!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent sur un vendeur bêta très mécontent.

— Heu... Désolé... On est avec lui là... Celui devant... s'excusa en français Peter.

Le vendeur leva un sourcil mais finit par les ignorer.

— Ouf! J'ai cru qu'il allait nous virer! souffla Dimmo.

Peter lui lança un sourire éclatant.

— Ils me connaissent. Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois avec mes parents. Ils sont clients fidèles.

Dimmo leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Gregory avait posé son regard sur un ensemble de fiançailles Alpha et Oméga en or blanc et saphirs.

— Ce n'est pas vrai! On n'a pas encore fini le lycée et il pense déjà à se lier... C'est fou! murmura Dimmo.

— Je peux le comprendre. Anthea, elle...

— Shhh! Ils nous regardent avec des yeux de chasseurs, ces vendeurs. P'tain, ce con! Il peut pas attendre? Cela ne fait que deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble!

— Ah... L'amour!

— Peter!

— Ben... Il fait ce qu'il veut. J'ai ma carte bleu. Je pourrais lui donner un bon taux et...

— Bâtard!

— Ça va, je plaisante!

*xXx*

Je t'aime. Je suis sérieux. — GL


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

— Et donc, il a tout simplement obligé Myc à se servir d'un arc. Ouais... Un A. R. C.! Du tir à l'arc donc. C'était mortel! cria Anthea en dévorant ses pâtes.

— Wow! J'ai pas cru ça de toi possible, mec! répondit Arthur en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Mycroft.

L'oméga rougit mais accepta le compliment de bon coeur.

— Vous semblez avoir une vie géniale, remarqua Emy, envieuse.

— Mais nan, c'est surtout la mouise. Les premiers mois, on a dû s'entraîner comme des fous. J'ai même pas pu assister à ma remise des diplômes à Londres, répondit Vianney qui terminait de siroter une bière.

— Quand même, c'est de l'exploit. Je vous trouve très courageux. Mais ce n'est pas très dur pour la vie... personnelle? ajouta Emy.

Elle avait dévié son attention sur Mycroft qui manqua de s'étouffer.

— Ahem...

— Greg est aussi pris qu'un ministre avec ses entraînements, les cours et sa popularité. Donc on est plutôt cool là-dessus, répondit Anthea à la place de son meilleur ami.

— N'y a-t-il pas conflit d'intérêt? intervint soudain Vianney.

— Il suffit de les voir ensemble. Toujours à se lécher ici et là, grogna Leander trop occupé avec son assiette jusque-là.

Les quatre adolescents terminaient un dîner haut en couleur où discussions sur la politique, les parents, la vie d'agents étaient librement jetés parmi quelques plaisanteries et autres balbutiements d'un Mycroft timide. Ce dernier n'aimait pas particulièrement l'attention qu'on lui portait, surtout au sujet de Greg Lestrade. Après tout, sa relation était personnelle et...

— S'il apprend ce que tu fais en dehors des cours, qu'en pensera-t-il? souleva Vianney, sérieux.

— ...

Mycroft ne savait que répondre à son collègue devenu... ami? C'était une question lourde de sens qu'il se posait lui-même de temps en temps.

— La plupart des duos d'agents sont formés par des couples. Comme nos parents respectifs. Mon père et ma mère sortaient déjà ensemble lorsqu'ils ont été recruté. Et j'imagine que c'était le cas pour les tiens, Mycroft. Mais notre génération... Anthea est alpha et toi, tu es déjà en couple. Les autres agents de notre âge pensent que vous êtes en couple. Mais je peux le voir, ce n'est pas le cas, et ce ne le sera sans doute jamais. Ai-je tort? continua Vianney.

— Je suis gay, avoua Anthea.

Emy et Arthur se turent. Mycroft et Leander se jetèrent un regard complice. Anthea n'avouait jamais son orientation sexuelle sans raison. Elle ne s'en cachait pas mais n'aimait pas pour autant le crier sur tous les toits. Les préjugés lui menaient la vie dure.

— Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Donc non, il est impossible pour Myc et moi de terminer ensemble. Meilleurs amis comme toi et Arthur, ok. Couple? Jamais, attesta l'alpha.

Arthur avait pressé l'épaule d'Emy.

— Emy et moi sommes en couple. C'est... Interdit je le sais mais... Voilà. Notre tutrice, Emma, est au courant...

— Elle l'a su par hasard. Nous étions trop flagrants selon elle, coupa Emy en caressant la main d'Arthur.

— Heu... Je n'aurais pas vraiment cru vous voir ensemble, souffla Anthea, surprise.

— Tu étais au courant? demanda Mycroft à Leander qui acquiesça.

— On est un peu les contraires, hein? Mais ça s'est fait ainsi. Emiline ne m'aimait pas au début et puis, on se chamaillait tout le temps. Et un jour, voilà. J'ai eu peur pour elle, soudain, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Le lendemain, je l'ai invitée à visiter une librairie pour les cours et je l'ai dit, comme un idiot! révéla Arthur avant de sourire maladroitement.

— Je l'ai pris pour un con. Je l'ai giflé...

— Elle m'a vraiment fait mal là.

— Et ces deux idiots ne se sont pas adressés la parole pendant plusieurs semaines avant que je ne m'énerve et les enferme ensemble dans un box avant une khôlle de maths, intervint Vianney.

— C'était la plus petite! s'exclama Arthur.

— Ouais, juste un bureau et une seule chaise. Je ne veux toujours pas savoir ce qui s'est passé dedans, dit Vianney en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

— Oh! T'es pas cool pour un ami!

— Meilleur ami, Arty, meilleur ami!

Les deux agents commencèrent à se lancer des bouts de pâtes sur la figure, rapidement rejoints par Leander.

— Hé! Mais pas sur moi les gars! cria Anthea en se protégeant avec un bout de serviette.

Mycroft et Emiline s'étaient doucement retranchés vers le salon, laissant les trois alphas et le bêta s'en donner à coeur joie.

— Se comportent-ils toujours comme cela? demanda Mycroft, un sourcil levé.

Emy s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face et les observa quelques secondes.

— Oui, toujours. Ce sont des alphas et bêtas. Toujours en besoin d'actions... répondit calmement l'oméga.

Mycroft pencha la tête sur le côté. Emiline était tellement calme et sage. Une parfaite oméga comme on les décrivait. Elle supportait un regard mélancolique, presque tragique dans son attitude. Ses longs cils clairs flottaient, tremblant. Et sa longue chevelure châtain encadraient un visage délicat. Elle ressemblait à son frère, les yeux juste un peu plus bridés. Sinon pour le reste, on la prendrait aisément pour une caucasienne. Elle était jolie, comme toute oméga femelle. Mycroft enviait son aisance avec sa dynamique. Il lui arrivait encore de douter. De se dire que son corps ne fonctionnait pas correctement, qu'il était bêta. Il n'avait pas grand chose d'oméga.

— Détrompe-toi, tout chez toi trahit l'oméga, murmura Emy qui observait avec amour Arthur balancer un morceau de steak dans la figure de Leander.

— Pardon?

— Tu as cette mine de jeune premier romantique. Un peu comme Bosie, avec cet air mélancolique et doux. Léandre te trouve adorable, ainsi que Vianney si je peux croire son regard... Tu n'es pas beau dans le sens classique du terme. Mais tu as du charme et une certaine fragilité... Tu es de ceux qui soulèvent des guerres et rendent fous les alphas... Pas comme moi, murmura-t-elle, la tête reposée sur une main. Elle avait replié les jambes sur le siège, accoudée, boucles en cascade.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû entrer en prépa section économique.

— La vie ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de choix. J'aurais pu entrer à Sciene-Po, mais ce n'est pas pour moi toute cette politique. On ne peut plus se permettre de vivre de lettres et de sa plume. Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec moi là-dessus.

— Tu es la première avec Anthea à me décrire comme cela.

— Et pas la dernière. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui trouble les gens.

— Je te trouve plus délicate que moi.

— Peut-être en apparence. Mais tu as cette chance d'être mâle. Je suis une femelle et oméga. La société ne me laissera jamais libre de mes gestes qu'importe ce qui sera fait. Et puis... Tu es un agent. On t'accepte comme tu es parce que tu es génial. Je ne suis que normale.

— Il t'aime vraiment, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, et moi également. Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer?

— Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine?

— Je pourrais te retourner la question. Est-ce que cela vaut la peine d'aimer ce Greg?

Il l'aimait bien. Elle était fine, destructrice. Son anglais était presque parfait. C'était étrange cet accent français, juste un peu parisien. Pas assez pourtant pour le trouver ridicule. Juste assez pour séduire.

Il la regarda, longuement.

— Le conflit d'intérêt. Je vois. Mais si tu mets cela de côté, comme je le fais avec mon statut et celui d'Arthur... Cela vaut la peine. Je ne regrette rien. La vie est trop insipide.

— Sartre est entré dans ton esprit.

— Douloureuse influence de mon éducation dépressive à la française. Il faut dire qu'ils aiment se lamenter pour écrire. Pourtant cette langue est si belle... Mais je raconte des conneries.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Mycroft était bouche bée. Il n'avait pas déduit cela de chez elle. Et puis, les omégas ne fumaient pas.

— Léandre n'approuve pas mon habitude. Normal, pour un alpha. Arthur non plus. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Mais j'en suis accro, c'est merdique. Alors? Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine? Hein?

Elle tira longuement sur la cigarette, la tête penchée en arrière. Mycroft se couvrit le nez, ayant toujours eu du mal à supporter la fumée.

— Je l'ignore.

— Alors tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment.

Il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle regardait la fenêtre.

— Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, sincère dans son doute.

Elle souriait.

— Le jour où tu te diras: Oh, mais je peux tout lâcher pour lui! Et ce, pas sur un coup de tête mais de manière sérieuse, tu auras tout compris. Mais cela ne reste que de l'amour, impressions chimiques faussant la perception humaine. C'est bien de l'arnaque, plus encore de la crise de la tulipe ou le château de carte de Madoff.

Il le savait bien, pour avoir gravé cela dans le creux d'une oreille.

— Tout le monde parle et pense à l'amour. Et c'est l'amour qui provoque tout, qui trouble tout. Même mes parents en souffrent à cause de cette saloperie. Résultat, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec des gardes du corps. Et comme une imbécile, je suis tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Amour de chiotte.

Elle continuait de tirer sur la cigarette, ignorant les cris bestiaux qui résonnaient dans ce qui servait de cuisine et salle à manger. Mycroft ne connaissait encore rien des raisons pour lesquelles il devait protéger le fils Emerton mais si l'amour faisait parti des raisons... Il n'y avait donc pas que l'argent et le pouvoir dans ce triangle infernal avec les Hoover et Lestrade. L'amour aussi était à prendre en compte. Sauf que tout le monde connaissait la réputation de noceur de Lestrade et celle, sèchement chaste de Hoover.

— Mes parents se sont malheureusement trouvés au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Ils n'ont pas eu de bol et on a dû les rapatrier d'urgence, même si pour le moment ils sont en vacances forcées, continua la jeune fille.

— J'ignorais cela.

— Je sais bien, c'est Léandre qui a demandé à ce qu'on ne dévoile rien de ceci. Il n'a pas envie de subir plus. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Vous devez connaître la vérité si vous voulez le protéger, Anthea et toi.

— Je suppose donc qu'Arthur et Vianney.

— Ils sont au courant. Je leur ai tout raconté dès le départ.

— Je refuse que tu me racontes cela.

— Tu es très fort.

— Si tu penses tester mon intégrité d'agent de cette manière...

— Tout doux. Je ne veux pas de mal. Je suis juste profondément inquiète pour mon idiot de frère. C'est le rêveur de la famille et il incarne à la perfection le syndrome du deuxième enfant.

— Je comprends.

— ...

— J'ignore si je l'aime, mais je tiens à lui. Assez pour vouloir le protéger du monde et si possible de moi-même, avoua-t-il.

— Je suis au courant pour les Lestrade et les Hoover. Tu es dans de sales draps.

— ...

— Comme moi, hein?

Il la regardait terminer son mégot avant d'en allumer un autre. Elle fumait beaucoup trop.

— C'est la prépa. Je suis nulle, hein? J'ai eu pire... dit-elle.

— Tu as été visée par un attentat.

Il avait sorti cette phrase sans réfléchir. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais.

— Tu es encore débutant, cela se voit malgré ta maturité et ton expérience passée. Oui, j'ai été visée par un attentat. Et si je n'ai pas été entourée par deux des meilleurs agents de notre génération, je ne serais pas ici à me noircir les poumons comme une idiote. Oh merde!

Elle éteignit sa cigarette et jeta le mégot au loin. Il rebondit sur le parquet déjà sali par des livres parsemés.

— J'en tremble encore. Tout s'est passé si vite. Arthur m'a sauté dessus, plaqué au sol et j'ai entendu des tirs. Je n'ai rien vu. Et tout d'un coup, on me plaquait ailleurs et on me tirait comme un boulet dans une ruelle, puis un McDo. La procédure, ils m'on dit...

— Ne jamais laisser la cible seule. Toujours la protéger, qu'importent les moyens. Ne pas courser les assaillants, c'est le job des autres. Rester et protéger. Même si nos instincts nous dictent le contraire, compléta Mycroft.

— Oui, oui...

— Mais c'est différent en situation réelle.

Elle acquiesça.

— Tu es forte.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, Mycroft.

A sa place, il aurait été saccagé par cette vie. Privée de liberté, en attente d'une mort possible à tout moment. Un tir, un attentat, tout. Leander vivait la même chose même si avec Anthea, ils essayaient de rendre son quotidien normal. Si normal pouvait être le qualificatif approprié...

— Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être agent? demanda-t-elle, passant à un autre sujet. Mycroft la soupçonnait de vouloir éviter de parler d'elle. Soit.

— Rien. Occupé. Différent.

— Ça doit être palpitant, non?

— Oh que non! Comme un travail normal, routinier.

— Sauf lorsque le pire arrive.

Elle souffrait d'un choc post-traumatique évident mais il lui manquait la prise en charge. C'était le lot des individus mis en protection. On n'avait pas le temps de les suivre avec les procédures habituelles. Et leur formation d'agent ne leur autorisait pas à se rapprocher de leur protégés. Même si Arthur avait de loin enfreint la règle.

Emiline se frotta le visage, anxieuse, puis se leva lentement. Se dirigeant vers les autres adolescents, elle leur cria de stopper leurs activités alimentaires et tout nettoyer.

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft avait sorti son portable.

Je t'aime. Je suis sérieux. — GL

Une vague de conflits le prenait au coeur. Il était dans la merde.

Je sais. — MH

*xXx*

— Hey Mycroft!

Le jeune homme se retourna et tomba sur le visage éclatant de Gregory Lestrade. Il sourit en retour, surpris par sa dégaine plutôt relaxée et ses yeux pétillants. Il était vraisemblable qu'il avait déjà bu quelques verres.

Le Corcoran's donnait sur une cours bordée de restaurants et bistrots-cafés en tous genres. Haut-lieu de la vie étudiante du quartier latin, non loin des librairies Gilbert, ces derniers étaient également fréquentés par des touristes et autres habitués du quartier.

Lestrade l'invita à entrer dans le bar où une troupe de jeunes parlaient en anglais britanniques. Mycroft n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les visages familiers de Dimmock et de Peter, rougis par les verres qui s'accumulaient et l'ambiance vive d'une nuit agitée.

— C'est les vacances et on en a profité pour inviter quelques amis expatriés à Paris. Tiens, viens! cria Greg en tirant le jeune homme vers l'intérieur.

L'oméga fut surpris du manque de contrôle d'identité. Il était encore mineur.

— C'est cool ici! En plus, on peut regarder les matchs en direct, continua de crier Lestrade qui avançait à pas confiants.

Le groupe était plus animé et peuplé qu'il ne le pensait, à son grand désarroi.

— Oh, mais c'est Holmes! cria Peter, enjoué.

Mycroft le salua timidement mais ce dernier s'était déjà approché de lui et prenant son bras, le dirigea vers la table. Il ne connaissait personne mis à part le trio et sa timidité naturelle l'envahie. Ce n'était pas son monde, son cercle habituel. Ces jeunes... Ils étaient populaires, bien habillés, à la mode et dégageaient tous un air de confiance qu'il ne possédait pas. Par instinct, il se fit discret. Mais Peter ne le laissait pas là.

— Et Anthea? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Bien entendu que l'alpha désirait obtenir des nouvelles de sa dulcinée...

— Avec Leander et sa soeur! dit-il en retour avant de se faire happer par Greg qui lui tendit une bière.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas la bière.

— Hé Greg! Tu nous le présentes? cria une voix féminine.

Mycroft se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés tombaient en cascade dans le dos et elle portait une de ces robes noires classiques certes mais à la coupe séduisante. A ses côtés, était assis deux autres omégas, l'un mâle, l'autre femelle. Le premier ressemblait à cet acteur français qui avait joué dans le biopic Saint Laurent, un certain Gaspard U... Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Et la seconde... Elle était brune, coupe carré froissée, lèvres rouges. Rien de la beauté sulfureuse Adler ou du sexy barbie Candice. Elle ne portait qu'un cardigan en cachemire gris sur une blouse décolletée blanche, un jean brut, des bottines à talons. Son sac était signé Jérôme Dreyfus, ses doigts scotchés à un portable.

Greg le poussa vers les trois omégas. Mycroft ne manqua pas de constater qu'on le scrutait de la tête au pied. Il ne manqua pas non plus le regard dédaigneux de la blonde cendrée aux yeux révolvers.

— C'est Myc! présenta Greg tout sourire.

— Oh, un oméga! cria un bêta qui fit son apparition.

Dimmock le suivait et s'excusa rapidement du regard auprès de Holmes. Mycroft l'appréciait réellement.

— Je te présente Myc'! Et Myc', voici Mary la blonde que tu vois-là, Harry celui aux lunettes rondes, Edward le bêta et Sarah, la brune. T'as dû voir Peter et Dimmo aussi. Il manque juste Allan et Victoire. Je me demande où ils sont partis... continua de présenter Greg en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Mycroft souriait maladroitement, une main agrippant la chemise de Greg et l'autre tenant sa bière encore pleine. Il n'avait pas pensé tomber sur une horde d'inconnus d'un genre trop bien connu de lui. Ils étaient de ceux qui l'ignoraient, le scrutaient, se jouaient de lui. Il avait presque la nausée.

— Et Anthea? demanda Greg à son tour.

Mycroft ne reconnaissait pas son petit-ami dans cette atmosphère. C'était comme s'il avait changé de visage. Confiant, pleinement à l'aise devant des monstres de la popularité, il semblait avoir oublié l'existence de Mycroft qui se ratatinait progressivement.

— Chez la soeur de Leander! cria-t-il dans l'oreille de Lestrade pour se faire entendre.

La musique battait son rythme infernal et tout était néons roses, bleus, de couleurs tellement criardes qu'il ne désirait que s'en aller et retourner voir Emiline. Il pourrait même supporter la fumée de ses cigarettes. Le groupe formé par les Emerton, Arthur et Vianney était tout en contraste avec celui qui se présentait devant lui.

— Ils sont au lycée américain de Paris! cria Greg.

— Sauf Victoire! ajouta Peter.

— Ouais, sauf Vic'! Elle est à Saint-Jean de Passy, dans le 16ème! ajouta Greg.

Pendant ce temps, Dimmock était resté silencieux, occupé à regarder le match. Mycroft avait une envie primitive de se rouler à ses côtés. Le cadre l'horrifiait et l'aisance naturelle Greg en ces lieux n'arrangeait pas les choses.

— Vous êtes du même lycée? demanda Mary, le sourcil levé.

Elle aimait beaucoup trop Greg à son goût. Mycroft la comprenait. Lestrade était glorieusement sexy et sympathique. Il se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu finir ensemble.

— Et Candice? demanda Mary.

Greg grommela. Mycroft le sentit caresser son bas du dos. Il rougit.

— Terminé, Mary. Si tu pouvais arrêter de le questionner, k'?, intervint Dimmock.

Il lui lança un autre regard désolé. Mycroft pouvait l'embrasser sur le champ.

— Dommage, elle était cool. Et dites, vous voulez aller en boîte, aux Planches?

La voix d'une bêta résonna. Elle était accompagnée d'un bêta. Ils étaient sans aucun doute Allan et Victoire... Encore plus parisiens que les autres. Elle portait une choucroute, total look Zadig & Voltaire. Il avait une barbe de trois jours, une chemise débraillée, un jean hors de prix, des mocassins... Des mocassins!

Et Mycroft se regarda, dans son pull de premier de classe, son pantalon en velour brun, ses brogues en cuir. Sa chemise oxford était des plus classiques. Son manteau en laine le rendait bien plus âgé qu'il ne le fallait. Trop loin de ces gravures de mode, de ces stars de leurs lycées.

Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Il le comprenait enfin. Il ne pourrait jamais partager avec Greg sa vie. Il l'avait compris.

— Alors Myc'? demanda Lestrade, toujours la main pressant son dos, comme une présence rassurante. Ce dernier lui souriait tendrement.

Sur le long terme, cela ne pourrait pas marcher. Parce que Greg en aura assez de le voir absent. Parce que d'autres omégas plus élégants et de son niveau seraient à ses pieds. Parce que son métier était voué à le rendre peu bavard. Il ne pourra jamais raconter ses journées, jamais lui dire où il irait. Il pourrait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants comme un oméga normal. Toujours à courir, à chasser, à protéger les autres. A s'échapper. Et Greg... Il succédera à ce qu'il entreprendra, sourire sur les lèvres, popularité aidante. Il ira à des galas, se joindra aux célébrités de ce monde. Il est agile de l'esprit, intelligent juste ce qu'il faut pour s'intégrer dans cette haute-société qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Et il serait toujours si beau, si alpha. Il se mariera avec une jolie oméga de bonne famille, deviendra père, entouré de ses amis.

Ils étaient de deux mondes différents.

Parce qu'il portait un minuscule automatique en ce moment même dissimulé dans sa veste et qu'il redoutait de voir Greg lui palper les poches. Et un couteau d'armée caché dans une chaussette. Son téléphone sonna.

Urgent! Peter et Lestrade en danger. Dernière nouvelle. Rapport. — A

Mycroft se redressa sur le champ.

Avec moi. Dans bar Corcoran's Saint-Michel. Lieu touristique fréquenté. Métro en dessous. Alentours normaux. RAS. — MH

Ce n'était pas possible. Déjà Leander et sa soeur, et à présent les enfants Lestrade et Hoover.

Il adopta une posture de garde, relevant la tête et scanna rapidement les alentours. C'était un réflexe qu'il avait appris à maîtriser au cours des dernières semaines passées en compagnie de Leander. Mais il était seul. Et il ne pouvait rien dire à Greg et Peter. Avec Leander, tout était simple, limpide. L'alpha connaissait les raisons de la présence constante de Mycroft et Anthea. Mais là...

Pourquoi, comment, qui, quand? — MH

Infos manquantes. Msg de Jeremy. Juste à l'instant. Ne rien dévoiler. — A

C'était de la folie pure!

Agents DGSE et DSPD postés à six-heures et à midi. — A

La sensation de peur le quitta rapidement. Jeremy avait pris les devants.

Bien joué. — J

Il rit. Toujours compter sur Jeremy pour corser leur quotidien. Mycroft ne relâcha pas l'attention pour autant.

— Tu as l'air stressé, ça va? murmura Greg dans le creux de son oreille.

— Désolé... J'ai juste un peu chaud... Et...

Il désigna les autres d'un geste de la main rapide. Greg n'était pas idiot. Il le connaissait assez pour le savoir timide devant de nouvelles têtes.

— Oh... Je ne savais pas qu'on allait les voir et comme tu... Tu m'as manqué... chuchota l'alpha dans son oreille, avant de l'embrasser.

Mycroft tressaillit. L'attention était focalisée sur lui. On l'avait oublié mais ce baiser... Mary fulminait.

Et la musique continuait, et il se sentait porté par les caresses douces de son alpha le long de son dos.

C'était une relation vouée à l'échec. Mais il s'envenimait.

Il s'envenimait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas un fracas de verre. Un cri. Et puis la senteur d'Anthea, celle de Vianney.

Il releva les yeux.

Oh non!

— Myc...

C'était Anthea, habillée comme un mannequin d'Urban Outfitters, telle la paria modeuse qu'elle était. Et puis Vianney. Et Arthur, et Leander et sa soeur. Ils étaient tous là.

— Que... commença Mycroft.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Vianney avait du sang sur les mains. Il les cachait dans sa poche. Mais Mycroft voyait tout. Et Leander... Leander était armé, un revolver dissimulé dans sa poche. L'oméga voyait tout. C'était un don qu'il apprenait encore à maîtriser.

— Non... dit-t-il.

— Myc! gémit Emy, agrippée aux bras d'Arthur.

— Il faut se tirer d'ici! ajouta Anthea.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniquée. Et lui... Mycroft bouillonnait.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? grinça-t-il.

— Renfort, on a été envoyé en renforts, rétorqua Anthea.

— Et eux? riposta l'oméga en désignant Leander et sa soeur.

— Tu es seul avec Peter et Greg. C'est la règle! cria Anthea en retour.

— Vos gueules! Sortez d'ici! On n'a fait que suivre les ordres. Myc'! La règle numéro une, tempéra Vianney.

— Ne jamais laisser ses cibles seuls. Toujours les avoir autour de nous, récita Mycroft.

— Et Leander est sous la protection d'Anthea et de toi, comme je suis sous celle d'Arthur et de Vianney.

— On vient d'avoir été assigné Peter et Greg. Alors on les emmène avec nous. Et on prend aussi Dimmo. Il est trop impliqué. ETA rue de Chabrol dans vingts minutes, débita Anthea en attrapant Leander par le bras.

Arthur détala avec Emiline.

— Je prends Dimmock et Peter, tu gardes Greg, ok? ajouta Vianney en prenant l'alpha et le bêta par les bras.

— Mais... demanda Peter, surpris par la violence du geste. Il était trop occupé à parler avec ses amis qui avaient longtemps oublié la présence de Mycroft. Dieu merci!

La musique tambourinait. On parlait, on buvait. On ignorait le groupe qui venait de partir.

Alors Mycroft attrapa le bras de Greg.

— Désolé, mais urgence à la maison! cria-t-il au reste du groupe abasourdi.

Il suivit les autres dans la rue. Il courut à la suite des autres.

— Mais que se passe-t-il? cria Greg visiblement sous le choc.

Mycroft l'ignora. Rien à droite, ni à gauche. Ses arrières étaient protégées par les autres agents. Devant, ses amis courraient. Peter et Dimmock se laissaient porter par Vianney. Ce dernier s'imposait rien que par sa blessure et son statut d'agent confirmé. Mycroft ne pouvait que constater l'écart de niveau entre eux.

— Myc! Explique-moi! cria Greg.

Toujours au pas de course, Mycroft repoussa un pan de sa veste et déchira le bout de tissu qui servait à dissimuler son arme.

— C'est... C'est quoi ça? couina l'alpha.

D'un regard, il lui somma de se taire et s'arma du Glock 33 sous les yeux effrayés de Greg. C'était terminé entre eux. Aucune chance que l'alpha continuerait à l'aimer après cette... escapade.

Mais il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à planifier. Il venait de rattraper Anthea qui n'était pas venue les mains vides. Elle était armée jusqu'aux dents de ses jouets favoris. Un Browning dans une main, elle portait une ceinture de munitions et même deux grenades. La course soulevait sa blouse servant à tout dissimuler.

— C'est un sacré baptême de feu, hein Myc'? siffla-t-elle, sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

— J'ai rêvé d'une simple mission d'infiltration pour commencer à courir armé, mais voilà... répondit-il en soupirant.

— Vous n'avez pas pu me dire qu'on avait déjà failli exploser la cervelle de ma frangine? cria Leander toujours attaché à la poigne d'Anthea.

— Tais-toi le nem! C'est pas le moment, gueula-t-elle en lui montrant son arme.

Le métisse capitula aussitôt.

— Vous êtes débutants, alors attention à vos arrières. Arthur, ouvre la marche. Peter, Dimmock, allez vers le centre. Mycroft, Anthea, vous les encerclez. Leander, Greg et Emy, au centre aussi! ordonna Vianney qui se positionna à leurs arrières, armé du Glock qu'ils avaient vu chez lui.

Les adolescents firent ce qu'on leur demanda sans sourciller. Vianney les effrayait. Mycroft se promit d'observer davantage le jeune agent. C'état l'expérience qui parlait et il en avait sérieusement besoin.

— Leander, explique-nous! demanda Peter.

— Désolé les gars... Mais vous voyez... Ce sont nos gardes du corps comme dans James Bond, répondit Leander, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Et tu peux pas être un peu plus sérieux, non? T'es con ou quoi? C'est pas drôle! gronda Emiline.

— Gardes... Gardes du corps? bredouilla Peter.

— Je suis agent du MI-6, répondit Anthea.

— MI-6, imita Mycroft.

— MI-6 et DGSE, dit Vianney qui fermait la course.

— MI-6... SIS en fait, jeta Arthur par-dessus son épaule.

Les présentations étaient faites. Ils traversèrent un pont. Mycroft en profita pour sonder les environs et le ciel. Un hélicoptère les suivait discrètement.

— La DPSD est rapide, pour une fois, maugréa Emiline en scrutant l'engin.

Mycroft était étonné par ses connaissances à ce sujet. Son profil ne laissait rien transparaître sur un penchant quelconque pour les renseignements.

— Je dois bien apprendre à me protéger également. Pas comme Léandre, dit-elle en fixant son frère.

Ils continuèrent sur le boulevard de Sébastopol. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination. Et les renforts continuaient de venir. Mycroft savait que Jeremy et Emma n'étaient pas étrangers aux efforts déployés. Ils n'étaient que des débutants et s'étaient retrouvés en plein centre d'un guet-apens.

— Je suis désolé, parvint-il à souffler entre deux scans de la population.

Seul Gregory avait entendu ces paroles. L'alpha ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de presser le bras de l'oméga.

— Ici! cria Arthur.

La troupe suivit le jeune homme dans la rue Chabrol. Quelques véhicules banalisés les attendaient.

Une porte était ouverte.

— Arthur, salua un homme déguisé en portier.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôtel particulier. La porte se referma aussitôt sur eux.

— Vite, vite! souffla une voix féminine.

Ils suivirent la voix. Elle les mena vers une pièce de réception joliment décorée.

— Emma, souffla Emiline.

— Salut les jeunes, dit-elle.

— Alors? demanda Arthur.

— Il semble que vos parents ont été trahis. Tous. C'est le désordre total à Londres. Mais bienvenue. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Et vous y resterez jusque la fin de la crise. Vianney, tu es blessé, dit-elle simplement avant de se retrancher.

Vianney la suivit. Il referma la porte derrière lui.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Leander avait posé son iPhone sur un dock prévu à cet effet, diffusant du rap français dans les oreilles du groupe d'adolescents.

— Nekfeu... Bon choix frèros, murmura Emiline.

Elle alluma une cigarette et tira longuement dessus sous les regards étonnés des nouveaux venus. Pour une oméga, c'était rare.

Les quatre adolescents armés avaient disparu. Greg se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas partis terminer leur monstrueuse blague. Parce que si c'était une blague, elle était sacrément bonne.

— Ils vont revenir rapidement. C'est la procédure... Au fait, je suis Emiline, la soeur de Leander, remarqua la jeune oméga.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la pièce avant de hausser les épaules.

Des bruits résonnèrent à l'étage et puis dans les couloirs. Les cinq jeunes relevèrent le regard. Ils étaient revenus. Et ils s'étaient changés.

— Flute... s'exclama Leander en laissant tomber un morceau de gâteau à terre.

Emma accompagnait les quatre jeunes agents en tenue de travail. Elle portait une robe fourreau bleu marine au décolleté subtil et une veste de costume coupée droite noire. Elle avait une démarcha chaloupée et sportive, trahissant des années de service à la Reine passées sur le terrain. La bêta était suivie d'un grand alpha en costume noir sévère, cravate fine grise et pas assurés. Un bêta barbu les talonnait, préférant les pantalons courts au niveau des chevilles. Mycroft était en costume trois-pièces fidèle à sa réputation. Le tissu bleu électrique mettait ses yeux en valeur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se recoiffer. Et Anthea... Elle était en tailleur jupe court, escarpins vertigineux, une chemise transparente à carreaux grunge fermée au col rendait le résultat rebelle. Ses lèvres étaient rouge bordeaux.

— Je m'appelle Arthur se présenta le bêta avant d'encercler les épaules d'Emiline. Il intercepta la cigarette de l'oméga pour l'éteindre. Elle se laissa faire comme toujours, habituée à subir les élans protecteurs de sa moitié.

Le reste du groupe s'était faufilé dans une autre pièce. Greg remarqua la bosse formée par l'arme dissimulée dans la jupe d'Anthea. Ce n'était pas une blague alors.

— Merde alors... C'n'est pas une blague... souffla Peter qui ne quittait pas la sulfureuse alpha des yeux.

Greg souffla deux coups et sentit ses deux amis se glisser à ses côtés. Peter et Dimmo étaient encore sous le choc. Et lui-même... Il ignorait ce que tout cela signifiait.

Il voyait encore l'arme jaillir de la veste de Mycroft, son regard affuté et ces mots qui se bousculaient sans cesse dans son esprit égaré. Il le voyait dans ce costume avec ce regard sérieux et démarche précise.

MI-6, DGSE, danger, vite, protéger, SIS, agent, renseignements.

Et cette arme, cette arme qui était à présent posée sur la table basse à côté d'autres armes et même d'un couteau. Non, deux. Et des munitions de tous les genres, calibres différents, couleurs différentes.

Et Anthea qui parlait de vive voix avec le grand alpha au doux regard déterminé, un bandage recouvrant sa main droite. Et Mycroft qui était pendu au téléphone et qui jetait des phrases en français à l'oméga dans les bras du bêta.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang?

Peter éclatait progressivement, laissant ses instincts alphas jaillir dans la pièce. Mais on l'ignorait.

Et Mycroft Holmes.

Il est MI-6... Du MI-6...

Il s'agrippa le crâne et souffla. Une fois, deux fois. Il devait se calmer.

— Calme-toi Peter, maugréait Dimmo.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son meilleur ami caresser l'épaule de Peter qui s'énervait progressivement. Il allait exploser à tout moment et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. La situation était trop irréelle pour dégénérer encore plus. Ils avaient besoin de réponses. De véritables réponses. Et il avait besoin de sentir Mycroft. De voir qu'il était réel en ce monde, qu'il existait et était en bonne santé. Que tout n'était pas une blague.

— Je m'appelle Vianney Cooper et suis agent du MI-6 et liaison DGSE depuis deux ans. Je travaille en binôme avec Arthur Button également agent du MI-6. Nous avons été détachés à Paris pour assurer la protection de Mademoiselle Emiline Emerton ici présente et étudiante. Sous l'ordre de notre tutrice que vous venez de voir, Emma, commença l'alpha, appuyé contre le mur, les sourcils froncés. Sa dominance grondait dans le vide silencieux de la pièce. Mycroft et lui échangèrent quelques mots en français.

— Arthur Button. Je suis agent du MI-6 depuis deux ans, entré en tant que partenaire suite à la demande de mon meilleur ami, Vianney. C'est un système ancestral qui marche bien, continua Arthur avant d'esquisser un sourire plaisantin. Il embrassa Emiline.

— Anthea comme vous le savez déjà. Je suis agent du MI-6 depuis cet octobre, donc deux mois. J'y suis entrée à la demande de Myc', recruté d'office en raison de ses origines.

Elle avait croisé les bras, mettant en valeur sa poitrine généreuse tout juste dissimulée par une brassière noire sous sa chemise vaporeuse. Elle dévia son regard vers Mycroft qui se détacha du mur.

— Mycroft Holmes. Agent du MI-6 depuis octobre. J'ai été prié de protéger Leander Emerton ici présent. Je travaille avec Anthea, ma partenaire. Comme Vianney, mes parents sont tous deux agents. Je n'ai rien d'autres à déclarer. Vous savez tout à présent, termina l'oméga.

Gregory referma enfin la bouche qu'il avait laissée ouverte tellement longtemps que sa langue s'était asséchée. L'oméga avait débité ces quelques phrases en fixant chacun des adolescents assis. Leander se leva pour aller se poser derrière sa soeur.

— Nos parents sont dans de sales draps. On a été envoyés hors des Etats-Unis en urgence. Moi à Londres. Emy était déjà à Paris donc... Voilà, reprit Leander.

Il se rassit dans un fauteuil et observait le groupe, anxieux de leur réaction à venir.

— Notre seconde mission à Mycroft et moi était de mettre à jour les agissements de vos parents, Greg et Peter. Désolée... Mais les ordres sont les ordres, avoua Anthea.

— Il existe... De gros contrats sont actuellement en cours de signature et vos parents n'y sont pas étrangers. Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais lorsque le terrorisme est mêlé à de l'espionnage industriel et une histoire de gros-sous, rien ne va plus, compléta Mycroft en se massant les tempes.

— Nos parents... Ils ont découvert une partie du pot-au-rose et voulait en informer le premier ministre mais ils ont été pris de court par on ne sait pas qui. J'ignore où ils sont et comment ils vont. Je sais juste que c'est une merde incroyable, dit Emiline.

Son frère la regardait, bouche bée. Ainsi, Leander est également dans le noir.

Gregory s'agrippait les cuisses. Il tentait de rester calme et d'écouter. Parce que ce n'était pas tout.

— Au fil de l'enquête, il s'est avéré que David Lestrade, père de Greg, est une victime collatérale mais pas innocente pour autant. La mère de Peter, Adele Hoover a mis au point un stratagème pour lui soutirer des informations cruciales sur les stratégies militaires à venir pour planifier le développement industriel de ses activités d'armement. En échange, elle offrait de grandes sommes à David Lestrade. Ce n'est pas nouveau et assez courant. Mais le problème est que ces armes produites servent aussi à entretenir les activités terroristes et guerrières de quelques autres ennemis du Royaume-Uni. Bien entendu, David Lestrade n'est pas au courant de cela. Trop occupé à vendre ces informations à d'autres offreurs, il s'est retrouvé à les diffuser sur Internet au travers d'un pirate qu'on sait à présent se nommer Irene Adler. Etudiante dans le même lycée qu'Anthea et moi. Et comment finance-t-elle cette activité? En s'attirant les faveurs du père de Candice, Edward McLowen. La raison de ces ventes d'informations est assez délicate...

— Ok Mycroft, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le reste, c'est de l'ordre de la vie personnelle de... interrompit Anthea qui connaissait l'historique des amours de Greg Lestrade.

— Mon père a besoin d'argent pour entretenir ses omégas mâles amants, hein? Gregory s'était levé et fixait les autres adolescents. Il serrait, desserrait, resserrait les poings.

— Oui Gregory. Oui, souffla Mycroft Holmes sans le quitter des yeux.

— Et maintenant, vous êtes en danger. Il semble que les activités terroristes d'Adele se retournent contre elle. Ces terroristes ont décidé de faire chanter le gouvernement britannique à cesser de déployer ses troupes contre quoi ils mettront en avant toutes les frasques des différents partis impliqués, expliqua Vianney.

— Vous êtes leurs gosses. Ils veulent vous prendre pour faire chanter de l'autre côté. Les renseignements essayent de garder cela secret le temps que tout cette chiasse se calme. Mais d'autres veulent votre peau. C'est un bordel monstre les gars! râla Anthea. Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, boudeuse, les escarpins abandonnés.

— Alors, que faisons-nous?

Les quatre agents relevèrent le regard sur Dimmock qui avait parlé avec un calme rare pour un adolescent. Même s'il n'était pas directement impliqué dans l'affaire, ses liens étroits avec les Lestrade et Hoover faisaient de lui une cible potentielle. Gregory se tourna vers lui.

— Si on veut que cela se règle au plus vite, il faut bien qu'on vous aide, ajouta-t-il en fixant Peter.

Ce dernier, encore tétanisé par la révélation, demeurait muet. Gregory soupira. Longtemps.

— Chuis désolé pour elle, les gars, cria Peter dans une force nouvelle. Il se leva d'un bond et écarta les bras.

— Pet...

— P'tain de merde! J'aurais jamais cru c'la d'elle! J'ai jamais aimé ses méthodes en business mais là... Chuis franchement désolé pour tout c'la. Je sers à rien...

Et il s'écroula sur le canapé avant d'éclater en sanglots.

— Oh Peter...

Anthea s'était relevée et s'assit à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras.

— On est con, hein? murmura Greg à lui-même.

Son père... Son imbécile de père... Quelle honte! Tout ceci pour une histoire de cul! Ils se leva et envoya quelques livres valser à terre.

— Quels cons! hurla-t-il en balançant des vases à terre. Ils tombèrent au sol, sauvés par la moquette qui se trempa.

— Greg...

La voix de Mycroft résonnait en lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il... Mais qu'avait-il fait jusqu'à présent?

— Idiots de merde! Connards de chiasse! continua-t-il d'hurler en jetant une chaise contre un mur.

On le laissait faire. On avait pitié. Ouais, ils ont pitié de toi bâtard.

Et Myc'... Quel con! T'es vraiment un idiot pour sortir avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait qu'à son enquête. Bien sûr qu'il voit en toi qu'un pauvre type en manque constant. T'es comme ton père, idiot. Alpha de merde. Bête de scène.

Comment avait-il pu croire en cette histoire? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'un oméga aussi parfait que Myc' pouvait s'intéresser à lui? Il était un lycéen qui ne pensait qu'à sa tête et sa queue.

Tandis que Myc'... Il... Il aidait déjà le pays. A seulement dix-sept ans. Il risquait sa vie, il...

— Oh mon dieu Greg!

Ses mains étaient moites. Tout était moite et humide et tout était putride. Même son visage était humide, salé.

— P'tain Greg!

Il s'agrippa le crâne. La honte. Quelle honte... Humiliation. Son père n'avait pas que détruit sa famille, sa mère. Mais également son pays. Et il l'aimait toujours comme avant. Comme un fils. Comment?

— Ssshh... Greg... Je te tiens.

*xXx*

Un mauvais rêve. Ouais, c'était cela, un pauvre rêve. Son père ne pouvait pas être si con. Et Mycroft... Myc' ne pouvait pas manier une arme. C'était grotesque mais si sexy. James Bond... Pas mal comme rêve.

Il ouvrit une paupière. La lumière l'aveugla. Il ouvrit une autre paupière et... Mais où était-il?

Et cette source de chaleur. Le chauffage était trop vif. Il devait l'éteindre.

Greg gémit.

Avant de cligner un peu des yeux.

Un corps chaud et une senteur chocolatée.

Son esprit se réveillait. Enfin.

Et un bras, un bras qui l'emprisonnait. Un bandage à l'épaule.

Et puis...

Un autre bras... Une...

Une arme au bout du bras. Une putain de chiottes de Jésus de merde de Dalek de... D'arme!

Un révolver.

Non, un truc comme dans les films. Un automatique.

Et cette chaleur.

Gregory tourna la tête.

Il pouvait difficilement rêver mieux.

Mycroft. Endormi. Au chocolat. Et... Il était nu.

Gregory ouvrit grand les yeux.

Des mètres de peau laiteuse. Des tâches de rousseur. Une jambe qui l'encerclait et des bras. Une cuisse découverte. Le reste dans le duvet empreint de chocolat. Greg huma la senteur addictive.

Le bras l'emprisonna davantage. L'autre bras se referma sur l'arme. Un souffle sur la nuque. Ok...

Greg se tourna une nouvelle fois. Pour tomber sur un regard tellement bleu qu'il se crut dans un océan de gourmandise.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te réveilles avant moi? gémit l'oméga avant de lâcher prise.

Gregory attrapa l'arme.

— Attention!

Il se retrouva sur le dos, emprisonné par les cuisses de Mycroft qui avait repris l'arme et la balançait dans un coin de la chambre. Et cet oméga... Gregory dégusta la senteur. Il était torse nu, nu même. Et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Qu'il pouvait le regarder.

— Me séduire avec une arme et du chocolat... Quel plaie! plaisanta-t-il.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se caler sous le poids de l'oméga et par tentatives timides, il pianota ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse de Mycroft.

Qui était encore à ses côtés alors que...

— Mais qu'est ce j'ai encore fait? grogna-t-il en se relevant soudain.

L'oméga avait changé de couleur. Il détourna les yeux.

— J'imaginais ta réaction plus outrée... Je suis désolé, Gregory. Et... Si tu veux... Je vais m'en aller. Je pourrais demander à Vianney de te protéger en échange de Leander et de Peter... balbutia-t-il en se leva maladroitement.

D'un geste, Greg lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui.

— Ouch! gémit l'oméga.

— Je croyais que tu partirais... Je ne suis qu'un idiot... T'es... T'es magnifique... dit-il, enfin.

Des larmes. Mycroft s'était couvert le visage des mains, toujours agenouillé au-dessus de l'alpha. Si vulnérable alors qu'il tenait encore une arme quelques minutes de cela.

Lentement, Greg lui prit la main et dégagea ce visage qu'il adorait. Et des larmes coulaient, coulaient, coulaient. Et il avait mal pour lui. Il se releva sur un coude et lui caressa le visage, attrapant les perles humides dans ses doigts d'alpha.

— Je croyais que c'était toi qui partirais. Je t'aime, idiot, murmura Greg.

Mycroft pleurait et cela lui fendait le coeur.

— Je... Je suis désolé... Au début... C'était facile... Et puis... Je ne sais pas... Je... Tu es... Je... Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Et puis... Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... Et moi... Je... Je ne pouvais pas le croire... Je vis dans un mensonge... Et hier tu... Tu m'as fait si peur... Et je pouvais pas te laisser... Je sais pas... Je te vois et voilà... Greg... Je sais pas... Je suis pas bien... Je ne suis pas un bon oméga... Tu ne peux pas être avec moi et...

— Je t'aime.

— Je... Comment? Pourquoi moi? Je... Je suis moche... Blanc... Pâteux... Nerd... J'ai enquêté sur... Sur ta... Famille et...

— Au diable mon père et ses conneries! Tu le sais depuis le début que j'en ai marre de lui. Oui, c'est mon père et je l'aime mais il a fait une connerie... Et pas une petite...

— Tu es... Beau et... Cool et... Moi je...

— Je n'ai jamais vu plus sexy que toi qui courre et agit et cette arme. Dieu! Tu es James Bond et dans mon lit et... Vierge et oméga et au chocolat!

Il se releva soudain et agrippa les bras de l'oméga. Il le plaqua sur le dos pour s'agenouiller sur ses cuisses découvertes et... Oh mon dieu il est vraiment nu!

— Dé... Solé... Pas de pyjama et... Jenepouvaispastelaisserseulaprèshierettuesendangeret...

— Shhh...

Il l'embrassa. Il admira ses courbes parfaites. Sa peau parfaite. Son torse tout doux et ses tâches de rousseur tueuses. Et puis... Un autre tatouage.

— Coquin, murmura-t-il tout en caressant ces mètres de douceur gourmandes.

L'oméga rougissait enfin et se dissimulait le visage sous un coussin.

— Pas de ça avec moi, Myc'. Tu es magnifique, adorable. Et je t'aime. Et je t'aime encore plus avec ce que tu es, ce que tu fais. Je pense même être accro à toi! Je me demande encore ce que tu me trouves.

— Je sais pas...

— En tout cas, ton entre-jambe le sait, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Car il sentait une surprise se lever. Et ces tatouages...

— C'est un signe de reconnaissance pour agents... avoua l'oméga avant de rougir une nouvelle fois.

— Oh!

Greg palpa les colombes et ces fleurs qui ornaient le flanc de son oméga.

— Pourquoi, si jeune? demanda-t-il à demi-voix.

— Mes parents. C'est une tradition il paraît. A seize ans, j'ai le choix de devenir comme eux avec un partenaire. J'ai accepté. Et j'ai pris Anthea avec moi.

— Tu... Tu étais au courant de ça avant?

— Non. Je pensais mes parents scientifiques et chercheurs. Ce qu'ils sont aussi d'ailleurs. Notre famille est excentrique. Du moins, je le croyais. En réalité, je me rend compte qu'il m'ont formé dès la naissance à mon insu.

Greg éclata de rire.

— Heu...

— Tu es fantastique! cria-t-il en l'embrassant encore et encore.

Enfin, Mycroft se relaxait. Il aimait cela. Il pouvait bien se réveiller tous les jours avec cette vue.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas? murmura l'oméga.

— Jamais. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Je suis aussi trop idiot alors non. Je ne t'en veux pas.

— Je serais obligé de rester à tes côtés.

— J'adore c'la.

— Tu dois me supporter et accepter de me voir comme un agent.

— Je n'attends que ça. T'étais bandant hier avec ton arme et ton sérieux. J'avais envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi.

— Je ne pourrais pas être un oméga comme un autre. C'est que... Je serais souvent ailleurs et je ne pourrais rien te dire et...

— Je m'en fous. T'es avec moi. Et je n'aime pas les omégas soumis. Ma mère souffre trop de ne plus travailler pour que je te demande la même chose. Et puis... James Bond, c'est sexy!

— Il me manque des muscles et je n'ai pas de style, je suis timide et...

— Tu t'es vu? Mary était jalouse à mort. J'adore voir sa gueule lorsque tu est là, avec moi.

— Tous les omégas sont à tes pieds. Je ne suis qu'un...

— STOP! Je peux dire la même chose de toi! Ce Vianney... Tu lui parles beaucoup en français?

— Non. Mais c'est sa langue maternelle alors...

Mycroft avait pris une jolie teinte rose. Ce qui n'enchanta pas Gregory.

— Je devrais l'éloigner de toi.

— Greg! C'est un collègue.

— Et Alpha et agent et tu passes trop de temps avec lui.

— Il doit protéger Leander et Dimmo à ma place. Il a déjà Emiline sur les bras.

— Mais vous devriez bosser ensemble. Et Leander... Il est toujours collé à tes basques...

— Leander est sous la responsabilité de Vianney. Je ne m'occupe plus de lui en tant qu'agent.

— Tu me protégeras?

— Oui, avec Peter. Anthea sera avec nous.

— Bien.

— Tu... Tu n'as pas de mal à être protégé par un oméga.

— Pas le moins du monde. Je serais ton chevalier servant malgré tout. Et toi, ma princesse guerrière. Tu es ma Mikasa...

— Hmm?

— Heu... Ouais... Laisse tomber. C'est idiot, tu ne lis pas Attaque des Titans... bredouilla-t-il avant de sourire.

Il se pencha sur lui et lui lécha la nuque, insistant sur la jonction où la senteur était la plus forte. Cette jonction qu'il voulait percer pour marquer l'oméga et se lier à lui lorsqu'il serait en chaleur. Il se frotta contre lui. C'était trop tentant.

— Gre... Greg! Haa!

Mycroft avait rejeté la tête en arrière et soulevait son pelvis au même rythme que Lestrade avant d'écarter ses jambes.

— Tu me tentes trop, couina l'alpha en baisant le visage humide de l'oméga. Il n'osait l'imaginer pendant ses périodes de chaleur. Mycroft en chaleur... Il l'embrassa.

— Prends-moi.

Il croyais rêver.

— Prends... Prends-moi!

Et soudain, il s'arrêta pour se relever et admirer cet être exquis sous son poids, rose de désir. Cette senteur sucrée ne le quittait plus, l'embaumait dans un rêve éveillé.

Mycroft avait balayé la couverture au loin et écartait ses jambes nues sous le regard troublé de l'alpha.

— T'es... T'es sûr? Parce que je pourrais pas me con... Contrôler si je commen...

— Prends-moi Greg... Je suis à toi... sussura l'oméga en s'étirant.

Il est nu...

Greg se débarrassa aussi vite qu'il le put de ses vêtements, les balançant dans un coin et attrapa les jambes de l'oméga.

— T'es déjà humide.

— Greg...

Jésus Christ!

Il se pencha sur l'oméga, s'enivrant du chocolat praliné aussi riche et savoureux que cette débauche qu'il avait goûté à Bruges. Mycroft dansait sur le lit, lascif et tellement sexy. Greg lui mordilla la mâchoire, le cou et s'attardant sur cette jonction qu'il rêvait de percer. Il l'effleura, la lécha, signifiant son désir vital de le prendre pour lui, de se lier à lui, lorsqu'il serait en chaleur. Mais pour l'instant, c'était ses yeux qui le rendaient fou et cette chaleur, cette peau.

— Tu me rends dingue! gémit-il en se frottant contre l'oméga.

Ce dernier l'embrassait à pleine bouche avec sa langue gourmande. Greg le léchait, enfonçant sa langue au rythme de leur danse sensuelle, imitant les va-et-viens d'un coït qui viendrait vite. Très vite.

Mycroft lui attrapa la main et lentement, la guida vers leurs membres joints. Il descendit un peu puis souleva son bassin.

— Mon dieu! cria Greg en palpant l'entrée moite de l'oméga.

Il s'imaginait déjà le posséder, le prendre et goûter à cette entrée criminelle. Et Mycroft choisit ce moment pour écarter davantage les jambes et l'emprisonner contre lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, découvrant sa nuque rouge de plaisir. Greg en profita pour le marquer de baisers possessifs, griffant, mordillant, léchant. Il grogna. Il pressa un doigt dans l'entrée humide et vierge de l'oméga.

Bonté Divine!

Il grogna. Mycroft se pressait contre lui. Il le palpait gentiment, de peur de le blesser. Mais c'était si étroit...

— Encore, encore plus! gémissait l'oméga.

Greg ne se fit pas prier davantage. Il pénétra un second doigt et très rapidement un troisième avant de se relever et admirer son oeuvre. Mycroft haletait, balbutiait des paroles inaudibles, rouge de désir et transpirant le sexe.

Un dessert Pierre Hermé.

Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux, pupilles bleus devenues noires d'envie et de désespoir.

— Greg, Greg, Greg...

— Myc'...

— Vas-y!

Il agrippa ses cuisses et d'un geste fluide, pénétra l'oméga.

— Oh mondieumondieumonputaindedieuencoreencoreecnoreputain...

Ce langage cru de l'oméga l'excita et il entra encore, encore et encore, repoussant l'oméga contre le mur.

— Oh Oui! cria Mycroft.

Bon dieu bon dieu bon dieu...

— Encore! cria l'oméga.

Greg entra plus profondément et ajusta ses gestes pour...

— Ah... Ahahahah!

Il continua de caresser la prostate de l'oméga, pressant, roulant et s'amusant à le rendre encore plus fiévreux, encore plus gémissant. Mycroft couinait son envie, son désir et hurlait. Il hurlait son plaisir tandis que Greg pompait et poussait. Il entrait, il sortait, clamant l'oméga pour lui, possédant ce qu'il pouvait.

— Greeeeg...

Il sentait une contraction, une seconde et Mycroft le griffait, le pressait.

— Plus vite.

Il accéléra encore et encore, le mur cogné par leurs activités. Et il se sentait grandir.

— Greg... GREG!

Mycroft resserra les cuisses et ce fut la fin, la fin et Greg rejeta la tête en arrière. Encore un peu...

— Myc'... Mycroft! hurla-t-il en griffant l'oméga.

Mycroft éjacula. Greg pénétra encore et encore. Jusqu'à un dernier cri. Un grognement. Il vit blanc.

— Myc', Myc...

Son noeud grandissait et se fixa à la paroi vierge de l'oméga qui continuait de s'enfoncer dans un orgasme infini. Il le suivit, grondant, gémissant. Et ses yeux bleus ne le quittaient plus.

— Je t'aime...

Il s'écroula sur l'oméga noué à son pénis.

*xXx*

— Yes! Je t'ai eu!

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, lavés, habillés et après quelques baisers passionnés, ils tombèrent sur un drôle de tableau.

Gregory était aux anges. Certes, leur vie était devenue un bordel réel en l'espace de quelques heures mais... Mycroft était à lui, entièrement à lui et même avec son costume inaccessible, il le savait lui appartenir. A lui, rien qu'à lui. Il suffisait de voir les adorables morsures dissimulées sous le col de sa chemise et ses joues encore roses de leurs activités. Et puis leurs senteurs mêlées... Il huma de plaisir.

— C'est de la triche! interjeta Leander.

— J'ai toujours été fort en tirs, répondait Vianney.

Gregory s'avança vers le groupe qui entourait une cible parsemée de fléchettes. Une bonne dizaine était agglutinée au centre même.

— Vianney est très bon, remarqua Mycroft avant de se cacher derrière l'alpha, les joues roses.

C'est un agent du MI-6 et il se cache derrière toi.

Greg gémit de fierté. Son instinct d'alpha dominant et protecteur en extase.

— Oh salut... dit Anthea sans un regard... Avant de se raidir et tressaillir.

Elle se retourna vivement et les observa.

— Beeeeurkkk! cria-t-elle en se pinçant le nez.

Greg se bomba le torse. Il enlaça Mycroft qui se fit encore plus petit.

— Wow... C'est... beaucoup de phéromones, constata Peter en rougissant.

Arthur et Emy les regardaient, compréhensifs. Dimmo leva le pouce, sourire coquin sur les lèvres, avant d'aller enlever toutes les fléchettes en cachette et les disposer autour de la cible. Et Peter... Il courut à la cuisine avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa d'offrir à sa douce, Anthea. Cette dernière le remercia du regard et l'avala d'une traite.

— Argh! Mes fléchettes! cria Leander.

Deux fléchettes atterrirent au centre de la cible. Le groupe se tourna vers l'instigateur: Vianney en bras de chemises et sourire séduisant sur les lèvres.

— Leander, jouer aux fléchettes dans un bar est différent d'un entraînement d'agent, dit-il avant d'ajouter d'autres fléchettes au centre.

Grognant, Leander se plaça plus loin que lui et successivement, balança cinq fléchettes, presque toutes atteignant le centre. Les deux alphas se toisèrent, dents dévoilées, prêts à grogner.

Greg plaqua Mycroft contre lui.

Et une autre fléchette atterrit, mais dans le mur.

— Oops! Chuis vraiment nul! s'exclama Dimmo qui réussit à détendre l'atmosphère.

— Un peu oui.

Greg vit Mycroft se détacher de lui et prendre quelques fléchettes qu'il plaça dans la main d'Anthea. Ils échangèrent un regard, elle leva les yeux au ciel. L'alpha se plaça contre le mur opposé. Elles atterrirent sur la cible, formant un parfait motif d'étoile.

On siffla.

— Anthea est la meilleure tireuse de notre génération, attesta Mycroft.

La jeune fille soupira avant de lancer d'autres fléchettes dans un geste maitrisé et plutôt élégant. Peter ne la quittait plus des yeux.

Anthea et Mycroft se prirent dans les bras.

— Oi! Tu pues le Greg, cria Anthea avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine.

Greg attrapa Mycroft et le pressant contre lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

— Et voilà que le spectacle recommence! grommelèrent en coeur Leander et Dimmo.

Il s'en foutait royalement. Mycroft était contre lui et enroulait sa langue à la sienne d'une manière si sensuelle.

— J'ai envie de toi... Vraiment trop envie de toi! murmura l'alpha dans l'oreille de son oméga.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Ballerines Repetto aux pieds, Emiline les balançait au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Son casque se dissimulait dans une abondante chevelure brune mi-longue. Elle lisait un manuel d'économie, la tête à demi reposée sur l'épaule d'Arthur qui nettoyait minutieusement son arme.

Leander, Peter et Anthea s'étaient engagés dans un jeu de cartes rapidement devenu bestial. Les trois alphas cherchaient chacun à s'imposer. Près d'eux, Vianney faisait le ménage, en bon maniaque de la propreté qu'il était. Mycroft l'aidait à ranger. Les deux hommes en chemise avaient revêtu des tabliers d'infortune.

Dimmock somnolait dans le canapé devant une quelconque émission de télévision.

Gregory Lestrade venait de redescendre de sa chambre. Il avait eu la confirmation par ses frères et soeur que tout le monde devait rester chez soi en attendant leur arrivée à Paris pour le gala. Sa mère était en larme de le savoir seul à Paris mais il la rassura en avouant quelques brides de réalité. Oui, il était protégé. Oui, il était à Paris et oui, oui, oui, Peter et Dimmock étaient à ses côtés. La présence de ses amis sembla avoir rassuré sa famille.

— Il faut bien nettoyer les rainures. De sales bestioles se coincent toujours dedans, dit Vianney, pleinement concentré sur son ménage vêtu d'un tablier rose à froufrous.

— Les livres doivent être classés selon un ordre logique. Je ne comprends pas comment Emma peut supporter de voir Kafka aux côtés de Stephen King, maugréa Mycroft moulé dans un tablier blanc à coeurs. Emma possédait d'étranges goûts vestimentaires et certainement une disposition à la décoration intérieure minimaliste aux sursauts arts nouveaux.

— Il est dix-neuf heures. Le timing est parfait, continua Vianney qui s'était attaqué aux poignets.

— Merci Vianney pour le rappel, répondit Mycroft.

L'oméga termina de ranger un dernier livre, avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Greg les avait regardé faire, bouche bée.

— Ah, parfait! s'écria Vianney en s'adressant à Mycroft qui revenait avec un immense plat tout juste sorti du four.

— Ma foi... s'amusa Greg.

Mycroft Holmes et Vianney Cooper, célébrés comme les héritiers de deux des plus légendaires couples d'agents du MI-6, se révélaient être très domestiques quand il le fallait. Tandis que le premier posait quelques plats au centre de la table à manger, le second mettait la table et terminait de dépoussiérer les verres. Ils étaient tous deux maniaques.

— Je crois qu'il doit être bien appétissant, remarqua Vianney en reniflant le plat principal.

Mycroft l'imita en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Greg évita de s'attarder sur son arrière-train bien moulé dans un pantalon couleur marine.

— Wouahhhh! Mais j'adore les lasagnes! cria d'une voix enjouée Anthea.

L'Alpha se précipita à table, suivie de Peter et Leander. Les trois adolescent attaquèrent aussitôt le plat qui fut enlevé sous leurs yeux par Vianney. Le jeune homme leur lança un regard noir.

— Les manières! dit-il avant de reposer le plat devant Emiline et Dimmock, bonnes images exemplaires de calme et de tempérance.

— Mais Vianney!

— Ben Vianney!

— J'ai faim!

Les trois alphas continuèrent de gémir leur faim en frappant la table avec leurs couverts.

— Continuez ainsi et vous serez privés de desserts! tonitrua Mycroft avant de s'installer aux côtés de Vianney.

Et là, Greg ne se laissa pas faire. Il attrapa sa chaise et ses couverts et s'engouffra entre son oméga et Vianney.

— Mais Greg! Tu seras également privé de... Mchvevhbn...

— Oi! Arrête de l'embrasser tout le temps, pervers! cria Peter en lançant des miettes de pain sur Greg.

— Greg! Laisse Mycroft tranquille, k'? s'exclama Anthea en imitant Peter.

— Ahem! Vous avez terminé d'agir comme des enfants? râla Vianney en partageant l'immense plat de lasagne.

— Faim, faim, FAIM!

— On a compris ton ventre, Peter, grommela Dimmock.

Comme ce dernier avait été sage, Vianney le servit en premier, suivi par Emiline, Arthur, Mycroft puis lui-même. Il laissa le reste du groupe se battre sur les morceaux restants.

— Greg, mange s'il te plaît, murmura Mycroft en désignant son assiette à Lestrade.

Greg rougit. Son oméga cachait bien son jeu. Il pouvait être très domestique parfois.

— Je ne te savais pas cuisinier, Myc', dit-il la bouche pleine.

— Heu... J'ai dû apprendre. Mon frère et moi étions souvent seuls pendant les vacances et... balbutia l'oméga en tordant sa serviette.

Comme il était parfait! Non seulement il était intelligent, magnifique et dangereux, mais il savait parfaitement tenir un foyer. Nourrir son frère, nettoyer et...

— Heu...

— Rien, juste que... Tu es vraiment parfait, murmura-t-il avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

L'oméga rougissait pleinement.

— Tiens, dit-il en lui présentant sa fourchette.

— Gr... Greg.

— Allez.

Mycroft hocha la tête et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour avaler la bouchée de lasagne. Greg le regarda faire, transcendé par la scène.

— Ouhoouuuu les amoureux! cria Anthea.

Le couple rougit davantage.

— Laisse-les, Anthea. Ils sont encore à la phase lune de miel de leur relation. Au bout de quelques mois, ils se calmeront un peu. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils s'aimeront moins, hein? la sermonna Arthur en attrapant la main d'Emy pour y déposer un baiser.

— Arty, tu es vraiment impossible! répondit Emiline.

— C'est bien mais j'ai d'autres questions, intervint Dimmock.

— Vas-y, mec!

— Ben... Comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà sur le terrain alors que vous n'avez que quelques mois voire années d'expérience? commença Dimmock.

Anthea termina d'avaler un morceau de pain.

— Voyons. Disons qu'il est important que les personnes gardées le soient discrètement. Alors comme Myc' et moi sommes du même âge que Leander, on a été choisi, répondit-elle.

— Pareil pour Arty et moi. Emiline était déjà dans sa prépa mais on a réussi à l'intégrer de même. J'étais en BSc de mathématiques à Imperial avant d'intégrer sa prépa. Pour la langue, c'était facile car le français est ma seconde langue maternelle, continua Vianney.

— Ouaip. En fait, j'ai eu du mal mais on m'a bien coaché entre temps. La langue... Ouais, c'est pas trop mon fort mais les maths, oui. Alors, voilà. En plus, on a le même âge, compléta Arthur.

— Il est presque impossible de faire entrer des adultes dans un milieu éducatif sans éveiller des soupçons. Les profs ne sont que rarement présents, pareils pour le personnel administratif. Il ne reste que les étudiants. Notre rôle se résume à vous garder auprès de nous, et lorsqu'un problème arrive, nous assurer que les renforts viennent sans encombres. Nous ne sommes pas habilités à faire plus... ajouta Mycroft.

— Trop verts dans ce milieu pour agir comme James Bond en d'autres mots, quoi! Myc', t'es cool, mais trop compliqué, l'interrompit Arthur.

L'oméga rougit — dixième fois depuis ce matin, compta Greg —.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi? demanda Leander.

— On attend. Vous resterez ici pendant que Mycroft et moi irons en réunion cet après-midi. Anthea et Arthur resteront à vos côtés. Ils ne vous laisserons pas seuls. Ordres de nos supérieurs, répondit Vianney en terminant son assiette.

Il se leva pour quitter la table et monta les escaliers. Mycroft le suivit aussitôt, laissant Greg grogner sa tristesse et un peu sa jalousie.

*xXx*

Les deux agents traversèrent la rue de Sèvres. Quelques étudiants retardataires de Science-Po les poussèrent en lançant des excuses bancales pour se précipiter dans l'enceinte de l'institution. Mycroft se frotta le visage, n'appréciant que vaguement le fait d'être bousculé. A ses côtés, Vianney demeurait aussi vide d'émotions que d'habitude, perdu dans ses souvenirs des plans précédemment établis. Il était bon certes, mais Mycroft le surpassait aisément lorsqu'il s'agissait de stratégie et de planification.

— Ils sont moins perturbés que je ne l'aurais cru, murmura l'alpha, songeur.

Mycroft l'étudia plus en profondeur. Vianney Cooper avait une dégaine bien britannique malgré quelques manies que l'on qualifierait de françaises. Il mangeait tel un français, jurait comme le bon savoyard qu'il était en partie mais parfois, son flegme naturel et un sens de l'humour anglais le rendaient irrésistible. Et beau, il l'était. Il ne possédait pas la beauté traditionnelle de Gregory Lestrade. A l'inverse, il était ténébreux, sourcils froncés et mine lugubre, le sourire rare et les expressions fades. Mais son regard confiant et cet air séducteur inconscient le rendaient véritablement irrésistible. De taille moyenne, châtain voire brun selon la lumière, une peau claire mais pas blafarde. Son style était classique: premier de classe et juste assez déglingué pour ne pas être considéré comme le nerd que Mycroft était. Il n'était pas à la pointe de la mode contrairement à Peter ou Arthur selon l'appréciation personnelle de chacun. Il n'était pas sexy déglingué comme Greg et encore moins je-m'en-fous-et-je-suis-radin comme Dimmock.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade regardait le groupe s'amuser à disséquer un James Bond. Arthur et Anthea offraient des précisions et si besoin, corrigeaient certaines scènes jugées irréalistes. Il ne manqua pas de constater que Peter avait posé le bras derrière Anthea sans pour autant la toucher. Arthur et Emiline étaient enroulés ensemble, laissant à Leander et à Dimmo le soin de vieillir deux fauteuils bien confortables.

Il palpa la poche de son pull à capuche pour se rassurer de la présence d'un reçu qu'il tenait à garder sur lui. L'or était blanc, les pierres étaient du diamant et saphir. Il aimait le saphir. Il lui rappelait les yeux de Mycroft. Et l'or blanc, son aspect froid en apparence. Mais le diamant diluait cette sensation glaciale pour l'amour. Et l'amour, il le possédait. Son coeur appartenait à l'oméga et à lui seul. Peter l'avait traité de fou, Dimmo s'était contenté de réciter les diverses conséquences malheureuses d'un lien précoce. Ils n'avaient pas encore vingt-ans. C'était très tôt, trop même. Sa mère avait pleuré lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son secret, lorsqu'il lui avait promis de le chérir pour la vie et le rendre heureux. Il ne pourrait jamais infliger à Mycroft une vie d'oméga simple. Il le verrait étudier, entrer dans la vie active et surtout, réussir. Parce qu'avec une intelligence comme la sienne, Mycroft ne pouvait que réussir. Et Greg le regarderait gravir les échelons tout en restant à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Pour cela, il devrait se mettre à genoux et lui demander sincèrement sa main.

Ensuite, peut-être qu'ils se lieraient physiquement très vite, ou bien, ils attendront d'être plus matures. Se lier était la promesse physique et psychique de demeurer ensemble pour la vie.

Greg avait commandé deux bracelets. Le reçu en était la preuve solide. Il devait également une somme astronomique à Peter qui ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet parce que l'amitié... Dimmo également avait contribué en l'aidant dans son choix. De l'or blanc, des diamants et des saphirs. Le design avait été fait sur mesure, l'idée principale envoyée par Donovan par What's App. Une ébauche d'inscriptions avait été soufflée par Anthea après que Dimmo lui eut demandé de l'aide par textos.

Il ne recevrait la commande que dans quelques semaines. Quelques semaines qu'il passerait à séduire encore et encore son oméga. Jusqu'à le rendre aussi amoureux qu'il l'était déjà de lui. Il espérait ne pas faire d'erreurs, d'être à la hauteur. Selon Anthea, Mycroft serait sûrement étudiant à Oxbridge ou à Imperial. Elle le suivrait. Si Greg voulait rester à ses côtés, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de travailler encore plus et espérer être repêché lors du second tour pour Oxbridge. Il était pris à UCL, il le savait. Mais Imperial et Oxbridge étaient à un niveau bien plus supérieur.

Gregory Lestrade soupira longtemps d'aise. Son oméga lui manquait déjà, sentiment qu'il trouvait encore frais et inconnu. Le manque ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant. Il avait toujours été habitué aux relations intenses et simples. Avec Mycroft, même si c'était apaisé, tout semblait être accéléré. L'oméga s'était offert à lui d'une manière tellement sincère et nue qu'il en était encore troublé. Pas de chichis, pas de cérémonies ou de traditions respectées. Juste une envie d'être proches.

*xXx*

— Le gala ne sera pas une mince affaire, murmura Vianney lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le QG de leur mission.

Les présences d'Emma et de Jeremy avaient eu pour effet de les remuer. Ils étaient entrés dans la cours des grands. Malheureusement, leur manque d'expérience faisait d'eux de parfaits pantins pour divers gouvernements.

— J'apprécie Jeremy. Il est plus pragmatique et nuancé qu'Emma dans ses convictions. C'est qu'il ne devrait pas servir d'instructeur...

— C'est pour cela qu'Anthea et moi le respections. S'il était simplet et entièrement soumis à la volonté de ses supérieurs, je ne pense pas pouvoir le respecter comme il se doit. C'est un individu plein de surprises et bien conscient de la dimension humaine de ce qu'il fait.

— Nous vivons dans une comédie des sentiments humains les plus vifs. Son humour et son détachement sur la gravité de la situation peut bien nous sauver la mise.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Jeremy est une perle pour le MI-6. Mais trop passionné, il ne trouve sa place qu'à nos côtés. La politique, ce n'est pas pour lui même s'il est doué, je le concède, ajouta Mycroft.

Vianney acquiesça avant d'entrer dans une boutique de tailleur.

— C'est tellement cliché, cette nécessité d'être sur notre trente-et-un, maugréa l'alpha en inspectant quelques modèles à demi-taillés.

Mycroft fit rapidement le tour de la boutique avant de s'attarder sur un original costume pour oméga mâle. Le tissu lui plaisait.

— Anthea a bien de la chance. Elle a l'embarras du choix. Nous autres mâles devons nous contenter du classique, râla Vianney.

L'oméga huma son accord. Il caressa le tissu qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil et captura le regard du tailleur. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui, tout sourire.

— Mon dieu. Je déteste les essayages!

— Moi de même. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Vianney le toisa et lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

*xXx*

— Tu veux dire que nous devrions vraiment aller à ce gala? Malgré tous les risques et les problèmes? demanda Greg en jouant avec une mèche des cheveux de Mycroft.

L'oméga acquiesça, tranquillement allongé aux côtés de Lestrade.

— On n'a pas le choix. Si on n'y va pas, il y aura des soupçons. Ne t'en fais pas, un dispositif de sécurité est mis en place. Et je serais à tes côtés, souffla l'oméga en ronronnant de plaisir.

— Myc', je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Loin de là. C'est juste que... Avec toutes ces personnes, tu auras beaucoup à faire. J'ai peur pour toi, murmura l'alpha.

Il caressait lentement la joue de l'oméga. Ce dernier émettait des effluves de chocolats pralinés. C'était un festival de gourmandise et il se plaisait à s'en rendre fou.

— Je t'aime, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Mycroft attrapa sa main et l'embrassa.

— Hey! C'est à moi de t'embrasser, grommela l'alpha en déposant un baiser humide sur les lèvres de Mycroft.

— Je me demande vraiment ce que tu me trouves.

— Et moi alors! Je suis ton protégé. Tu devrais me prendre pour un con imbécile.

— Jamais de la vie, Gregory. Tu es trop précieux pour cela.

— Et tu es trop adorable pour moi. Je t'admire, vraiment. Et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma place de demander cela, mais... Est-ce que tu es en sécurité? Et si je peux faire quelque...

Mycroft l'embrassa avec passion.

— Non, non. Rien. Juste... J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu me pardonnes. Ce sont tes parents qui sont concernés. Je... Je n'avais pas pensé à te séduire...

— Non, pas moi. Mais tu voulais séduire mon père. Et ça, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Il a fait du mal à beaucoup de gens, Myc'.

L'oméga continuait d'effleurer la peau bronzée et nue de l'alpha.

— Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais... Ton père et ta mère ne s'entendent pas. Visiblement, il aime les omégas mâles.

— C'était un autre temps. Mais ma mère l'aimait vraiment. Elle n'avait juste pas eu la chance de choisir son partenaire de vie. Les omégas avaient la vie dure à l'époque.

— Je le sais.

— Peut-être que mon père essayait de s'échapper de son quotidien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vendre des secrets militaires contre de l'argent. Surtout qu'il est tombé dans une merde pas possible. Tu dois vraiment le trouver idiot et moi aussi par corrélation...

— Jamais, Gregory.

L'Alpha leva les yeux aux cieux et grogna de dépit.

— Regarde-moi. Je ne vaux pas grand chose. A part le sport, j'ai rien qui me démarque de la masse. Pas comme toi avec ta mèche, tes yeux, ton génie et tout ce... James Bond truc. Je suis un vilain canard à tes côtés.

Mycroft appuya son index sur les lèvres de Lestrade pour le faire taire.

— Tu vaux bien plus que beaucoup. Je te trouve humain, bon, ami fidèle et sincère. Tu as une aisance avec les gens que je ne possède pas, une intelligence émotionnelle qui dépasse de loin ce que ton âge suppose. Tu es généreux, toujours présent pour les autres. Je ne te trouve pas idiot, loin de là même. Tes notes sont excellentes et ta curiosité te rend d'excellente compagnie. Et puis, tu as un charme fou et une beauté à en couper le souffler. Je ne peux rien faire devant toi, rien qu'à te regarder. Tu es un soleil et moi un malheureux oméga dans l'ombre de ces créatures que tu côtoies tous les jours.

Il avait prononcé tout ceci en une traite, s'étouffant dans les mots et les phrases d'une sincérité unique. Gregory en avait la gorge nouée. C'était presque une déclaration. Alors il l'embrassa, enroulant ses bras autour de l'oméga, de son oméga.

— Je t'aime tellement.

— Et moi, chuchota Mycroft d'une toute petite voix.

L'oméga n'osait pas encore prononcer ces quelques syllabes. L'aimait-il? Certainement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire ces mots.

Il se contenta d'embrasser encore son alpha, enroulant sa langue à la sienne, le caressant de ses doigts timides. Il souffla son désir grandissant contre sa nuque, se pressant contre lui, cherchant à toucher, à sentir et à ressentir cette chaleur qui le hantait depuis leur première fois. L'alpha avait réveillé chez lui un instinct primitif qu'il cherchait à satisfaire. Il ne pouvait pas encore décrire ce besoin, encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour comprendre cette sensation d'amour enflammée.

— Ahh, gémit-il en agrippant le bras de l'alpha.

Ce dernier se laissait porter par ce désir inédit, échaudé par ce gémissement sensuel. Il avait encore du mal à saisir cette sensation qui le prenait de court.

— Gre... Greg... J'ai...

Il attrapa Mycroft et le repoussa sur le dos. Lentement, il explora ce corps fébrile et presque vierge tant leur première fois avait paru rapide et désespérée.

— Sshhh... tenta de le rassurer Greg.

Mycroft se releva sur les coudes et ouvrit la bouche. Il embrassa l'alpha, mêlant son désir croissant au sien, soufflant ce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore dire dans un gémissement doux. Lestrade se perdait dans ces sensations uniques et nouvelles, teintées du blanc des draps et du vert pâle des murs. La lumière tamisée les transportait dans un univers parallèle féérique, loin da réalité crue de leur vie.

— C'est que tu me rends dingue, toujours. Je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi, murmura Greg entre deux caresses.

L'oméga répondit par un simple baiser sur une paupière.

— Je ressens pareil, Gregory, souffla-t-il en levant les hanches, manifestant son désir brûlant pour l'alpha.

— Myc'... Je vais...

L'alpha le coinça sur le lit pour s'attaquer à ses épaules, son cou diaphane. Il descendit lentement, prenant soin de caresser chaque recoin, chaque centimètre et tâches de rousseur que l'oméga offrait. Dévoilant peu à peu des mètres de peau dénudées, Mycroft rougissait progressivement, avant d'écarter les jambes et accueillir son alpha en lui.

— Ahaaaa...

Gregory ressortit délicatement, puis entra une nouvelle fois avec lenteur, savourant les sentiments qui le submergeaient. Il tressaillit et lâcha un râle sonore, désirant clamer l'oméga comme sien.

Mycroft le regardait de ses yeux bleus hypnotiques, la bouche entrouverte et le front en sueur. Son bassin suivait le rythme tranquille de l'alpha, l'encourageant à le prendre tel quel.

Et Gregory le comprit. Il embrassa à pleine bouche une dernière fois l'oméga avant de le pivoter. En amazone, Mycroft établit un rythme soutenu, plus corsé, provoquant cris et grondements de l'alpha.

— Je vais...

Lestrade referma les yeux et trembla longtemps, déversant sa semence dans le corps transi de l'oméga.

— Greg! hurla Mycroft en rejetant la tête en arrière.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

— Le nem m'embête. Je pense que c'est le jour où je dois m'y faire à la mort du bon sens définitif. Ma vie, jusqu'alors, était pleine de bonheur et de joie. Aujourd'hui, je baigne dans un amas de riz gluants et boules cocos. C'est la fin du monde et...

BAM!

— P'tain chou pékinois! T'es pas possible! cria Anthea en enlevant le magazine porno que Leander venait de lui envoyer de sa figure.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement et le jeta du bout des doigts en direction d'une Emy hilare.

— Chorizo, depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur la beauté de tes tâches de graisse, j'ai eu un appel du dieu paella. C'est beau la vie... rétorqua Leander en tirant la langue.

Anthea lui renvoya le magazine au visage.

— Merde Anthea! Casse-toi, bamos! cria Leander en retour.

— Nem!

— Paella!

— Nem au beurre moisi!

— Paella aux moules vertes!

Mycroft était assis sur les cuisses de Lestrade, lui-même assis entre Dimmo et Peter. Les quatre hommes regardaient les deux alphas se battre pour une télécommande depuis plusieurs minutes. Les insultes fusaient mais ils les laissaient faire. Anthea et Leander s'appréciaient réellement.

— N'importe qui pourrait les enfermer pour xénophobie, constata Emy, tête reposée sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

— Mais...

— Nous avons bien l'habitude. Et puis, Anthea dit vrai. Mon frère ressemble à un nem. Sauf que je le dirais nem au porc. Il passe trop de temps devant les rayons charcuterie.

— Anthea aussi.

— Elle fait un bon chorizo.

— Parfaitement, Gregory.

— Et nous? demanda Vianney.

— T'es français. C'est pire.

— Ah... Merci les gars! répondit Vianney.

— Et dire que des gens se sentent visés lorsqu'on parle ainsi d'eux. Je suis métisse et je ne m'en cache pas. Leander accepte parfaitement sa double identité, continua Emiline.

— Bien dit, Emy.

— Ils sont idiots. Un peu d'auto-dérision ne fait pas de mal! s'écria Peter.

— Ouaip! Comme tu es une grosse bite.

— Alors là, j'suis pas d'ac avec toi, Greg! P'tite bite plutôt.

— Je savais pas que t'avais mesuré la bite de Peter, Dimmo!

— Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay!

— Et tu n'aimes pas les omégas.

— Les bêtas. J'aime les bêtas femelles, hein? attesta Dimmo en se bombant les torse.

— J'aime les alphas et les bêtas, avoua Emiline en embrassant brièvement Arthur.

— J'aime Emy, répondit ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres.

— Mycroft est mon unique petit-ami!

— Gregory également.

— Je suis bi-sexuel, intervint Vianney.

— Oh. Ben ok. Dimmo haussa les épaules. Vianney le regarda avec surprise.

— Anthea est homosexuelle. Et je suis bi, également, expliqua Peter.

Vianney écarquilla les yeux.

— Je suis sorti avec une oméga, révéla Emy en rougissant.

— Non! s'écria en coeur tout le groupe.

— Et Leander avait dû mettre un terme à une relation avec un bêta mâle. Ses parents ne l'acceptaient pas. Ils voulaient voir leur fils avec une bêta femelle ou un oméga.

— Et ben!

— Ed est d'origine Jamaïcaine. Ses parents sont très traditionnels. Du coup, j'ai dû passer trois mois à l'entendre pleurer sur Facetime. Depuis qu'il est parti à Londres, il va mieux.

— Et ce Ed?

— Il menace ses parents de se faire tatouer le visage avec le nom de Leander. C'est un peu bizarre. Mais de toute manière, mon frère et lui ont toujours été bizarres.

— Ils sont sortis longtemps ensemble?

— Deux ans. Mais ils étaient amis d'enfance. Ed mixe dans des clubs et sinon, il est street artiste. Ses parents veulent le voir à Harvard comme ses frères et soeurs et devenir avocat, médecin, financier, professeur. Il préfère devenir le prochain Skrillex ou Steve Aoki, continua de raconter Emiline.

— Ouah! C'est cool ça!

— Dimmo et Greg voulaient monter un groupe de rock mais leurs parents les ont empêché, révéla Peter.

— Non! s'écria Arthur, soudain intéressé.

— Avec Sally, une autre amie à nous, ils voulaient faire un revival de grunge genre Sum41 avec un peu des Arctic Monkeys et Strokes. Mais les parents... ben, ils ont demandé à nos profs de les mettre tout le temps en cours de ci, de ça, et du coup, on a dû tout avorter. C'est dommage, parce que Greg a une voix du tonnerre! cria Peter.

Mycroft, qui jouait avec le pull gris de son alpha, leva son regard vers lui, le sourire en coin. Gregory rougissait et se frotta l'arrière du crâne par habitude.

— Ben dis-le leur, Greg! J'ai raison, non?

— Bah... Heuuu...

— Et Sally est une batteuse géniale!

— Oui, c'est sûr. Mais Peter, tu...

— Et Dimmo, il gratte la basse comme un dieu! Je bande rien qu'à y penser...

— Peter! Par pitié! cria Dimmo en se frappant le visage.

— Oh mais c'est vrai! Greg a une voix encore plus sex que celle d'Alex Turner et la gratte de Dimmo... Plus groovy que celle des Red Hot.

— Non! Sans blague!

— Et...

Anthea et Leander s'étaient arrêtés de se battre pour écouter la discussion. L'idée de voir Greg, Dimmo et Sally monter un groupe avait attiré leur attention.

— Anthea joue très bien de la guitare...

— Et toi et le piano, Myc'!

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes effleura les épaules dénudées d'Anthea. Elle avait revêtu une flamboyante robe rouge aux détails en cuir. Elle détonnait, elle attirait les regards. C'était parfait. Cette robe rendait le monde fou d'elle. Anthea était le déguisement parfait pour un oméga jeune et pas encore lié. Elle était sa protectrice, son amie et son apparat.

L'oméga avait mis les deux pieds dans la salle de réception du gala de Noël.

D'un coup d'oeil, il repéra successivement Arthur, Vianney et Emiline. Cette dernière se contentait d'une discrétion parisienne en robe noire longue bustier, sans extravagances à l'exception d'une minaudière aux détails dorés et d'un collier en or fin.

Au fond de la salle, Mycroft distingua Emma en fourreau Armani aux bras de Jeremy en smoking.

— Ils nous regardent tous, murmura Anthea à son oreille.

Bien sûr que tout le monde les regardait. Personne ne pouvait échapper au charme sensuel et exotique de l'alpha à ses bras. Anthea déversait son charisme singulier, pleine de jeunesse et de piquant innocent. Sa robe était trop échancrée, à la taille. Sa poitrine rebondie pointait, fière, au dessus d'une large ceinture en cuir rouge. Et son dos... Il l'effleura une nouvelle fois. Un collier inversé terminé par un diamant pendait juste au dessus de sa cambrure.

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver Peter. Ce dernier se précipitait vers eux, les yeux pétillants et la posture confiante. Il lui arracha Anthea des bras et l'entraîna avec lui au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur un côté. Mycroft laissa échapper un gloussement avant d'heurter le torse solide et dur d'un alpha.

— Salut toi, murmura-t-on dans le creux de son cou.

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux. La senteur de l'individu lui était familière. Bien qu'étrangère. Et le grognement qui se faisait entendre pas loin non plus.

— Paps! Il n'est pas libre.

Gregory Lestrade entra dans son champ de vision. En quelques secondes, il se trouva dans les bras d'un autre alpha, à la senteur aussi familière mais plus... intime.

— Fils, tu es bien trop jeune pour te lier! Laisse le temps passer...

— Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise qu'on sort ensemble?

— Il aimait bien la jolie alpha en robe rouge...

— Elle est sa meilleure amie!

Gregory montra ses crocs à son père. Mycroft se sentit être emmené ailleurs, étouffé par les senteurs endiablées de son alpha. Et enfin, de l'air, un balcon et une langue envahissante.

— G... Greg!

— Tais-toi!

L'alpha l'embrassait. Il le porta sur la rembarde, lui écarta les jambes et se frotta contre lui.

— Grego...

— Je t'aime.

— Je sais, mais...

— Il t'a touché. Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche. Personne ne doit te toucher, soupirait Greg entre deux baisers désespérés.

Son alpha le clamait à travers baisers et léchages et morsures par-ci, par-là. Mycroft se frottait contre lui, l'imitait. Lestrade était si beau dans son smoking. Il ronronna de plaisir.

— J'ai envie de te prendre ici même, devant tout le monde... Pour... Pour leur montrer que tu es à moi et à moi seul.

Mycroft rouvrit les yeux. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres balbutiantes de Greg.

— Pas tout de suite. Il nous faut retrouver Sally et la mettre au courant. Jeremy m'a juste informé qu'on la emmené ici sans rien lui expliquer. Elle est encore en état de choc.

Enfin, Lestrade s'écarta de lui, juste assez pour lui permettre de respirer.

— S... Sally?

— Oui, j'ai essayé de dissuader Jeremy et Emma mais pas de chance. Elle est trop proche de vous trois.

— Oh sa race!

— Je pensais que seuls tes parents et ceux de Peter seraient concernés. Mais il semble que tout est plus dur aujourd'hui.

— Ok. Alors dis-moi ton plan, Myc, murmura Greg en lui caressant la joue.

— Je te trouve très élégant ce soir.

— Et toi... Tu cherches trop à séduire. C'est insupportable. Trop sexy. Et ce col ouvert...

Greg embrassa son cou et... Oh!

— Greg! s'écria Mycroft, horrifié.

Il lui avait fait un succion, visible de tous.

— Comme ça, on sait que tu es à moi! grogna fièrement Lestrade.

L'oméga avait pris une teinte rose, se mariant à merveille à son smoking en velour lit de vin.

— Tu es impossible, dit-il affectueusement.

— Je le sais, c'est pourquoi tu m'adores!

— Oh que oui. Mais maintenant, allons trouver Sally, Dimmo et Peter. Anthea est avec eux, ainsi que Vianney. Il prend cette mission très à coeur. Les paramètres ont été changés suite à votre implication consentie dans l'affaire, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Greg lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et d'une caresse sur le bas de son dos, le porta de nouveau dans la salle de réception.

Et Peter et Anthea dansaient, les deux alphas parfaitement coordonnés dans une valse entraînante. Dimmo tentait d'expliquer la situation rocambolesque à Sally en robe courte Dior et escarpins noirs. Elle haussait tantôt les sourcils, tantôt éclatait de rire et quelque fois, son visage se déformait en une grimace désagréable. Il semblait qu'elle prenait bien leur situation. Elle en avait vu des pires avec ses parents.

— Tiens, voici la mère Peter et mon père, murmura Greg dans son oreille.

Et Lestrade qui lui servait d'assistant. Mycroft repoussa une envie désespérée de se pendre à son cou. Il l'aimait vraiment. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Il rougit à la pensée.

— C'est fou comme tout s'éclaire soudain dans mon cerveau. Déjà que je ne suis pas très lumineux mais là... Je pensais tellement être ignorant quand on devait assister à ces galas. Grâce à toi, Myc, je vois enfin!

Greg l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et après un clin coquin, lui ouvrit davantage le col pour laisser son succion transparaître à l'air libre.

— Greg! couina l'oméga.

— Ha! Maintenant, on sait tous que tu m'appartiens. Je meure de soif. Et toi? proposa Greg.

Mycroft hocha la tête en guise d'accord et regarda son petit-ami partir entre serveurs et invités, nonchalant et tellement à l'aise dans cette haute société dans laquelle il avait grandi et vivait.

— Je vois qu'il est bien le fils de Lestrade, dit une voix familière.

Mycroft se retourna et sourit à Vianney qui lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

— Nous sommes en France alors pas de chichis. C'est un Veuve-Cliquot. Ils auraient au moins pu nous offrir un Roederer ou un Dom Perignon.

— Ou tout simplement une cuvée millésimée d'un petit producteur, répondit Mycroft.

Vianney termina sa coupe.

— Arthur ne lâche pas d'un pousse Emiline qui surveille les faits et gestes de Leander. Je vois que Dimmo et Sally ont fait connaissance avec la vraie Anthea. Peter est fou d'elle, c'est assez tendre à voir. Comme prévu, Lestrade et Hoover se parlent en privé. Leurs époux respectifs ne semblent pas être au courant. C'est une bonne chose. On peut limiter les dégâts. Jeremy et Emma dansent mais nous observent, remarqua Vianney en remettant sa coupe à un serveur et invitant Mycroft d'une main tendue.

— J'imagine que tu valses, tangues et danses tout simplement, dit-il.

— J'aime aussi le swing, répondit l'oméga.

— Alors parfait, swinguons!

Le couple éphémère entra sur la piste. Rapidement, d'autres couples les imitèrent, portés par leur enthousiasme adolescent et folle danse.

— As-tu pensé à votre avenir? demanda Vianney entre deux sauts.

— Heu...

— A ce rythme, vous serez liés. Es-tu prêt pour cela? Je sais qu'Arthur projette de demander la main d'Emy. Mais toi...

Mycroft n'avait jamais songé à cette question. Sa vie défilait à une allure bien trop rapide pour lui permettre de se poser et réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le temps...

— Ou plutôt, tu ne veux pas encore y penser. Je te comprends, termina Vianney en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Mycroft acquiesça en silence avant de se voir jeter dans les bras de Greg. Un clin d'oeil coquin, et Vianney disparut dans la salle.

— Salut toi!

L'étreinte chaleureuse de son alpha le rendait paisible. Il ronronna de plaisir, se laissant être porté par la musique et les bras forts de Greg.

— Mon père a besoin d'argent, murmura l'alpha dans son oreille.

Ils se balançaient au gré des arrangements. Mycroft se plaqua contre lui.

— Comment cela? demanda-t-il en retour.

Le regard de Greg s'assombrit un court instant.

— Mes parents divorcent. Ma mère va gagner la garde des enfants, dont moi. Ce qui signifie que mon père devra payer une grosse somme. Il a donc besoin de moyens, et vite, débita l'alpha d'un souffle.

Il tournoya Mycroft plusieurs fois avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. L'oméga soupira d'aise.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, sincère.

— Je le sentais venir depuis longtemps... Et j'avoue ne pas y avoir été étranger. J'ai un peu poussé maman à se détacher de lui... Il n'en vaut pas la peine... Et puis, j'ai envie de t'avoir entièrement à moi... Alors... J'ai un peu parlé de toi à maman. Et avec ce qui se passe, il me faut protéger maman et mes frères et soeurs. Même si je ne leur dirais rien, bien sûr.

Mycroft se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa.

— Cela s'est fait très vite. Elle lui a présenté les papiers du divorce hier... J'ignore comment la suite va se passer mais ce qui est sûr, est que mon père aura besoin de fonds...

— Il va agir plus rapidement.

— Il fera des erreurs... Ce sera votre moment... Je sais que j'ai l'air froid et ridicule à t'en parler ainsi... C'est mon père après tout... Mais... Ce qu'il fait est mal. Le plus vite et en amont, le moins douloureux ce sera pour lui...

— Tu es bon.

Gregory lui caressait la joue.

— Non. C'est toi qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il me faut faire. Je compte rejoindre le Met après mes études. J'ai envie d'aider les autres. Les services secrets... Ce n'est pas pour moi. La politique encore moins. Je n'ai pas envie de défendre des gens que je n'apprécie pas donc pas d'avenir avocat. Ni juge. Mais la police et les forces de l'ordre, oui... Tu me trouveras très naze et pauvre pour le reste de mes jours mais ma décision est prise et...

Mycroft l'interrompit par un baiser passionné.

— Je t'aimerai quoique tu fasses de ton avenir, Greg.

— Et moi, Myc'... Alors... Lions-nous! cria l'alpha avant de s'arrêter de danser.

Il avait écarquillé les bras. Mycroft s'immobilisa. Le couple était au centre de l'attention.

Vianney et Arthur s'arrêtèrent de discuter avec un politicien pour les regarder. Anthea avait la bouche ouverte, une olive pendue entre ses doigts. Leander et Emiline s'étouffaient dans leurs verres. Dimmo, Sally et Peter s'étaient retournés sur eux.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le monde faisait une pause, laissant à Mycroft le choix de la réponse. Il procédait inlassablement ces derniers mots dans son esprit.

Gregory Lestrade lui avait demandé sa main.

Après trois mois passés ensemble.

Trois jours avant sa prochaine chaleur.

Ils n'étaient qu'adolescents. Ils n'avaient aucune certitude quant à leur avenir. Sa mission et le père de Greg et le divorce de ses parents et leurs études et leurs futurs et... Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit à une vitesse folle, menaçant de détruire les fondations de son empire cérébral qu'il désirait bâtir pour s'y réfugier et ranger ses pensées.

Mais il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait son sourire, son humour, sa vulgarité parfois. Il aimait son regard, sa manie de se frotter l'arrière du crâne, ses habitudes peu ragoûtantes. Il l'aimait.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours demandés de suivre son coeur lorsque l'amour était en jeu.

Il était amoureux. Réellement. Il le savait puisqu'on ne risquait sa vie pour un être humain que par amour, n'est-ce pas?

Mais ils étaient si jeunes, si inexpérimentés... Et puis, qui donc se mariait après seulement trois mois passés ensemble?

Les exceptions existaient pourtant. Et par expérience... Toute sa vie n'était constituée que d'une succession d'exceptions. Ses parents, son intelligence, son embauche au sein du MI-6, Gregory.

Alors lentement, il tendit le bras pour caresser la soie brute du smoking de Lestrade. Il referma les yeux une dernière fois, le coeur trépidant d'excitation. Il expira.

— Oui, Greg. Je le veux... murmura-t-il, rougissant.

Greg l'engouffra dans ses bras sous les applaudissements de la salle et les pleurs de leurs amis.

— Je... Je ne pensais pas te le demander si tôt mais... C'est sorti comme ça... Oh merde! La... Les bracelets ne sont pas encore prêts... Je devais les recevoir la semaine prochaine ou d'après... J'ai été nul. Je voulais le faire dans un endroit romantique avec musique et feux d'artifices et roses et... et pas ici... et merde! Myc'... Oh sa race... Je suis con, hein? balbutia Greg dans sa nuque. Il resserra son étreinte.

— Non... Je veux dire... Oui... Non! Heu... Désolé... Mais je veux bien me lier et donc me marier à toi, l'imita Mycroft, les larmes aux yeux.

— Nous sommes bêtes... Je veux dire... Je suis bête... Merde! J'ai foiré ma demande de lien et tu... Tu as accepté! C'est... con...

— Non... Non... Je t'aime! Je t... T'aime!

— Moi... Moi aussi Mycroft, je t'aime.


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Mycroft était allongé sur la table de travail d'un tatoueur qu'ils avaient trouvé à Paris. Anthea le regardait, amusée entre deux grimaces. Elle se faisait percer le cartilage de son oreille droite et s'apprêtait à ajouter deux autres piercings sur le lobe d'oreille. C'était sa dernière lubie.

— Tu penses qu'il va accepter cette surprise? demanda-t-elle à l'oméga qui se pinçait les lèvres.

Mycroft se tourna vers elle et laissa sa réponse transparaître dans son regard.

— Tu es vraiment sûr? Il y a plein de stars qui regrettent leurs tatouages après une rupture...

— On va être lié, murmura Mycroft.

L'alpha referma la bouche, sans rien dire. Elle promena son regard sur les flans déjà tatoués de l'oméga.

— Alors?

— Je veux lier son nom à l'une des plumes. C'est plus discret, souffla Mycroft en refermant les yeux.

Anthea souriait. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Mycroft méritait d'être heureux.

*xXx*

Dans la salle commune de leur résidence obligatoire, Gregory montrait les dernières photos qu'il avait prises de Paris à sa mère. Elle qui, cheveux mi-longs déjà gris, continuait de lui caressait le dos de la main, le regard plein d'affection pour son fils aîné.

— Je suis fière de toi, Greg, lui avoua-t-elle en cherchant son regard.

Gregory rougit.

— M'man! On avait dit pas de compliments sans lieux d'être! cria-t-il en reposant son ordinateur.

Elle nia.

— Tu grandis si vite. Et maintenant, tu te lies. Dis-moi... Es-tu vraiment heureux? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

— Oui... OUI! Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui! Je suis heureux m'man.

Elle soupira et lui prit les deux mains.

— Mais tu es encore tellement jeune. A ton âge, je rêvais de la même chose et regarde-moi aujourd'hui. Qui sait comment vous serez dans quelques années. Et sa carrière... Je n'ai rien contre son... Métier, mais est-ce que tu seras capable de supporter ses absences, son manque de disponibilité, ses secrets... Car des secrets il en aura, c'est son devoir...

— Maman. Je te jure que je ne fais rien sans réfléchir. A vrai dire... Je pensais déjà me lier avec lui bien avant cette soirée. Ce n'est pas vraiment... improvisé.

— Même lorsque tu es apparu surpris de ta déclaration? le taquina Mme. Lestrade.

— Oui. J'ai... Tu sais que je t'en ai parlé d'ailleurs... Ce sont ces bracelets et...

— Certes. Mais ils ne restent que des bijoux.

— Mycroft entre en chaleur dans deux jours. Je ne sais pas mais...

— Vous pouvez toujours attendre sa prochaine vague de chaleur pour vous lier. Inutile de se lier tout de suite. Beaucoup de couples fiancés se lient physiquement un an voire plus après leur promesse.

— Je sais maman. Mais... Qui dis ce qui se passera dans quelques mois? J'ai peur qu'on ne se verra plus autant. Il part à Oxford ou à Imperial ou Cambridge ou à Harvard ou encore dans une fac ultra sécurisée et anonyme pour agents secrets et moi... J'attends encore mes résultats pour des facs moins prestigieuses. Et je n'ai pas envie de le voir en présence d'autres alphas et...

— Tu es tellement possessif avec lui. Laisse-le respirer le pauvre! Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec Candice.

— Candice? Mais ce n'est pas comparable! cria Greg en écartant les bras.

Sa mère gloussa discrètement.

— Oui mon fils. Je vois bien que tu l'aimes plus que ta propre vie. Pour le suivre ici et supporter d'être cloitré entre quatre murs alors que tu aimes tellement le foot en plein air... Mais je pense à votre avenir et à dans dix ans, vingt ans... Lorsque vous aurez des enfants... Et ce sera plus rapide que tu ne le penses! Avec ton tempérament, je ne pense pas que ce pauvre Mycroft va rester très longtemps sans progéniture.

Gregory protesta dans sa barbe, joues rouges, sous les yeux pétillants pleins de malice de sa mère.

— Regarde-moi, fils! Voilà qui est mieux... Bon... Tu vas te lier. Je suis fière de toi. Mais ce n'est pas un acte anodin. C'est l'acte d'une vie. Tu dois le garder heureux et veiller sur lui comme il devra veiller sur toi et te garder en vie... Même si c'est un peu son travail actuellement. C'est une relation donnant-donnant. Pas d'égoïsme. Vous devrez chacun garder votre jardin secret mais lorsque des choses importantes se passent, il faudra rester honnête et sincère. Quand tout se passe bien, c'est le paradis. Mais lorsque la vie vous rattrape, vous devez y faire face ensemble, ok?

— Oui.

— Bien. Voilà tes amis qui reviennent. Cette chère Emiline est tellement adorable. Je vais voir ce qu'elle mijote pour ce soir. Et ce Vianney... Il est rare pour un alpha mâle d'aimer cuisiner. Mais je trouve cela très mignon de sa part. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. Sinon ton Mycroft pourrait bien t'être dérobé, termina-t-elle sur un clin d'oeil avant d'aller rejoindre Emy et Vianney qui s'affairaient aux fourneaux.

Greg lâcha un long soupir et se vautra dans son fauteuil, en tailleur. Il regarda débarquer dans le salon leur amie alpha couverte des plumes roses de son manteau chiné.

— Yo! le salua Anthea en s'effondrant dans le canapé face à lui et enlevant son grand et très chatouilleux manteau.

Elle replia une jambe sur elle et reposa la tête sur un genou, dévoilant un gigantesque trou dans son collant opaque. Elle avait plaqué ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant une rangée de piercings à l'oreille gauche. Cette image rebelle et rock se fondait à la perfection avec son look: veste en cuir à franges, short taille haute en jean noir élimé, t-shirt bien trop court à motifs hippies. Des bottines de motard à talons épais terminaient sa tenue.

Gregory admira l'originalité du travail accompli sur l'oreille de son amie tout en craignant les réactions de leurs professeurs une fois de retour en pension. Leur établissement abhorrait ce genre de style sur ses élèves, et ce, même si Anthea faisait partie des meilleurs éléments.

— Et Mycroft? osa-t-il lui demander d'une voix timide.

Depuis sa déclaration enflammée, plus personne ne le laissait tranquille. Alors pour se donner un peu d'intimité, il évitait de citer le nom du bel oméga.

— Il arrive.

— Ok, répondit-il en pressant les lèvres.

Anthea le regardait avec curiosité, un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres. Elle plaqua son abondante chevelure sur l'autre côté et se pencha vers lui.

— Il va te faire une surprise mais chut! Tu n'es pas sensé être au courant, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Puis elle se leva, s'étira et se précipita dans la cuisine.

Gregory ignorait comment il devait interpréter ces dernières paroles.

*xXx*

Mycroft fit un détour sur le chemin du retour. Il devait retrouver Arthur et Jeremy pour une réunion discrète avant d'aller rejoindre le reste du groupe dans leur QG improvisé.

Il se retenait tant bien que mal de se gratter là où le film transparent recouvrait son dernier tatouage. C'était une idée de dernière minute qui ne lui ressemblait certes pas, mais lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction unique.

L'oméga passa devant les devantures des magasins de la rue Sèvres, appréciant la rive gauche parisienne dans toute sa splendeur littéraire. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant une boutique pour omégas mâles et l'esprit piqué de curiosité soudaine, il y entra.

Tout était très simplement disposé: vêtements sur cintres les uns suivant les autres, un meuble central avec quelques marchandises disposées de manière nette et des cabines au fond. La caisse, les vendeurs, la présentation était sobre et discrète. Mycroft envoya rapidement un message à Arthur pour lui indiquer sa localisation. Puis il se mit à parcourir des yeux les étalages.

Il s'attarda sur une simple chemise blanche, un jean noir, une veste teddy en cuir et matière synthétique. Les t-shirts se suivaient, tous plutôt colorés mais néanmoins discrets. Il ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupé de s'habiller à la mode, contrairement à Anthea qui adorait faire du shopping.

— Cette veste t'irait bien, l'interrompit Arthur en lui présentant une simple veste de costume noire cintrée.

Mycroft sourit et accepta le vêtement qu'il laissa couler entre ses doigts. La matière souple était chaude. Le tissu de bonne qualité.

— Et ces t-shirts aussi. Mais te voir dans un total style dandy rock... Ce serait drôle non? ajouta Arthur qui semblait être bon connaisseur de la mode, comme tout bon agent sur le terrain.

— Je... Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude.

— Ouais... Anthea m'a dit que c'est elle ou tes parents ou Jerem' ou encore d'autres qui t'habillent. Si tu le fais toi-même, tu restes toujours avec les mêmes choses. Mais crois-moi, ça t'ira bien.

Convaincu par son ami, Mycroft décrocha quelques pièces et s'engouffra dans la cabine sous l'oeil aiguisé d'Arthur.

— Hey!

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la cabine, ce fut pour tomber sous le regard pétillant d'Arthur.

— Si je n'étais pas aussi fou d'Emy, je pense bien que je t'aurais dérobé de Greg. Et qu'importe ce qu'il fera pour me chasser loin de toi, siffla Arthur en tournant autour de l'oméga.

— Heu...

— Fais pas cette tête! Prends tout et tu pourras montrer à Greg. Mais avant, faut qu'on aille retrouver Jerem'. Il doit avoir les boules avec cette histoire...

Muet, Mycroft s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant ce qu'il avait essayé sur lui. Il fallait dire que le pull en maille fine bleu Klein et le pantalon de costume cigarette lui allaient à merveille. Et la chemise avait définitivement une coupe différente de ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Moins classique, plus... Sexy.

— Greg a été très malin sur ce coup, murmura Arthur dans l'oreille de Mycroft une fois sortis du magasin. L'oméga avait profité de ce détour pour également s'offrir un nouveau manteau et des souliers à semelles épaisses anti-glisse, plus adaptées aux courses poursuites sous la pluie et la neige. On pouvait distinguer ses chaussettes d'un même bleu que son pull. Le pantalon était raccourci au niveau des chevilles.

— Pardon?

— Tu sais qu'il a convaincu sa mère de divorcer de son père... Et il lui a conseillé de mettre le max d'argent de côté pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve sur la paille... Tu n'étais pas au courant?

— Si.

— Heu... Tu étais derrière cela?

— Tant que rien ne compromet l'affaire, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous porter préjudice. Et depuis qu'il a reçu les papiers du divorce, Lestrade Senior est moins sur ses gardes. Ce qui nous est très favorable.

— Tu es le diable en personne, Mycroft. Je vois maintenant pourquoi Jerem' tient tellement à ce que tu sois au courant des opérations. La carte maîtresse qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir, remarqua Arthur.

— Ah?

— Il a toujours voulu monter dans l'échelon. Même s'il est déjà très haut placé en fait. Mais il est aussi très difficile alors lorsqu'il a entendu parler de toi, fils aîné du duo de choc Holmes, il a sauté sur l'occasion et a tout fait accélérer pour t'avoir dans ses rangs. Normalement, on ne forme pas aussi vite un agent et encore moins son accolyte.

— Alors Vianney et toi...

— Ouaip! On a un peu croupi pendant des mois avant de vraiment entrer en scène. Alors qu'Anthea et toi... On parle beaucoup de vous. Surtout de toi. Et fais gaffe, car des jaloux, il y en a. En plus, tu es oméga et mâle. Les gens ne sont pas aussi gentils que nous.

— C'est pour cela qu'on travaille ensemble.

— Exactement. Jerem' nous sait plutôt simple, gentils. Et on préfère être ainsi. La politique... C'est bourré de merdes. Alors voilà.

— Et cette histoire lui tient trop à coeur.

— Oui. C'est le genre de mission qui peut faire bondir ou capoter une carrière.

— Mais je sors avec le fils Lestrade. Et toi avec Emy...

— Mycroft. Le règlement nous l'interdit. Mais... Disons que pour l'instant, c'est plus que bénéfique. Les hauts responsables pensent que tu as joué le jeu pour mieux infiltrer les Lestrade. Alors il ne faut pas que cela continue après la mission. Du moins... Officiellemment.

— Nous allons nous lier, attesta calmement Mycroft en se palpant les flancs.

— Mouais... Mais on trouvera une solution...

— Faire entrer Greg au service...

— Nan... Il n'est pas assez bon. Trop direct pour cela.

— Tu l'as dit, commenta Mycroft, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

— Waaa... C'est tellement adorable! Viens que je te prend dans mes bras!

— Ah non!

— Si!

— Mais Emy...

— Juste comme une peluche géante! Rien de plus.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ojbhded!

Pour se retrouver dans les bras d'Arthur, éclatant de rire.

*xXx*

— Oi! Vous êtes partis longtemps les gars! cria Anthea en se précipitant vers Mycroft et Arthur qui finirent d'enlever leurs manteaux, gants et autres armures contre le froid restant.

Gregory accourut à aa suite, pressé de se retrouver enfin en compagnie de Mycroft. Il s'arrêta à mi-parcourt et lâcha le paquet de biscuits qu'il tenait entre les mains, bouche bée.

— Oh mon dieu! continua de crier Anthea en inspectant Mycroft.

— Pu... Tain...

Greg se précipita vers l'oméga et sauta sur lui, agrippant ses fesses et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

— En haut. Tout de suite! cria-t-il en détalant vers l'escalier, encerclant l'oméga.

— Ahem... toussota Anthea, laissée sans voix dans le couloir.

Arthur restait de marbre avant d'éclater de rire.

— Oh merde! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec lui? beugla Anthea.

— Mais rien! Juste un peu de relooking! se défendit Arthur.

— Et maintenant, on va subir les gémissements et cris animaux de Greg pour au moins trois heures!

— Bon. J'ai une de ces dalles. Vianney cuisine?

— Ouaip. On mange bientôt... Cela dépend que temps que Greg va prendre pour se droguer de Myc'.

— Aucune idée. Tu sais comment sont les accros...

— N'm'en parle pas.

*xXx*

— Greg! Attends... Mais...

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et le jetant sur le lit, tout beau qu'il était avec sa chemise col ouvert et ce pull bien moulant bleu. Greg n'arrivait plus à se détacher de la vue splendide et sexuelle qui s'offrait à lui. Mycroft était absolument délectable. Il se lécha les lèvres et commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise débraillée.

— Tu peux pas savoir à quel point t'es sex avec ces fringues et ce chocolat... Parfait pour moi! dit-il en plongeant sur lui, le dévorant de baisers.

— Greg... GREG! Attends!

Mycroft tenta de le repousser, en vain. Lestrade continuait de lui lécher la nuque, la mâchoire et de l'embrasser. Il tenta d'ouvrir sa bouche, sans succès. L'oméga le repoussa une nouvelle fois. Mais l'alpha était plus fort. Il le plaqua sur le lit, et commença à lui écarter les jambes. Mycroft paniqua. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et planta un pied dans le torse de l'alpha, le freinant dans son enthousiasme.

Et soudain, Greg sembla reprendre les esprits, écarquillant les yeux. Il se raidit.

— Je... Oh mon dieu, Mycroft... Je...

Gregory se releva et quitta précipitamment le lit, décoiffé, la chemise pendante sur les épaules. Il regardait Mycroft, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Oh... Mycroft...

L'oméga se couvrait le visage d'une main et tremblait légèrement, à demi-dénudé sur le lit, jambes écartées. Puis, très lentement, il reprit son calme et se releva sur les coudes.

Greg continuait de le fixer, la terreur peinte sur le visage, figé dans sa position.

— Myc'...

— Non.

L'alpha secoua la tête avant de se cogner contre le mur. Il gémit.

— Ce n'est rien, tenta de le rassurer Mycroft.

Il se rapprocha de l'alpha mais n'osa pas le toucher. Ce dernier se mit à sangloter discrètement.

— Non, non, non... Oh Mycroft... Oh non... Je...

— Shhh... Ce n'est rien... Mes hormones... Ce sont mes senteurs. J'aurais dû y faire plus attention et...

— Non! ragea l'adolescent en se décollant du mur. Il rejeta la main que lui tendait Mycroft et se précipita sur le lit. La feinte senteur gourmande de l'oméga bientôt en chaleur hantait encore la couche.

— Gregory. S'il te plaît.

— Non! Je ne devais pas... Ce n'est pas une excuse... Je suis horrible. J'aurais pu te faire mal et...

L'oméga s'approcha de lui et le prit lentement dans ses bras.

— Hé.

— Mycroft, sanglota Greg.

— Je suis tout aussi désolé.

— Non!

— Bon.

— C'est moi qui suis con. J'aurais pu te... Te...

— Ne dis plus rien et écoute-moi.

— Mais Myc'!

— Ecoute-moi.

— O... Ok.

Il le fit asseoir contre la tête du lit et s'installa à ses côtés, jambes étirées devant lui. Il reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Greg et soupira.

— J'ai oublié que les omégas dégagent des hormones très forts lorsqu'ils ne sont pas sous traitements. C'est un peu de ma faute aussi. J'aurais dû te prévenir... Cela explique aussi un peu le comportement d'Arthur tout à l'heure... Hmmm...

Greg releva le regard sur lui, dents apparentes, féroce dans la jalousie, avant de se rétracter et gémir de honte.

— Normalement, je ne devrais pas dégager ces... odeurs. Mais comme j'ai arrêté mon traitement lorsque tu as... Bon, voilà. Alors... Les conséquences. Et puis l'ambiance n'est pas tellement à la fête malgré tout.

— Mycroft. Tu n'as pas à tomber en chaleur maintenant. On peut attendre.

L'oméga nia.

— Non. J'ai... J'ai envie de me lier à toi. Plus que tout. Alors ne sois pas désolé. C'est juste que... On a tellement à faire et le divorce de tes parents...

— Je savais que cela apporterait quand même des problèmes pour toi.

— Mais je t'ai convaincu du contraire. Et c'est la bonne décision. J'en ai parlé avec Jeremy et il est de mon avis. Grâce à ce divorce, et désolé pour ce que je vais dire, ton père se rendra plus vite à nous. Et plus vite il se rendra, plus vite on règlera ceci, sans dommages. Même s'il pourra dire adieu à sa carrière. Et j'en suis désolé.

— Non. Je dois te remercier. Et tu dois me frapper pour m'être comporté comme une bête.

— Tu n'es pas ton père.

— Mais j'ai un problème! Un gros problème! Si tu n'avais pas été plus fort, je t'aurais... Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé Myc'. Je suis un con...

Greg continua de sangloter, ignorant les caresses de son fiancé.

— On saura surmonter cela. Et puis... C'est la nature qui parle.

— Mais je t'ai fait peur!

— Cela n'arrivera plus.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir? On n'est même pas lié et j'ai... Je t'ai presque violé!

— Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, attesta Mycroft en fixant l'alpha droit dans les yeux.

— Je t'aime. Ne me fais pas faire des choses que tu regretteras. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre... Et te faire du mal.

— Tant que nous serons ensemble. Rien de ce que tu feras ne me fera mal. Sauf si bien sûr tu décides de m'obliger à parler vulgairement comme toi ou Dimmo, répondit Mycroft en continuant ses caresses.

— Je suis désolé.

— Hé! Ce n'est pas grand chose.

— Mais tu as eu peur.

Mycroft resta silencieux.

— Oui. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne referas plus cela, concéda-t-il après un long moment.

Greg acquiesça.

— Allez... Embrasse-moi, murmura l'oméga en souriant timidement.

— Mais je...

— J'ai envie d'un baiser. Et ensuite, j'ai à te parler. C'est important.

— O... Ok, bredouilla Greg en se pencha sur l'oméga.

— Je t'aime, dit-il entre deux baisers.

— Moi aussi. Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

— J'en suis persuadé, M. Lestrade-Holmes.

— Et moi aussi, M. Holmes-Lestrade, répondit timidement Greg en le prenant dans ses bras.


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

— Je me demandais...

— Oui?

Mycroft se cala contre Greg et lui prit la main.

— On devrait prendre une chambre d'hôtel lorsque je serais en chaleur...

Lestrade se releva brusquement. Il se mordit les lèvres, regrettant son excitation soudaine à l'évocation de la très prochaine chaleur de l'oméga.

— C'était de ça dont tu voulais qu'on parle? demanda-t-il, incrédule, une fois calmé.

Mycroft fronça le nez.

— Heu. Non?

— Non. Je, je veux dire, oui! Bien sûr. Mais... Ils n'auront pas besoin de toi les autres?

— J'en ai parlé à Jeremy et il m'assure pouvoir nous escorter et garder sans problème. Et puis... La localisation restera secrète. Sauf bien sûr pour Anthea, Vianney et Arthur.

Gregory se rendait compte du problème.

— Tu as quand même peur pour nous... Pour moi.

L'oméga acquiesça.

— Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de tes principales préoccupations, dit-il en massant les doigts fins de l'oméga.

— Tu te rabaisses trop. Je ne serais pas avec toi si tu étais vraiment idiot. Et chaque minute passée en ta compagnie, je me rends compte à quel point je suis chanceux. Oui, monsieur perspicace. Ma période de chaleur n'est qu'une broutille dans ma vie chargée.

— Alors dis-moi tout...

Mycroft esquissa un sourire discret. Il caressa les cheveux de son alpha et se vautra davantage dans son étreinte, humant adorablement sa senteur épicée.

— Tu me dis que ce qui arrivera à ton père ne t'inquiète pas... Mais je veux en être sûr... Selon Jerem', il ne va pas s'en sortir sans rien. Il devra sans doute faire de la prison. Comme la mère de Peter et... Irene sans aucun doute. Et puis... Ils se sont attirés l'attention peu recommendable de cellules terroristes. Les attaques contre la famille de Leander ne sont que des mises en garde. Tu ne le sais pas, mais nous sommes ici gardés par un arsenal d'agents et de militaires très expérimentés. D'après mes estimations, cinq gardes sont postés non loin de cette fenêtre. Et Leander, sa soeur, Peter, Dimmo, Sally et bien sûr ta mère, ils sont tous autant protégés.

Greg avait refermé les yeux.

— Je suis désolé de te jeter la vérité comme ça, mais je te dois au moins quelques explications.

— Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela?

Mycroft soupira.

— Parce que je t'aime. Bien plus que ce m'autorise le règlement et l'éthique du MI-6. Nous allons nous lier ensemble. Et tu seras capable de ressentir mes émotions, de me lire. Comme je serais également capable de le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre sur le fait accompli. Alors je te dis tout... Je veux que tu aies le droit de me refuser si tu n'es pas d'accord. De... Repousser la date voire... Annuler tout ceci...

Gregory se releva et s'apprêta à ajouter son avis lorsque Mycroft l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

— Ma vie ne sera pas aussi belle que tu le penses. Je connais les taux d'échec en mission des agents. Et même si l'on me destine à travailler derrière un bureau sur des affaires de cryptologie et similaires, je commencerais comme les autres sur le terrain. Et ce ne sera pas comme maintenant. Je serais de ceux que tu pourrais voir sur un toit, prêt à tirer ou à se faire tirer dessus. Je ne serais pas là pour les fêtes, les anniversaires. Je ne pourrais même pas voir nos enfants grandir si l'on choisit d'en avoir. Ce sera comme avec mes parents... Et... Je pourrais disparaître du jour au lendemain pour une durée indéterminée puis revenir comme si de rien n'était, cinq, dix, vingt ans plus tard... Gregory. Es-tu prêt à vivre comme ça? Seul tout en étant lié, sans nouvelles de ma part? Dans le doute... Et qui sait quoi d'autres? demanda d'une traite l'oméga.

Gregory souffla longtemps.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y ai pas pensé. Tu m'as raconté la vie avec tes parents et c'est vrai que... J'ai du mal à m'imaginer comment c'est. C'est juste que... Là... Tu vois, dans mon coeur, et mes tripes... Je sais que c'est toi et pas un autre. Je sais qu'on ne vivra pas un conte de fée. Que ce que tu fais n'est pas... routinier. Mais moi aussi, je m'engage dans une voix peu banale. Tous ceux qui sortent de Baker Street se retrouvent en finance, profs, entrepreneurs ou politiciens. Mais je veux être flic. Avec le salaire de misère et les nuits passées à courir je ne sais pas où qui vont avec. Tu ne vivras pas dans le luxe que tu vois ici. Avec ce qui va arriver... On sera très probablement sur la paille, bien que je sais que maman ne va pas autant souffrir que prévu sur un point financier. En te liant à moi, tu vas te retrouver avec un simple flic. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais rentrer à Scotland Yard. Je croupirais peut-être toute la vie au traffic routier ou en patrouille de ville. Mais j'en ai que faire, balbutia Greg en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Greg.

— Je t'aime Myc'. Et je veux juste être avec toi. Même si physiquement, tu ne seras jamais là. J'en ai que faire. Je veux juste te savoir ici, dans mon coeur, pouvoir ressentir tes pensées, tes émotions, t'avoir en moi... Je veux me réveiller et te trouver à mes côtés. Je veux dénicher les meilleurs et moins chers babysitters entre deux enquêtes ou patrouilles avec toi. Je veux... Me chamailler avec toi. Me disputer au sujet de ton boulot, du mien, des conneries de notre aîné, des projets du second... Je veux te voir vieillir, avec des rides, cheveux manquants, haleine de chien au réveil. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras en rentrant le soir et me réveiller devant une télévision allumée à pas d'heures parce que tu auras enfin quitté ton bureau après cinq semaines enfermé. Je veux pouvoir te baiser comme la première fois, te voir nu, en gestation ou non, avec des cicatrices, un plâtre, du chocolat tartiné sur le ventre... Je veux... Toi... T'aimer à n'en plus respirer, penser...

— Embrasse-moi, le coupa Mycroft en refermant les yeux. Il effleura les lèvres de l'alpha, tremblantes d'émotions.

Greg se retint de respirer.

— Baise-moi, susurra-t-il, humant la nuque de Lestrade.

L'alpha frissonna de désir. Il caressa ses lèvres. Son cou. Il lui mordilla la mâchoire. Descendit vers sa nuque, son épaule.

— Encule-moi, gémit l'oméga en palpant l'entre-jambe de Greg.

— Myc.

L'oméga tressaillit. Il lui caressa les flancs, effleura son dos, se plaqua passionnément sur son torse, collant ses lèvres aux siennes et souleva les hanches. Lentement, il écarta les jambes. Il déboutonna son pantalon. Puis il le retira, suivit de ses sous-vêtements. Il laissa la chemise. Il n'avait pas envie de découvrir son nouveau tatouage.

— Coquin, souffla l'alpha.

Il lécha la mâchoire de Greg. Ses joues. Ses lèvres. Souffle rauque sur la nuque, la pomme d'adam.

— Oh, Myc. Oh!

Il s'attarda sur son nez, l'effleurant de ses cils humides. Bouche entrouverte, baisers furtifs. Ses mains s'échappaient de son contrôle, massant le corps brûlant de l'alpha. Son bassin dansait contre le sien, provoquant chez Gregory un désir primal. L'alpha poussa un râle rauque, tête penchée en arrière, tandis qu'il continuait de le marquer de son souffle, de sa senteur gourmande, d'une traînée de salive obscène sur sa peau ardente. Il se pressa contre l'érection de l'alpha, appliquant une pression indécente sur son pénis gonflé par le désir.

— Oh mon dieu... Mycroft!

Il gémissait, lascif. Sa main parcourut le torse de Greg, effleurant son ventre, ouvrant sa braguette, retirant son érection qu'elle attrapa. Il glissa ses doigts le long du membre, pressant le gland, diluant le liquide qui jaillissait, lentement. Il l'huma. Il le lécha. Le goûta. Le suça. Il se caressa, lentement, en remontant le long du bassin, de son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise froissée par l'amour au passage. Et il embrassa sa bouche entrouverte, sans lâcher le pénis qu'il continuait de palper.

— C'est... Encore...

Doucement, il guida l'érection vers lui et s'empala dessus, laissa échapper un soupir décadent. Greg donna un coup de rein, le projetant à califourchon sur lui. Mycroft referma les yeux et s'empala une nouvelle fois. Puis une autre fois. Et encore. Et encore. Il gémit. Il écarta les jambes, ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer plus, plus vite. Et il recommença.

— Mycroft... Myc'... Myc'! Mycroft... Encore... Oh!

Gregory le berçait de ses plaintes. Ses soupirs.

— Merde... P'tain... Myc'!

Il continuait de le chevaucher, se donnant en spectacle sur l'alpha, plus vite. Plus profond.

— Ah... Gr... Greg! cria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son corps se défaire de la pression.

Il s'empala une nouvelle fois, avant de tomber dans un rythme saccadé, la tête penchée en arrière. On le griffait. On le baisait. On l'enculait comme il le voulait. Vite et profond. Et plus profond. Et ici. Oui. Là.

— Myc...

Parfait. Encore. Encore. Plus fort.

— Ah! cria-t-il en refermant les cuisses, tremblant dans les sensations inconnues qui l'enflammaient.

Encore. Là. Oui. Là. Dieu. Encore. Oui.

— Oui! gémit-il en écartant une nouvelle fois les cuisses.

Il se sentait flotter. il s'abandonnait. Parfait. Oui. Exquis.

— Greg. Greg... Greg!

Oh.

— Oh mon dieu, Myc... Oh... Ah!

Enfin... Enfin. Là, là, là, là... Ici. Ah. Greg!

— Tu est si bon. Si parfait... Mycroft...

Il se laissa porter par cette pression violente, tremblant de désir et.

— Ah! cria-t-il.

Le noeud. Oh. Dieu.

— Encore. Encore! Greg...

Greg le prenait encore et encore et encore. Il gémissait. Il avait ouvert les yeux et voyait blanc. Là. Enfin.

— Ah... Oh oui... Ah... Aaaah!

Il le tenait. C'était bon. Enfin.

— Oh Greg! Greg! Gregory! Ah...

Il jouissait, percé en son sein. Son extase. Cette douleur exquise. Il tremblait. Encore et encore.

— Oh je t'aime... Mycroft. Parfait. Si parfait!

Parfait. Greg le tenait. Il l'avait pris. Marqué.

— Oui je t'aime Greg! Parfait...

— Dieu! Tu me rends fou... soupira enfin Greg en s'affalant sur le matelas.

Il trembla. Il frissonnait. Il s'écroula sur lui.

L'alpha le regardait, l'amour éveillant son regard embrumé encore de désir.

— Je... Je ne pourrais pas attendre deux jours... révéla l'alpha en chassant une de ses mèches auburn du front.

Mycroft huma sa senteur épicée, alpha, Londres. Terre. Il soupira d'aise. Il referma les yeux.

*xXx*

Greg se réveilla sous le poids d'une masse de crème chocolatée pralinée et sensuelle. Il grogna doucement.

Il se frotta les yeux et les entrouvrit.

Mycroft dormait encore à poings fermés, la tête reposée sur son torse. Le chocolat dense, encore décadent de leurs activités.

L'alpha souriait comme un idiot.

C'était cela qu'il voulait. Se réveiller sous son oméga. Sur son oméga. A côté de son oméga. Il s'en foutait.

Tant qu'il avait l'oméga avec lui. Près de lui. Ressentir. Plus, encore plus.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Un désir bestial le poussait à l'avoir dans ses veines, son corps, son sang. Il voulait l'avoir en lui. Au plus profond de son être.

Il devait se lier à lui.

Primitif. Sauvage.

Vital.

Mais pour l'instant, il se contenta de ce que Mycroft lui offrait. C'était déjà le paradis.

Alors lorsqu'il serait en chaleur...

Gregory referma les yeux. Il grogna. Fort.

*xXx*

Il bougea lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un regard chocolaté le fixait. Ardent. Gregory.

— Mycroft...

— Greg...

L'alpha le pressa contre lui, le serrant fort. Très fort. Mycroft manqua de s'étouffer. Puis, il le relâcha.

— Je suis le plus chanceux des alphas, chanta-t-il en le le basculant le un côté, sans le quitter des yeux.

— Greg...

— Je t'aime et je t'aime et je m'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent. De ce que la vie veut de nous. Je t'aime.

— Et moi.

— On s'aime.

— Oui, idiot.

Il l'embrassa. Pour le faire taire. Et pour l'aimer plus encore.

— Ouch!

— Désolé, dit-il en s'éloignant de l'alpha qu'il venait de griffer sans faire exprès.

— Ce n'est rien. Viens-là. Que je te prenne dans mes bras et que je ne te lâche plus. Jamais plus. Jamais, jamais, jamais!

— Oui, Greg.

— Jamais!

— Oui, oui.

— Je t'aime.

Il riait doucement. Greg remuait les bras dans tous les sens.

— Et moi aussi idiot.

— Oui, je suis un idiot. Mais un idiot amoureux et heureux.

— On va se lier. Attends donc quelques jours.

— Argh! C'est trop loin! grogna l'alpha se frottant les yeux.

— Deux jours. Ou un. Ou trois. C'est déjà très précis.

— Mais...

— Le nouvel an, bientôt.

— Et Noël!

— Oui, demain matin!

— Je t'aime Myc'.

— Oui, moi aussi Greg.

— Un baiser.

Il l'embrassa. Puis il lui mordilla les lèvres. Greg tressaillit. Et il bailla.

— Et bien, c'est pas très charmant ça!

— Mais, heu! Désolé, Myc'.

Il rit, pour de bon. Lestrade continuait de le regarder avec adoration.

— Allons. Descendons. On doit les rendre fous, non? dit-il en embrassant la joue de l'alpha.

Ce dernier bouda quelques instants puis se résigna.

— Oh non! J'ai plus de muscles!

— En tout cas, il t'en reste pour te plaindre. Allez Greg!

Et il sauta hors du lit, la chemise débraillée. Il se surprit à trouver ses vêtements parsemés à terre. Sans aucun souvenir de les avoir enlevé. Encore un mystère.

— Allez plus vite! ordonna-t-il entre deux gloussements.

Et puis, un truc glissa le long de ses flans.

— Oh...

— Mycroft...

— Ah... Greg... C'est...

— C'est un film transparent.

— Oui et...

— Mycroft... Mycroft?

— Oh! Tu as gagné! gémit-il en soulevant sa chemise pour dévoiler la partie haute de son tatouage.

— Ouah... Mais... OUAH!

— Oui, Gregory... Je l'ai fait...

L'alpha se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux. Il caressa du regard le nouveau tatouage encore rougeâtre.

— Je ne t'ai pas fait... mal?

— N... Non. Je n'ai plus mal... Heu... L'habitude en fait.

Rien ne lui avait fait plus mal que son tatouage à l'oreille.

— Ok... C'est... Beau, dit Greg en écarquillant les yeux.

— Merci.

— Non. C'est moi... Oh... Mon dieu!

— Oui, je suis omniscient et tout à toi.

— Mycroft! Mais... Merci.

— Ce n'est rien.

Son regard s'attendrit. Il l'aimait. Vraiment.

Et merde.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Anthea se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec Peter Hoover. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas encore le remarquer.

Dieu merci. Maintenant, je me tire d'ici en silence... Maudis Leander et Emy, ils m'ont encore laissée seule!

Tout le reste de l'équipe s'en était allé en réunion d'information. C'était la dernière avant leur retour programmé à Londres — et la période de chaleur de Mycroft —. Comme toujours, au vue de leur ancienneté inexistante, Mycroft et elle devaient monter la garde. Sauf que Greg avait eu d'autres plans pour son oméga en devenir. Alors le jeune couple s'était éclipsé elle ne savait où.

Il restait donc Peter, Dimmo, Sally et les Emerton. Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se barra de la maison. Comme par magie. Anthea les soupçonnait d'avoir élaboré un plan pour la laisser en tête à tête avec Hoover.

Ils n'ont aucune conscience de ce qui les arrive...

Ou si. Avec le divorce des Lestrade enfin prononcé — les juges avaient fait vite pour une fois, avec l'appui bien discret du MI-6 —, l'affaire avançait très vite. Le MI-6 avait mis la main sur des dossiers compromettants chez Hoover. Une perquisition était en cours dans la garçonnière secrète de Lestrade Senior à Londres.

La réunion d'information devait mettre au courant l'équipe sur les plans à venir. Anthea attendait donc le retour de Vianney et d'Arthur. Eux seuls leur confiaient assez de détails croustillants.

Elle commençait à bien aimer son existence. Au début, elle avait fait ceci pour contrer son ennui adolescent et rester avec Mycroft. Avec le temps, elle avait appris bien plus qu'elle ne pensait jamais emmagasiner. L'action, le terrain, elle aimait cela. Mais ce qu'elle adorait, c'était cette excitation de se savoir au courant de choses secrètes. Les intrigues. Etre derrière l'actualité, les créer même. Comme toutes ces équipes spécialisées dans la mise en scène. Comme ces individus de l'ombre qui orchestraient toutes leurs missions. Et comme Jeremy et Emma qui formaient les futures élites de demain.

Elle savait que Mycroft ne comptait pas rester longtemps sur le terrain. Tout comme leurs supérieurs. Son intelligence singulière et sa perspicacité monstrueuse faisaient de lui un élément très prisé. Etant son amie et partenaire, elle se savait devoir le suivre. Ils pourraient ensemble changer le monde sinon le Royaume-Uni à long terme.

Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas soutenir le regard en adoration de Peter Hoover. Avec son meilleur ami en route pour une vie de famille bien chargée, elle devait rester seule pour eux deux. Elle devrait être présente en toutes circonstances, devenir ses mains, ses oreilles et ses yeux lorsqu'il serait en gestation de huit mois et cloué au lit.

Peter était un gentleman distingué lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il restait adolescent, joueur, mais il possédait ce quelque chose que même peu d'adultes espéraient obtenir. Elle le savait destiné à un bel avenir. Pas de vie confortable, mais une existence vouée à accomplir des choses, quelqu'elles soient. Avec ce qu'il vivait et allait vivre, un nom taché, un avenir compromis; s'il parvenait à surmonter tout ceci... Il deviendrait redoutable.

Elle ne désirait pas le freiner.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas être freinée par lui.

Et puis... Elle n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour l'alpha. Même s'il n'était pas villain, bien élevé et très amoureux d'elle. Des pincements de coeur, elle en connaissait pourtant.

Anthea enroula son immense écharpe en tartan rouge autour d'elle et tira la langue en direction de l'alpha qui se précipita à ses côtés, un chocolat chaud tendu vers elle.

— Je ne suis pas une jeune fille en fleur, lui dit-elle en acceptant néanmoins la tasse.

Il souriait à pleines dents. Elle inspecta l'état de leur non blancheur.

— Tu peux parler, tu sais... Je ne mors pas, lui dit-elle après une première gorgée.

Il secoua la tête.

— On aurait dit un chien.

Peter pencha la tête sur le côté.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Allez, viens. J'ai presque pitié, tu sais? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver seule avec un alpha... Tu sembles très timide, seul. C'est drôle.

Peter se cala contre elle.

— Il fait froid. Tu devrais arrêter de te fringuer avec des mocassins. Ca fait cliché! Et puis, bientôt... Tu ne devrais plus vivre comme avant.

L'alpha se releva et lui prit les mains. Elle rougit, surprise.

— Je ne suis pas pauvre, si tu veux être rassurée. J'ai investi un peu de mon fond de pension. A seize ans, ma mère m'a donné de quoi me faire une petite cagnotte. C'était un peu un challenge de sa part pour m'évaluer. J'ai déjà de quoi m'acheter un appartement similaire à celui des parents de Mycroft en plein centre de Londres. Et ceci ne sera pas confisqué par le fisc ou l'Etat. Tu peux me croire, Anthea... lui dit-il, confiant.

Elle fut surprise par sa réponse et détourna le regard.

— Ne me prends pas pour une fille entretenue. Je suis également alpha, ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argents, ni de pouvoir ou de célébrité. Je veux juste vivre comme je l'entends, avec mes amis. Alors arrête de me prendre pour une Irene ou une Candice. Et apprends que les femmes, alpha, bêta et omégas, ne sont pas toujours vaines. Beaucoup se réalisent par leur carrière ou en poursuivant leurs rêves. Nous sommes aussi fortes que vous. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, je te conseille de ne plus me prendre pour une poupée barbie! Même si mon manteau est rose.

— Heu... Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, gêné.

Anthea soupira.

— C'est le résultat de ton éducation. Mais avec l'exemple de ta mère, certains exemples, pas tous... Tu devrais savoir de quoi nous, alpha femelles, sommes faites.

— Oui, Anthea. Je comprends.

— Bien. A présent, il faut que tu me racontes ce qui se passe dans le crâne de Greg. Car il ne pense plus qu'avec sa queue et son instinct.

L'alpha mâle se releva et sourit, exalté par les demandes d'Anthea.

— Il est amoureux.

— Ce n'est pas une nouvelle! Alors... dis-moi tout. Et je te pardonne.

— Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire justement et...

Anthea leva un sourcil.

— Ben... Il a acheté des bracelets de lien. Ils doivent arriver dans une semaine...

— Après leur lien donc.

— Mais de toute manière, il comptait organiser une belle surprise formelle! Il ne veut pas rester sur une demande maladroite lors du gala... Disons que c'est Dimmo et Sally qui lui ont demandé de faire ça. Ils trouvent que Mycroft mérite mieux et...

Anthea souriait. Mycroft était bien tombé. Les amis de Greg n'étaient pas si bêtes après tout.

— Et puis... Il compte officialiser tout ça par une cérémonie une fois rentré. Avec sa mère et tout. Je ne cache pas que ce sera aussi l'occasion pour lui de détourner l'attention de sa famille de ce qui se passe avec son père.

Malin ce Greg quand il le veut.

— Du coup, tout le bahut sera également au courant. On ne sait pas encore comment gérer c'la, mais on verra une fois sur place... balbutia Peter.

Anthea leva un autre sourcil.

— Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, lui dit-elle en terminant sa tasse.

Comme elle avait hâte de voir les têtes des élèves de retour à Londres. Cela promettait d'être très intéressant.

— Heu... Tu vas bien? Tu... Désolé, mais... Tu fais une drôle de tête, lui remarqua Peter tandis qu'elle riait intérieurement.

*xXx*

Mycroft s'était finalement débarrassé du très collant Greg pour quelques heures. Il avait prétexté devoir se rendre à une réunion avec Anthea et Jeremy pour convenir de la suite des opérations, suite à la réunion d'information qui s'était tenue sans sa présence.

Heureusement que Lestrade pouvait rester compréhensif à quelques heures de son entrée en chaleur. Après tout, le travail passait avant.

Sauf que ce prétexte n'était pas si faux. Il devait régler certains détails d'agent du MI-6 avant de se lier physiquement.

L'oméga, en pantalon et pull classique, entra dans le bureau de Jeremy. Ce dernier, toujours à la pointe de l'élégance, l'accueillit d'un signe du menton.

— Bon, vous allez donc vous lier. C'est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais, dit Jeremy en se massant les tempes.

Mycroft acquiesça en silence. Il s'assit face à son mentor et supérieur.

— J'avoue que je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi. Tu devrais rester célibataire encore quelques années... Mais après tout, un oméga mâle ne reste jamais seul très longtemps. Vous êtes bien trop séduisants et appétissants pour demeurer seuls. Et Greg Lestrade l'a bien compris. C'est un bon gars. Un peu naïf et enthousiaste, mais bon, sincèrement.

— Donc... Vous...

— En tant que mentor et ami, je t'accorde ma bénédiction. Mais en tant que supérieur, ma charge de boulot vient de s'accroitre. Le MI-6 attend de moi des explications, des rapports, des dossiers... La routine, en somme. Et puis, il y a tes parents.

Jeremy grimaça.

— Ils vont très vite débarquer de leur mission. Les deux m'accusent de t'avoir rendu sexy. Ils veulent que tu restes l'enfant que tu n'es plus.

— Ah... Heu...

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Tout ira pour le mieux. Mais après tout, je les comprends... N'importe quel parent déboulerait dans la vie de leur enfant s'il apprend par un tiers qu'il va se lier. Comment n'as-tu pas pensé à les prévenir? C'est complètement fou! Les Holmes... Vous êtes tarés. Tous des tarés... continua de râler Jeremy en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Mycroft se tordait les mains, gêné de mettre son mentor dans une position difficile. Mais ses parents étaient tellement singuliers... Il redoutait tant leur exaltation grotesque.

— Je sais que tu as un peu très peur d'eux. Moi également. Même Sa Majesté a peur d'eux. La dernière fois, ils lui ont offert un boa en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Ils le trouvaient absolument adorable. La Reine, elle, s'est contentée de tomber dans les vapes. Cela en dit long sur leur caractère.

Et dire que son frère, William Sherlock, n'était pas mieux... Voire pire. John Watson et Molly Hooper lui écrivaient des pages et des pages de cris d'horreurs sur ses expériences en internat primaire. Mycroft tremblait déjà pour son frère à l'avenir.

— Enfin bon. Tu es un Holmes. Alors les surprises... Sa Majesté a donné son accord, donc le MI-6 a suivi. Exceptionnellement. Après Arthur et Emiline, voici Mycroft et Gregory. Que des cas spéciaux. Vos parents ont vraiment dû rendre des services importants à la couronne pour que leur progéniture et leurs amis s'en sortent aussi bien.

— Et... Les parents de Greg, Peter?

Jeremy leva le regard vers le plafond, pensif.

— Les époux et enfants seront épargnés. Seuls les fautifs seront mis en cause. L'enquête et les perquisitions ont révélé que seuls eux étaient au courant. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais que fais-tu encore là? Tu pues l'oméga bientôt en chaleur! Alors va-t-en d'ici ou j'appelle Lestrade. Il se fera un plaisir de t'arracher d'ici en me réduisant en bouillie, plaisanta Jeremy.

*xXx*

Paris à l'approche du nouvel an était vide de locaux, rempli de touristes. C'était comme si la ville avait changé de mains, passant des habituels habitants à une horde d'individus venus la déshumaniser et lui donner une image qu'elle ne possédait pas. Paris n'était pas une ville des lumières, pas une ville de romantisme et de films de la nouvelle vague.

Le Paris qu'ils apprenaient à connaître ressemblait fortement à Londres. Avec cette neige irrégulière, ces chauffeurs criards, ces étudiants recherchant la librairie idéale. C'était le métro, le RER, les embouteillages, et la saleté mêlée à cette étrange odeur de pluie sale et de déchets animaliers. Les pavés creusés par les roues, les talons et l'usure. Les scooters, les voitures si petites et enlaidies par les chocs multiples. Un mélange de misère, de culture populaire et de riches bourgeois dédaigneux. C'était comme Londres. La langue différente, la mode plus noire, moins Burberry seulement les différenciaient. Parce que l'essence demeurait la même. Comme toutes les capitales, elle était un hub de toutes les espèces d'humanités existants au monde.

Greg et Dimmo se promenaient, seuls, sous le froid glacial, aux Halles. Ils ne connaissaient pas cet endroit, pourtant célèbre pour la diversité de ses boutiques et de sa fréquentation.

— Tu as vraiment besoin de tout ceci? lui demanda Dimmo en désignant le sac plastique qui contenait une trousse à pharmacie et d'autres choses plus intimes.

Greg rougit.

— C'est ma mère qui m'a donné la liste! Il parait que ça saigne beaucoup, une morsure de lien. Alors j'ai pensé à parer contre tout accident... J'ai bien fait, non?

Le bêta se gratta le crâne et haussa les épaules.

— J'sais pas et à vrai dire, cela me concerne pas trop. Nous, bêtas, on ne se lie pas, répondit Dimmo avec son flegme habituel, capuche sur la tête, mains dans les poches de son manteau sans âge.

Greg le regarda, longtemps et l'imita. Il enfonça sa main libre dans une poche et se recroquevilla dans le confort de son manteau. Ses pieds remuaient dans ses bottines en cuir.

— Je suis heureux pour vous, dit Dimmo après un long silence.

Le duo avait atteint l'entrée de l'arrêt de métro.

Greg sentait que son meilleur ami désirait lui avouer quelque chose mais se l'empêcher.

— Dis ce que t'as dans le coeur, mec.

Le bêta le regarda et sourit.

— J'peux pas croire que tu vas te lier. Toi. Avec Holmes. Mais c'est la vie. L'on vieillit, devenons adultes. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, hein? Boulot, dodo? Ou bien autre chose? radota Dimmo en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

— Je compte intégrer le Met après mes études. Alors adieu la vie de privilégié et les galas, avoua Greg.

— Alors t'es décidé, hein? C'était pas un rêve de gosse...

— Et toi? T'es pas obligé de faire comme moi, Dimmo. Tu peux devenir avocat, médecin ou autre.

— Avec mes notes en sciences? Jamais! Vais également rejoindre les forces de l'ordre. Mais la division criminelle ou la répression des fraudes.

— En gros, tu voudras attraper des gens comme mon daron, merci pour ton soutien!

— Ha! Non. Je veux juste montrer à mes parents qu'il n'y a pas que les sous dans la vie... Ils ne font rien de mal et ils méritent leur réussite. Mais je ne veux pas de ça... Tu te souviens? Lorsqu'on était gosse, dans une école banale... Ton père n'était encore qu'un conseiller et parfois distribuait des tracts et le mien vendait des trucs partout... On était bien. Pas de chichis et de conneries... Voilà ce que je voudrais pour mes gosses. Une vie normale. Pas tout ça.

— Faut pas devenir flic alors. Tu risques de te faire buter.

— Mouais... Mais c'est rare.

— Alors pas d'Anthea dans ta vie alors? l'embêta Greg.

Dimmo le scruta avec amusement.

— T'es dingue?

— Ben... Tu envoies toujours des messages à elle, etc.

— Mais c'est parce qu'on s'entend bien. Tu vois... Deux meilleurs amis de deux amoureux sans cervelles! Voila pourquoi. Et je veux des gosses. Anthea est alpha. Elle peut pas avoir des gosses.

— L'adoption, mec. Tu connais pas?

— Ouais, l'excuse était nase... Je la laisse à Peter.

— Donc pas d'Anthea?

— Non, Greg.

— Ok.

*xXx*

Mycroft referma la porte derrière et s'appuya contre le mur adjacent. Il s'affala lentement au sol.

Alors on s'inquiétait pour lui. Ses parents également.

Peut-être était-ce trop tôt.

Mais non. Ce ne l'était pas. Il en avait la certitude.

Car il l'aimait et qu'il se savait dévoué à Greg corps et âme.

Et parce que parfois, il arrivait à le sentir. Comme si le lien s'était déjà établi entre eux. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait.

Âmes soeurs, on appelait les couples connaissant ce phénomène.

Ainsi donc, Gregory Lestrade était son âme soeur. Et actuellement, son âme soeur désirait le rendre heureux et bien en sécurité. Mycroft agrippa la maille recouvrant son coeur et souffla d'aise.

Si c'était ainsi que de se retrouver liés, alors il avait bien fait son choix. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vingt-ans et sortaient d'une situation rocambolesque.

*xXx*

— Ha, souffla Greg en se pressant le torse.

Dimmo stoppa dans ses pas et se retourna vers son ami à la traîne. Ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre leur quartier.

— Hein? dit-il.

Greg fit non de la tête et le rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Un sourire béas déformait son visage.

— Alors, crache le morceau!

— Rien, continua de nier l'alpha, en se caressant le torse.

— Heu... T'es bizarre là...

Greg avait baissé le regard et rougissait.

— C'est Myc'... Je l'ai sentie. L'est heureux... Je sais pas comment décrire ça...

Dimmo le regardait, l'incompréhension lisible sur son visage. Puis, il se retourna, haussa une épaule et continua son chemin.

Derrière lui, Greg sentait son coeur bondir une nouvelle fois, envahi par une sensation de chaleur doucereuse qui le rendait bien joyeux.


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

Mycroft Holmes se terra contre un mur et agrippa férocement la poignée de la porte du salon qui ne voulait absolument pas céder.

Au secours... Greg! Au secours!

Son regard sauta d'un visage à un autre et il paniqua une nouvelle fois.

— Oh mais c'est donc vous ce fameux Gregory Lestrade! salua avec grande joie une voix féminine.

— Heu... Enchanté... Madame...

— Holmes, Milly Holmes. Enchantée de même. Mais comme vous êtes bien beau et adorable. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il vous a choisi. Et vous donc... Le fils Cooper, n'est-ce pas? La même dégaine que votre père et le nez de votre mère. D'ailleurs, où sont donc les Cooper chéri? Je ne les vois pas... Il ont toujours aimé se cacher. La dernière fois, ils m'ont bien eu. Mais cette fois-ci! Ha! Mais Cooper fils est parti, lui aussi? Pourquoi tout le monde ne reste pas ici? Ah oui... Préparer le dîner. Ils suivent bien mes ordres ces charmants adolescents... Jeunesse, ah la jeunesse!

Mycroft se consumait en crème brûlée à mesure qu'il voyait sa mère agripper les joues de Gregory, les pincer, les malaxer, les caresser et enfin les embrasser avec l'amour d'une bonne mère de famille.

— M'man! cria-t-il en dévoilant bien la rougeur qui prenait place sur ses joues. Il allait entrer en chaleur, diffusait ses hormones comme un animal et personne ne se souciait de lui.

— Mais quel charmeur tu es, Gregory. Je peux te tutoyer, hein? Notre Mycroft a toujours été du genre grand timide et bien trop sérieux pour son âge. Alors lorsque Anthea est venue à son secours, j'en étais toute contente. Et maintenant, il va se lier. Oh mon cher Gregory! Tu viens de le sauver d'une vie monotone! continua de baratiner sa chère mère et enveloppant un très gêné Gregory dans ses bras.

— Heu... Merci... Madame? bredouilla le jeune alpha.

— Ah non! Maman. Désormais, tu m'appelleras maman. Et le vieux ici, ce sera ton papa, n'est-ce pas Siger?

Son père grogna avec amusement avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois dans un exemplaire de Paris Match.

— Heu... Bien, m... Maman, répondit Gregory.

Milly Holmes applaudit vigoureusement et prit Anthea dans ses bras.

— Ma chère Anthea... Dis-moi... Il va bien mon fils? Tu es encore plus belle que sur la misérable photo de classe que mon ingrat de fils a daigné m'envoyer sur demande!

Sa meilleure amie souriait avec malice.

— Il tente de s'échapper depuis dix bonnes minutes, Milly. Mais j'ai bien pris soin de demander à Vianney de sceller les serrures, lui répondit-elle en terminant sa glace à la violette.

Comme toujours, Anthea mettait à profit sa grande capacité à manipuler les autres. Bien entendu, Vianney n'était pas tout à fait innocent. Mycroft lui accordait néanmoins son pardon. Personne n'osait contredire Milly Holmes lorsqu'elle était persuadée du bien fondé de ses décisions et actions. Pas même Jeremy, Emma et selon Vianney, même ses parents avaient peur de l'agent Milly.

— Et je vois que tu l'as un peu rendu moderne. Il aime tellement se comporter comme un personnage de Downtown Abbey, mon fils aîné. Heureusement que Sherlock est plus moderne. Je suis ravie de constater que tu aimes autant le violet que moi, Anthea.

Et maintenant, Mycroft allait subir une discussion chiffons. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela?

Anthea portait ses habituels collants déchirés noirs, des bottines également noires à grandes semelles, une mini-jupe déchirée noire, une espèce de mini-chemise violette qui laissait voir son nombril. Ses longs cheveux étaient décolorés en gris-violet bizarre, et son rouge à lèvre également violet était parfaitement coordonné à l'élégante robe violette de sa mère. Qui aimait tellement Anthea qu'elle lui téléphonait presque tous les jours depuis qu'il avait dû lui envoyer une photo de la jeune fille. Depuis, les deux femmes aimaient comploter en secret contre lui.

Heureusement, son père ignorait la scène et Sherlock était parti embêter Dimmock.

— Je suis désolé, Myc', vint lui souffler Greg en prenant sa main.

— Mes parents et Sherlock... Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire qu'eux, ici...

— Je ne les imaginais pas ainsi. Ta mère est géniale. Même si elle me fait peur un peu... Et puis... On dirait une Anthea plus âgée... Comme quoi, cela explique bien des choses, s'étouffa de rire Greg en lui caressant le cou.

Mycroft s'appuya contre la porte et gémit de plaisir avant de lever un sourcil sur celui qui allait très bientôt devenir son alpha.

— Tu as sa bénédiction, c'est un miracle, dit-il sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

— J'aurai parié que c'était ton père que je devais craindre. Mais là...

— Maman est une oméga très persuasive. Tellement que Vianney en est pétrifié. Elle a réussi à emmener dans ses baggages les parents Cooper qui sont connus pour effectuer des missions dans des contrées saugrenues. Ils devaient être en Antarctique et d'un coup de fil, les voilà cachés dans notre cuisine en compagnie de tout le reste de la troupe.

— Ta mère les a tous relégué aux fourneaux. Sauf ton père.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est généralement de corvée vaisselle avec Sherlock et moi.

— Heu... Tu es oméga aussi,... Non? bredouilla Greg en baissant les yeux.

Mycroft le fixa intensément.

— Je ne suis pas aussi terrifiant qu'elle si tu veux être rassuré. Et j'aime cuisiner. Mais j'avoue que je déteste la vaisselle.

— Oh non! Par pitié... Je suis nul à la plonge! Le ménage, la cuisine, les courses, le linge, tout est bon! Mais pas la vaisselle!

— Un lave-vaisselle fera l'affaire, Greg. Moi non plus, je déteste la plonge ce qui m'oblige à toujours régler la note au restaurant, répondit avec humour l'oméga en embrassant son alpha.

— Beurk! Arrêtez de vous donner des bisous! cria une voix enfantine.

Les deux adolescents baissèrent les yeux sur un garçonnet aux boucles noires sauvages et regard assassin.

— Sherlock! Pas ici... Vas voir Dimmock! s'exclama Mycroft en faisant de grands gestes.

— Alors c'est lui qui te rend tout bête? Je ne comprends pas... Il n'a pas l'air très intelligent. Mais je comprends qu'il doit avoir d'autres qualités plus... physiques. Tu es un joueur de foot, attaquant ou milieu de terrain, tu aimes manger, grogner, les fesses et les yeux de Mycroft, lire des magazines pour adultes avec ce Dimmo, jouer à être plus malin que tu ne l'es et tu penses actuellement à emmener mon frère dans ta chambre et le dévorer comme un pot de Nutella, débita le jeune garçon avant de se précipiter dans la robe de Milly Holmes qui leur fit un clin d'oeil.

Laissant Greg rester sans voix et bave dégoulinante.

Mycroft se frappa le front.

— Je suis désolé, Greg... Vraiment... Mais Sherlock, il est... D'ailleurs il n'a jamais eu d'amis avant ce John... Et cette gentille Molly. Je suis vraiment, terriblement désolé, Greg et...

— Ouah! Il est sacrément génial ton frère, Mycroft! On aurait dit une version miniature de toi, avec des cheveux noirs et moins poli! C'est adorable! s'exclama Lestrade en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Heu... Greg... bdbjnlmfff.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son alpha l'embrassa sans pudeur devant une assistance médusée.

— J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi, murmura-t-il avant de replonger dans leurs embrassades.

Mycroft ne parvenait plus à fonctionner correctement.

— Heu... dit-il entre deux baisers.

— Ils seront intelligents et beaux, comme toi. Et avec un peu de chance, ils ne seront pas aussi idiots que moi, ha... Mycroft... Je veux des enfants... gémissait Greg en se frottant contre lui.

— Ok les gars. On a compris. Que tout le monde les dégage vers leur chambre d'hôtel avant que Mycroft ne lâche une flaque de son liquide lubrifiant au sol et rendre tout le monde zinzin! gueula Anthea.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade se léchait les lèvres devant ce que Mycroft lui offrait. L'oméga était allongé dans un immense lit dans une pose lascive dont il n'en avait toujours pas conscience.

Il avait revêtu une lingerie fine pour oméga mâle qui rendait Lestrade sans mots. La fine dentelle bleu nuit mettait ses yeux en valeur.

Ses yeux... Un océan de gourmandise qui le transcendait.

Et puis, l'oméga plia une de ses longues jambes sur lui, laissant la soie glisser sur ses fesses. Le boxer était indécent, tout comme la blancheur de sa peau et la douceur de son souffle progressivement incandescent.

— Je suis désolé, Greg, mais j'aurais bien besoin de quelques minutes à moi, le pria l'oméga.

L'alpha se ressaisit, acquiesça en silence et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte sur lui-même. Il devait préparer ce qu'un alpha lié en devenir avait obligation de faire.

Tout d'abord, protéger la suite d'hôtel de toute intrusion. Mycroft était jeune et donc très fertile. Une chaleur à venir comme la sienne pourrait bien attirer les alphas environnant comme une horde de mouches affamée.

Il commença à déposer des effluves de sa senteur aiguisée par la chaleur et les senteurs terriblement gourmandes de l'oméga.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Il prépara quelques bouteilles d'eaux et des encas pour son oméga.

Il inspecta une dernière fois son portable et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il recevrait les bracelets commandés d'ici leur départ de Paris.

Il se frotta le visage.

La senteur devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure de ses agissements. L'air se faisait lourd de crème et de sucre. Il commençait à suer. Son corps prenait conscience de ce qui l'attendait, de la douce torture à venir avant le soulagement et le plaisir.

L'alpha tressaillit d'impatience, le regard fixé sur son membre déjà engorgé de désir tandis qu'il se noyait progressivement dans une mer de chocolat praliné.

*xXx*

Mycroft expira de plaisir, les effluves masculines de son alpha le rendaient insatiable avant même leurs retrouvailles.

Il leva son bassin et constata avec délice que son organisme le préparait délicieusement à l'amour. Un fluide liquide chaud dégoulinait sur sa peau de pêche.

Un grognement sonore attira son attention. Greg devait l'avoir sentit.

Alors l'oméga gémit de plus belle, bien décidé à jouer de ses charmes comme lui avait conseillé sa satanée de mère.

Il roula sur un côté et palpa ses fesses rebondies, écartant les jambes pour diffuser des effluves chocolatées au travers de la pièce.

Il s'était légèrement recoiffé, boucles tombantes et sueur discrète sur son front rouge.

Il avait trempé ses lèvres dans un verre de vin rouge.

Ses mains étaient moites mais sentaient la rose. Celle que l'alpha lui avait offerte le matin même.

Son regard s'embrumait lentement.

Sa voix se faisait suave.

Il jouait avec la dentelle de sa lingerie, également un conseil de sa mère.

Puis, il se leva, langoureusement.

Une main caressant ses cuisses, l'autre occupée à tourner la poignée. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Son corps venait de prendre possession du peu de raison qui lui restait.

*xXx*

Gregory se jeta sur l'oméga, la porte encore entrouverte. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le projeta sur le lit, froissant les draps immaculés en soie.

C'était de la folie. Une pure folie incendiaire qui le consumait et le rendait esclave de ses instincts.

L'oméga gémissait, adorable dans son innocente ignorance de sa douceur sensuelle. Son regard mi-clos le fixait avec une intensité nouvelle, vierge du moindre doute sur ses intentions.

Et il expiait des effluves de chocolat, de praline. Sa salive sucrée envahissait sa bouche gourmande. Son corps se prêtait langoureusement à leur danse nuptiale.

Greg lui avait écarté les cuisses et baisa ses hanches, son sexe délirant. Il déchira son boxer en soie.

L'oméga se cambrait, hurlant son nom à n'en plus vivre et du chocolat, toujours ce chocolat intense.

Puis deux doigts, un troisième et il se retrouva chez lui.

Il n'avait jamais connu une telle explosion de saveurs dans son être. Son corps grondait son amour. Ses hanches pressaient son désir. Et il le baisait, entrait, pompait l'oméga en extase sous ses administrations.

Mycroft expiait sa sexualité de tout son être, charmant ses sens et ses instincts, le faisait oublier qu'il était humain et non pas un esclave de ses désirs. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Parce que l'oméga gémissait son nom, soufflait son impatience et libérait un fleuve de liquide sucré. L'enfonçait dans un pure délire chocolaté.

Un coup de griffe.

Un hurlement de désir.

Des cris d'amour.

Une douce expiation et un sanglot à peine audible.

Mycroft était entièrement à sa merci mais restait le même. L'instinct envahissant en plus.

Gregory ne savait plus où s'en donner de la tête. Il retourna l'oméga sur le ventre et le pénétra par derrière, son noeud impatient.

— Oui, Greg. Prends-moi, déclara Mycroft.

Sa résolution le quitta. Il grogna, écarta davantage les cuisses glissantes de l'oméga et le poussa contre le mur tant ses coups de rein devinrent insatiables. Mycroft grondait, le griffait là où il pouvait l'atteindre.

Ils avaient oublié toute politesse et attention pour se déchaîner, corps sur corps, âmes se touchant sans pourtant se satisfaire. C'était là... Ici.

Mycroft compressa son membre et Greg vit blanc. Son noeud se forma, pénétrant la paroi vierge de l'oméga qui vivait sa première chaleur avec un alpha.

Il s'enfonça plus encore, toujours plus dans l'être qu'il chérissait et vit sa nuque lui être offerte.

— Oui, oui, Greg. Prends-moi... Je suis à toi.

Il planta ses dents dans la nuque de l'oméga et le mordit, atteignant enfin cette frontière qui le séparait du reste de son amour. Le sentir. Enfin.

L'oméga hurlait de désir, saisi de tremblement, abandonné à un orgasme. Puis un autre. Encore et encore.

Tandis que Greg se vidait en lui. L'engrossant comme il rêvait désormais de le faire.

Liés. Ils étaient enfin liés.

Il le sentait dans son être. Ses pensées, ses sentiments. Il venait de renaître, complet. Son regard s'adoucit, s'éclaircissait.

Mycroft le fixait avec amour et révélation, les yeux bleu devenus électriques, preuve de son attachement indélébile à l'alpha. Il l'embrassa, le pressant contre lui, leurs âmes se mêlant et s'entremêlant dans une douce symphonie. Un être complet. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. C'était donc cela que d'être liés.

— Je te vois enfin, mon amour, lui murmurait Mycroft.

— Et moi, lui souffla Gregory en l'embrassant encore et encore, tandis que leurs corps les abandonnaient à un sommeil de courte durée, toujours enchaînés ensemble.

Le temps de se ressaisir, et puis, ils recommenceraient.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIII

Anthea fixa tour à tour chaque adolescent traumatisé par Sherlock et Milly Holmes.

En quelques heures, la famille de Mycroft leur avait donné envie de se jeter à bras levés dans une cascade de vomi tellement ils étaient tétanisés par les Holmes.

Siger Holmes, alpha majestueusement soumis à son épouse.

Milly Holmes, adorable et élégante oméga, également l'une des mathématiciennes et cryptollogues prisés du MI-6, directement sous les ordres de Sa Majesté.

Sherlock Holmes... Bref, Sherlock Holmes. Son nom suffisait à le décrire.

Même Vianney était traumatisé. Tout comme ses parents, d'illustres agents pourtant.

Mais rien ne pouvait stopper la tornade Milly Holmes.

Tout ceci expliquait enfin la personnalité timide et quelque peu étrange de Mycroft Holmes. Actuellement en plein... Ahem... Avec un certain Gregory Lestrade.

— J'ai peur... répétait inlassablement Dimmo, les genoux repliés sur lui-même.

Sally et Peter tentaient de lui redonner quelques couleurs aux joues mais sans résultat. Emiline et Leander étaient devenus très sages en quelques heures. La première se concentrait sur ses interminables révisions tandis que le deuxième s'attardait sur un problème de mathématiques, matière qu'il détestait pourtant. Mais comme Milly Holmes lui avait donné un cours de rattrapage avec devoirs à la clé, il ne pouvait que faire des maths.

Arthur s'était défilé en douce avec Emma et Jeremy, tous aussi traumatisés par Milly Holmes.

Seule Anthea restait plutôt vivante. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas trop le reste du groupe. Certes, Milly était très persuasive et envahissante, mais elle la comprenait comme personne. Les deux femmes s'étaient d'ailleurs données rendez-vous pour une séance d'entrainement au karaté puis du shopping et enfin, une séance de lancers de couteaux dans le centre spécialement ouvert à elles de la DGSE.

— Comment tu fais? maugréa Dimmo.

La jeune alpha leva un sourcil.

— Mais oui...

Peter la regardait avec un amour intarissable. Elle avait envie de le gifler et en même temps de l'embrasser. C'était bien curieux.

— Anthea, help me! la supplia Sally qui ne savait plus comment aider le pauvre Dimmock.

— Il faut attendre le retour de nos tourtereaux et on sera délivré. Elle refuse de partir avant de les revoir, grimaça Emiline qui venait de tomber sur une question impossible de ses annales.

— Elle veut être sûre que Gregory ne lui fera pas de mal, ajouta Vianney, le regard fuyant.

— Dès qu'ils en auront terminé, nous replions bagages, dit-elle en s'étalant dans le canapé.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Paris. Le danger avait été écarté. La famille restante de Gregory était repartie à Londres, tout comme celle de Leander qui devait encore terminer de plier bagages et s'installer dans la capitale britannique.

Ils allaient donc tous rentrer à Londres. Elle grogna. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer comment se ferait leur retour. Quitter Emiline, Arthur et Vianney lui était plus difficile que pensé, bien que le trio lui avait promis de venir lui rendre visite à la moindre occasion. Contre toute attente, Emiline avait décidé de rester en classe préparatoire avec ses deux amis. Après, elle se réorienterait vers des études en linguistique pour entrer dans les rangs et former avec Arthur et Vianney le premier trio de l'histoire du MI-6. Mais avant cela, elle devait terminer sa classe préparatoire et obtenir une bienvenue équivalence à la Sorbonne.

Leander avait décidé de demeurer à Baker Street et à Londres. Surtout avec l'arrivée imminente de ses parents dans la capitale britannique.

Anthea et Mycroft avaient obtenu le choix de partir dès janvier dans l'université de leur choix en guise de récompense ou bien de rester à Baker Street. Elle n'avait pas encore mis l'oméga au courant. Ce dernier était trop occupé entre ses parents, la mère de Lestrade et Greg.

— Tout s'est passé tellement vite! Encore hier, Greg sortait avec Candice et on passait nos soirées à squatter chez Peter. Mycroft et toi n'étaient que des ombres dans notre champ de vision. Et voilà que nous vivons presque ensemble, que Greg et Mycroft sont liés... Dimmo veut devenir flic, tout comme Greg. La vie change, dit Sally en frottant le dos de Dimmock.

Anthea acquiesça. Bien de choses avaient changé pour eux. Surtout pour Mycroft et elle. La vie venait juste de commencer pourtant.

— Comment fera-t-on de retour à Baker Street? demanda Peter, inquiet pour Anthea.

— On verra. On laissera faire les choses. Perso, je préfère vous voir loin de Myc' et moi. Bon... Avec Greg et lui liés... On verra, quoi. Inutile de se frotter le crâne pour ça! dit-elle en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Leur mission leur avait été officiellement retirée. Une fois les enfants des cibles hors de danger, ils n'avaient presque plus rien à faire. Jeremy et Emma avaient déjà remis l'affaire entre les mains des ministres des finances et autres enquêteurs gouvernementaux. Le MI-6 se retirait progressivement.

Ils étaient donc de retour en formation. Jusqu'à leur prochaine mission.

*xXx*

Mycroft et Greg se regardaient en silence depuis plusieurs heures déjà, rassasiés par leur chaleur, leur lien encore embryonnaire.

L'amour plein l'esprit et le coeur.

Les mains nouées.

— Je t'appartiens.

— Moi aussi, répondit Greg en pressant le front contre celui de l'oméga.

Le couple nouvellement lié s'endormit une dernière fois avant de retrouver leur vie.

*xXx*

— On se revoit vite, k'? leur promit Emy, dans les bras protecteurs d'Arthur, les larmes pleins les yeux.

Mycroft lui caressa la main et acquiesça.

— Et Greg, tu promets de bien garder Mycroft au chaud, ok? cria Vianney à l'alpha.

Ce dernier rougit et enlaça Mycroft pour lui prouver ses bonnes intentions envers lui.

— Oh mes chéris... Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux... Venez que je vous embrasse! leur cria Milly Holmes, les larmes dégoulinantes sur son visage.

— Beurk, je vous déteste! bouda Sherlock.

— Je traduis Sherlock: je vous aime et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir partir loin d'ici. Surtout Mycroft. Et Greg, tu dois me promettre de ne pas lui faire de mal. Sinon je te botte les fesse sa race! traduisit Anthea, hilare.

Greg lâcha Mycroft et s'accroupit devant le garçon. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et recueillit une de ses larmes espiègles.

— Je te promets, Sherlock, que je prendrais soin de ton frère. Si jamais je fais quelque chose de mauvais, tu peux venir me botter les fesses sa race! dit-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour l'offrir à l'enfant.

Ce dernier le lui arracha des mains et s'empressa de se cacher dans les jambes de Mycroft qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime, Sherlock. On se verra très vite, ok?

— Promis?

— Oui, promis.

— Alors ok. Et je veux un set de chimie!

— Oui, Sherlock. Bien sûr.

— Et John, il pourra venir la prochaine fois?

— Bien sûr, lui dit-il une dernière fois avant d'embrasser ses boucles et le confier à sa mère.

— Oh mon Mycroft.

— Maman, je vais bien.

— Mais regarde-toi, tu es si grand!

— Je sais. Je t'aime.

— Oh! sanglota Milly Holmes dans les bras de Siger.

— Papa.

— Je suis fier de toi, fiston. Et toi aussi, Greg. Tu as entendu Sherlock, n'est-ce pas?

L'alpha déglutit et hocha vivement de la tête devant Siger.

— Bien, nous vous laissons.

— On doit encore retrouver les Cooper. Ils se sont éclipsés, ajouta Milly.

— Milly, ils ont peur de toi.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, père et mère sont dans un Relay. Ils achètent des boules à neige, précisa Vianney en désignant une échoppe dans la gare.

— Oh! Bonne idée! s'exclama Milly Holmes en les quittant.

— Impossible de ne pas l'aimer, ajouta Siger, un regard tendre dédié à son épouse.

— Bon voyage, leur fit Arthur.

— Merci! cria en coeur les adolescents en montant dans l'Eurostar qui les emmenait à Londres, loin de leurs souvenirs parisiens, de la Seine et des touristes pressants. Loin de leurs batailles, de leur vie de groupe, de leurs nouveaux amis et parents.

*xXx*

— Alors, prêt? lui demanda une dernière fois Anthea en rajustant la jupe de son uniforme.

Par un décret inconnu de tous, elle avait gardé ses cheveux gris-violets et des bas déchirés. Sa chemise était rentrée dans sa jupe, mais cette dernière... Elle était bien trop courte. La jeune alpha avait remplacé sa veste d'uniforme par un énorme teddy portait l'écusson de leur établissement. Ses chaussures étaient des Creepers dans toute leur splendeur punk.

Mycroft se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, le bracelet en or blanc et saphirs ornant son poignet. Il souriait timidement, abandonnant l'idée de coiffer sa mèche rebelle bien longue après ces dernières semaines chargées.

— Tu pues vraiment le Greg, tu le sais, hein?

— Anthea, nous sommes liés.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas. Tu portes encore des morsures sur tes lèvres. Ma foi, vous vous quittez jamais, hein, hein, hein?

— Oui, oui, oui!

— Ok, on y go?

— Je t'en prie, chère amie.

— Oi!

— De même.

Elle éclata de rire et sortit de sa chambre. Aussitôt, les commentaires se firent sonores sur son accoutrement.

— Hé la grosse! C'est quoi ces cheveux? Games of Throne?

— Tu vas te faire virer! C'est peut-être ce que tu cherches, hein?

— Allez, viens ici ma belle et lâche le truc timide à côté de toi pour moi.

— Oi! J'ai mal aux yeux! Y a trop de trucs argentés ici!

— Attention crottes de chien ici! Ha!

Ils parcoururent le couloir presque sans encombres.

— Et si tu leur disais que tu es la première lycéenne à accéder à Imperial sans même avoir terminé le lycée? lui chuchota Mycroft.

L'alpha éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

— Tu devrais être à ma place. Mais c'est bien parce que je suis ton acolyte.

— Bon. Qu'est-ce que Jeremy nous a prévu pour aujourd'hui? demanda Mycroft.

Anthea inspecta son portable.

— Une arrestation. ETA deux heures. On verra une fois sur place?

— Comme toujours, Anthea.

Elle leva son bras et il répondit par la même, sautant sur l'occasion pour rire un bon coup.

— Disparition de chaussettes?

— Négatif, chef! Juste des brimades sur mes cheveux!

*xXx*

Dimmo et Greg sortirent dans la cours déjà pleine de monde. C'était leur premier jour après les vacances et ils avaient hâte de retrouver un semblant de normalité après les évènements de Paris.

— Mais où est Peter? Bon sang, c'est un boulet! s'exclama Sally, traînant un Rudy solide derrière elle et ruminant tel un bovin dans son écharpe.

— Devant la chambre d'Anthea? plaisantèrent en coeur Greg et Dimmo avant de se prendre une baffe chacun par Sally.

— Greg! cria une jeune oméga en se précipitant vers lui.

— Heu... Tu la connais? demanda Greg à Dimmo qui nia.

Puis une autre, et un troisième et enfin une horde d'omégas se précipitèrent vers eux, bras tendus avec des cadeaux et pleins de bonne volonté.

— Mais... Heu... s'embrouilla Greg en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Mais tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux? Argh! Trop mignon!

— Je t'aime!

— Moi aussi!

— Mon prince!

— Ahhh!

— J'hallucine! cria la voix du tant attendu Peter en se frayant un chemin.

— Il est toujours aussi populaire, soupira Dimmo.

— Et merde.

— Tu l'as dit, mec!

*xXx*

— Franchement, c'est impossible cet emploi du temps! maugréa Anthea en lui montrant pour la dixième fois son mardi.

— Entre les entraînements de Jeremy et nos études, je conçois que... Aie!

On venait de le pousser contre un autre casier. L'oméga releva les yeux et tomba sur une scène bien trop habituelle à son goût. Anthea éclatait de rire à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Mais c'est trop drôle, regarde la tête de Greg! continua-t-elle de rire en pointant son alpha du doigt.

Mycroft se frotta les yeux et observa son alpha tenter de se défaire d'une horde d'omégas hystériques.

— Mais écartez-vous, les nazes! On doit offrir son cadeau à Greg! asséna un jeune oméga en les repoussant contre un mur.

— La réalité est de retour, et les casiers aussi, soupira Anthea en rajustant sa jupe.

— Douce routine... Bien. Je dois aller en cours. On se voit dans deux heures?

— Oui, Myc'. Reste vivant jusque là, ok?

— Parfaitement. Bonne chance pour te défaire de cette... foule.

— Toi aussi.

*xXx*

Il avait finalement réussi à aller en cours sain et sauf. Les omégas ne le laissaient pas tranquille. Heureusement qu'il avait décidé de refuser tous les cadeaux. Il ne voulait pas offenser Mycroft.

Sauf que ce dernier le regardait avec amusement, au premier rang, comme toujours. Son bracelet de lien luisait mais il le dissimula rapidement. Greg avait compris l'implication. Ainsi donc, leur relation devait rester discrète, voire secrète. Mais leurs senteurs mêlées rendaient la chose difficile. Très difficile même. Puisque Mycroft dégageait à présent les effluves distinctes d'un oméga lié et réciproquement.

Ce n'était pas discernable dans les couloirs, avec le monde et les courant d'air. Mais en classe, c'était autre chose.

Parce qu'à son entrée, la classe s'était tue. Et quelques omégas le regardaient avec un vif intérêt inédit.

Parce que Mycroft venait de s'en rendre compte et se dissimulait dans un manuel, rouge de honte.

Et parce que leur professeur de littérature, George, les observait, à tour de rôle, le sourcil levé.

Greg se dirigea vers la dernière place qui restait de libre et s'enfonça dans un siège, aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Mais c'était sans compter Leander, qui s'amusait à faire des coeurs avec ses mains en sa direction puis celle de Mycroft. Et Dimmock n'arrêtait plus d'envoyer des messages en douce, moqueur.

— Monsieur Emerton. Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant pour vous dans cette classe? leur demanda George en fixant tour à tour les trois adolescents.

Mycroft s'était ratatiné davantage. Greg se prit la tête entre les mains. Dimmo pouffait de rire et Leander... Il baissa les yeux.

— Bien... D'ailleurs, vos parents sont-ils au courant pour votre lien? Ce n'est pas commun à votre âge, ajouta leur professeur en ouvrant son livre d'appel.

Ce fut la fin. Tous les regards se levèrent et chacun essaya de comprendre la remarque. Greg referma les poings et compta jusqu'à trois. Puis, il se leva.

— Nos parents sont au courant, monsieur. Et je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pris le soin de vous en informer, monsieur, dit-il.

— Et j'espère que le consentement était mutuel, répondit George en désignant Mycroft du regard.

Bien entendu, Mycroft était l'élève préféré de tous les professeurs qui le protégeaient comme ils le pouvaient. Greg resserra les poings mais fut précédé par son oméga qui se leva à son tour.

— Oui, monsieur. Il m'a fait la demande à Noël et j'ai accepté, énonça proprement l'oméga en relevant son manche pour dévoiler le splendide bracelet de lien à la classe.

Gregory ne se fit pas prier pour l'imiter et aussitôt, les portables, commentaires et cris d'horreur fusèrent.

— SILENCE! Bien. Reprenons.

Le couple se regarda et chacun s'assit à sa place, laissant l'honneur de l'attention au professeur qui continua le cours, sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

*xXx*

La foule était devenue insurmontable à la fin des deux heures de cours. Sally et Peter les attendait à la sortie, tout comme Anthea, inquiète. Aussitôt, Peter lui prit la main, sous les cris choqués des élèves du lycée.

— Oi! cria Anthea en lâchant la main de l'alpha qui continuait encore de la poursuivre.

— Mycroft, Greg. C'est de la folie, ici! leur cria Sally en leur tendant la main.

— Mais laissez-nous passer! gueula Leander.

Dimmo demeurait certes silencieux mais n'allait pas de main morte avec ses coudes et poings.

— Ok, on dégage d'ici? proposa Sally.

— Non, Myc' et moi devons rester, refusa Anthea en dégainant son portable.

— C'est le moment ou jamais, ajouta Mycroft.

Greg l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa devant une foule en délire et les pleurs des omégas.

— Greg! Lâche-le! cria Anthea en agrippant le bras de l'oméga et croisant les doigts en l'air.

Mycroft l'imita, ayant compris ce qui se passait. Irene Adler était en vue, et seule. C'était le moment ou jamais. Aussitôt, une horde d'agents en costumes noirs fit irruption en pleine cours et encercla la cible qui leva les mains en l'air. Les agents laissèrent place à Anthea et Mycroft, qui dégainèrent leurs armes dissimulées et leur badge. La foule se pressa contre le mur, terrorisée.

— MI-6. Vous êtes sous arrestation pour infraction à la loi anti-terroriste, haute trahison contre sa majesté et j'en passe. Sale putain d'Irene! interjeta Anthea en visant l'oméga.

Irene éclata de rire.

— Alors c'était vous! Holmes... j'aurais dû m'en douter. Le fils des agents Holmes. Et Anthea. Bien sûr. Ça explique la disparition du lycée de Candice depuis la rentrée, le divorce des parents de Greg, et l'arrivée ici de Leander, fils d'ambassadeur. Tout est clair désormais. Tu m'as battu, Holmes, cria Adler, les mains en l'air, agenouillée au sol.

— Personne ne viendra te chercher, Adler, lui répondit froidement Mycroft.

— Et lié au fils Lestrade? C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas eu de scandale public. Vous étiez de mèche. Sale pute! lui gueula-t-elle au visage.

Mycroft haussa les épaules tandis qu'Anthea continuait de la viser.

— Cela ne sert à rien de parler. Tu nous raconteras tout en prison, dit-il en lui mettant les menottes aux poignets et la tirant du sol.

Trois agents, dont Jeremy, vinrent prendre la relève.

— Vous auriez pu être un peu plus discrets, lui murmura Mycroft à l'oreille.

Jeremy lui offrit un clin d'oeil en retour.

— Mais c'est pour vous. J'espère faciliter vos derniers mois ici. Un peu d'action et de sex appeal ne font pas de mal, pas vrai Anthea? répondit un Jeremy moqueur.

Anthea remonta les manches de son teddy et releva un pan de sa jupe haut sur les cuisses, dévoilant aux élèves du lycée un holster. Elle y replaça son arme, se retourna, fit un clin d'oeil et effectua un coup de pied retourné contre un agent qui tomba aussitôt à terre.

Mycroft empiéta sur l'agent avant de le menoter à son tour.

— C'était un traitre, dit-il à Jeremy.

— Bien vu. J'allais intervenir si vous avez continué de rester aussi débutant.

— Ne me provoquez pas.

— Oh que non! Je ne veux surtout pas fêter le nouvel an avec votre mère avant un bon bout de temps, dit-il en éclatant de rire et embarquant Irene.

Peu à peu, les agents se dispersèrent, laissant seuls les élèves encore sous le choc.

— J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir les gueules de ces connards d'omégas tout à l'heure.

— Langage, Anthea. Mais tu as raison. Et...

Greg l'avait engouffré dans ses bras et s'occupait de lui enfoncer la langue dans la bouche sous les regards dégoûtés de Dimmo, Peter, Sally, Anthea et un bien curieux Rudy.

— Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi là? Ici même. Ouais... Ici... Myc'... gémissait Greg en palpant ses hanches et en relevant un pan de sa chemise pour...

— STOP! Greg, ramène Myc' dans ta chambre et on s'occuper du reste ici, k'? lui sermonna Anthea.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

— Lestrade! Venez voir ici! lui cria la voix de Sally.

Cheveux grisonnants, l'alpha se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les deux cadavres retrouvés hors de la Tamise. Les corps étaient bien endommagés. On n'y pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il soupira et manqua d'allumer une cigarette, quand le regard sévère de son amie l'en dissuada. Personne dans leur équipe ne connaissait la profondeur de l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Sally Donovan et Michael Dimmock.

— C'est vraiment morbide. Est-ce que...? lui demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

Gregory se passa la main dans les cheveux et dégaina son portable, las. Il n'avait pas grande envie mais il avait promis à Milly de prendre soin de son fils cadet. Il fallait donc bien le ménager. Alors il sélectionna le contact de Sherlock et attendit qu'on décrocha.

Ce fut John Watson qui répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

— Ils arrivent. En attendant, photos et prélèvements de tout ce qui pourra servir de preuve!

La soirée s'annonçait longue.

*xXx*

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Anthea? l'interrogea Mycroft en tentant de retrouver un peu de dignité dans sa toilette.

— Tu verras, il sera fou de toi.

— Mais il l'est déjà, mince alors!

— Pas encore assez à mon goût. Tu devrais mettre ce boxer-ci. Touche ce tissu satiné couleur rouge. Et ces dentelles. Et regarde l'arrière!

Mycroft se décomposa devant le bout de tissu indécent.

— C'est... vulgaire.

— C'est du La Perla. Tu ne peux pas dire non à ça.

— Mais... Trou... Ici... Je... Peux pas... manqua de s'étrangler Mycroft.

— Tu vas bientôt entrer en chaleur, on part tous ensemble en weekend et Helena veut un petit frère ou une petite soeur ou des jumeaux voire des triplets... Tu sais très bien que Greg veut d'autres gosses.

— Mais...

— Avant, c'était impossible, je sais. Même si Helena est adorable à deux ans. Mais comme tu es enfin de retour à plein temps à Londres et que Greg a été promu DI, vous pouvez enfin forniquer tous les jours. Comme avant, au lycée et puis à la fac. Alors? Alors? A...

— Pas de troisième "Alors", s'il te plaît. Bon. D'accord. Un boxer avec un trou derrière et puis quoi encore... Non... Par pitié, pas ça... Anthea.

Elle lui montra un élégant set de jeux érotiques.

— Je t'ai dit non.

— Mais souviens-toi lorsque tu as menotté Irene Adler la première fois. Pas la semaine dernière mais au lycée... Il ne t'a pas laissé sortir de sa chambre pendant deux jours, et ce, malgré le fait qu'on devait aller en cours! Vos mères ont bien rigolé. Et même le directeur vous a laissé sortir de son bureau sans grande punition.

— On venait de se lier, c'est normal! protesta Mycroft, rouge de honte.

— Mais ça a continué... Encore maintenant d'ailleurs.

— Va retrouver Dimmock et Peter et Sally et Emy et laisse-moi tranquille.

— Impossible, Myc'. Pete' est à l'ONU pour une condamnation, tu le sais bien, tu l'as envoyé là-bas. Sally est avec Greg. Ils viennent de découvrir deux cadavres et ont appelé ton frère et John à l'aide.

— Emy...

— En pleine célébration de son anniversaire de mariage avec Arthur en Antarctique.

— Vianney...

— Encore à l'hôpital le pauvre. Son oméga accouche en ce moment-même.

— Leander...

— Pas lui. Je le hais.

— Il t'a juste envoyé un disque de son dernier album.

— Ce n'était pas un simple disque. Il y a également répertorié toutes nos injures.

— Vous devriez vous marier.

— Impossible! Il sort avec un bêta en ce moment...

— Bon, marie-toi avec Peter une bonne fois pour toute. Et accepte de rendre Dimmo heureux. J'en ai assez de vous voir tous les trois vous tourner autour...

— Ménage à trois? Mais c'est de la folie!

— Anthea... Tu m'offres des choses bizarres et tu refuses de voir la vérité en face? Les deux sont fous de toi.

— Pas Dimmo.

— C'est ce que tu dis toujours. Mais vos messages à longueur de journée disent le contraire.

La jeune femme le dévisagea puis baissa les bras.

— Peter m'a demandé ma main. J'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres.

— Contente, non? Il possède une fortune et un charisme à tomber. Et puis, il est vraiment gentil.

— On agit dans des sphères trop différentes. Je suis dans l'ombre, lui dans la lumière et...

— Je me rappelle avoir dit exactement la même chose concernant Greg et moi. Et regarde-nous.

— Tu as raison, Myc'. Mais maintenant, voici un autre boxer pour le second jour. En satin noir et dentelle de Calais sur le devant...

— Transparent! Je ne veux pas de devant transparent!

— Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la lingerie du dernier jour pour ce weekend, gémit-elle en lui montrant une monstruosité.

— Ciel! Aidez-moi!

— Mais il est magnifique!

— C'est un string!

— Tout en dentelle.

— Transparent! Et avec un trou! Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne suis pas un prostitué.

— Oh que non. Mais un oméga bientôt en chaleur et sexy comme le diable, oui.

— Mais je ne peux pas porter... ça... Cette chose... Avec un costume et... Non. Pas de jeans. Non. Jamais... Pas de chemise sans bouton au col... La dernière fois que j'ai porté ce genre de chose j'ai...

— C'était lorsque Greg t'a sauté dessus pour la première fois. Avec ton tuxedo et surtout ta chemise. Et aussi...

— Ah non. Pas ça... Adieu à Sandro j'ai dit...

— Mais il t'a aussi embarqué dans sa chambre lorsque tu avais mis une veste plus cintrée...

— Dieu comme j'ai une horreur comme meilleure amie et assistante!

— Hé oui. Mais dis-moi merci!

*xXx*

Greg Lestrade s'étira de fatigue et entra dans la belle demeure londonienne que Mycroft et lui avaient acheté lorsque Helena avait pointé son nez.

La moquette était toujours aussi immaculée, les pièces se succédant les unes aux autres à la fois modernes et chaleureuses le rendaient bienheureux. Il adorait la douceur de leur foyer, leur cocon amoureux comme aimaient se moquer Dimmo et Peter.

Et puis, la senteur chocolatée de son époux se diffusait en pleine liberté, couplée avec celle de leur fille chérie et la sienne. C'était son chez-soi.

— Papa, papaaaa! cria la petite voix appartenant à sa fille.

Il attrapa l'enfant et la jeta au ciel pour la rattraper avec une aisance pratiquée. A deux ans, elle était adorable avec ses yeux bruns et sa chevelure châtain. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux mais se plaisait à parler quelque fois en adulte à la manière de Sherlock, Mycroft et... Pour son malheur, à la manière d'Anthea.

— Tu as vu? J'ai fais un dessin! lui cria-t-elle en pointant le mur du doigt.

Helena venait de repeindre de gribouillis le mur de leur salon.

— Je trouve cela agréablement artistique, ajouta l'autre occupant du foyer, brandy entre les mains, debout contre l'embrasure d'une porte.

Il était toujours aussi sexy, comme à l'adolescence, un regard de braise en plus et une voix tellement grave et suave... Greg sentit ses jambes se dérober de sa bonne volonté.

— Mon amour, tu trouves donc ça... Artistique?

— Si je vois ce que Peter achète aux enchères de Sotheby's, je crois bien que oui. Nous avons notre artiste familiale, répondit avec humour Mycroft en s'approchant de lui.

Gregory l'embrassa tendrement sous les rires de leur fille qui les imitait.

— Ouuuuhouuu! Les amoureux! rit-elle en imitant des bruits de bisous.

— Ca te dit de coucher notre fille, puis un bon bain et enfin du temps pour nous? lui susurra Mycroft entre deux baisers.

— Je ne peux que dire oui, répondit-il en se précipitant vers la chambre de leur fille pour l'y coucher.

— N'oublie pas qu'on doit aller visiter Peter ce weekend à New-York avec tout le monde.

— Oui, chéri!

*xXx*

— Hé Anthea! cria Leander, tout sourire, une barbe de vingt jours sur le visage.

Emy s'interposa devant l'alpha pour envoyer son frère au tapis.

— Aie!

— Tu devais rentrer ce Noël. Les parents sont trop tristes! Ingrat de frère.

— Désolé... Désolé! Mais tu devais pas être enceinte?

— Non, idiot! Fausse alerte!

Mycroft regarda la scène se dérouler, le sourcil froncé. Encore surprenant, Emiline était devenue la plus féroce de son trio, mettant tout le temps Arthur et Vianney au tapis. Elle n'avait toujours pas perdu de sa superbe, tentait avec Greg d'arrêter la nicotine depuis un an sans grand succès.

— Salut Myc'! le salua Peter, accompagné par Arthur et Vianney.

Les trois hommes étaient distingués à leur manière, entre costumes sur mesure et décontracté chic. Sans grande surprise, c'était Vianney qui sortait du lot, avec un look très sixties, presque Gainsbourg.

— Non mais regardez-là. Toujours aussi délicieuse, s'exclama Peter en suivant Anthea du regard.

Bien qu'ils avaient tous deux entretenus des relations chacun de leur côté, Peter n'avait toujours pas oublié Anthea et cette dernière... Elle s'en amusait bien. C'était sans doute pourquoi elle avait finalement accepté sa demande et aimait à le taquiner en robe fourreau Hervé Léger et escarpins vertigineux Louboutin.

— Alors, d'autres enfants pour bientôt? le salua Sally.

La jeune femme avait décidé de suivre les pas de Greg et Dimmo après quelques années passées en banque d'investissement et une petite fortune agréable. Ils vivaient tous bien.

— Et Rudy? lui demanda-t-il.

— Le divorce s'est bien passé.

— Cela faisait longtemps que plus rien ne marchait entre vous.

— Non. C'est pour cela qu'on a divorcé. Pareil pour Leander. Il s'était remis avec son amour d'enfance mais ça n'a pas marché. Depuis, il multiplie les frasques dans la presse people. J'ai presque honte pour lui, balança Vianney.

— Il s'en sortira, Sally. C'est un bon coup de pub. Salut Myc'! Ton frère m'a donné une bonne raclée l'autre jour. J'ai pris John dans mes bras sans faire exprès et voilà... maugréa Dimmo, bien amoché au visage.

— John et lui vont se lier, n'est-ce pas?

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt! intervint Greg en enlaçant son oméga pour l'embrasser.

— Greg, pas encore! rit-il en retournant le baiser.

— Rien n'a changé entre vous, c'est sûr!

— Et Emy, tout va mieux entre vous deux? demanda Peter à Arthur.

Se dernier haussa les épaule et esquissa un tendre sourire.

— Depuis notre rupture de lien, rien n'allait plus. Alors voilà, on s'est remis ensemble. Pour le meilleurs au final, dit-elle en leur infligeant une jolie alliance en platine et diamants.

— Combien de ruptures déjà?

— Des centaines! Franchement, re-mariez-vous pour la troisième fois... A non, vous vous êtes déjà re-mariés pour la quatrième... Daites des gosses et laissez-nous en paix! plaisanta Leander qui était revenu, suivi d'Anthea.

— Des nouvelles de Candice et Irene? demanda Peter.

— Myc' a envoyé une troisième fois Irene en prison la semaine dernière! répondit Anthea.

— Comme d'habitude! s'exclama en coeur le groupe.

— Candice est bien mariée et liée à un industriel américain. Sauf qu'il la trompe. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider pour son coûteux divorce à venir. J'ai accepté. Mais elle fait peur à voir. La chirurgie esthétique ne l'aide pas... Greg, mec, t'as bien choisi. Regarde ce Myc' tout beau et sexy et... Aie!

Gregory s'était jeté sur Peter devant l'assistance choquée.

— Allez c'est bon les gamins! On a déjà le visage amoché de Dimmo. Pas besoin d'un autre. Greg, il ne fait que te provoquer. Mycroft, si tu étais moins charmant et sexy, rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Et ne fais pas cette tête. Bon... c'est vrai que je ne t'aide pas en sexyness. Allez les deux alphas. Redevenez civilisés ou j'appelle Jeremy et Emma, intervint Anthea.

Aussitôt, Gregory attrapa son oméga et s'empressa de l'embrasser.

— On a compris! s'écria le groupe en choeur.

*xXx*

Ils avaient élu domicile temporaire dans l'appartement new-yorkais des parents de Mycroft.

Une gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur la ville éclairée les accueillait. C'était grand, spacieux, très simple et minimaliste.

— J'aime bien la déco.

— Surtout cette choses qui leur a été offerte par Leander, commenta Mycroft en désignant un étrange portrait un peu terne, presque lugubre.

— Hmm... C'est de l'art. Je n'ai rien à dire dessus. Car je n'y comprend rien! grogna l'alpha en se retournant vers son oméga.

Mycroft avait enlevé son pardessus et ses chaussures. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de bière et un chardonnay.

— Mais j'ai une véritable oeuvre d'art devant moi, ajouta Greg en s'approchant de lui.

— Greg. On vient juste d'arriver, protesta sans grande conviction l'oméga.

— Mais que veux-tu? Je suis toujours aussi dingue de toi. Je me demande comment tu fais pour me supporter...

— Pas très compliqué si on compte tous les mois que je passe en déplacement.

— Plus maintenant. Tu seras moins absent.

— Et tu es DI.

— Avec Sally sous mes ordres. C'est un régal.

— Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour Sherlock et John.

— Ne dis rien et laisse-moi te re-découvrir, lui murmura Greg en déboutonnant son veston.

— Greg, je...

L'alpha le pria de se taire pour continuer de le dévêtir dans le salon, sans tenir compte de l'absence de volets et de l'éclairage brillant de la pièce. C'était indécent et très sexy.

— On devrait aller dans la chambre, tenta de le raisonner Mycroft avant de lâcher un soupir.

— Tu ne me sembles pas si contre, gémit Greg.

Il termina de dézipper son pantalon qui tomba au sol.

— Oh mon dieu! s'exclama l'alpha en fixant le boxer de son oméga.

Ce dernier rougit et plaqua ses mains devant lui.

— Oh que non, pas tes mains. Viens-là que je te prends, grogna l'alpha.

Alors Mycroft dégagea ses mains et se laissa être observé par son alpha, rouge de honte et de plaisir interdit.

— Tu as un trou ici, coquin, le palpa Greg en se frottant contre lui.

— C'est Anthea et...

— Je lui dirais merci. Joli cadeau que tu me fais là. Si proche de ta chaleur... Oh Myc'! gémit-il avant de le plaquer au sol et lever son postérieur.

— G... Greg!

— Je vais te prendre ici, dit-il en écartant les cuisses de l'oméga et gémir de délice.

— Les voisins et...

— Tout chocolat... Et cette chose te va à ravir.

— Mais... Trou.

— Justement... J'ai trop envie de toi.

*xXx*

Deux ans plus tard

— Vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte, commenta Sally en désignant successivement les enfants qui jouaient près du groupe d'ami.

— Surtout Greg et Myc'. Ils ont pondu une équipe de foot ou quoi? ajouta Arthur.

— Trois enfants pour eux. Deux pour Emy et Arthur. Vianney avec ses jumeaux et son oméga de nouveau en cloque. On est bien, nous, hein? Hein? Hein?

— Tu as fait appel à une mère porteuse, Anthea-chérie, lui répondit Peter.

— C'est bon pour la ligne. Et puis, Mycroft... Tu manges des choses étranges.

L'oméga lâcha son beignet tartiné de beurre et de pâté et la regarda avec horreur.

— Greg... C'était quand sa dernière chaleur? demanda Dimmo, hilare, bientôt imité par Vianney, Emy et Peter.

— Oh non! s'exclama Mycroft.

— Oh oui! Oh que oui! s'exclama Greg en sautant sur Mycroft pour l'embrasser.

— Et un de plus. On avait parié dix enfants. Je pense bien que je vais gagner, ha! riait Leander.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonus I

Partie 1

— Myc'! Attends-moi!

La jeune fille courrait derrière l'adorable oméga aux yeux rouges. Ce dernier accéléra le pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en face de sa meilleure amie.

Anthea se renfrogna et tenta de rattraper Mycroft Holmes aux larmes chaudes dégoulinantes. Elle jura en silence contre ses nouvelles chaussures en cuir d'uniforme qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle enleva sa veste et l'enroula autour de la taille. Tant pis si les profs la prennent une nouvelle fois dans une tenue non réglementaire! Elle ne pouvait pas faire pire que Candice dans tous les cas.

— Mais Myc'! Arrête-toi... Laisse-moi t'expliquer! Il n'y est pour rien, Greg... cria-t-elle.

L'évocation de Greg attira les regards sur sa personne. Depuis leur retour, ce dernier était devenu une sorte d'animal étrange. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il s'était lié avec Mycroft Holmes, le nerd aux uniformes parfaits et langue bien piquante. Au final, après trois semaines de ragots incessants, l'intérêt de la nouveauté s'était peu à peu évanouie. Et puis, Candice avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire parler d'elle en sortant avec le capitaine de l'équipe de cricket, réputé pour être particulièrement lent d'esprit.

— Il n'a pas fait exprès de manger le gâteau que t'a envoyé ta mère... Myc'!

Elle n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Le satané oméga était bien trop rapide pour ses jambes courtes. L'entraînement d'agent lui avait donné une vitesse d'athlète olympique. Elle grogna contre sa petite taille.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que maman Holmes choisisse ce weekend pour envoyer une montagne de gâteaux à son fils aîné? Et pourquoi ce satané Greg s'était-il faufilé dans la chambre de son oméga? Et pourquoi avait-il mangé ces gâteaux? Mycroft était un fanatique de gâteaux. Il les adorait tous. Plus particulièrement ceux de sa mère. Sherlock l'avait bien prévenu. Personne ne devait toucher aux gâteaux de maman Holmes sans la permission véridique de Mycroft sa Majesté Holmes.

— Holmes! Arrête de faire ton idiot et retourne-toi! termina-t-elle par hurler.

Elle se planta droite derrière l'oméga qui s'était arrêté. Il avait les oreilles rouges. Il continuait de renifler.

— Non mais... C'était quoi cette scène? Tu es tout rouge. Tu dégoulines de larmes. Et t'es pas foutu de me répondre! Greg ne l'a pas fait exprès. Il est en train de se morfondre dans son coin...

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Mycroft renifla trois fois. Elle sortit un mouchoir et le lui tendit.

— Il pense que tu ne veux plus de lui... C'est une période délicate. La dernière ligne droite du tournoi inter-lycée approche et il doit rester en forme physique et morale. Alors va lui faire des excuses, demande à ta mère de t'envoyer d'autres gâteaux du fin fond de la Colombie ou autre et arrête de faire cette tête! le sermonna-t-elle tout en lui essuyant le visage.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des yeux et l'embrassa sur le nez. Elle n'arrivait plus à atteindre son front. Mycroft devenait un géant.

— Hm...

— Bon. Sniff sniff tralala ouin ouin! C'est bon? Allez! Viens!

Elle lui prit la main et procéda au rapatriement de l'oméga dans sa chambre d'internat. Mais ce dernier s'était décidé à rester immobile.

— Myyyyyy!

— Hmmmm...

— Bon! J'appelle Dimmo et Leander. Les deux sont libres. Ils dévalisent la bibliothèque... Alors s'ils le peuvent, ils peuvent bien venir te décoller du sol.

Elle croisa les bras et le défia du regard. Mycroft laissa ses épaules retomber. Il acquiesça deux fois et la suivit en silence.

Enfin!

*xXx*

— Un... Pour un gâteau?

Peter n'arrivait plus à refermer la bouche. C'était mieux que d'éclater de rire. Mais la mine morose de son ami l'en dissuada.

— Ok...

Il se rapprocha de Greg. Ce dernier sanglotait encore. Peter ne savait plus quoi faire. Les alphas ne pleuraient pas... Quant à se consoler entre eux... C'était du jamais vu.

— Ben...

Il se gratta le crâne et détourna le regard, gêné. A ses côtés, Greg tentait de se retenir. Mais les larmes continuaient de couler.

— Mec... Le match est pour bientôt. Et puis... Ce n'est qu'une dispute... Hein? Un gâteau...

— Sherlock m'avait prévenu... Myc'... Mycroft il est sensible au sujet des gâteaux et j'ai oublié... Je suis un looser...

Peter soupira. Tout le monde avait fait connaissance du fameux Sherlock et en même temps de ses acolytes Molly et John petit blond Watson. Le cadet Holmes leur avait donné une liste des caractéristiques uniques de Mycroft. Bien entendu, Greg avait tout appris par coeur. Sauf l'histoire avec les gâteaux de maman Holmes...

— Bon... Il y a pire... Au moins, il est pas tombé en gestation de toi, ha!

Merde. Putain de merde. Flûte de sa race de sa mère de son boxer et des seins d'Anthea. Peter avait sorti la Rolls des conneries. Pire que les gâteaux... L'idée de voir Mycroft le ventre rond...

— Désolé mec! s'empressa-t-il de se rattraper.

Greg s'était roulé en boule.

— Oh, oh... Je suis un con Greg! Allez frappe-moi, hein? Vas-y! Pour te défouler.

Mais Greg continuait de grommeler des incohérences. Peter s'affala dans le lit de son ami. Tout sentait Mycroft. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Oh p'tain!

Il se leva à la hâte. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir là où deux de ses meilleurs amis profitaient de leurs activités nocturnes. Un peu d'ailleurs à en croire l'abondance des affaires appartenant à l'oméga dans la chambre.

— Bon Greg... Ce n'est qu'un gâteau. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, hein?

Il avait envie d'appeler Anthea. L'alpha de sa vie était partie raisonner Mycroft.

Anthea... Jamais je ne commettrais cette erreur avec toi!

*xXx*

Greg se morfondait toujours. Il s'essuya la morve sur son coussin.

*xXx*

Sally s'était endormie en classe. Dernier rang, un énorme Rudy devant elle. La cachette parfaite. Son portable continuait de clignoter mais elle verrait plus tard.

Dire que le prof de littérature avait un talent caché pour jouer les Rondoudou. Sa voix était une berceuse parfaite. Elle sourit dans son repos bien mérité.

*xXx*

Mycroft avait terminé de tremper le troisième mouchoir d'Anthea. Il tendit la main. Elle lui donna un quatrième en levant les yeux au ciel.

*xXx*

— Silence les deux jeunes hommes là-bas... Oui, vous! Exactement. Inutile de montrer vos têtes d'Oliver Twist. Je sais bien que vous mangez à votre faim. Si je vous reprends une nouvelle fois à rire, je vous mettrais dehors. Et même l'aide de votre précieux ami Mycroft Holmes ne servira plus à rien. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée qu'il prendra un plaisir immense à refuser de vous épauler!

Les deux adolescents se ratatinèrent sur leurs sièges. Ils ne comptaient pas du tout se faire virer de la bibliothèque. Il y avait trop de livres à lire.

Et ils devaient établir qui d'entre eux réussirait à lire le plus de bouquins avant la fin de l'année.

Dimmo fronça les sourcils en guise de défis à Leander. Ce dernier lui tira la langue. Ils restèrent silencieux. Et tendus.

Et leurs portables clignotèrent en même temps.

— Greg pleure... commença Dimmo.

— Mycroft pleure... continua Leander.

— Pour une histoire de gâteau? s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en coeur.

La responsable s'était avancé vers eux.

— Allez, dehors! leur dit-elle fermement.

Les deux adolescents esquissèrent leur meilleur sourire.

— Pas de négociation. Je vous avait prévenu...

— Mais madame, c'est Mycroft... Il s'est disputé avec Greg et les deux pleurent sans cesse! intervint Leander dans sa voix de pauvre enfant délaissé.

Tout le groupe était au courant des sentiments maternels que la bibliothécaire éprouvait pour Mycroft Holmes, son préféré. Aussitôt, elle fronça les sourcils.

— Il... Avec Lestrade? leur demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête.

— Avec lui?

— Mais il est bon élève Greg!

— Et il aime lire!

— Je sais bien cela, les garçons... Mais Mycroft Holmes et Gregory Lestrade?

— Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant, m'dame?

Il fallait dire que la bibliothécaire n'était jamais au courant des ragots de l'établissement, trop impliquée dans l'art de conserver ses précieux bouquins.

— Non, leur dit-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Tous les adultes adoraient Mycroft Holmes.

— Il sont liés.

— P... Pardon?

— Heu... Oui m'dame.

— Ca alors!

— D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à une carte de bibliothèque! Celle de Mycroft! Il l'avait perdu et Greg l'a ramassé et voilà! raconta Dimmo.

— Oh mon Dieu... Ils sont un peu jeunes...

— Oui, on pense de même mais l'amour n'a pas d'âge, non? ajouta Leander cette fois-ci.

Madame Fersen sourit discrètement. Pour une bêta, elle était de constitution très délicate. On la considérait telle une oméga. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

— Ils sont jeunes, passionnés et amoureux. Les disputes arrivent, leur dit-elle.

— Vous êtes sûre?

— Oui. Ce sont même ces disputes qui soudent un couple.

— Même pour un gâteau?

— Heu... Je ne vous suis plus.

— Ben... Un gâteau quoi!

— Si vous le dites. Il n'y aura jamais trop de raisons de se disputer. Et autant de raisons pour se pardonner. Mycroft et Gregory sont intelligents. Inutile de vous inquiéter à leur sujet.

— O... K...

— Bon. Maintenant, retournez à votre concours. J'ai parié que vous réussiriez votre défis. Votre prof de littérature est moins convaincu... Bref, tâchez d'avancer et je pourrais partir aux Bahamas très vite! leur dit-elle avant de retourner vers son bureau.

*xXx*

Anthea était enfin parvenue à atteindre la porte de la chambre de Greg, Mycroft en pleurs sur les talons. Elle inspira un grand coup.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Greg.

Sans frapper bien entendu. Sinon, ce ne serait pas elle!


	27. Chapter 27

Bonus I

Partie 2

Anthea poussa Mycroft dans la chambre d'internat de Greg et fit un signe silencieux à Peter qui s'était levé, surpris.

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents refermèrent la porte sur le couple pour se caler derrière elle. Ils ne comptaient pas espionner leurs amis, mais on ne savait jamais...

— Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? chuchota Peter à Anthea.

La jolie alpha s'était accroupie et avait collé ses oreilles contre la porte. Elle lui fit signe de se taire, ce qu'il exécuta sans faute, bien dressé par celle qu'il aimait bêtement.

— Je pense que tout ira pour le mieux. Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre alors je ne pense pas qu'on aura une rupture de lien si tôt, chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Peter s'accroupit à son tour et imita Anthea.

*xXx*

Sally Donovan termina de ranger ses affaires et après un dernier coup de bouquin asséné sur la tête de son idiot de Rudy, elle sortit de la salle de cours.

— Oh c'est pas vrai! maugréa-t-elle en allumant son portable.

Des centaines de messages, tous au sujet de Mycroft et Greg s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle soupira longtemps et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Rudy sur ses talons.

*xXx*

— On devrait organiser un truc romantique pour les deux imbéciles, suggéra Dimmo, songeur.

Leander leva les yeux au ciel. Il avala trois bubble-gums et commença à battre son record de bulles roses.

— Mouais, un truc genre soirée sous les étoiles avec un tas de préservatifs pour éviter d'avoir Myc en cloque, plaisanta Leander.

— T'es dégueulasse! Ils sont en crise et tu penses qu'à ça!

— Ben quoi. Chuis un alpha après tout. Faut bien écouter sa nature parfois... Et ne me dis pas que tu penses pas à baiser mon vieux, riposta aussi trash l'alpha.

— Gore!

— Moins que Mycroft et Greg la semaine dernière. Je les ai surpris... Horreur pour mes yeux. Quoique Myc est très... sexy, je l'avoue!

— Leander! Crie pas ça ici. Les gens vont se demander à quoi tu penses tous les jours.

— Bah, Mycroft est un très bel oméga, et tout le monde le sait maintenant. Même s'il est un peu bizarre parfois.

— Tu veux dire tout le temps, non?

— Ho Dimmo! Arrête de faire ton populaire snob. Il est ce qu'il est et Greg l'aime pour ça... Tu devrais demander à Anthea de sortir avec toi...

Il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase.

— Tu rigoles? Y a rien entre nous.

— Mouais... C'est pas ce que Sally et moi pensons. Et puis, Peter et toi êtes un peu en froid, non? Au moins, quand Anthea est là!

— N'importe quoi, mec. Je veux rien avoir avec elle.

— Oh! Mais tu rougis!

— Ta gueule nem!

— Sacrilège blondinet!

— Bâtard!

— Pas le moins du monde. J'ai la même gueule que mes deux parents, hey!

*xXx*

Greg était avachi dans un coin du lit, reniflant sans cesse entre deux sanglots qui se firent de moins en moins pressant. Dans sa main droite, une chemise de Mycroft lui servait de mouchoir. Il pressa le tissu sur son visage et s'imbiba intensément de la senteur suave de son oméga. Il se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir avec des larmes aussi abondantes. Un alpha ne pleurait certes jamais mais l'idée de perdre son oméga, son Mycroft, l'amour de sa vie le rendait plus que sensible.

Mycroft se plaqua contre la porte fermée à clé par Anthea et Peter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de fixer le sol comme un malpropre. Après tout, il avait eu tort de s'énerver de la sorte sur son alpha. Alpha qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et reniflait une chemise qu'il avait cru disparu mystérieusement comme c'en était encore souvent le cas.

L'alpha sanglota une dernière fois. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à imaginer des choses impossibles. La senteur de son oméga ne pouvait pas se diffuser autant dans sa chambre. La chemise datait de longtemps et le parfum suave de Mycroft avait progressivement laissé place à la sienne... Il était désolé, profondément con de s'être comporté de la sorte. Son doux et magnifique Mycroft. Mycroft, Mycroft, toujours Mycroft. Greg sentait d'autres larmes s'ajouter à la moiteur de son visage. Il se frotta les yeux avec la chemise et soupira.

*xXx*

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces deux-là? J'aurais dû pousser directement Greg dans les bras de Myc'... Quelle idiote je fais moi!

— Heu... Tu parles un peu fort là, non?

Anthea lui lança un regard noir. Peter s'empressa de fixer le sol par peur de l'énerver davantage.

Le couloir n'était pas dénué d'élèves moqueurs qui s'arrêtaient pour regarder l'étrange couple assis à terre.

La réputation de la bande de Greg avait quand même pris un certain coup dur lorsque le lycée prit connaissance du lien entre l'alpha et Mycroft Holmes malgré tout. Les populaires sportifs et riches ne sortaient pas avec les nerds. Déjà qu'ils ne devaient pas se parler... Alors sortir ensemble et puis se lier était considérer comme une révolte contre l'ordre social bien établi de la vie au lycée. Bien entendu, Anthea avait balayé d'un revers de la main toutes ces sôtises et clamé haut et fort qu'on avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'on voulait.

Mais pour Greg, Dimmo, Donovan et Peter, ce fut différent. Bien que le quatuor demeurait soudé avec Mycroft et Anthea, il leur arrivait de se comporter encore en goujats.

Quelque fois, Peter s'amusait à dénigrer les copains de Mycroft, voire continuait de les narguer et taquiner. Dimmo ne leur prêtait pas grand attention, vivant sa vie comme avant, avec le football, la bouffe, les amis, les soirées et quelque fois, des heures passées avec Leander à parler littérature. Donovan souffrait un peu plus, habituée à être au centre de l'attention. Certes Candice ne valait plus grand chose depuis que le capitaine de l'équipe de cricket l'a quitté pour une nouvelle blonde à grosse poitrine et Irene avait un peu disparu des couloirs, mais elle n'était plus la seule fashionista bien que toujours adulée. D'autres prétendantes au titres s'étaient manifestées. Greg se préoccupait moins de sa condition sociale changée. Il se comportait encore en champion de l'équipe, ce qu'il était à vrai dire, mais on ne l'applaudissait plus comme avant, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait. Les omégas autrefois nombreux à ses basques ne l'approchaient plus autant, ce qui était plutôt bien pour son couple. Après tout, il restait un exemple aux yeux du lycée. Personne ne mettait en doute ses dons en sport, son attitude souvent arrogante en classe et encore moins sa beauté alpha florissante.

On ne les suivait plus des yeux comme des dieux. Juste comme des adolescents plus beaux et admirables que les autres.

Les choses devinrent également différentes pour Anthea et Mycroft. La première se voyait être de plus en plus courtisée et imitée. Le second n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille de sa vie, même si ses chaussettes continuaient de disparaître de sa chambre.

— Ah... Je pense qu'ils se parlent, murmura Peter en se collant davantage à la porte.

— Oui? Enfin!

*xXx*

— Je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, balbutia Mycroft, le regard baissé, les joues rouges.

Greg releva la tête, surpris de voir son oméga devant lui. Il essuya rapidement les larmes et referma les poings sur la chemise mouillée de Mycroft.

— C'est... Juvénile de ma part. Mais comme tu le sais... J'ai toujours eu un problème avec ma gourmandise et ces gâteaux...

Greg s'était levé et se rapprochait de l'oméga en détresse calmement. En silence.

— Te voir les manger... Alors que je ne le peux pas même si je les adore... Et que ma mère le sait, et même Sherlock... Je sais que je suis... Moche. Gros. Et que j'ai détesté que tu les manges car je les adore mais que c'est bien aussi car je dois être moins gros et...

L'alpha agrippa les bras de Mycroft et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir son oméga parler de sa ligne en termes dégradants dans un méli-mélo de phrases sans aucun sans. Il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer la nuit et se cacher sous les draps après chaque appel passé à Sherlock. Mycroft n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Il était magnifique, terriblement sexy et brillant. Greg ne connaissait rien de plus parfait que l'oméga dans ses bras et l'idée qu'il avait failli le perdre pour une histoire de gâteaux lui fendait le coeur.

— Arrête de te dire gros. Je déteste entendre ce mot sortir de ta bouche sexy. Et tu n'es pas moche. Tu es même resplendissant. Le plus bel oméga qui existe sur cette terre, souffla Greg en pressant son front contre celui de Mycroft.

L'oméga émit un faible son incompréhensible.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir mangé ta gourmandise... Je me sens bête de m'être privé de te voir savourer une patisserie. Tu es tellement sexy lorsque tu te lèches les lèvres, les doigts, ajouta Greg.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le nez, la joue, l'oreille, la bouche. Mycroft avait refermé les yeux.

— Et je veux bien voir tout ce qui se cache derrière cet uniforme, continua l'alpha en glissant une main sous la chemise de l'oméga.

*xXx*

Anthea couina un bon coup et se releva brusquement, jetant Peter à terre au passage. Ce dernier la regarda, comprit sa réaction et s'empressa de se relever pour quitter au plus vite le couloir, son amie sur les talons.

*xXx*

— Tiens, un autre message! remarqua Dimmo en sortant son portable, imité par Leander.

Il éclata une autre bulle.

— Oh... Bon, la crise est passé, commenta Leander.

— Mouais, et Anthea nous demande de ne plus approcher la chambre de Greg pour deux semaines, ajouta Dimmo.

— Trois semaines selon Peter.

— Je le crois pas.

— On parie?

— Ouaip! Je prends deux semaines.

— Trois semaines!

— Le perdant montre son cul en cours de maths.

— Ok.

— Top là!

*xXx*

— Hrm...

Elle se tourna sur l'autre joue, révélant la trace laissée par son portable qui vibrait.

— J'veux dormir... maugréa-t-elle.

Le portable continuait de vibrer.

Elle ouvrit un oeil, plaça la main sur l'appareil et vit une autre déferlante de messages.

— Je les croyais à la bibliothèque... Ils sont maintenant dehors. Allez Rudy, on... Y... Va!

Elle leva un bras, puis sa tête retomba sur le bureau.

Sally Donovan s'était rendormie. A ses côtés, Rudy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ronflant depuis leur arrivée.

*Fin*


	28. Chapter 28

Notes de l'auteur

L'idée m'est venue lorsque je suis tombée sur des fanfics Mystrade adolescents. J'ai adoré cette tranche d'âge et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en écrire une à ma sauce.

La construction de l'intrigue n'a pas été très compliquée. J'ai toujours désiré écrire l'introduction de Mycroft au sein des services secrets. Pour faire simple, j'ai adopté un contexte contemporain et utilisé Anthea comme vecteur de mes idées sur la génération Z dont ils en sont issus. Bien entendu, je cherchais quelque chose de plus léger que ma série fleuve omegaverse. Certains penseront que c'est trop simpliste voire bâclé, mais comme le dit Mycroft dans une conversation, ils ne sont que débutants et jeunes. Il est donc logique qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de tout. Je considère même que c'est trop irréaliste parfois car à 18 ans... On ne fait pas grand chose de bien consistant, expérience manquante pour raison. Mais si Harry Potter et ses pairs peuvent agir comme des adultes, pourquoi pas un Mycroft et Anthea jeunes?

Le langage: il est cru volontairement, un peu vulgaire et limite exagéré. Mais vivant à mi-temps avec mon frère de cet âge, c'est plutôt courant, même si un peu exagéré. Donc le langage de la bande de Greg... voilà.

Les études: j'ai simplifié le système UCAS. Certains faits sont tirés de la réalité. Il est bien vrai que pour s'inscrire à Oxbridge, il faut s'y prendre à l'avance. Pour ceux qui l'ont compris, Mycroft et Anthea iront à Imperial College tandis que Greg et sa bande dans les autres établissements du triangle d'or londonien. Ce qui signifie bien qu'ils resteront ensemble dans la capitale. Je voyais bien Greg à KCL en raison de leur ambiance. Il était logique pour Peter de finir à LSE, même s'il pourrait faire un bon KCL. Mais ce ne sont que des détails. Leurs années universitaires se passeront donc dans les mêmes résidences. Il est fréquent pour les étudiants de différentes universités de vivre ensemble dans les résidences universitaires.

Pour le côté français, c'est bien simple: la classe préparatoire. C'est logique en raison des origines sociales des parents d'Emiline. Sinon, elle serait à Sciences Po, Assas, ou Dauphine. Ou bien d'autres écoles post-bac. Mais comme je voulais la décrire plus mâture et calme que son frère, je l'ai donc mise en prépa. A vous de deviner laquelle.

La musique: je n'ai pas voulu les cantonner à un style unique mais les positionner vis à vis de ce qui se passe à la radio et aussi en fonction de mes goûts personnels. J'adore l'electro, la sugar pop, mais aussi le classique, le rock bien ancien, Muse, Arctic Monkeys et tout ce qui est rap classique et rap indé... et la Kpop ce dont tout le monde n'approuve pas et ce n'est pas bien grave.

La mode: avouons-le, la bande de Greg pourrait sortir d'un catalogue Ralph Lauren! Mais les autres arrangent le coup. Il y a donc un peu de tout même si j'avoue que leur budget vestimentaire ne correspond pas à celui d'un adolescent classique. Acheter des fringues à TopShop n'est pas réaliste, sachant que leurs robes peuvent coûter jusqu'à 200 euros, ce qui n'est pas envisageable pour un lycéen lambda. Un manteau IRO coûte entre 400 et 2000 euros selon la matière. Comme les chemises de Peter ou encore les folies de Vianney et Arthur chez Sandro. En bref, j'ai également essayé de créer un peu de rêve. Et puis, dans leur milieu, ce n'est pas rare de s'acheter des choses à ce prix. Ajoutons à cela le fait de ne pas profiter de vêtements normaux durant la semaine, tout s'explique.

La relation Greg/Mycroft: c'est le coeur de l'histoire. Un peu irréaliste, très précipitée vers la fin… J'ai voulu mettre en exergue le choc des cultures entre ces deux adolescents, le choc de personnalité mais aussi leur transition d'amour adolescent vers quelque chose de plus adulte. Je ne pense pas que l'idée de se lier aussi jeune est bonne. Mais nous sommes dans une fanfic et les circonstances ne leur laissaient pas trop de choix. Notons qu'ils n'ont ni le recul, ni le temps et encore moins l'expérience pour tenter d'autres solutions. Le fait de se lier était donc finalement compréhensible.

La relation Anthea/Peter/Dimmock: un triangle amoureux qui ne se voit pas au premier abord. J'évitais de trop les confronter. Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi matures que Mycroft. Si l'histoire continuait dans leur vie universitaire, alors oui, j'y mettrais plus de détails. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu mettre un point final dans l'épilogue.

La relation Mycroft/Vianney: il en va de soi que si Mycroft n'avait pas été avec Greg, il serait sans doute sorti avec Vianney. Mais ces deux personnages se ressemblant beaucoup, je ne vois pas ce couple terminer comme Mystrade sur le long terme. Leur vie d'agent assassinerait leur vie de couple.

La relation Emy/Arthur: elle est sans doute la plus réaliste. De par l'âge des protagonistes, ce qu'ils endurent, mais également leurs nombreuses querelles dans le futur. Une vie de couple n'est pas parfaite. Mais avec le temps et les efforts, on peut arriver à quelque chose de bien. C'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer ici.


End file.
